Chicos de Gotham
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Barry a dejado su trabajo en ciudad Central, esta en busca de una nueva vida para el y para su sobrino en nada mas y nada menos que en la ciudad de Gotham, lugar donde todos tienen que hacer su lucha por sobrevivir en especial cuatro huérfanos que lo único que quieren es tener una oportunidad de vivir mejor...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

El semáforo aún no había hecho el cambio, había mirado su reloj bastantes veces mientras esperaba en el cómodo asiento trasero de la enorme y hermosa limusina— se nos hará tarde—comentó a su siempre fiable chofer

—Lo se señor Wayne pero desgraciadamente no podemos hacer mucho con el semáforo aun en rojo—expresó el conductor—¿Por qué no mejor disfruta el espectáculo?

— ¿de qué hablas Alfred? —el señor Wayne dirigió su vista la pantalla de televisión que tenía el vehículo

—Me refiero a lo que hay afuera — el conductor le hizo una seña para que observara

El hombre de negocios pudo observar como al frente de los autos había un chico que parecía estar haciendo acrobacias y volteretas con bastante maestría, hizo un par de movimientos para concluir con apenas algo de tiempo para quitarse de en medio, a duras penas pudo llegar hasta el elegante vehículo del señor Wayne

—¿Una moneda? —dijo alegremente mientras golpeaba la ventana, la brillante sonrisa del joven contrastaba un poco con el frio gesto de Bruce el cual bajó la ventanilla

—No tengo muchas…—dijo secamente

—Me lo puedo imaginar… no se preocupe será la siguiente ocasión señor —estaba dispuesto a seguir al siguiente auto cuando notó una ligera seña

—Quizá esto te sirva un poco más—Bruce hizo un movimiento y sacó un par de billetes — tienes mucho talento…

—Gracias señor…

—Es una pena que desperdicies tu vida aquí— después de decir esto el Wayne cerró la ventanilla del vehículo, los sonidos del claxon dieron la señal de que avanzara dando grandes brincos el chico se subió a la acera.

— ¡Gracias! —dijo mientras movía la mano, hizo una pausa y observó los billetes que le había entregado el elegante hombre de la limusina, los contó y notó que tenía en sus manos el equivalente a varios días de trabajo-¡Genial! — lo guardó a prisa, la calle era muy peligrosa e iba casi siempre llena de envidias.

—¡ladrón! — era el grito que se escuchaba a sus espaldas le perseguía de cerca uno de los empleados de la tienda de abarrotes de la que había tomado cosas, con bastante ha habilidad trepó por una malla de metal para poder esquivar a sus perseguidores.

Escuchó como un cuerpo se estrellaba contra el metal—¡Ja! Buena suerte para la próxima—dijo el chico burlándose de su perseguidor, el cual comenzó a sacudir la alambrada solo para percatarse que estaba suelta de un lado, lo suficiente como para que el hombre pudiera pasar—¡ay! ¡no es posible! — Jason emprendió nuevamente la carrera, debía de evitar que lo alcancen.

La vida en ciudad central no iba del todo mal para un servidor público, más para uno con los conocimientos como los de Barry el cual había sido por varios años un médico forense muy respetado—¿estás seguro de esto Barry? — le interrogó el jefe del departamento mientras observaba como su chico número uno recogía sus cosas de su escritorio y las ponía en una caja de archivo

—Bastante, necesito cambiar de aires— Barry lanzó un largo y melancólico suspiro — no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo está bien si ni siquiera puedo entrar a casa sin imaginar el cadáver de Iris en el suelo de la sala —Barry se tensó al recordar el día en que habían encontrado muerta a su esposa

—Te entiendo Barry ¿pero no crees que esto es muy drástico?

—Un poco, pero es necesario y no solo por mí —Barry tomó lo último de su escritorio la foto familia donde estaba con su esposa y el que consideraba su hijo—Wally necesita un nuevo comienzo, si para mi es duro para el es peor…

—¿Aun tiene pesadillas?

—Si algunas, no es nada agradable encontrar a tu madre muerta al regresar de la escuela… si lo sabré yo— Barry puso la foto en la caja y miró a su jefe a la vez que se espabilaba—Por cierto ¿pudiste hacerme ese favor?

—Tu traslado está listo, tienes todas las recomendaciones posibles… y tomando en cuenta que dije que buscas "lo que sea" no será difícil acomodarte en otro sitio—el supervisor de Barry buscó algo en su bolsillo—toma esto—le dio una pequeña tarjeta de presentación— es de alguien que te puede ayudar, trabaja para el gobierno federal en Gotham y según me ha dicho siempre está en busca de Gente tan entregada como tú—

— Me halagas demasiado, espero poder responder bien por tus recomendaciones—dijo Barry bastante agradecido

—Estoy seguro que sí…

El rubio le dirigió una cálida sonrisa—bueno, ya está todo…supongo que es un adiós—Barry le extendió la mano al que había sido su jefe

—Yo espero que sea un hasta luego, buena suerte Barry— el hombre no pudo evitar jalar a Barry hacia él y darle un abrazo fraternal después de todo Barry era un buen hombre y merecía algo de felicidad en su vida o por lo menos de tranquilidad.

"buena suerte Wally" era lo que decía la tinta sobre la foto grupal que le habían regalado sus compañeros de escuela, el pelirrojo sobrino de Barry llevaba ya un tiempo estudiando en esa escuela y en verdad le gustaba, le agradaba mucho estudiar ahí pero era cierto que ya no era el mismo, no podía sonreír de nuevo con la misma facilidad que antes, todo le recordaba a su tía fallecida, la cual había sido más bien como su madre.

Mientras meditaba sobre un par de cosas y veía la foto su tío hablaba con nla directora en su oficina el solo podía esperar pacientemente a que salieran.

— Es una pena que tenga que marcharse señor Allen—le dijo la directora una mujer mayor, de cabello gris y gestos amigables

—Si me apena mucho tener que cambiarlo de escuela, la verdad esta ha sido una institución muy buena y nos han ayudado mucho— explicó Barry

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer por uno de nuestros mejores alumnos— dijo la mujer un poco apesadumbrada— aquí tiene— la directora de la escuela le extendió al rubio una carpeta llena de documentos—encontrar al revisarla que están adentro todos los reconocimientos que Wally ha ganado en concursos escolares.

—Gracias, estoy seguro que eso lo alegrara mucho

—Y le serán de mucha utilidad para ubicarlo en alguna escuela de la ciudad, ahí hay muchos institutos y muchos son bastante competitivos— continuo la mujer—señor Allen se que ha pasado por una gran perdida y ese debe ser el motivo principal de todos los cambios pero debo preguntar ¿está seguro de esto?

—Si he de ser sincero, no del todo señora directora—Barry continúo leyendo los documentos de la carpeta de su sobrino— pero fue lo primero que encontré como posibilidad de traslado, es algo temporal

—Pero Gotham no es... una ciudad muy amigable de por sí, tiene buenas escuelas pero bastante mal ambiente social, si sabe a lo que me refiero

—Sí creo que logro captarlo…

—La cuestión es señor Allen es que, se está llevando a Wally lejos del crimen pero lo lleva a una ciudad llena de crímenes…

—Si bueno en cuanto a eso, he pedido una trasferencia en mi trabajo dejaré mi plaza de forense por algo más administrativo, quizá expida las licencias de conducir o algo asi— dijo Barry tratando de forzar una sonrisa

—Si bueno, como sea que fuera les deseo lo mejor y si en algún momento usted desea regresar a Wally a esta institución ambos serán bienvenidos.

—Muchas gracias— Barry se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a la mujer para que la estrechara— si me disculpa debo retirarme, aún nos queda viajar a nuestro nuevo hogar —dijo Barry con una ligera contracción de su cuerpo—con su permiso — Barry salió de la oficina para ver a su pelirrojo sobrino sentado tranquilamente sobre una banca en la sala de espera—¿listo muchacho?

—creo que si— Barry vio algo de incertidumbre en la cara de su sobrino

—Bueno pues hijo… ¡Ven aquí! —le abrió los brazos de par en par para que el chico corriera a buscar refugio en él, lo tomó y lo levantó

—¡Tío! ¡Me van a ver mis amigos! — dijo Wally entre incómodo y divertido

—Vamos ¿Ya te avergüenzas de tu viejo tio?

—¡Jamas! —dijo Wally muy seguro, ganando por tan sincera respuesta un beso en la mejilla

—Bueno chiquillo será mejor irnos, ¡rumbo a la aventura!— Barry señaló la puerta y luego bajó a su sobrino, que salió de la dirección con rumbo al auto familiar.

Llevaba horas caminando, había pasado por varias calles conocidas, algunas bastante elegantes y cuidadas —Im… —le dijo la voz que iba caminando de su mano

—Lo sé, lo sé pero ya no deben de tardar en llegar—respondió el mayor al niño de cuatro que le acompañaba y que tenía guardado entre su cuerpo y una cornisa para que el frio de la noche no le diera directamente— aunque si se han tardado un poco más de lo normal —Tim comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso mientras veía como la noche iba haciéndose más profunda, era peligroso que estuvieran solos a esa hora y tenía que reconocer que sin los mayores seria víctima de muchos abusivos.

—Ya, ya, aquí estoy— Dick apareció dando la vuelta a la esquina

—¡Ik! — grito emocionado el más pequeño

—¡Dami! —Dijo mientras lo cogía en brazos y lo estrujaba contra su cuerpo—¿Cómo está mi pequeño repollo?

—Ien…—Expresó bastante a gusto el niño

—Yo también estoy bien —comentó Tim un poco ofendido

—Eso veo mi "repollito mayor" —dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia él y le revolvía el pelo

—¿Cuándo dejaras de decirles así? — una voz provino del fondo del callejón saltando botes y contenedores de basura Jason apareció — cada vez que abres la boca me es más difícil evitar que les den palizas "Dickdiota"— parecía aun algo cansado — hola tontos ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

—Bien—dijo Tim mientras se separaba de Dick y corría a abrazar a Jason

—¡No Tim! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me estas ensuciando y hueles a bote de basura!

—Es porque estuve revisando en los botes de basura…—dijo mientras hacia un puchero— además tu hueles igual que yo…

—Eso no lo discuto…¿Dónde está tu botin "pequeño pirata"? —Tim señaló una bolsa de buen tamaño que estaba llena de latas de aluminio—parece que hubo buena pesca ¿y tú Dick?

—Mejor que otros días… — dijo mientras acomodaba a Damian en sus brazos —Vamos a casa antes que se haga más tarde…

—Está bien… Venga enano — Jason le hizo una seña a Tim para que se subiera a su espalda—debes estar cansado de tanto caminar

—Un poco—dijo mientras se subía en su hermano y bostezaba

—Todos estamos algo cansados— Dick se inclinó para tomar el botín de Tim— como dije antes vayamos a casa…

Cualquier persona normal no podría llamarle casa a ese sitio visiblemente abandonado y bastante derruido, con ventanas tapiadas y sin energía eléctrica o agua potable, no era algo muy acogedor, pero al menos era lo que podían llamar casa quitando una de las tablas que cubrían la puerta se escabulleron como era su costumbre, pasando por entre varios chicos que estaban en la misma situación

Muchos se les quedaban viendo mientras caminaban uno tras de otro—¿Qué carajo miran imbéciles? —Jason lanzó una de sus necesarias amenazas a los demás chicos y jóvenes que vivian en el edificio

—Eso no es necesario Jay —le reprendió el mayor

—Sabes que es más que necesario Dick si no nos dejarían en paz…— Dick negó con la cabeza, llegaron a la que parecía ser una habitación cuya entrada estaba cubierta por lo que quedaba de una puerta, apenas cruzaron Dick la aseguró— Hogar dulce hogar—dijo Jasón mientras se dejaba caer sobre una roída frazada que servía de cama— entonces ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

—Pues…—Dick comenzaba a rebuscar entre la sudadera que llevaba —Hoy comeremos Hamburguesas…— de entre las bolsas sacó un par de hamburguesas que lucían más que aplastadas

—¡Qué bien! —Tim se emocionó y se acercó a Dick que le indicó que se dirigieran al rincón del cuarto

—Bueno eso está muy bien ira perfecta para la soda que compre—de entre el abultado bolsillo de Jason saco una botella que contenía medio litro de refresco de naranja

—¿Compraste? —Dick le miró de mal modo

—Descuento de cinco dedos…

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de robar!

—Oye sabes que no puedo porque hacer eso nos consigue cosas, si viviéramos solo de tus monedas o de las latas del pequeño no sobreviviríamos ni una puta semana—se defendió Jason, aunque le costara admitirlo Dick tenía que decir que su hermano estaba en lo correcto —el mundo es un lugar muy duro Dick, no podemos sobrevivir siendo buenos todo el tiempo... eso no trae recompensas

—¡Ja! Eso crees — Dick sacó de su bolsillo unos cuantos billetes — mira lo que conseguí hoy

—Eso es bastante Dinero —dijo Tim algo impresionado

—Y es lo que sobró luego de comprar algunas cosas…—Jason dibujó una mueca en su rostro al ver lo que Dick tenía en la mano

— Y si eso es lo que sobro ¿Qué hiciste con lo demás? — Jason de brazos cruzados miraba a su hermano con algo de envidia

— Aquí esta— Dick saco de su bolsillo un paquete bastante cuidado que contenía unos pastelillos— para nuestro pequeño del cumpleaños, un pequeño pastel — Jason y Tim sonrieron mientras ponían en medio de ellos al pequeño Damian

—¿Quién es el cumpleañero? —preguntó Tim a su hermano menor

—¡yo! —Damian sonrió emocionado Dick Abrio los pastelillos y los puso frente a Damian

—Y para completar — sacó una cajita con velas para completar el encanto—me gustaría tener un par de fosforos…

—¡Bah! Eso es para tontos—Jason buscó entre sus calcetines y sacó un encendedor—aquí tienes, alg de fuego—el segundo de los hermanos encendió las cuatro velas en los pastelillos

—¿Ahora fumas? —Dick le reprendió

—No, solo incendio botes de basura como distracción cuando voy a robar…—Dick negó con la cabeza—¡quieres dejar de juzgarme?

—Dick déjalo que las velas se derriten sobre los pastelillos— entre los tres hermanos le cantaron a Damian que ya pisaba por fin los cuatro años, no solo era el cumpleaños de Damian era como el aniversario de haber pisado la calle, al menos para ese día tenían comida, refresco e incluso Dick le había comprado un pequeño peluche como regalo, Jason había robado para él un chocolate el cual compartió también con Tim; en resumidas cuentas a pesar de lo frio de la noche había sido un buen cumpleaños.

Cuando el auto de Barry cruzo el puente que conectaba a Gotham con el resto del país sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, ya era muy noche cuando por fin entraron en la ciudad miró de reojo a su copiloto que llevaba un par de horas durmiendo, era hora de tomar algo de comida y un buen descanso antes de presentarse al dia siguiente en las oficinas que le había dicho su exjefe.

—Hey… Wally— el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con algo de trabajo —despierta hijo…

—Tío…no…quiero seguir durmiendo…

—Lo se pequeño pero ya llegamos a Gotham y pensé que querrías comer algo— Barry se detuvo en el primer restaurante que encontró y que no estaba en un barrio peligroso, aunque siendo sincero los barrios considerados peligrosos parecían abundar en esa ciudad.

A duras penas logro que su pelirrojo hijo-sobrino se bajara del auto y el acompañara a la mesa, a medio dormir el chico camino entre bostezos y talladas de ojos, le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa cuando la lluvia comenzó —será una noche mojada —dijo Barry tratando de hacer platica con el chico pero este había vuelto a acomodarse sobre la mesa para seguir durmiendo, le acarició la cabeza y el pequeño pelirrojo se removió en su sitio a la vez que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa—todo estará bien hijo, te lo prometo…todo mejorara— Barry sabía que e chico no le oía pero esa era una promesa que iba a cumplir no sabía que le esperaba en Gotham pero él se esforzaría en que todo saliera bien, esperaba que la ciudad le deparara solo cosas agradables de ahí en adelante…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos chicos de la calle, aquí Bruce no parece saber la existencia de cuatro hermanitos que luchan día a día por sobrevivir, ya no digamos salir adelante, el pequeño Damian ha cumplido años y no la ha pasado tan mal, por otro lado tenemos a un Baary que ha dejado su trabajo en ciudad Central para iniciar una nueva aventura vivir la misma tragedia dos veces debe ser algo terrible al menos esta vez el esta para su sobrino ¿que sorpresas traerá Gotham para estos dos venidos de lejos? ¿como les seguirá tratando la vida a los chicos?

Bueno pues ya ven que por consejo y sugerencia de los productores (jejeje) pues traemos un nuevo proyecto a la Luz, los que han estado siguiendo mis historias recordaran que prometí que este 2016 venía cargado de sorpresas y este fic es una de ellas, ya conforme avancen los capitulos ire develando algunas situaciones que me llevaron a la creación de este proyecto que sinceramente he estado pensando desde hace casi un año y que no me atrevía a sacar a flote, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad y que les guste, de ser posible que dejen comentarios y sugerencias... ¿que tanto habrá en la historia? se los dejare a sorpresa conforme esta vaya avanzando (y de acuerdo a los comentarios que hagan ya que como siempre digo son tomados en cuenta), lo que les garantizo es que si tendrá une carga emocional un tanto grande sin dejar de lado claro esta los momentos graciosos que nos traen los heroes del mundo Dc en el "Maikverse" (si ese multiverso que invente la navidad pasada).

Creo que ya me extendi demasiado por ahora me quiero despedir dando las gracias a los lectores, si gustan dejar un review o un mensaje todas las criticas son bienvenidas, que tengan un buen febrero en especial un buen dia del amor y la amistad, saludos a todos nos leemos pronto.

See Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

La lluvia había hecho más fría la noche al menos tenían una habitación que no dejaba pasar las goteras que tenía el edificio, por eso esas cuatro paredes eran de las más cotizadas entre todos los chicos que compartían el mismo edificio abandonado.

Los truenos que sonaban afuera lo despertaron, los truenos y esa vejiga inquieta que le juagaba bromas a media noche, estaba apretado entre Damian y Jason, con su hermano Dick en el otro extremo, gracias a eso se mantenían calientes.

No pudo aguantar más tratando de no despertar a nadie se movió hasta quedar fuera de ese extraño "emparedado" de personas, salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido; tenía que hacer del baño, se dirigió a algo que parecía haber sido una cocina a lo que quedaba como puerta, moviendo sus ropas comenzó a realizar sus necesidades hacia a fuera de esa roída habitación las cuales por el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos iban bien disimuladas, se relajó bastante después de terminar.

—¡Shh! no tan de prisa —escuchó decir antes de que terminara de acomodar sus ropas— déjalo así pequeño… me ahorraras algo de trabajo—Tim sintió como alguien lo sujetaba por la espalda y le tapaba la boca, quiso gritar pero no podía—silencio, no querrás que nos interrumpan — sintió como toscamente comenzaban a meter la mano entre sus ropas.

En un movimiento desesperado le mordió la mano ganándose un buen golpe en la mejilla que lo arrojó al suelo—¡Niño idiota! —Escuchó entre susurros y jaloneos— vas a hacer lo que te diga—el muchacho mucho mayor que el comenzaba a deshacerse su roída camisa—te va a gustar así tenga que obligarte…—Tim ya había comenzado a derramar varias lagrimas

—¡Déjame en paz!… —el tipo solo sonrió maliciosamente antes de seguir forcejeando con Tim

—Ni lo sueñes pequeño…

—¡No toques a mi hermano! —el golpe seco que le cayó en la cabeza al atacante resonó en la habitación — ¡Maldito imbécil! — Jason le dio otro golpe el tipo esta vez en la espalda, luego le dio una patada en el estómago para hacerlo caer a un lado de Tim—¡Levántate tonto! —Jason le extendió la mano al menor y lo hizo levantarse para colocarlo tras de sí, el pequeño se arregló como pudo.

—¡Eres hombre muerto Jason! —el atacante de Timothy se llevó una mano a las costillas

—¡Tú eres el muerto! — Jason comenzó a patear al sujeto que había quedado en el suelo, los gritos de dolor iban mezclados por las patadas y golpes que el hermano de Tim le propinaba al atacante —¡Nunca! ¡Vuelvas! ¡A! ¡Tocar! ¡A! ¡Mi! ¡Hermano!

—Jason…—Tim le jaló de las ropas para llamar su atención, la verdad es que ante el ruido los demás habitantes comenzaban a asomarse para ver qué pasaba

—Muévete, muévete enano—sin decirle nada más lo condujo fuera de esa enmohecida habitación mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas insultos y amenazas.

—¡Ya! ¡Entra! — Dick escuchó los pasos apresurados cuando se despertó sobresaltado vio entre la oscuridad como Tim corría y se arrojaba a sus brazos mientras Jason entraba y tapiaba la puerta con algunas tablas que desprendía del piso y las paredes

—¿Qué carajos pasa? —Dick miraba a Jason

—Uno de los mayores atacó a Tim y lo molí a patadas

—¡¿Qué?! —Dick separó a Tim de su cuerpo un segundo para observarlo—¿Estas bien peque?

—Si…—dijo lastimeramente mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas

—¡Mil veces Tim! ¡Te lo hemos dicho mil veces! —Jason se fue a uno de los rincones y tomó una barra de metal para plantarse junto a la puerta —¡No vayas solo al baño!

—Lo siento… —sollozó el menor

—Tim sabes que es peligroso salir de noche de esta habitación, si necesitas algo tienes que decirnos a nosotros…—le reprendió Dick —¿entendido?

—Yo no quería molestar… —estaba comenzando a a derramar más lagrimas

—lo se Tim, lo se…

—No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso pequeño pirata—Jason se tranquilizó para acercarse y acariciarle la cabeza a su hermano, los gritos comenzaban a agolparse contra la puerta —¡Solo inténtenlo idiotas! —Jason tomó la barra de metal dispuesto a golpear a cualquiera que ingresara en la habitación.

Los llantos comenzaron a llenar la habitación—Genial…—masculló Jason, Damian había despertado

—Hey, tranquilo nene…—Dick abrazó al pequeño Damian mientras intentaba tranquilizarle de a pocos los ruidos de afuera comenzaron a mermar

—¡Vamos idiotas! ¡Fuera todos! —gritó desde su lugar seguro el segundo de los chicos

—¡Jay!

—Está bien… —el mencionado se acercó a sus hermanos—ya todo pasó Tim— lo abrazó —lamento haberte despertado pequeño D —comentó Jason mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

—Hay que tratar de dormir…—Dick tomó nuevamente el mando —Hay que vigilar… yo empiezo

—No, déjame empezar a mi… tu eres el que es bueno poniendo a dormir enanos…— Jason notó que Dick asentía—siendo así…buenas noches chicos— de manera algo inesperada por Dick su hermano le dio un beso de buenas noches a los pequeños; ambos mayores se acomodaron en sus lugares sería una noche algo larga para todos.

Se había dormido con relativa facilidad y muy profundamente, tanto así que no sintió el movimiento de la persona al lado de su cama, solo se percató de su ausencia cuando se giró para abrazarle—¿Wally? — se incorporó algo conmocionado los truenos y rayos acompañaron su inquietud giró la cabeza para buscarle —¡Wally! Prendió la luz de la lámpara que tenía al lado de la cama se puso en pie desesperado y se dirigió al baño, no estaba ahí no se veía por ningún rincón así que optó por revisar el closet, ahí estaba acurrucado dentro del closet, dormido y tenso; el ex -forense de ciudad central respiró aliviado.

—Wally… hey pequeño — Barry sacudió ligeramente a su hijo del hombro

—¡No! — se despertó sobresaltado

—Tranquilo, tranquilo hijo no es nada… ven a dormir a la cama — Barry tomó a su hijo del brazo y lo guio hacía la cama—¿tuviste una pesadilla?

—Si tío Barry…

—Tranquilo veras que con el tiempo dejaras de tenerlas, confía en mí

—Está bien…tío — el chico bostezó con pesadez—¿iré mañana a la escuela?

—sí, bueno solo como prueba mientras yo voy a una entrevista de trabajo

—¿Y tendremos una casa nueva?

—Con el tiempo si, una mejor que la que teníamos en ciudad Central

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Claro que sí, tendremos una casa grande con muchas habitaciones, con muchos muebles y cosas, zona de recreo, patio trasero, sótano, jardín y es más tendremos hasta una niñera y un cocinero para que te consientan…

—Eso sería súper…. —Wally volvió a bostezar —es un bonito sueño.

—Será realidad te lo prometo, ahora descansa— sin decir nada más el chico se terminó por acomodar para dormir nuevamente ya que según parecía le esperaba un día agitado.

El día pintaba para ser complicado, y nuevamente había quedado atascado en el semáforo, el mismo en el que en el día anterior vio a un chico hacer numerosas acrobacias, parecía ser que ese semáforo era su área de trabajo—¿Disfruta del espectáculo señor? —preguntó su fiel mayordomo desde el asiento del conductor

—Un poco, no ha variado mucho realmente desde el día anterior—Bruce lucía algo fastidiado y no es que las acrobacias fueran aburridas, si no que no podía dejar de pensar en las actividades que tenía.

—¿Una moneda? —mismo espectáculo, misma pregunta, mismo enorme y alucinante auto del dia anterior ¿Dick tendría suerte?

—Ya te dije que no tengo muchas monedas—la ventanilla descendió y dejó ver la seria cara de Bruce

—Lo sé, pero debo preguntar —la brillante sonrisa de Dick contrastaba bastante con la severa mirada de Bruce—pero no hay problema si no tiene nada…

—Tengo esto solamente— Bruce le dio una soda al chico—debes tener sed —el chico tomó la soda bastante agradecido, luego la ventanilla subió y Dick tuvo que evitar el tránsito para ponerse a salvo en la banqueta

—¡Muchas gracias! —saludó de manera amena reviso bien la lata que estaba envuelta en una servilleta, pudo encontrar un par de billetes de alta denominación—Super …

—Sí, súper…— la voz que se escuchó tras de el le heló la sangre en un movimiento rápido fue sometido por alguien de mayor tamaño—hola idiota… no te vi ayer…

—Hola Dex—dijo de mala gana el joven acróbata

—Hola nada idiota, vine por mi parte del dia —le dijo amenazadoramente

—No he tenido muy buena suerte hoy Dex…— Dick apretó en sus manos la lata con los billetes—tengo unas monedas en el bolsillo y …— guardó silencio cuando sintió el golpe en la mejilla

—¡No me quieras hacer idiota! — Dex terminó de someter a Dick y le arrebató la lata con los billetes— mira nada más… queriendo mentir ¿eh? —el sujeto tomó todo el dinero—por esta ocasión te dejaré ir solo porque ganas buen dinero… la siguiente dejaras este semáforo con ambas piernas rotas ¿entendido? —Dick no dijo nada estaba enojado—¡Te estoy Hablando! — le tomaron del pelo con fuerza

—S…si… está bien Dex… no vuelvo a hacerlo pero déjame algo — los tirones del cabello arreciaron

—Ni lo pienses imbécil, esto es mío— Dex guardo el dinero en su bolsa—pero para que veas que soy buena persona puedes quedarte la soda— el agresor le arrojó la lata a Dick golpeándole en la ceja izquierda, la lata rodó por el piso— nos vemos mañana idiota…—así como apareció Dex volvió a desaparecer

—¡Dick! —Sentado en la banqueta pudo ver y oír como entre los arbustos cercanos surgía una figura—¿Estas bien?

—Tim, te dije que no salieras de ahí — el menor se acercó a su hermano mayor para ver su rostro—y a ti también te dije lo mismo— una figura un tanto más diminuta salió tras de Tim: el pequeño Damian.

—Te lastimaron aquí—Tim tocó la ceja de su hermano ara escuchar un sonoro "¡Auch!"

—¡No toques ahí tonto!

—Te voy a ayudar, Dami trae la lata— el pequeño hiso lo que Tim le pidió, le acercó la lata y este la puso en la ceja de su hermano— el frio te ayudara

—Eres un buen enfermero enano…—Dijo Dick mientras se levantaba y sostenía la lata sobre su ceja —ahora los dos regresen a su escondite…

—Necesito ir a revisar los basureros para ver si hay algo que vender—dijo Tim un poco enojado

—Lo harán luego es muy temprano ¿ok?

—Ok— dijo Damian de manera tierna como respondiendo por el y Tim—Dick…—el menor le hizo señas para que lo abrazara

—Dami, estoy trabajando…

—Dick… —el menor seguía haciendo señas

—Está bien—como que entre mala y gana y resignación Dick accedió a levantar en brazos a su hermanito—¿Contento? No, espera que haces? — el menor parecía querer escalar por los hombros de Richard llegando hasta su ceja y dándole un pequeño beso.

—Así sana más rápido ¿no? —aseguró Tim sacándole una sonrisa al más grande, seguidamente Dick puso en el suelo a su hermano y regresaron a esconderse entre los arbustos

—Tengan…aquí hay una soda para desayunar…— aun con más tranquilidad los chicos se escabulleron, Dick suspiró resignado debía volver a trabajar para intentar recuperar aunque sea una cuarta parte de lo que le habían robado.

Revisó la tarjeta nuevamente, la dirección era la correcta y parecía ser la oficina indicada tenía entre sus manos su carpeta con documentos, las oficinas no eran lo que él esperaba no era el departamento de policía ni mucho menos—hola— una voz saludó a Barry y este le dirigió una mirada amable a su interlocutor

—Hola buen día

—¿Trabajas aquí? —pregunto interesado el sujeto a su lado, era rubio, bastante musculoso y de ojos y piel clara

Barry negó con la cabeza— No se supone que me enviaron aquí para darme trabajo pero aun no me han resuelto que pasará conmigo

—No eres de aquí ¿cierto? —el señor Allen negó con la cabeza—yo tampoco…

—Es bueno saber que no soy el único, por cierto me llamo Barry, Barry Allen—le extendió la mano y el otro chico le contestó el saludo

— Un gusto Barry, me llamó Arthur… Arthur Curry

—El gusto es mío Arthur ¿vienes por un empleo también?

—Si bueno me ofrecieron una plaza dentro del gobierno después de retirarme del deporte— Arthur dijo esto como no queriendo la cosa— ¿ y tú que tal?

—Trasladé mi plaza desde ciudad Central…

—Viejo ese es un buen lugar para vivir y trabajar— Barry sonrió agradecido por ese halago que sintió propio— yo quería un sitio por ahí pero no hubo nada, tuve que aceptar el traslado a Gotham…no sé por qué nadie quiere estar aquí

—¿Te has dado una vuelta por la ciudad? No es Paris precisamente…— los dos hombres emitieron una risita, parecía ser que Barry había hecho un amigo.

Había sido una noche agitada y por eso Jason decidió que quería dormir gran parte de la mañana, ya habría tiempo de robar algo durante la tarde, total que por lo de la noche anterior los enanos estaban con Dick, se merecía una buena siesta y eso estaba haciendo dentro de ese gran contenedor de Basura.

—¡Agh! — el grito acompañado de un sonoro golpe metálico le hizo despertar algo agitado

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Jason se removió entre la basura

—¡Déjenme en paz! —la vos sonaba entre enojada, temerosa y preocupada, Jason se asomó para observar mejor y notó a un pelirrojo como un año menor que el siendo acorralado por un par de matones de colegio—¿Qué demonios quieren?

—Ya te lo dijimos Walter solo queremos tu dinero —dijo uno que era bastante corpulento y amenazante

—¡Es Wally! Y no voy a darles nada— se quejó el pelirrojo mientras estrujaba contra su cuerpo sus libros y una bolsa que parecía ser su almuerzo

—Tienes muchas agallas como para hablarme de esa forma cabeza de fosforo…

—¡No me digas así!

—¡Huy que valiente! —dijo con sarcasmo el líder de los bravucones, sus acompañantes comenzaron a reír también

—¿podrían callarse la boca de una buena vez? — Jason asomó su cuerpo desde dentro del contenedor— estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que ustedes llegaron

—A ti nadie te metió vago…vuelve a tu siesta en la basura—Jason salió de un salto y le plantó cara al agresor de Wally

—Eso quisiera pero tu horrenda voz y los chillidos de ese "rojito" no me dejan seguir mi siesta— Jason se llevó las manos a la cintura— así que… ¿podrías largarte de aquí?

—Payaso de la calle ¡me las pagaras! — el corpulento amenazador intento darle un golpe a Jason pero este lo rechazó con relativa facilidad, de ahí en adelante todo se volvió una sucesión de golpes de parte de Jason a los agresores del pelirrojo— nos volveremos a ver idiota… te lo prometo — el que había iniciado el pleito amenazó a Jason antes de salir corriendo seguido de sus acompañantes.

—Sí, si como digas…— Jason se palmeo las manos como para deshacerse de la mugre

—Oye…—Wally notó que Jason le miraba serio — gr…gracias…— su salvador pareció bufar con desagrado— perdona yo no— Jason se acercó a Wally poniéndolo contra el contenedor de basura —¿Qué estas? — sentía la respiración de Jason muy cerca de el—¡Ic! — se llevo las manos a la boca para tapar su nariz y su boca

—¡Huy perdón por oler tan mal! — Dijo Jason llevándose las manos a la cabeza con fastidio

—No quise ser grosero— dijo Wally hablando contrabajo entre sus manos—solo quería darte las gracias.

Jason se acercó más al chico y sonrió con suficiencia— de nada— Jason le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro—se ve que eres nuevo por estos rumbos

—Soy nuevo en la ciudad…

—Rayos... no creo que sobrevivas mucho tiempo por aquí entonces—Jason se retiró un poco de Wally—Bueno es hora de irme pero antes te hare un favor

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te enseñare un par de cosas, número uno, todos aquí son unos cabrones

—¿Hasta tú? — Wally sonrió amenamente, parecía no querer creerle, por alguna razón el chico le agradaba

—Sobre todo yo… — Jason se acercó nuevamente al pelirrojo el cual se sintió cohibido—y la segunda: ¡Nada es gratis en Gotham! —en un movimiento rápido Jason tomó el almuerzo el pelirrojo y salió corriendo hacia el fondo del callejón

—¡Hey! — Wally intentó alcanzarlo, pero todo fue en vano—¡espera!

—¡Ja! ¡Tonto! —Dijo para sí Jason mientras terminaba por brincar el muro y salía escapando de un nuevo robo, debía buscar otro lugar para dormir.

—¡Espera! —Wally alcanzó el muro—¿Cómo te llamas? — su defensor no había alcanzado a oir la última pregunta.

Por fin le habían hecho pasar después de tanto esperar pudo acceder a la oficina de la mujer que le habían recomendado— Buenos días señor…

—Allen, Barry Allen— dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y le estrechaba la mano a la mujer—Señorita Prince un gusto

—Puede llamarme Diana señor Allen

Barry miró la tarjeta y el nombre en ella—yo pensé que… bueno la tarjeta tiene otro nombre

—Es el nombre de mi madre, de cuando trabajaba en el cuerpo diplomático—explico la morena, en realidad era una mujer joven quizá unos años más joven que Barry con un hermoso cuerpo

—Creo que todo fue una confusión— dijo Barry un poco consternado, con razón no había acabado en el departamento de policía o en la embajada de algún país como había pensado

—Quizá alguna hubo, mi madre y yo tenemos el mismo apellido y nunca mencionaron mi primer nombre—la mujer finalmente tomó asiento — la cosa es que vino con tan buenas recomendaciones que no quería perderme la oportunidad de tenerlo dentro de mi departamento

—Seré sincero señorita Prince, nunca he trabajado en esta área…

—Sí, lo he notado por su curriculum…

—Pero no estoy cerrado a aprender cualquier cosa, mi trabajo antes era más practico pero no me niego a aprender algo de escritorio— Barry sonrió para intentar ganar la simpatía de la mujer.

—Me encanta esa actitud—Diana le devolvió la sonrisa— le servirá mucho porque para lo que hay para ofrecerle en este momento tendrá que tener muy buena actitud…—a Barry no le gustó como sonaba esa frase.

Salió más resignado que nada, Barry no lucía de muy buen ánimo—¿Cómo te fue? —Arthur se acercó para tratar de saber cómo le había ido a su nuevo amigo.

—Pues… —Barry se alejó un poco de la secretaria — solo diré que espero que te vaya mejor que a mi Arthur…—después de eso Arthur notó que le hacían una seña para que pasara a la oficina de Diana—nos veremos luego, debo ir por mi hijo…

—Si claro que si Barry, nos vemos luego—Arthur sintió como su nuevo amigo le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

Salió al sol de Gotham era raro ver que el cielo estuviera tan despejado o al menos eso es lo que le habían comentado, Barry puso su cuerpo fuera de esas oficinas y se estiró —ni manera— exhaló resignado debía ir por Wally, quería ver cómo le había ido a su chico; sería algo complicado decirle que la gran casa tendría que esperar un poco más de lo previsto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Parece que el día ha sido difícil para todos ¿no? Dick con una herida en la ceja, Wally sin almuerzo y Barry… ¿Barry tiene un nuevo amigo? Eso no es necesariamente malo ¿Por qué será que todos están terminando en Gotham? ¿Será que la presencia de Arthur traiga algo bueno a la vida de Barry? Y ¿soy yo o Bruce se está poniendo más generoso con el buen Dick?, me preguntó que Trabajo habrá tenido que aceptar Barry, es decir si es que lo aceptó…

Bueno día de actualización, capítulo 2 de los huerfanitos favoritos de Gotham (será exagerado decir que del mundo) espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, que no les haya causado demasiado estrés y que de ser posible les haya sacado una que otra sonrisa; me gustaría seguir conociendo sus opiniones pues ya saben que todas las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas asi que si gustan dejar un review (¡plis!) o un PM harán muy feliz a este humilde escritor.

Y ahora si es hora de despedirme no sin antes recordarles las actualizaciones que ya están en línea, "Flecha en el Agua" que está en Cartoons, Young Justice y ya próximamente el tan esperado capítulo de problemas legales el cual según está quedando bastante Bueno jeje, y ya para concluir si gustan suscribirse a mi perfil o a los fics activos serán siempre bienvenidos, nos leemos pronto, saludos a todos.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

El ruido de pasos le ponía un tanto nervioso, al menos iban alejándose del sitio donde estaba—menos mal— con mucho cuidado bajo del escusado sobre el cual estaba y se decidió a quitar el seguro del cubículo del baño para salir con cuidado, no había moros en la costa.

Con cuidado se dirigió al lavabo para refrescarse el rostro, cuando el agua terminó de resbalar por sus mejillas levantó la vista para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa—¡Demonios! —el morado de la mejilla contestaba demasiado con su cabello rojo—¿Cómo explicaré esto a tío Barry? —en automático volvió a ponerse triste.

El parque era lo suficientemente grande, con muchos receptáculos para los desechos de los paseantes, era una buena fuente de ingresos para Tim que en esos momento se encontraba con Damian revisando en busca de latas—Bueno peque… como ya sabes hacerlo—decía mientras quitaba la tapa del bote y tomaba a su hermano menor para luego ayudarle entrar en el

—Tim…— Damian parecía querer quejarse mientras aterrizaba sobre los desperdicios

—sin quejas Dami… busca las latas…—ordenó el mayor

—Esta…—dijo mientras estiraba su manita y dejaba caer la lata por fuera del bote

—¡Bien hecho enano! —Tim se dispuso a recoger la lata de aluminio que cayó fuera del bote—eso es…— a los pocos segundos más latas cayeron fuera de la basura, para beneplácito de Tim el cual cuando estuvo por tomar la última fue distraído por un pie.

—Hola Timi…— identificó la figura rápidamente: el agresor de la madrugada— ¿Cómo estás? — le tomó de las ropas enseguida, Tim soltó todo su cargamento —yo aún estoy algo adolorido…

—Yo estoy bien… —trató de explicar con nerviosismo—déjame ir… —se quejó al sentir que le tomaban de la ropa

—Ni lo sueñes— el chico comenzó a temblar—porque aún estoy caliente ¿eh? — lo soltó y lo arrojó al piso sobre las latas, Tim quedó de rodillas en el piso—Ya vas entendiendo…—lo volvieron a levantar —¡Agh! ¡Mocoso idiota!

—¡No me toques! — se defendió, hizo caso de lo que Jason le había dicho sobre no dejarse maltratar por nadie, las latas aplastadas y algo filosas le hizo un corte en el brazo a su atacante—y más te vale no acercarte…— el pequeño Tim lucía bastante decidido sosteniendo en ambas manos esos pedazos de metal…

—Por favor…—el mayor sacó una navaja de su bolsa—mejor coopera o me obligaras a violar tu cadáver…

—No digas idioteces— vaya si habían muchas sorpresas en ese parque, vaya si los chicos tenían mucha suerte, otra navaja fue deslizada por el cuello del agresor de Tim—ahora… ¿Qué decías de mi amiguito?

—N… a… d..

—Sh, sh, sh…no te oigo so-imbécil, Habla más fuerte

—Na…¡Agh! — Pudo sentir el filo sobre su piel—Nada…nada, no le dije nada— el atacante de Tim estaba muerto de miedo—déjame en paz Roy…esto no es de tu incumbencia…

—Si lo es, por que los maricas abusadores como tú me caen bastante mal—Roy, un pelirrojo de cabello bastante largo, cara algo tosca y buena complexión sujetó la mano del victimario que paso a ser víctima— yo tomaré esto—le retiró la navaja— ahora ¡vete! — en un movimiento rápido lo empujo para hacerlo caer al piso no sin antes hacerle un leve corte en la mejilla —que ni se te ocurra acercarte de nuevo, o las patadas de ayer no serán nada con lo que planeo hacerte…— Tim estaba bastante agradecido.

Sin duda Gotham tenía muchos lugares que eran no muy agradables a la vista, la gente se quejaba de que la ciudad estaba muy descuidada y que había que hacer algo, la realidad es que no habían muchos proyectos para el remozamiento de la ciudad, la verdad es que no le importaba tanto al ayuntamiento, por eso muchas veces la iniciativa privada era quien tomaba las riendas.

—Con este proyecto no solo le daremos una mejor vista a esta abandonada sección de Gotham si no que generaremos una buena cantidad de empleos…—Bruce Wayne el hombre más rico de Gotham hablaba con bastante seriedad desde un podio con el logo de las empresas que él dirigía a una audiencia de reporteros, funcionarios y vecinos, era toda una situación muy bien montada con hombres trajeados, preguntas estudiadas todo con una buena fachada y muy bien preparado como corresponde a alguien de su abolengo.

—Excelente discurso señor— Alfred su mayordomo, asistente y chofer de confianza intervino para darle ánimos

—Gracias Alfred ¿Qué sigue ahora? —dijo bastante serio

—Recorrido por donde se demolerán edificios y remozamiento de calles—Bruce exhaló con tedio, no le agradaba mucho, pero era parte del protocolo.

—Si no hay otra manera—Bruce comenzó a caminar por donde indicaban los organizadores del evento, sin quererlo o más bien queriéndolo se quedó atrás alejándose del grupo para ver una fachada que le parecía algo conocida.

Vio la vieja casa de estilo victoriano que parecía no concordar mucho con el barrio, se acercó y evitó la malla metálica que rodeaba por completo la propiedad—esta embrujado señor —escuchó decir mientras se disponía a entrar en el terreno, un niño se había acercado a Bruce

—¿En serio? —el menor solo se encogió de hombros

—Es lo que dicen— comentó el chico —dicen que hay cadáveres enterrados en el sotano—Bruce sonrió ante la historia—yo no viviría ahí aunque me pagaran

—¿vives en este barrio? —el chico asintió

—Hasta el momento si, mamá dice que un idiota va a destruir el barrio y nos sacará a todos de aquí— el chico vio la cara de incomodidad de Bruce—bueno debo irme… que tenga un buen día

Bruce terminó por caminar hacia la casa, por alguna razón se le hacía conocida, escuchaba su voz, parecía poder escuchar la voz de su madre— es porque debemos compartir algo de lo mucho que hemos recibido— la voz de la mujer retumbaba en su cabeza y veía en su mente esa casa restaurada

—¿Señor? —Alfred apareció de la nada al lado de Bruce—¿se encuentra bien?

—Si Al... solo me llamó la atención este lugar

—Puedo entender por qué, usted solía venir mucho aquí con la señora Martha —Bruce le miró curioso— ¿ya no lo recuerda?

—No del todo— explicó Bruce mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza— sabes que olvidé muchas cosas

—Es cierto señor— Alfred veía la cara de extrañeza de Bruce y decidió llamar su atención con otra cosa—Si me lo permite señor, le esperan los demás miembros de la comitiva—Bruce asintió y camino hacia donde estaban los demás seguido de su fiel vigilante.

—Bueno fue una tarde agitada, al menos ya tenemos un lugar donde poner todas las cosas ¿no? —dijo Barry tratando de sonar lo más ameno posible pero su sobrino que iba con él en el auto no parecía hacerle mucho caso—¿estás bien?

—Si tío solo un poco cansado— comentó el chico sin muchos ánimos

—Vale, hay que comer algo y luego ir a descansar — Barry detuvo el auto en un pequeño restaurant que tenía un aspecto bastante casero — bueno ha sido un día agitado para ambos ¿no? —su hijo asintió —tienes que tener mas cuidado en el receso, mira que golpearte la mejilla y dejarte un morado…—el chico se cohibió un poco—bueno no importa ya, vayamos a comer…

Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña pesa del restaurante, realmente ninguno de los dos tenía mucha hambre pero trataban de mantener una buena pinta frente al otro— todo se ve delicioso—dijo Wally tratando de sonar lo más positivo posible para dejar a tras el amargo momento de hacía unos minutos

—Y te garantizo que lo está — el camarero que los atendió había irrumpido en la conversación —Hola soy Arthur y seré su camarero ¿Desean ordenar?

—Si yo quiero sopa y una soda— Barry seguía sin levantar demasiado la mirada del menú— ¿tú que quieres Wally? … ¿Arthur?

—¡Ah! Hola Barry, que gusto verte de nuevo este día— el rubio de ciudad central se sorprendió un poco de ver haber visto nuevamente al amable rubio que había conocido por la mañana—¿mucha hambre?

—Alguna hay—dijo Barry algo confundido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno mientras esperaba mi entrevista tuve que buscar un trabajo para mantenerme… —Arthur se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente— entonces ¿Quién es el joven acompañante?

—¡Ah! Es mi hijo Wally —Barry le hizo una seña al chico para que salude

—Hola Wally es un gusto conocerte—le estrechó la mano al menor — te pareces mucho a tu padre, guapo como el— ambos comensales se sonrojaron—bueno ¿Qué pedirás tú? —tras la última interrogante Arthur terminó de anotar el pedido y desapareció para ir por la comida.

Señores, señoras, jóvenes y no tan jóvenes cruzaban por el parque donde los chicos habían trabajado ese día—lo siento Roy — Tim que estaba contando latas y depositándolas en una bolsa hablaba con el pelirrojo que le había salvado— creo que hoy te perjudicamos mucho …

—¡Nah! — Roy que estaba recostado bajo un árbol y con la cara cubierta con una gorra contestó sin muchos ánimos—ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba antes de rescatarte…—se removió sacando de su roído bolsillo una billetera—Jhon Stuart…— se levantó la gorra para leer una identificación —que tal…es un militar retirado… — Roy empezó a buscar en la billetera— eso explica por qué no tiene mucho dinero…— el pelirrojo sacó unos billetes y los contó —bueno hay que deshacerse de esto…

—Damelo…—una vocecita le interrumpió—es mío…

—¡Hey! Esta pequeña pulga quiere la billetera— Roy le sacó las identificaciones y le entregó la billetera vacía al pequeño Damian quien enseguida comenzó a jugar con ella

—Damian deja en paz a Roy —Tim quiso llamar la atención del menor, pero este que empezó a agitar su nuevo juguete no le hizo mucho caso

—Déjalo, no hay problema… —Roy se puso de pie y le revolvió el pelo al pequeño—me recuerda a mi hermano cuando tenía su edad

—¿Dónde están Arti y Connor?

—Por ahí… seguramente estafando a alguien o robando alguna billetera— Roy suspiró un tanto cansado— a ellos les toca juntar para la cuota de hoy…

—¿A cuánto ya te la subieron? —Dick apareció, lucía bastante cansado

—Demasiado… si seguimos asi las estafas ya no funcionaran y tendremos que asaltar gente para mantenernos…—dijo Roy como si fuera una cosa del diario, Dick solo le miro con desapruebo—¿Qué?

—No digas eso frente a mis hermanos…sobre todo frente a Jason…

—Él tiene talento dijo Roy

—Lo sé, es más talentoso que yo, pero no quiero que lo use para estar robando—se quejó Dick—por cierto ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?

—Me ayudó…—Tim interrumpió el casi regaño de su hermano mayor—el sujeto que intento atacarme ayer regresó

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Están bien? —de momento Dick se vio alterado corrió a revisar a sus hermanos los cuales se incomodaron bastante

—No les pasó nada … y después de hoy pensaran dos veces antes de acercarse a ustedes—explicó Roy de manera confiada

—Gracias Roy, en serio… soy un tonto…—Dick por fin se dejó caer en el pasto algo abatido—no debí dejar que vayan solos

—¡Hey! — Jason se unió al grupo, se veía contento — miren quien está aquí ¡Hola Socio!

—Es bueno verte Jay—Roy le estrechó la mano a Jason de manera muy amigable—¿Cómo está el aprendiz de brujo?

—Súper… mira todo lo que obtuve este día— de entre sus ropas Jason comenzó a sacar unas cuantas frutas y dulces—Fruta y dulces para la cena pequeños piratas— los hermanos menores de Jason se alegraron bastante —por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Alguien intentó atacar a Tim …pasaba por aquí y le eché la mano

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Dick! —Jason dejó caer sus cosas para acercarse a su hermano mayor— ¡Los dejaste ir solos! ¡Pudieron haberlos matado!

—¡No me eches a mí la culpa! —Dick también se enojó por el reclamo el estaba trabajando ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? —tu pudiste haberlos acompañado

—Yo también debía trabajar

—Robar no es trabajo

—Ok, yo creo que ya debo irme… —Roy dio unos pasos hacia atrás— nos vemos luego chicos— se despidió con una seña y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado

—¡Roy espera! — Jason le alcanzó —Oye gracias por ayudar a las pulgas…

—No hay problema hermano…—chocaron las palmas de manera bastante particular—oye... mira, sé que Tim es pequeño pero debe aprender a defenderse mejor

—Lo se

—Connor tiene su edad y se defiende hasta con las uñas…

—Bueno si lo sé, es solo que…Dick y yo no queremos que los enanos…bueno no se… ya sabes queremos que sigan siendo niños—Jason se comenzó a rascar el cuerpo de manera incomoda, por alguna razón sentía que sonaba estúpido.

—Bueno es entendible— Roy busco algo en su bolsa— entones cuídalos tu…— Roy le extendió la navaja que le había quitado al agresor de Tim —nos vemos luego Jay…—dicho esto Roy continuo su camino

El clima era siempre nublado y muchas veces lluvioso en Gotham, y por el momento era frio, realmente Barry era muy sobre protector con su sobrino y cuando sintió algo de frescor en el aire estuvo a punto de correr al auto por la chaqueta; al final fue la insistencia de Wally la que le hizo desistir.

—¡Vamos Wally! Puedes hacerlo mejor— Barry decía esto entre carcajadas mientras pateaba un balón de soccer y se esforzaba por llegar a una improvisada portería

—¡No me vas a ganar! —Entre risas Wally intentaba quitarle el balón a su tío, le hacía falta algo como eso, hacía mucho tiempo que jugaban de esa manera y menos en un parque —¡Ja te tengo! — el chico le arrebató el balón a su tío y comenzó a correr

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —Barry corrió y alcanzó al pelirrojo al cual hizo caer al sujetarlo de las piernas—¡Te tengo!

—¡Tío eso es trampa! ¡No! ¡Jajaja! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! — Wally se retorcía abajo del cuerpo de su tío que no paraba de hacerle cosquillas

—Eso se ve divertido, como para estar ahí abajo—Barry se sonrojó por ese extraño halago y se detuvo de a pocos —Gracias por esperarme —Arthur acababa de llegar al parque, lucía algo cansado

—No es nada… —Barry por fin se puso de pie mientras Wally cesaba en sus risas—oye nene ve a jugar mientras los adultos hablan…¿si?

¿Nene? No era un nene—si tío no hay problema— algo ofendido en su amor propio Wally se retiró

—¿Entonces? ¿de qué quieres hablar Barry? —Arthur procedió a acomodarse en una de las bancas del parque —¿quieres proponerme un negocio sucio?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Barry se escandalizo un poco —¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Por qué es Gotham…—Arthur se estiró en la banca —llevo unos meses aquí y los que no han intentado hacerme vendedor de droga me quieren hacer soplón de la mafia… tú fuiste un forense pensé que me pedirías que te ayude a deshacerte de evidencias…

—Si bueno eso no sirve de mucho aquí a partir de mañana seré el encargado de la intendencia… —dijo Barry de mala gana

—No es lo que esperaste ¿verdad? —Barry negó con la cabeza— yo tampoco… ¡Dios! Es el departamento de niños y familia esperaba al menos una plaza de instructor comunitario pero no… seré el encargado de sacar las copias

—Un fastidio ¿no?

—Es una patada en el culo Barry…— Arthur exhalo con fastidio— a este paso jamás podré estudiar y volverme un chef profesional… no podré dejar el restaurant de todas formas…

—Creo que sé una forma en la que ambos podemos salir mejor librados…—Barry se ganó la atención de su amigo.

Con la puerta tapiada y todo asegurado, los Wayne comenzaron su ritual nocturno, el conteo de lo obtenido durante el día —¿Solo eso? — Jason parecía algo quejoso al ver las escasas monedas que Dick mostró —ni un tullido tiene tan poco

—Ya lo sé, tenía más pero el estúpido de Dex me lo arrebató todo— se justificó Dick

—Yo encontré unas monedas igual —Tim hizo su contribución —tampoco son muchas

—Es bastante más de lo normal—le explicó Dick sonriéndole

—Yo tengo esto—Damian dejó caer la billetera que Roy le había regalado como juguete

—Eso vale bastante—dijo Jason tratando de aguantar la risa—Tenemos un enano talentoso—dijo mientras lo levantaba del suelo y le daba un par de vueltas que lo hicieron carcajear—bueno…es hora de cenar—Jason bajó al pequeño y señalo las dos manzanas y los cinco caramelos que había robado— y para beber— Sacó de entre sus ropas una especie de termo, parecía de esos que llevan los chicos a la escuela, lo destapo y lo probo—¡Oh! Es jugo de uva…

—Es muy bonito—dijo Tim bastante emocionado

—Es robado—dijo Dick de malos humos

—Nop— Jason se jactó de su comentario— me permitiré corregirte en esta ocasión mi querido hermano porque déjame decirte que ese fue un regalo por haber ayudado a un chico en apuros— Jason se ganó la atención de todos su hermanos

—No ya en serio ¿de donde lo sacaste? —Dick no era tan crédulo como Jason podría pensar y se mostraba muy renuente a creer en su hermano

—Es la verdad, estaba durmiendo en un basurero cuando unos brabucones atacaban a un chico que dijo que era nuevo en la ciudad o algo… entonces lo defendí y en agradecimiento me regaló su almuerzo

—Eso no suena muy creíble…Dick se cruzó de brazos

—¡Hey! Roy no es el único que puede salvar enanos ¿no? ¿Chicos? —los menores en la habitación solo se encogieron de hombros—como sea… —Jason se dejó caer en el suelo mientras tomaba y mordía una de las manzanas

—Nos toca a una mitad de manzana y un caramelo…

—Son cinco…— replicó Tim ante la repartición hecha por Dick

—Lo se… guardaremos uno

—Nah… se quedaran malos— dijo Jason mientras tragaba su manzana— mejor te lo comes tu…

— Que se le coma uno de los enanos…—se negó Dick

—ellos no trabajaran mañana haciendo piruetas, tu necesitaras mas energía— Dick parecía querer protestar, pero Jason lo detuvo guiñándole el ojo— los que estén a favor digan si

—Si— Tim votó de primero

—Si— dijo Damian mientras asentia y moría la manzana que compartiría con el mayor de los cuatro—Dick

—Bueno pues si insisten

—Insisto—sentenció el segundo

—Oye Jay… ¿puedo quedarme con el vaso cuando acabemos el jugo?

—Claro pequeño pirata, ¿tú por qué crees que lo robé? —Jason notó la mirada de Dick esa que decía "¿no que no es robado?"— es decir me lo regalaron… si ese amable pelirrojo miedoso—completó Jason, se preguntaba si ese chico nuevo tendría mejor suerte que él, aunque era clara su respuesta cualquiera tenia mejor suerte que él y sus hermanos…

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

¨Es un dia agitado en Gotham , parce ser que no todos lo han pasado bien, menudo susto que se llevó Tim Roy tiene razón debe aprender a defenderse y no es el único ya que si como sospecho a Wally le están haciendo Bullying pues esa mejilla es solo el comienzo… ahora sabemos por que Barry lucí atan decepcionado al salir de la oficina de la señorita Prince: no obtuvo el trabajo que esperaba a ese paso ¿Cómo le pondrá la casa que prometió a su sobrino? ¿sera que Arthur ayude en eso? ¿y que tanto piensa Bruce? ¿soy yo o Jason está demasiado alegre últimamente? Bueno parece que quedaron muchas interrogantes.

Hola de nuevo a todos como verán ya estoy de regreso con chicos de Gotham este fic ha tenido una buena aceptación y me han pedido que publique un capítulo más, y como este ya estaba listo pues decidí adelantar su fecha de entrega, espero que les haya gustado que les haya sacado una sonrisa, una carcajada o mínimo algo de indignación por tanta mala pasada que las calles, escuelas y oficinas de Gotham juegan a la gente, en fin espero que les haya gustado.

Antes de irme quiero invitarles a que se den una vuelta por mis otros fics, "Flecha en el agua" que fue actualizado este mes y que se esta poniendo mas interesante, así como en "problemas legales" el cual tuvo su actualización esta semanita, en fin gracias por leer y ya saben que sus reviews, con sugerencias, felicitaciones y quejas son bien recibidos, me encanta saber de ustedes; un saludo sa todos y nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Mañana una de las mañanas más brillantes que recordaba Dick y no era solamente que el sol diera un alegre brillo a su derruida habitación sino que la ternura que venía de sus hermanos le animaba bastante, podía ver a Damian dormido en suelo hecho un ovillo durmiendo aun plácidamente lo que le robaba una sonrisa, pero lo que más le animaba era esa escena en la que Tim dormía tranquilamente sobre Jason que lo abrazaba con efusividad—super tierno…—le beso la frente a Jason, aunque lo negara era un pan de dulce.

La nariz de Jason comenzó a detectar un olor familiar que lo hizo despertar—¡ñam! —Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse—Oh… enano… retírate…—Jason hacía por mover a Tim pero este no le hacía mucho caso, por el contrario se aferró más a el—genial…

—Buenos días Jay

—Buen dia Dick ¿ya está el desayuno?

—Si más o menos… nos quedaba un resto de café para hoy…— Dick dijo esto mientras movía en círculos un extraño contenedor de metal que había calentado con algo de fuego improvisado dentro de una lata —despierta a los repollitos

—ni que fuera tan fácil… Tim… arriba pequeño pulgoso…—Jason comenzó a moverse, hasta que optó por taparle la nariz al menor quien a falta de aire despertó algo asustado—Buenos días enano

—¡Jay! No hagas eso— Tim se puso de pie mientras sobaba su nariz y se tallaba los ojos

—No seas llorón…es cadena así que puedes despertar a Damian si quieres—Tim sonrió con algo de malicia y se dirigió hacia donde dormía el más pequeño — Oh Dami…

—Tim no lo molestes, si se despierta de malas estará de mal humor todo el día…—comentó Dick con un poco de mala gana

—Vamos, vamos Dick no seas pesado déjalo divertirse…—comentó Jason como no queriendo la cosa y acabando de estirarse—atácalo enano…

—Dami… aquí viene el monstruo de las cosquillas—Sin pensarlo más Tim se lanzó sobre su hermano para hacerle cosquillas de manera amistosa

Las risas comenzaron a llenar la habitación el pequeño Damian había despertado entre risas—No ¡Tim! —

—Ja ja ¡Sí! — Tim seguía haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño hasta irse deteniendo poco a poco—buenos días Dami…

—nenos días… —Damian se removió en su sitio y fue ayudado por Tim a ponerse de pie—¡Mostro de coquillas! ¡Wrar! —dijo y se arrojó sobre Tim para hacerle cosquillas

—Jajaja Ataque de enanos…— Jason se vio envuelto por cuatro brazos que intentaban hacerle cosquillas—me las pagarán

—Ya, suficiente vengan a desayunar—Dick decía esto mientras vigilaba esa especie de líquido ligeramente café — ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oigan no! Quítense de encima…

— ¡Todos contra Dick! — Tim habló mientras todos le caían encima al mayor —el cual no tuvo otra opción que seguirles la corriente ya que las mañanas tan divertidas no eran muy comunes en su extraño mundo.

Quien diría que con el pasar de los días todo sería ligeramente más "pasable" Barry sabía limpiar la casa cuando su esposa vivía tenía que hacer las tareas del hogar bastante seguido por eso no le parecía nada del otro mundo el tener que exprimir un trapeador o limpiar escritorios; y es que hacia un muy buen trabajo.

En solo una semana Barry se había ganado con su buen semblante y positivismo el aprecio de varias gentes de la oficina—Muchas gracias Barry— le dijo una chica en el pequeño comedor cuando Barry le dio su taza limpia—nunca antes alguien había lavado tazas que no fueran suyas— explicó la chica mientras se dirigía a la cafetera que tenía café recién hecho—vaya, ya no digamos del delicioso café que preparas, la señorita Diana estará por demás contenta…

—Eso espero—Dijo Barry muy convencido de que lograría impresionarla con el tiempo

—Estoy segura, nadie es tan servicial… por cierto —Barry miró interrogante a la chica— la señorita Prince ha pedido que prepares la sala de juntas tendrá una reunión importante a las cinco

—Falta un rato para eso, así que no habrá problemas— Barry dejo de limpiar un segundo el fregadero y lo que había al rededor—tengo tiempo suficiente para poner más café y galletas.

—Es buena idea, pero ve si puedes poner algo mejor de lo que tenemos por aquí, la visita es bastante distinguida

—¿Quién viene? ¿el alcalde?-la chica negó con la cabeza

—Alguien mejor y más guapo: Bruce Wayne…

"¿Seguro que quieres quedarte en esta escuela?" Wally rememoraba esa pregunta en su cabeza mientras se aferraba sentado sobre el inodoro abrazando sus piernas, los gritos afuera de cubículo del baño y las pisadas parecían irse alejando, respiró tranquilo por lo que descendió del inodoro y salió del cubículo sintiéndose un poco más seguro—Hola Cabeza de fosforo…—escondidos en un rincón sin hacer ruido, su pequeño agresor y sus cómplices estaban esperándole—¿Cómo está hoy mi cobarde favorito? —el brabucón se acercó peligrosamente a el

—Demonios—dijo para si el pelirrojo mientras intentaba llegar a la puerta del baño—vamos Frankie... hoy no…

—¿Hoy no qué? —el pequeño bully se acercaba peligrosamente a Wally mientras le cortaba el paso—hoy no nos diste tu almuerzo así que… te toca baño

—¡¿Qué?! Vamos Fra… —le tomaron de las ropas entre su agresor y sus asistentes—¡No! — Wally tuvo que enfrentar nuevamente su castigo y mirar desde primera fila como lucia por dentro un inodoro.

Salió arrastrando los pies, y bastante empapado descendió con cuidado los escalones de la entrada de su nueva escuela, la cual odiaba en serio la odiaba pero no podía decírselo a su tío Barry no quería darle más problemas—Hola Wallly…¿listo para ir a casa? —el pelirrojo se quedó mirando un poco confuso al adulto, no era el rubio que esperaba ver—Tu tío me pidió que te llevara a casa

—¿Dónde está mi tío señor Curry? —Wally forzó una cara algo más amigable

—Hoy le tocó trabajar por la tarde, así que me pidió de favor que pasara por ti… ¿nos vamos? —el pelirrojo asintió para que ambos comenzaran a caminar.

Cajas, cajas y más cajas a Wally no le gustaba tanto llegar a ese pequeño departamento que se había vuelto su casa y encontrar aun sus cosas entre cartones—¿ahora hay más? —dijo un poco enojado

—Si bueno, es mi culpa ya termine de traer mis cosas para el departamento, hoy mismo las pondré en mi habitación—dijo Arthur, el chico solo hizo una especie de mueca— ¿quieres comer algo?

—No… —Wally dijo esto secamente y se deshizo de su mochila para caminar con rumbo a la habitación que compartiría con su tío, entró y se arrojó sobre la cama con la cara sobre las almohadas, no pudo contenerse más, comenzó a llorar por la frustración que sentía odiaba la escuela, odiaba la nueva casa y odiaba a esa ciudad

—Hey …¿Estas bien Wally? — y ahora hasta tenían un inquilino Wally no sabía si odiarlo o no— escucha hice algo de comer ¿Por qué no te quitas esa ropa mojada y vienes a comer?

—No sé de qué habla…

—Se lo suficiente de abusadores como para reconocer las señales chico— Arthur le puso una mano en el hombro al niño—¿fue el inodoro? —Wally se puso incorporó en la cama aun con la cabeza gacha

—Si—admitió apenado

—No es la primera vez me imagino— Arthur trató de sonar bastante condescendiente Wally negó con la cabeza— está bien yo no iré de chismoso a decirle nada a tu tío pero deberías comentarle —Wally hizo una mueca— o por lo menos aprender a defenderte

—Debería estar en ciudad central…

—Y yo en ciudad costera pero no podemos cambiar eso ¿o sí? — Arthur le hizo una seña a Wally para que se levantara de la cama luego le tomo el extremo de su camisa y se la quitó de un solo movimiento.

—¡Señor Curry! —Wally se asustó un poco por tan brusco movimiento y por quedar desnudo de la parte superior

—Anda, termina de cambiarte y tráeme el resto del uniforme, voy a lavarlo para que tu tío no note que "accidentalmente" caíste en un inodoro—Arthur se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación— luego ven a comer hice bistec con papas…

—Iré en un momento señor Curry

—Llámame Arthur…—el rubio salió de la habitación, definitivamente Wally no podría odiarlo aunque quisiera hacerlo.

Había empezado como un buen día pero no había continuado de esa forma, para Dick se había vuelto un día muy poco productivo, con muy pocas monedas ¿Dónde estaba esa gran limusina cuando se le necesitaba? Se lo preguntaba mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio mientras se posaba sobre su mano izquierda únicamente, se distrajo pensando de más y perdió su equilibrio acabó en el suelo dándose un buen golpe en el hombro—¡Maldición! —se levantó de un salto pero demasiado tarde como para pasar a pedir una moneda entre los autos

—¡Carajo! —apenas y pudo llegar a la banqueta para ponerse a salvo antes de que los autos siguieran su marcha, se culpó así mismo por tanta distracción y tan bajos ingresos miró el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse, era hora de ir por sus hermanos.

—¡Agh! — el golpe seco contra el muro de ladrillos fue más doloroso de lo que parecía, Jason los aguantaba bien, pero esta ocasión había caído víctima de sus tranzas.

—¡Mocoso idiota! —Jason sintió como el fortachón sujeto que lo había tomado lo volvía a hacer chocar contra la pared —¿crees que puedes entrar a mi tienda así como así e intentar robarme? —el chico fue abofeteado un par de veces

—Ya suéltame, ¡maldito pesado! …

—Como digas pequeño imbécil— el sujeto lo arrojó contra el piso y se quitó el cinto para comenzar a golpear a Jason

—¡Basta! — Dick llegó a tiempo para arrojarse encima de su hermano, logrando recibir un par de buenos golpes

—¡Hey tú! ¡mocoso!, ¿Qué rayos quieres? ¿Te toca de algo este idiota?

—Es…es mi hermano…— Dick se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para mirar al corpulento sujeto

—Tu hermano es un ladrón y tú y tus padres unos idiotas por solaparlo…—comentó agriamente el tipo

—¿Qué padres? No tenemos padres… —Dick dijo esto tratando de sonar lo más lastimero

—Eso no me incumbe— el tipo se cruzó de brazos y miro despectivamente a los chicos—debería de llevármelos a la policía uno por ladrón y el otro por cómplice…

—Por favor…tengo dinero…—Dick se puso de pie y rebuscó en sus bolsillos—no es mucho pero…

—Me da igual—el tipo tomo a Dick de la muñeca bruscamente y le arrebató todas las monedas de la palma de la mano— por esta vez no haré nada más, pero cuida a tu maldito hermano—sin más el sujeto desapareció de la vista

—Jay…

Estaba adolorido y frustrado, y bañado en sudor mezclado con el llanto que caía de sus ojos, se sentía idiota—¡no me toques!

—No seas pesado…— Jason se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejó unos pasos de su hermano

—¡Eres un imbécil!

—¡¿yo?!

—Sí, ¡no debiste darle todas tus ganancias! —Jason tensó sus puños—no tengo nada este día y tú tampoco…— la frustración sonaba muy clara en las palabras de Jason

—Eso no importa —Dick se acercó a su hermano y puso una mano en su hombro— no iba a dejar que te golpeen, prefiero perder todo el dinero que ver que te pongan una mano encima, lo sabes—Jason se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano para comenzar a llorar nuevamente, Dick se puso aprensivo con Jason, el conocía los motivos de su llanto y por eso sabía que decir.

Al escuchar pequeños pasos, Jason se despegó de su hermano y se limpió rápidamente el rostro—Hey… hola pequeño pirata ¿Cómo les fue hoy? —la voz de Jason sonaba nasal y no pasó desapercibido para Tim que acaban de llegar con su hermano Damian de la mano.

—Bastante bien… —Tm estaba por preguntar a Jason si le pasaba algo pero las señas que Dick le hacían hizo que desistiera —¿ya nos vamos a casa?

—Si claro, será mejor comenzar a encaminarnos —Dick se acercó y le hizo señas a Damian para que corriera a sus brazos—Vamos a casa mi pequeño repollito

—Ya te dije que no le digas así—se quejó Jason que le hizo una seña a su hermano Tim para que subiera a su espalda

—Pero…

—¡Obedece pequeño Pirata! — Tim le hizo caso a su hermano, tomó la pequeña bolsa que tenía con él y dio un gran brinco para subir a la espalda de Jason quien no pudo evitar hacer muecas de dolor

—¿estás bien?

—Claro que sí, solo cierra la boca Dick tonto…—después del comentario de Jason todos comenzaron a caminar.

El ya debería de haber salido, su hora de trabajo se había prolongado bastante, pero no quería dejar que las cosas se le acumularan además de que como muchos ya habían salido de la oficina temía que su jefa Diana necesitara algo y no hubiera quien se lo proporcionara.

La sala de juntas estaba limpia y estaba pasando nuevamente el trapeador por la entrada cuando vio una sombra justo donde se estaba secando—tenga cuidado que el piso esta mojado— dijo sin levantar la vista el rubio

—Gracias por el aviso — Bruce Wayne había llegado y miraba curioso a Barry —Buenas tardes, estoy aquí para una reunión con la Señorita Diana Prince…

—¡Oh vaya! — Barry dejó de lado sus instrumentos algo nervioso haciendo que Bruce sonriera al verlo tan apurado—usted debe de ser el señor Wayne… Adelante puede pasar…

—No, no te preocupes no quiero pasar y arruinar tu trabajo, puedo esperar unos minutos—contestó Bruce de manera bastante diplomática, algo en ese hombre le causaba entre buen humor y ternura

—Muchas Gracias, pero en serio no es problema, me imagino que debe tener un asunto importante que tratar

—Si algo de eso tengo pendiente— Bruce se inclinó para leer el nombre en el traje de Barry— Jhon…

—¿Qué? —Bruce señaló el nombre—no, no… mi nombre es Barry, el traje es viejo…

—Barry mucho gusto—el hombre le estrechó la mano al joven intendente —lo siento el mono que tienes puesto me confundió un poco

—Es que es viejo, no llevo muchos días por aquí

—¿Nuevo en el empleo?

—Nuevo en la ciudad…—explicó Barry— vivíamos antes en ciudad central

—con la Familia me imagino ¿Esposa e hijos? —Barry negó con la cabeza

—Solo un hijo y ya no hay esposa— Barry cambio su cara alegre por una un poco apesadumbrada— un terrible accidente…bueno más bien crimen…

Se formó una pequeña pausa entre los interlocutores, Bruce sintió una ligera empatía por Barry— lo lamento mucho… —Bruce le puso una mano en el hombro— se lo que se siente créeme, pero te garantizo que todo estará bien.

—Si lo sé, todo mejorará —Barry sonrió como por reflejo y Bruce le devolvió la sonrisa—bueno Señor Wayne no le entretengo más… si gusta pasar…

—Gracias Barry eres muy amable—Bruce le volvió a estrechar la mano y después de darle una palmada siguió su camino

—Fue un gustó conocerle señor Wayne— Barry vio cómo se perdía por el pasillo, pudo ver cómo le sonreían antes de dar la vuelta, por reflejo el rubio se ruborizo; Barry no alcanzaba a entender por qué decían que Gotham era una ciudad llena de gente mala.

Cerró el almacén con llave y se dirigió a la salida, era bueno ya poder retirarse a casa de una vez por todas, Barry estaba bastante cansado, pero a la vez bastante satisfecho porque había logrado cumplidos por parte de su jefa y su importante visita ya que había tenido que hacerla de asistente llevando y trayendo café y poniendo galletas entre la señorita Diana y señor Wayne los cuales desde su punto de vista habían tenido muy buena química.

—¡Estoy muerto! — Dick se dejó caer en el suelo de su "hogar" apenas la puerta fue tapiada Jason se arrojó a su lado

—Yo también… y adolorido…— se sobó algunas partes de su cuerpo —me duele la espalda

—A mí el hombro— Jason miró interrogante a su hermano mayor —caí sobre mi hombro en el semáforo

—Genial… le haces honor a tu apodo "Dicktonto" — se quejó Jason

—Jason tengo hambre — Damian se arrojó sobre su hermano mayor que hizo una mueca

—Lo se pequeña pulga … ¿Dick?

—Ven Dami… —Dick le hizo señas al pequeño quien se recostó junto a el—hoy toca dormir temprano porque no hay para comida

—¡no! — se quejó Damian

—¡Carajo! — Jason se enojó también, de tan bien que había empezado el día terminaba de esa forma, no era justo

—Nada de eso…—Tim miraba a todos con suficiencia

—No seas terco Tim, todos a dormir… —trató de decir Dick autoritariamente

—Sí, sí, si para que no nos de hambre… pero nada de eso—Tim señaló la pequeña bolsa que había estado cargando desde la calle—Tim viene al rescate…— el menor se acercó a sus hermanos y dejó caer la bolsa —todos a comer…

—¡Emparedados! — no habían muchos ni se veian tampoco muy deliciosos pero en esos momentos para Jason lucían como un verdadero manjar—¿De dónde los sacaste?

—Tim… no me digas que — Dick miraba todo con desconfianza

—¡Oh! Estas siguiendo mis pasos… estoy muy orgulloso de ti— Jason comenzó a frotarle su cabeza a Tim de manera amistosa

—¡Tim!

—¡¿Qué?! Tim pareció entender las quejas de Dick —no es lo que piensas Dick, en serio

—Espero que no estés robando

—No… use el viejo truco de pedir una moneda…—a Dick no le parecía muy bien lo que Tim había dicho pero le parecía mejor que robar

—Bueno eso igual me hace sentir orgulloso ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Mi mamá está enferma?

—No… mi hermanito tiene hambre y no hemos comido hoy….-dijo Tim algo divertido—así me regalaron los sándwiches…—Tim terminó de sacar la comida de la bolsa— Damian ayuda mucho… miren… Dami cara de hambre — el pequeño puso su mejor cara de desesperación era tan tierno que ellos también casi le creen

—¡Ese mi pequeño pulgoso! —Jason le jaló hacía el y lo abrazó

—Suficiente de historias de estafa y robos—los tres chicos hicieron cara de enojo por el pequeño regaño —es hora de cenar y luego a dormir ¿ok? —todos asintieron al menos no se irían a dormir con el estómago vacío.

—¡Estoy en casa! — Arthur pudo oír la voz de su roommate desde la barra del desayunador —¿Wally' ¿Arthur?

—Por aquí —Arthur contestó porque su pequeña compañía tenía la boca bastante ocupada —Hola Barry ¿Cómo te fue?

—Hola Arthur — Barry se acercó a la barra del desayunador donde Wally estaba comiendo alegremente—Hola hijo—le dio un beso en la mejilla

—Hola Papi ¡Ups! —dijo al ver que le había manchado la mejilla por el beso que le había dado—perdón…

—Neeee… ¡Um! ¡Chocolate! —dijo mientras se limpiaba la mejilla con su dedo índice y se lo llevaba a la boca—¿Qué estas comiendo Wally?

—Crepas… Arthur las prepara…están deliciosas—dijo mientras se metía mas de la comida a la boca.

—¿Quieres una? — pregunto Arthur mientras se daba la vuelta

—Si no es mucha molestia… —Barry se sentó junto a su sobrino— será el cierre de un buen día

—Ah ya veo… una buena jornada ¿puedo preguntar por qué? —Arthur se mostraba bastante curioso

—Pues no sé si escuchaste que hoy había una reunión importante—Arthur se movía con bastante maestría entre la cocina mientras escuchaba a Barry, asintió —pues bien me quedé por si la señorita Prince necesitaba algo y mientras hacía mi trabajo pude platicar con el señor Wayne…

— Suena interesante — Arthur terminó de moverse en la cocina —¿Chocolate está bien? —Barry asintió y su compañero le puso unos segundos después un plato frente a el —¿Qué mas pasó?

—Pues nada más tuvieron su reunión y tardaron bastante y luego

—Bruce Wayen te invitó a salir ¿eh? ¡Suertudo! —le dijo Arthur entre risas

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No para nada! — Barry negó con la cabeza—fue algo mejor

—¿Puedo comer otra? —Wally intervino llamando la atención de su padre agitando su plato frente a su rostro estaba un poco sorprendido ¿Quién era Bruce Wayne y por qué quería salir con su tío? ¡Faltaba más!

—Desde luego que si…— Arthur tomó el plato

—Wally no molestes a Arthur— dijo a modo de regaño mientras retirbaa el plato de su cara, Arthur ninguneo con la mano, le gustaba cocinar — en fin la cosa es que cuando estaba saliendo y camino hacia aquí me alcanzo un auto negro muy elegante

—¡Wow! Cuidado con esos autos a veces salen armas de ellos y disparan— Barry hizo una mueca por el comentario de Arthur—bueno ya no digo nada… ¿y entonces?

—Pues la ventanilla se abrió y resulto ser que era Bruce Wayne quien me dio su tarjeta y me invito a platicar a su oficina…

Arthur silbó impresionado — esa es una buena noticia, felicidades Barry…

—Gracias espero que de verdad sean buenas noticias— Barry comió de su plato— espero que no cambie la limpieza de unas oficinas de gobierno por unas de una multinacional…— en serió que Barry deseaba comenzar a tener algo de suerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos de Gotham están de vuelta, unos de buenas otros de malas los hermanitos Wayne tuvieron un buen comienzo aunque no un día muy fructuoso ¿verdad? Pobres chicos pero bueno es de imaginarse que en ese mundo no se puede tener suerte todo el tiempo, es una lástima que hayan salido bastante golpeados, literal… y hablando de golpes a Wally no le va muy bien en su nueva escuela ¿será que todos los días se convierte en saco de arena de abusadores? Ojalá que no, al menos Barry ha tenido suerte porque se ha llevado a vivir con el a Arthur que pinta para ser un buen compañero de cuarto, sin mencionar que tiene una entrevista con el dueño de Gotham el señor Bruce Wayne espero que a Barry le vaya bien…

Ok, bajen por favor las antorchar y lanzas ya les dejé la actualización la cual espero que les haya gustado, como siempre ya saben que si tienen algo bueno o malo que decir pueden hacerlo en los reviews o ponerlo en un PM y enviarlo a un servidor, saben que sus sugerencias y peticiones son tomadas en cuenta, en fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que hayan pasado un buen rato.

Por cierto que para aquellos que aun no se han suscrito les comento que ya esta la actualización de "Flecha en el agua" para los que gusten leer las aventuras de Roy y Arthur Curry… en fin por ahora me despido ya que debo de ponerme a trabajar en Problemas Legales (el fic, no es que este buscando meterme en problemas con la ley jeje) un saludo a todos, nos leemos pronto

See Ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

A veces Bruce maldecía la mañana, por que odiaba levantarse temprano después de los eventos sociales que tanto le molestaban, el cumpleaños de aquel socio, o el aniversario de tal empresa con la que tenía negocios, nombres rimbombantes que llenaban sus agendas.

Agendas y es que eran varias las que su fiel mayordomo y padre de crianza le ayudaba a llevar—realmente me siento gratamente impresionado de que se haya levantado tan temprano y tan de buena gana señor—dijo el viejo asistente que le pasaba su saco para que acabara de arreglarse

—Tengo una pequeña reunión con alguien Alfred—dijo sin más el hombre de negocios, había algo raro en su tono, Alfred lo conocía bien y podía sentirlo

—Hasta donde recuerdo no hay nada en su agenda señor.

—Fue algo de improviso Al, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Por la expresión del señor debo entender entonces que es una persona importante…

—No tanto así pero es alguien con quien tenía pendiente charlar— el tono, el tono de Bruce; Alfred lo notaba, solo movió ligeramente la cabeza con desaprobación.

—SI usted lo dice señor—el Mayordomo se dirigió a la cama y de un solo golpe retiro la ropa de cama— por si acaso voy a poner las sabanas especiales para las visitas—Bruce sonrió irónico ante el comentario de Alfred.

No se quejaba, Dick nunca se quejaba siempre trataba de mantener una sonrisa aunque se estuviera carcomiendo por dentro, Dick era el mayor y sentía el padre de los chicos y por eso siempre les mostraba una reconfortante sonrisa, pero Jason no veía eso esa mañana, podía verlo hacer gestos entre sueños mientras la cabeza de Tim reposaba sobre su pecho—enano… enano—Jason movió a Tim despacio

—Jay…— vio que su hermano le hacía una seña para que guardara silencio

—Levántate, estas lastimando a Dick —con cuidado Jason le ayudó levantarse—ven a comer que nos quedó algo del emparedado de ayer— lo llevó a un rincón para que comiera— Dami… —se dispuso a despertar al más pequeño que estaba hecho un ovillo a espaldas de Dick, se acercó y lo levantó abrazándolo, el pequeño se acomodó en sus brazos—despierta Dami, hora de levantarse— lo puso frente a él y comenzó a frotar su nariz con la del menor

—¡Achu! — Damian despertó con un ligero estornudo y un gran bostezo —no quiero…

—Ya, ya, no seas terco pequeño D—intervino Tim tratando de llamar la atención del niño que quería seguir durmiendo—¿quieres? —dijo mostrándole un pedazo de Sándwich

—No…—dijo moviendo su cara a otro lado—no quiero

—Más te vale comer enano —le dijo Jason con algo de mal humor, olvidando que lo había despertado de golpe y eso le había agriado un tanto el carácter—¡Oh No! — se arrepintió de verlo hacer un puchero—no vayas a…

Prorrumpió en llanto, un sonoro llanto que hizo que Dick se despertara algo alterado—Jason… ¿Qué demonios? ¡Agh! — fue más que claro, le dolía el hombro

—Dick…—dijo lastimeramente mientras se bajaba de Jason y corría al mayor—no quiero…

—Ya, ya repollito ¿Qué no quieres?

—No quiere comer—intervino Tim—solo le di un poco de emparedado y se puso a llorar

—¿Lo despertaron verdad? — Dick tenía cara de pocos amigos y miraba Jason que se hacía el desentendido—Jay…

—Si yo lo desperté quería atenderlo antes de que te levantaras— dijo cruzándose de brazos—maldición— Dick se acercó a donde estaban sus dos hermanos llevando a Damian con el—perdona…

—¿a qué se debe tana amabilidad? —inquirió el mayor de los cuatro

—A esto— Dick hizo un gesto de Dolor al sentir las manos de Jason sobre su hombro— estas adolorido Hoy… creo que deberíamos comprar medicina…

—¿y Con qué Dinero? —pregunto algo sarcástico Richard mientras comenzaba a hacer reir a Damian

—De los ahorros—-dijo Tim mientras lograba que Damian comiera

—Ese dinero no se toca es para…—Dick se retorció un poco en su sitio por el dolor.

—¿emergencias? ¿ y qué carajo crees que es esto? —Jason presionó más el hombro de Dick logrando sacarle un gesto de dolor—no seas un maldito testarudo ¿sí? Ese es mi trabajo

—Y hay que admitir que lo hace bien—dijo Tim logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Dick—¿verdad Dami?

—Hace bien…—dijo el pequeño Damian divertido

—¿ya ves? Los enanos me apoyan así que… Tim vigila la entrada— el mencionado se puso de pie y se apoyó en la puerta viendo entre las hendiduras, luego hizo una señal a su hermano quien dirigiéndose al rincón donde se habían sentado a comer movió unas tablas del suelo para sacar un envoltorio de tela— con esto bastará…

—Tiene que, porque no hay más … pedazo de tonto—se quejó Dick— después de quitar los pocos billetes y monedas que habían guardado algo salió a relucir entre las cosas, una extraña joya— aún no sabemos nada Jay

—Lo se… pero tenemos mejores cosas en que pensar—Jason volvió a guardar su tesoro rápidamente— veremos si podemos comprar medicina con esto— era bueno que dentro de lo poco que tenían fueran ahorradores.

—Son varios juegos de copias Arthur—le dijo una chica bastante guapa al cocinero amateur y aprendiz de archivista de servicios sociales—¿tardaras mucho?

—No, no tanto, ya le voy agarrando al uso de esta máquina—el rubio sonrió algo forzado

—¿ya te has acostumbrado a vivir en Gotham?

—Sí, bastante —dijo el rubio mientras empezaba con las copias— la verdad he tenido mucha ayuda—Arthur notó la cara interrogante de su compañera de trabajo—si ya sabes vivir con Barry me ha facilitado los gastos y hace todo más llevadero

—¡Ah! Ya veo…— la mujer hizo una cara picara

—¿Qué estás? —La chica le guiño un ojo—¿Qué? No, no, no… no es lo que piensas—Arthur se sonrojo —solo somos compañeros de piso…

—Sí, bueno yo no he dicho nada—la mujer tuvo que aguantarse la risa—hablando de Barry ¿Dónde está?

—Pues pidió cambio de turno, porque tenía una reunión-desayuno muy importante según él no sabe a qué hora terminara—Arthur acabó de ordenar las hojas—hasta me toca ir de nuevo por Wally…

—si claro es comprensible… sabes para ser solo su compañero de cuarto estas muy bien enterado de todo—dijo entre ligeras risas la mujer, se retiró dejando a un Arthur bastante desubicado.

Le revisaron con detector de metales, lo catearon y le dieron un gafete especial que decía "VIP" Barry se sentía en cierto punto algo cohibido pero bueno era normal que hicieran todo eso — es una persona muy importante — se repetía sin cesar, la verdad estaba nervioso; no tanto como cuando había hecho la llamada al señor Wayne y mira que le habían dicho que era afortunado porque le habían dado el numero celular del dueño de toda Gotham

—El señor Wayne le espera, sígame por favor— una modelo, no se esperaba nada menos que una modelo de revista de modas como asistente del Señor Wayne, una castaña de piel clara y figura escultural atendía las llamadas de Bruce, todo era como Barry lo había imaginado— por favor tome asiento— le indicó una silla modernista frente a un imponente escritorio.

Se quedó esperando solo unos minutos, cuando un muro se abrió causándole un ligero susto al rubio—Buenos días señor Allen— Bruce apareció por lo que parecía ser una puerta oculta

—¡Ah! Señor Wayne—dijo mientras se ponía de pie— un gusto verle…

—El gusto es mío Barry— le estrechó la mano amistosamente

—Es usted muy amable, lamento si le estoy haciendo perder algo de su valioso tiempo— comentó Barry de manera amable.

—Para nada Barry, hay tiempo suficiente, ven acompáñame por favor ¿ya has desayunado?

—Si he de ser sincero…no —dijo un poco apenado por tener que mentir, porque si había que ser sinceros Arthur le había hecho un ligero desayuno, ligero pero delicioso.

—Me parece perfecto — Bruce le paso una mano por la espalda a Barry haciendo que de inmediato se sonroje— vayamos entonces por algo de comer, así podrás contarme un poco más de ti…

Se había llevado aplausos en el salón porque su exposición había sido buena y una felicitación de los profesores de deportes porque había logrado subir la soga con habilidad, no estaba tan mal pero aun dentro de sí mismo se preguntaba por qué le seguían quitando el almuerzo, había sido una suerte que Arthur le empacara otro al fondo de su mochila. Al menos esa ocasión se había quedado con el estómago satisfecho.

Estaba tranquilo, en serio que estaba tranquilo; Wally esperaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada a que Arthur llegara por él, estaba calmado, pero algo desesperado porque si le veían solo… —Hola, hola mi pequeño Cobarde favorito—suspiró con desgano—Supe que hoy te fue muy bien en deportes

—Si tuve algo de suerte Frankie…— Wally trataba de ignorar a su agresor, se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas— debo irme…

—n iras a ningún lado cabeza de fosforo—el bully y sus agresores rodearon a Wally—no puedes irte solo, te acompañaremos un rato

—No es necesario en serio… mi padre debe estar por llegar…—dijo con algo de temor

—Es cierto… Tu padre el marica…—le dijo el muchacho haciendo que todos se reían de Wally

—Él no es …—dijo Wally con timidez

—¿Qué no es qué? ¿Un desviado? Seguramente entonces su novio es el homosexual—continuo el muchacho, logrando con su comentario sacar más carcajadas a sus acompañantes

—No digas tonterías Frankie…

—Vamos, te vimos esta mañana venias acompañado de tu "padre", si es que así le llamas al idiota que te recogió — Wally cerró los ojos con algo de enojo y tristeza ¿Cómo sabia su agresor tanto de él? —Venía acompañado de otro imbécil rubio y tú en medio de ellos…se veían tan lindos… —dijo con sarcasmo —¿lo vas a negar?

—¡Déjame en paz Frank! —Wally se enojó y en un momento de furia empujó a su acosador haciéndolo resbalar y rodar dos escalones abajo hasta la acera—mierda…

—¡Acábenlo! — el pequeño gánster dio la orden y el pelirrojo apenas y pudo escapar de sus compañeros, comenzó su carrera por la acera.

Llegó al callejón donde le habían atrapado la última vez—Que imbécil…—se dijo mientras se sentía atrapado—por favor… que estés por ahí — rogaba por ayuda, pero en seguida los gritos de la pequeña pandilla de perseguidores le rodearon—Frank yo… ¡Ugh! — el golpe en el estómago lo dejo sin aire

—¡no tienes nada que decir! ¡¿Quién te crees?! Pequeño cabeza de fosforo idiota! —le tomó del pelo y le dio otro golpe—aprenderás a respetarme… sabrás que tú y tus rubios padres maricas no son bienvenidos aquí… ¡Este es mi territorio!

—¡Hey imbécil! — Wally se sintió salvado al oír la voz, no sonaba igual, pero quizá era que no la escuchaba igual porque estaba llorando— deja en paz a ese enano…— apareció cayendo desde una escalera de incendios, era alto, bien fornido y lucia bastante sucio —¿te tienes algo contra los pelirrojos?

—Eso a ti no te incumbe vago…

—Claro que si…— se quitó la gorra y dejó ver su cabello greñudo y de un brillante color rojo—ahora suelta a ese niño…

—Tienes que estar bromeando…— la pequeña pandilla se puso en guardia

—No, no estoy para juegos y guarda a tus secuaces que no te van a servir de mucho— el pelirrojo golpeo el gran contenedor de basura—muchachos— dos niños salieron del fondo del contenedor—Artie, Connor una bola de idiotas, bola de idiotas ellos son Artie y Connor— eran dos pequeños rubios ambos con gorras y ropa vieja, se veían bastante sucios.

No hubieron mayores intercambios de palabras se armaron rápidamente los golpes, en algún momento Wally acabo en el suelo y recibió una patada por parte de Frank—¡suficiente! — Roy tomó de las ropas al agresor de Wally y lo puso contra la pared mientras sus hermanos acaban de espantar a sus compañeros—Te gusta golpear gente ¿eh? ¿Por qué no lo intentas conmigo?

—Vete al diablo…— el brabucón no paraba con su mala actitud— no te tengo miedo maldito vago sin oficio

—Lo tendrás niño— Roy sacó de entre sus ropas su navaja

—¿Qué estás? …— sintió el filo del arma cercana a su piel

—Alto, alto…no lo lastimes —Wally intervino en favor de su agresor

—Tienes que estar bromeando niño…—se quejó Roy

—Vamos Roy, no tienes que darle explicaciones a este imbécil— Artie que era cercano a la edad de Wally lo sujetó por la espalda—ya lo tengo no te preocupes por el otro, acaba con él y veamos que tiene… —¿Sera que Wally iba a ser testigo de un crimen? Ya entendía por qué decían que Gotham era una ciudad peligrosa.

—No Art… no vale la pena— Roy soltó al aprendiz de gánster y lo empujó para alejarlo— más te vale que dejes de molestar a las personas…

Frank no dijo nada, optó por retirarse en silencio—esto no cambia nada idiota— dijo bajamente al pasar junto a Wally, desapareció del callejón

—Bueno hermanos hora de irse… —Roy le hizo una seña a su hermano mediano para que soltara a Wally—niño un día de estos van a matarte si no aprendes a defenderte…

—Espero que no— Wally tomó sus cosas que habían acabado en el suelo —Gracias… ¿perdón cuál… cuál es tu nombre? —dijo con algo de nerviosismo el pelirrojo West

—Me llamo Roy…

—Gracias Roy, a ti y a tus hermanos…—Wally esquivó la mirada, como buscando algo mas

—¿Pasa algo? — para Roy nada pasaba desapercibido, podía ver como el chico buscaba algo con la mirada, algo o alguien.

—Bueno es solo que tu voz se parece a la de alguien que me encontré por aquí— Wally se puso algo pensativo

—Creo que se de quien hablas, debe ser "el aprendiz de brujo" —Wally miró a Roy bastante interrogante— ya sabes, cabello oscuro, mala actitud, rebelde y…—se acercó a su oído, Wally dio un paso hacia atrás—¿buen mozo? Creo que se de quien hablas este es su contenedor de basura favorito.

—Yo eso, eso no lo sé… solo quería agradecerle el me ayudo la otra vez ¿lo conoces? —Roy asintió —¿le entregarías esto de mi parte? —buscó entre su mochila y sacó un sobre

—Que afortunado… espero que después yo pueda recibir una— Wally no supo que decir por el comentario de Roy

—Roy deja de coquetear y apresúrate—Artie lucía impaciente mientras ayudaba a trepar a Connor por la escalera de incendios

—Sí, si…ya voy…—Roy se volvió a acercar a Wally y le beso la mejilla—me conformó con esto en vez de una carta…

—¡Hey! — La voz conocida al principio del callejón llamó la atención de Wally—¡Déjalo en paz!

—¿Arthur?

—Nos vemos luego, lindo pelirrojo…— Roy habilidosamente dio un buen salto y siguió tras de sus hermanos

—Tu no cambias, eres un maldito degenerado y cruel…—dijo Artie cuando su hermano estuvo con ellos en el techo—¿verdad Connor? —el aludido asintió

—No tengo que justificarme con ustedes… ahora vamos… tengo que entregar una carta…

—¡Wally! ¡¿Estas bien?! —Arthur llegó corriendo en menos de dos segundos hasta donde estabaWally al cual comenzó a revisar de pies a cabeza— deja ver ¿no estas sangrando? —le hizo abrir la boca, girar los ojos, mover los brazos todo

—Estoy bien Arthur…— dijo Wally mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del rubio

—¿Son ellos verdad? Los que te molestan todos los días ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? No Arthur ellos no son los que me molestan—dijo Wally para tranquilizar a al amigo de su tío —de hecho ellos son los que me ayudaron.

—Menos mal… Lamento haber llegado tan tarde, no quería que pasaras un mal momento—Arthur terminó de sacudir las ropas del chico y luego tomó la mochila que estaba en el suelo

—¿podemos ir a casa?

—Claro que sí, cocinaré algo rico y luego de comer jugaremos videojuegos

—Yo no tengo videojuegos…—negó el pequeño pelirrojo

—Yo si—dijo Arthur guiñándole un ojo, Wally sonrió a pesar del dolor que le dejaron los golpes estaba seguro que tendría una buena tarde.

La campanilla que había colocado el dueño de la farmacia le dio la señal de que habian clientes—Buenas tardes señor Smith— el viejo farmacéutico escuchó una voz amable pero no muy constante en su negocio

—Mira que tenemos aquí Buenos días Richard…—Saludo el mayor— veo que hoy vienes con compañía hola chicos

—Hola —Saludo Tim amablemente, iba agarrando de la mano a Damian que aun lucía de malas—saluda Dami…

—No… —negó el menor de malas

—Perdónelo Señor Smith, se levantó de malas— se excusó Dick algo apenado

—Lo entiendo Dick, no te preocupes hijo… ahora dime ¿a qué debemos la visita? ¿Quién está enfermo? ¿Eres tu Tim? —el mencionado negó enérgicamente

—Es Dick, le duele el hombro

—Bueno pues veamos que tal estas, ya sabes no soy médico pero algo podremos hacer por ti— dijo el hombre a la vez que le hacía una seña a Dick

—Gracias…—Dijo el mayor de los hermanos, era una ventaja haber topado con ese amable dependiente, Dick estaba muy agradecido con el desde aquel día en que llegó con un Damian afiebrado en medio de la noche, el hombre no solo le había ayudado a curar al bebé de la familia sino que no le cobró la medicina, a partir de ese momento se convirtió en el médico de los hermanos a pesar de ser solo un farmacéutico había curado los dolores de estómago de Tim y las infecciones estomacales de Jason, así como los resfriados del más pequeño y siempre trataban de pagarle, porque él era un buen hombre, alguien que los trataba como personas y no como basura de la calle.

Jason odiaba suplir a su hermano, eran pocas las veces que había tenido que pararse en la esquina de Dick, porque si alguien no iba a ese lugar lo perdían. Dick hacia acrobacias y cuando a Tim le tocaba cuidar el sitio de la familia este hacía malabares pero Jason no tenía tanta paciencia por lo que él había decidido algo más práctico: Limpiar parabrisas.

Con la botella de plástico en su bolsillo y un pequeño trapo en sus manos pasaba limpiando los cristales de los autos, trataba de sonreír, pero no era lo suyo y era más frustrante que el ser descubierto robando—¿Una moneda? — hizo la seña al conductor del elegante auto pero el hombre le hizo una seña para que pase a la ventanilla de atrás—¿una moneda? —dijo al rico hombre que apareció ante su vista

—No tengo muchas—Bruce respondió lo que en otras ocasiones había dicho al chico acróbata—¿eres nuevo por aquí?

—No tanto como usted—contestó Jason de mala gana

—¿Dónde está el chico de siempre? —Jason se sintió extrañado por la pregunta del hombre—ya sabes el acróbata

—Mi hermano está enfermo…— dijo algo inseguro

—¿Tu hermano?

—Sí el que brinca por todos lados… ¿va a cooperar o no? — Jason se estaba cansando, él no era tan paciente

—No tengo monedas ya te lo dije—Bruce movió su mano y le dio un par de billetes — esto te ira mejor, espero que tu hermano mejore

—Si como sea… gracias—Casi arrebató los billetes de la mano del hombre rico y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera avanzar, el auto se perdió entre el transito—maldito viejo presumido…—Jason vio los billetes —¡Santa Mierda! — era bastante, se sintió algo más relajado.

El día comenzó bien, Barry se sentía afortunado quizá no había logrado lo que pensaba, pero le había ido muy bien, Bruce le preguntó mucho sobre como era su vida y de que había trabajado antes—es una desgracia que para este momento no tenga en que ocupar tus conocimientos de forense—le había dicho Bruce— pero si me dejas hacer un par de llamadas, estoy seguro que puedo hacer algo por ti…

—¿En serio? —Barry estaba asombrado por tanta amabilidad

—Claro que si Barry, alguien como tu merece un poco de felicidad en su vida— el rubio no podía parar de sonreír —¿ves? Tienes bonita sonrisa y debes dejar que el mundo la vea —se apenó un poco por el halago.

—Barry…— la voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, regresó a la realidad con el piso secándose—Barry la señorita Prince quiere verte…—le dijo una mujer que estaba de pie a su lado.

—Si, si claro, ya voy — el rubio se apresuró a ir a la oficina cargando sus cosas, quizá su jefa había tirado algo por accidente—¿quería verme jefa? — dijo con algo de temor al asomar en la oficina de la directora de servicios sociales.

—Hola Barry, adelante… pasa y siéntate —Diana lucía seria pero amable— recibí una llamada interesante el día de hoy

—Espero que no hay asido nada malo—Barry tomó asiento

—Para nada, fue algo sorpresivo, pero nada malo —Diana se reclinó en su silla —hablemos sobre una petición de Bruce Wayne…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, bueno, bueno Dick esta lastimado, ya sabía yo que esa caída no calculada traería consecuencias pero bueno parece que Jason ya tiene para la medicina, ¡Dios Bendiga las limosinas! Sobre todo si van con un sexi empresario, sexi empresario que tiene planes para un padre de familia llamado Barry, parece que recibirá buenas noticias, ¿qué tanto planea Bruce pare él? Esperemos que sea algo bueno para que Barry siga teniendo buena racha, y hablando de buenas rachas a Wally le hace falta una, otra vez es molestado en la escuela pero esta vez para su buena suerte fue rescatado por un chico de la calle, no era el que el esperaba pero bueno… algo de ayuda no viene mal.

La cosa es, que… pues como han estado preguntando por actualización pues aquí se las dejo, pensaba publicárselos hasta el siguiente mes pero bueno se los dejo como "regalo" del día del niño, espero que les haya gustado, que les haya sacado una sonrisa o un suspiro, que se lo hayan pasado bien en resumidas cuentas, y si les gustó la historia y quieren mas capítulos pues no duden en poner sus reviews o dejar por ahí un PM todas las quejas y sugerencias serán atendidas por nuestro experto equipo de escritores jeje…

En fin un saludo para todos, les mando un cordial saludo y me despido enviándoles un gran saludo a todos, nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 6**

—Cárgame…— la voz casi suplicante llamó la atención de Dick que tenía cara de pocos amigos, la verdad es que era difícil el poder negarse a su pequeño repollito que lucía bastante cansado.

—No puedo Dami… me duele el hombro— replicó Dick tratando de excusarse

—Cárgame… Dick… toy cansado— dijo el pequeño Damian mientras se detenía

—No seas remilgoso Dami por favor…

—Ven Pequeño D—intervino Tim en favor de su hermano mayor— ¿que te parece si te cargo yo?

—Yo quiero Dick—- el mayor se enterneció por lo que pedia el pequeño

—Pero Dick está enfermo no te puede cargar le duele su hombro

—¿Enfermo?

—Si pequeño D— Dick intervino — me duele aquí dijo tocando su hombro por eso no puedo cargarte, deja que te cargue Tim ¿Si? —aun medio haciendo pucheros el pequeño Damian terminó por convencerse era un niño pero no era estúpido y por vivir en la calle era más despierto que algunos chicos de su edad

—Anda repollito—dijo Tim emulando a su hermano mayor— yo te cargo — abriéndole los brazos Tim recibió a su hermano menor—¿ves no soy tan malo?

—No lo vayas a dejar caer Tim…

—Solo se me ha caído una vez y fue hace mucho tiempo —-se quejó el aludido mientras se ganaba una mirada reprobatoria del todo poderoso y responsable hermano mayor—además a Jason se le cayó más veces

—¡¿Qué a Jason que?!

—No, nada… es broma Dick en serio— trataba de tranquilizarlo Tim

—Por qué no me sorprende tanta irresponsabilidad—dijo Dick de malos humos—como sea será mejor ir a ver qué hace el enojón en mi semáforo, espero que no se haya agarrado a golpes con nadie—sin decir nada más los Wayne siguieron su camino

La tarde estaba entrando ya bastante avanzada sobre Gotham, Barry tenía buena pinta había sido un día algo complicado pero aun así estaba de buen humor; todo porque su jefa, la señorita Prince, le había dado buenas noticias.

Iba casi casi, bailando mientras atravesaba el parque de camino a casa, el enorme parque en el cual días antes había ido con su hijo a jugar Futbol, donde se había sentado en una banca a hacer un excelente trato con Arthur, se sentó un momento en la banca para meditar —Sé que tú nos estas cuidando Iris— Barry se reclinó sobre la banca y miró hacia el cielo—te prometí que estaríamos bien y poco a poco las cosas están mejorando

—Señor…— una vos llamó la atención del rubio

—¿Si? —Barry miró curioso a su interlocutor— ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —miraba al chico que tenía frente a el, algo delgado, de piel oscura y cabello a rape ojos claros que contrastaban con su tono oscuro, se veía tierno con sus ropas algo descuidadas y cargando una pequeña caja de madera

—No…bueno me preguntaba si no querría una boleada…

Era un limpiador de zapatos, le parecía raro ver a un niño tan joven dedicándose a algo como eso, pero era Gotham, no ciudad central y se veía que la mala vida alcanzaba a todos sin importar edad, se veía algo hambriento y preocupado—mira yo…— Barry no quería decir que sí, pero no tuvo corazón para negarse— si claro, está bien…

Se acomodó en la banca y siguió la indicación del chico que le pidió que subiera un pie sobre la caja de madera; el chico comenzó con su trabajo—¿Vive por aquí señor?

—Si a unas calles de aquí es un bonito lugar…

—No todos piensan lo mismo —dijo el niño ganando la atención de Barry —bueno depende de que tanto avance sobre esas calles

—No creo entender…

—Pasando el bonito barrio donde seguramente vive más adelante comienza uno no muy bonito…—dijo el chico mientras aplicaba crema para lustrar los zapatos— yo vivo ahí y no siempre me dan ganas de regresar a casa…

—Creo que puedo entenderlo—lo que Barry escuchaba era algo duro, pero real ya que la calle era dura y si el tenía que trabajar de esa forma todos los días era porque había algo raro pasando en casa, en ese momento agradeció haber tenido una buena niñez a pesar de la muerte de su madre y el encarcelamiento de su padre.

—Kal…— la vocecita sobre la oreja de Tim apuntaba a alguien que estaba sobre uno de los caminos del parque a los pies de un hombre rubio— Kal, Kal…

—¿Qué rayos quieres ahora Damian? — Tim se mostraba algo incómodo al sentir los movimientos del menor sobre su espalda —¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que quiere bajarse de tu espalda enano— Dick ayudó al pequeño a bajar de la espalda de Tim—parece que vio a alguien, espera un segundo pequeño D— Dick comenzó a caminar a prisa detrás de su hermanito

—¡Oh! — el bolero sintió como alguien le caía sobre la espalda

—¡Kal, Kal, Kal! —el pequeño jugueteaba subirse a la espalda del trabajador infantil—¡Hola!

—¡Hola Damian! ¡Auch! No… espera déjame trabajar estoy terminando—dijo Kaldur con algo de dificultad

—¿Es hermano tuyo? — pregunto con algo de curiosidad Barry al ver al pequeño Damian

—No realmente, es un amiguito—Kal se apresuró a terminar mientras dejaba que Damian se acomodara en su espalda

—¡Damian! — Dick llegó acompañado de Tim para retirar a Damian de la espalda de Kaldur—ya te dije que no molestes a los demás— lo siento Kal, lo siento señor

—No te preocupes Dickya terminé —Kaldur dio los últimos toques a los zapatos de Barry—Listo señor han quedado como nuevos

—Si, puedo verlo, los dejaste geniales chico—Barry se puso de pie para buscar dinero en su bolsillo—mira aquí tienes—le extendió un billete de una buena denominación— guarda el cambio, quizá quieras invitar a tus amigos a algo— el rubio se agachó para ver a Damian—eres muy simpático niño— Barry le acaricio el cabello y el rostro a Damian

—Ven enano— Dick tomó al menor y lo alejó de Barry—perdone la molestia señor

—No hay nada que disculpar— Barry le dedicó una sonrisa a los ahora cuatro chicos, notó que tres eran bastante parecidos entre ellos mismo color de cabello y ojos, mismas expresiones faciales, dos con el ceño fruncido y uno con cara de confusión —debo irme chicos… cuídate pequeño Damian—dijo amistosamente

—Usted también señor—Dick pareció estrujar más a su hermano contra el — ¿Quién carajos se cree?

—Tranquilo Richard… no parece mala persona, dejó buena propina—dijo Kaldur tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigos—además es muy amable

—No tiene por qué estar tocando a mi hermano— dijo Dick mientras cedía ante los forcejeos del menor y lo dejaba bajar al suelo—no te alejes Dami— Dick miraba como su hermano se acercaba a Kaldur quien le empezaba a mostrar las cosas que tenía en su cajón para bolear zapatos, mientras recordaba cómo había tenido que pelear con uñas y dientes para mantener a salvo a sus hermanos menores, ambos eran lindos y muy codiciados por pedófilos y degenerados, por eso siempre trataba de mantenerlo lejos de los adultos.

—¡carajo! — Había bajado nuevamente del capó de un auto y no había obtenido ninguna moneda, con algo de prisa llegó a la acera—esto no funciona—dijo tanteando su bolsillo para hacer sonar las monedas

—es porque eres un gran imbécil sin talento— Jason suspiró con desgano—buenas tardes Grayson junior vine por la cuota de hoy

—A hablarle como idiota a otro imbécil, no me confundas con mi hermano Dex ¿ok? — dijo Jason de mala gana—Mira, no tengo demasiado Dex—Jason sacó las monedas de su bolsa — esto es todo lo que tengo, suficiente para unos días ¿no?

—Tal vez, pero tu hermano paga más…—dijo el brabucón muy seguro de si

—Mi hermano te tiene mucha paciencia yo no—Jason quiso jugar al valiente, pero no pudo seguir sintió como le dieron un golpe por la espalda que lo arrojó al piso, dos sujetos habían aparecido tras de él y lo habían golpeado para someterlo.

—Es al contrario pequeño idiota— Dex se acercó a Jason y le dio una gran bofetada mientras los tipos lo sujetaban y le jalaban del cabello—yo le tengo paciencia a tu estúpido hermano, no me hagas perderla contigo ¿sí? —le tomó del cuello y comenzó a presionar de poco en poco— no me hagas cobrarte de más pequeño idiota—presionó más y Jason sintió que no podía respirar— lo de hoy basta por hoy, la siguiente ocasión les quito el maldito semáforo— Dex soltó de golpe a Jason y dio la señal para que lo dejaran caer al piso

—Me las pagaras Dex… — dijo entre resoplidos y una ligera tos, Jason estaba muy enojado, había tenido que regalar su trabajo

—Nos veremos luego pequeño idiota— así como aparecieron así mismo se fueron los agresores

Se recuperó del ataque mirando el suelo, de lejos le vieron sollozar empezó a llorar frustrado—estúpido… —para luego convertir su llanto en una risa irónica—¡Eres un estúpido Dex!

—Si sigues riendo como energúmeno te van a oír y regresaran— la voz no le era tan común por lo que Jason cerró la boca y miró con descontento a quien le observaba—hola Richard

—Soy Jason… y tú te llamas —la interrogante se asomó en la cara del limpia parabrisas

—me llamo Garth… y esta es la esquina de Grayson ¿Qué haces aquí?

—la estoy cuidando, porque no es esquina de Dick es de todos nosotros ¿ok? —Jason miraba con desconfianza al joven de cabello negro y ojos grises, tenía un aire similar al de Roy pero había que ser sinceros y admitir que los chicos de la calle se parecían mucho entre ellos—por cierto ¿Qué clase de nombre es Garth? Suena estúpido…

—¡Tu Suenas estúpido! — dijo Garth algo ofendido —¿Qué le paso a Dick?

—Este enfermo, se lastimó el hombro—explicó Jason —¿Cómo lo conoces?

—Parte del parque es territorio nuestro— explico Garth mientras le indicaba el camino que llevaba al centro del parque—mi hermano y yo limpiamos zapatos

—eso explica el cajón de madera y la cera en el cerebro…

—Sabes, tu actitud es bastante detestable… tu hermano es más agradable —dijo mientras se acercaba a Jason y le hacía gestos de fastidio

—¡Garth! —por el camino varias figuras aparecieron, Kaldur se acercó a toda prisa dejando tras de el a los Wayne—¡Garth! No estés buscando pleito

—Este idiota Empezó —se defendió el aludido

—¡Jason! Viniste a trabajar no a estar de peleonero—se quejó Dick al llegar junto a su hermano

—Pero él se acercó muy retador a mí a decirme que debía callarme…

—Jay…

—No me digas que estas de su parte Dick

—Garth…— Kaldur miraba a su hermano con desapruebo

—Está mintiendo Kal, yo solo estaba buscando a Richard…

—ahora resulta que te gusta mi hermano ¡Faltaba más! No puedes acercarte a el…— Jason cayó en cuenta de que Damian no estaba junto a Dick, cuando miró con cuidado pudo notar que estaba en la espalda del moreno—¡¿Qué haces con mi hermanito pulgoso en tu espalda?! ¡Bajalo ahora!

—Jason cálmate, Kaldur y Garth son amigos mios…— Jason miró enojado a Dick—si todos nos calmamos un momento podemos hacer las presentaciones debidas

—Si comemos mientras hablamos no me enojo —dijo Jason de malos humos— Dick asintió con resignación —descuida, tengo algo de dinero

El departamento de Barry no había mejorado mucho en el orden las cajas aún estaban por todos lados, por eso es que a Arthur le costó un poco de trabajo encontrar en donde había guardado su consola y los videojuegos pero una vez que lo halló fue cuestión de segundos para instalarlo en la televisión del cuarto de Barry—vamos, vamos, vamos…. Un poco mas —Wally le daba ánimos al personaje que estaba dirigiendo con el mando inalámbrico

—No, no, no podrás conmigo niño — Arthur intentaba defenderse de los ataques del chico—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! — se quejó Arthur al ver las palabras "Game Over" en la pantalla — demonios eres demasiado bueno chico…

—Solo fue suerte Arthur—contestó Wally mientras brincaba en la cama —además creo que me dejas ganar…

—¿Yo? —Arthur puso cara de culpa—¿Cómo crees pequeño Barry?

—Jajaja me llamo Wally Arthur—dijo Wally mientras se colgaba del cuello de Arthur que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama—no pequeño Barry

—eres como tu papá en miniatura— dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello

—Gracias—dijo Wally agradecido después de tan mal fin de la jornada escolar, después de que le hicieron sentir mal por no parecerse a su tío Arthur venia y le decía eso era como si Arthur le leyera el pensamiento, meditó un segundo y rememoró sobre su oportuno salvador, se llevó una mano a la mejilla en la que le habían besado

—¿Pasa algo? —Arthur giró un poco el rostro para ver a Wally que parecía perdido en el espacio

—No, nada, nada… ¿podemos jugar de nuevo? —Arthur medito un poco las palabras de Wally

—primero arreglemos aquí porque… si tu tío llega y ve que hicimos un desastre en su habitación nos van a regañar a ambos.

—¡Wally, Arthur, estoy en casa! — los dos nombrados solamente solo miraron con cara de estar en problemas

—¡Hey! Hola Barry llegas algo temprano, digo aún no he preparado la cena ni nada —comentó Arthur algo nervioso mientras salía de la habitación del rubio

—¿Qué estabas? — Barry miro con algo de suspicacia a su compañero de cuarto mientras veía que en seguida salía su pequeño hijo—¡Hey! ¡Ven aquí hijo! —Wally se agachó para que el pelirrojo se acercara a su tío a darle un beso , cuando lo tuvo cerca de él lo abrazó y le dio un par de vueltas luego le dio varios besos en toda la cara— te quiero mucho pequeño, mucho, mucho — meditó un poco en lo que había visto en el parque agradecía por tener para darle de comer a su hijo y estaba dispuesto a demostrarle cada día cuanto lo quería.

—Parece que alguien tuvo un muy buen día —dijo Arthur ganando la atención de Barry— ¿buenas noticias del desayuno?

—Pues verán…—Barry bajó a su hijo y comenzó a explicar todo lo que había hecho en la reunión con el señor Wayne y como había pasado el día en el trabajo—así que a partir de mañana seré asistente de administración, aun no es la gran cosa pero es un paso ¿no creen?

—Eso es genial te felicitó Barry —Arthur estaba contento por la suerte de su amigo— sabes realmente pensé que acabarías trabajando directamente para el señor Wayne, ya sabes…

—Dijo que por el momento no tiene nada para mi, pero que tiene un par de proyectos en donde podría serle útil…

—Si me lo puedo imaginar—Arthur le guiñó un ojo pícaramente al nuevo asistente administrativo—pillin…

—¿Qué? — Barry se sonrojó por lo que Arthur había dado a entender —no es, no es lo que piensas

—Cielos me hubiera gustado cocinarles el desayuno, quizá así hubiera tenido la oportunidad de mostrar lo que puedo hacer…

—Oh no te preocupes amigo—Arthur miró a Barry algo inseguro—podrás hacerlo

—¿Cómo es que? ¿Qué hiciste Barry? —Arthur se sintió inseguro al ver la pose de confianza que ponía su compañero

—Pues… lo invité a que venga a cenar a casa

—Tienes que estar jugando…

—¡Nop! Bruce Wayne vendrá a nuestra casa y tu cocinaras para que prueba lo rico que cocinas

—¡wow! ¡Eso es genial! —Arthur enseguida se alegró de la noticia— ¡demonios! ¡Bruce Wayne en nuestra casa! ¡Debo preparar algo delicioso! …¡Caramba Barry! ¡POdria besarte!

—Si bueno…— Barry se apenó de ver como Arthur había reaccionado, pero se sintió muy acalorado cuando sintió que Arthur le tomó el rostro y le besó la frente, inmediatamente se formó un silencio entre ambos hombres

—Tío… tengo hambre — Wally interrumpió el silencio

—Cierto, cierto, déjenme cocinar algo rápido —Arthur fue detenido por Barry—¿Qué pasa?

—Pidamos algo para festejar ¿sí? —Arthur solo se encogió de hombros—pongámonos cómodos y quedémonos en casa a ver películas ¿Qué dicen? —Ambos habitantes de la casa asintieron gustosos—venga pues, iré por algo a mi habitación—rápidamente se dirigió a su alcoba y vio el patente desastre creado por Wally y Arthur—¡Wally! — ahora tendrían que dar un par de explicaciones.

Cuando entraron en la enmohecida habitación que era su hogar los Wayne se desplomaron sobre esa especie de húmeda cobija, unos más enojados que otros—Vamos Jason…

—Vamos nada Dick, regalaste nuestro dinero—se quejó Jason mientras se acostaba viendo el techo

—No lo regale Jay solo lo presté —dijo Dick mientras sacaba de su bolsa unas pastillas y se colocaba una píldora en la boca—Kal y Garth lo necesitaban

—¡Nosotros también!

—Pero su padre los golpearía si no juntaban su dinero—dijo Tim con un tono lastimero para conmover a su hermano— los podían matar

—No es mi problema—Jason se dio la vuelta para tratar de ignorar a Tim

—¿Ya olvidaste lo que es eso? — Jason trató de ignorar también a su hermano mayor— a nosotros nos sobraba Jay y ellos lo necesitaban…

—¿Qué tal si necesitas más medicina?

—El señor Smith dijo que en un par de días estaré bien— sacó un tubo que parecía contener una pomada—no seas malo ayúdame— Dick se quitó su vieja playera, Jason se acercó de mala gana a su hermano, tomo la medicina y empezó a dar un majase—¡Auch! ¡Despacio tonto!

—Como sea… sabes Dick a veces te pasas de bueno— comentó Jason mientras miraba como sus hermanos jugaba en un rincón con un diminuto carrito que les había regalado Kaldur

—Quizá tengas razón —Dick cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de su hermano—pero la cosa es que… los enanos deben aprender que la ley de la calle no es solamente sufrir y ser solo egoísta…

—No dejas de ser un soñador…—Jason suspiró resignado, su hermano era demasiado bueno para la calle.

La noche avanzó como si nada, durmiendo como se esperaba de cuatro niños con un día agitado, Jason apenas estaba conciliando el sueño cuando escuchó que algo golpeaba la ventana, vio una sombra que pasó de largo, con cuidado Jason se puso de pie y tomó su barra de metal mientras se acercaba a la ventana—¡AGh! — Exclamó al ver una cara conocida al otro lado —¿Connor?

Por fuera en la escalera contra incendios el pequeño rubio hermano de Roy le hacía una seña para que le siguiera, Jason miró a sus hermanos que dormían plácidamente, abrió la ventana con cuidado y se deslizó hacia afuera—¿Qué carajo quieres Connor? —el niño no le respondió solo le pidió con señas que le siguiera, Jason obedeció —si esto es una estúpida broma voy a matarte niño…

—Deja de amenazar a mi hermano pequeño aprendiz de brujo—la voz de Roy que estaba en el techo del edificio interrumpió las amenazas de Jason — ya te lo dije pequeño imbécil, no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir… buen trabajo hermanito— Roy le acaricio la cabeza, el chico solo levanto su pulgar en señal de que ya todo estaba bien—ahora ve con Artie mientras hablo con este idiota

—Tu eres el idiota Roy… por sacarme a media noche de la cama

—¿te refieres a ese horrendo tapete? Si claro lo lamento— Roy le hizo una seña para que le acompañara a una sección del techo donde se acostaron a ver el cielo—cuéntame cómo estuvo tu dia…

Ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre cómo les fue, Roy hizo mucho énfasis en un episodio que a Jason se le hacía familiar— pelirrojo idiota… le dije que lo matarían si no aprendía a defenderse…

—Creo que espera que tú le enseñes o por lo menos que lo defiendas, algo me dice que te ha estado esperando por ahí todos los días —Roy notó que Jason le miraba curioso— si mira lleva días cargando esto con el… —sacó de entre su ropa la carta que Wally le había dado.

—esta abierta Roy…

—El correo es una mierda estos días ¿no?

—Vete al carajo pelirrojo

—Lee la maldita carta …—Roy se moría por ver la reacción de Jason que comenzaba a leer la carta

 _Hola señor Caballero, no sé cómo te llamas por eso inicio la carta sin mencionar tu nombre, intenté preguntarte pero no me hiciste demasiado caso ese día mientras te ibas brincando la barda, bueno yo solo quería agradecerte por haberme defendido de esos brabucones, leí en un libro que antiguamente existían caballeros andantes que iban de pueblo en pueblo haciendo justicia y para mi tu eres como esos sujetos, me gustó la forma en la que les diste una lección a todos, se nota que eres muy fuerte… en fin quería darte las gracias y decirte que te me gustaría saber tu nombre ¿Por qué? Porque eres el primer habitante de Gotham que hizo algo bueno por mí y siempre te estaré gradecido por eso, si quieres darme tu nombre te puedo ver cualquier día junto al basurero, prometo "compartirte" más de mi almuerzo, espero que estés bien y que pueda volver a verte para darte las gracias en persona… Hasta ese día señor Caballero._

 _Atte. Wally_

No era una carta muy elocuente, pero Jason tampoco era un poeta no pudo evitar sonreír complacido, quizá Dick tenía razón de pensar que valía la pena ser amable de vez en cuando—Señor caballero— dijo para sí Jason mientras Roy se aguantaba una risa, sin saber exactamente por qué apretó la carta contra su pecho, sin duda esas letras le habían subido los animos,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorpresa, sorpresa … bueno quizá no tanta ¿verdad? El dia continuo como si nada al menos Dick no tuvo nada grave y en unos días estará como nuevo… Barry ha visto un lado algo trsite de Gotham y eso solo le hace apreciar lo poco o mucho que tiene, aunque quizá lo poco se vuelva mucho, por que parece ser que un tal Wayne esta interesado en conocerlo mas, hasta ira a comer a su apartamento, Arthur tiene una oportunidad dorada para impresionar al magnate de Gotham, sin duda la alegría inunda la casa Allen; misma que su sobrino ha tratado de pasar a cierto salvador improvisado ¿aceptará Jason la invitación? Tendremos que esperar para saber.

¡Taran! Nuevo mes, nuevo capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, como podrán ver presionamos al equipo creativo de Maik-Productions para sacar nuevamente mas aventuras de esta serie que se esta ganando el corazón de los lectores, a todos los que leen las aventuras de los chicos Wayne muchas gracias ya que estos capítulos se hacen para que ustedes pasen un buen momento, si les gusto y quieren dejar un review , sugerencia o PM sus palabras serán bienvenidas y muy apreciadas.

Bueno como siempre les hago una atenta invitación para que revisen mis otros trabajos en especial "Flecha en el agua" que está en Young Justice y que ya ha sido actualizada, igual en los próximos días estaré subiendo otro capítulo del favorito de muchos "problemas legales", ahora si dados los comerciales me despido de ustedes esperando que tengan un buen mes de mayo, saludos a todos nos leeremos pronto.

See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

Las noches son profundas en Gotham y comienzan a diferentes horas para los diferentes pobladores, podrías notar que para algunos comenzaba cuando se ocultaba el sol, Alfred decía que se podía dividir a Gotam con una línea recta que separaba a ricos de pobres y que trazada de otra forma podías ir de bueno a malo y peor con solo caminar por la misma avenida.

— Solo se lo recuerdo Joven Bruce…— Alfred se lo comentaba mientras le acercaba el saco que usaría es noche en su importante cita.

—Lo se Alfred lo se… tú me enseñaste a conducir ¿recuerdas? —Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Bruce—no me vayas a esperar despierto Al..

—Lo se joven Bruce nunca lo hago cuando sale a tan importantes citas…

—Es solo una cena de amigos, pero la plática siempre se prolonga demasiado.

—Entendible señor… —Alfred se dirigió a la salida de la habitación— por si gusta aprovechar al máximo la noche le recuerdo que su departamento en la torre de departamentos Star está disponible y limpio— Bruce sonrió su mayordomo le conocía demasiado bien.

¡Pizza! Dijeron grandemente sincronizados ambos ojiazules, después de que Arthur se disculpó por el desastre causado en la habitación donde los paquetes de frituras y restos de galletas abundaban por el suelo—eso fue lo último pequeño Barry…— dijo Arthur mientras le indicaba que arrojara el ultimo montón de migajas en la bolsa que sostenía

—Tengo hambre…— se quejó Wally con algo de congoja

—Si bueno, yo también— Arthur cerró la bolsa y miró su reloj— tu padre ha tardado demasiado…

—¿Le habrá pasado algo? —Wally puso un semblante algo preocupado

—No creo…

—Pero tú has dicho que la ciudad es peligrosa— y para Wally lo era es decir desde que llegó a Gotham había tenido malos momentos casi a diario

—Wally no estés paranoico ¿sí? Seguro que se perdió de camino a la pizzería…

—O se detuvo a acariciar un perrito—dijo Wally en tono de broma—Arthur ¿puedo tener un perrito?

—Si eso suena a Barry, él es demasiado amable—dijo Arthur—Y por mi si puedes tener un perro, pero tendrías que preguntarle a tu padre— Arthur dijo esto mientras colocaba la bolsa de basura en su sitio

—¡Ya estoy de vuelta! —Barry apareció sosteniendo un par de cajas de pizza entre sus manos—¿todo bien? —Barry colocó las cajas sobre la mesa—¿me perdí de algo?

—Arthur dijo que puedo tener un perrito—dijo alegremente Wally

—¿Qué el que? —Barry miró no muy contento a su compañero de cuarto

—No, no, no… yo dije que por mí no había problema pero que tenías que preguntar a tu tío —explico Arthur mientras se paraba tras de Wally—anda peque no andes diciendo esas cosas… que me subirán la renta—dijo a modo de broma

—Que graciosos los dos… —el rubio y nuevo asistente administrativo volvió a tomar las cajas—mejor vayamos a comer, el que llegue de primero a la habitación escoge la película

—¡Papi no! —Wally salió corriendo tras de su tío—¡Siempre eliges de Disney! —Arthur solo se encogió de hombros y fue tras de esos simpáticos sujetos que habían venido de ciudad central para alegrar sus noches en Gotham.

"Pasando el bonito barrio donde seguramente vive, más adelante comienza uno no muy bonito…" la frase la repasó Barry mientras recorría las calles en busca de una Pizzeria, pudo ver a lo lejos que las calles siguientes se veían más oscuras y con edificios más abandonados.

En medio de un gran edificio de departamentos construidos al azar y a raíz de la arbitrariedad de un ambicioso casero bueno para nada que regentaba pequeñas habitaciones para gente desesperada o sin escrúpulos como lo eran la familia de los amigos de Dick —¿Solo esto? —la voz sonaba a aqueja en los oídos de ambos hermanos, Kaldur y Garth escuchaban el regaño que había iniciado ese despreciable ser que debían llamar padre —¿creen que esto es suficiente pequeños flojos?

—es suficiente para la renta— dijo Garth valientemente

—Pa… papá…yo… nos costó trabajo conseguir todo el dinero—dijo Kaldur mientras trataba de ocultar su temor

—Supongo que necesitan trabajar más… —dijo el grande y terrible hombre a los chicos que tenía frente a el

—Quizá tú deberías trabajar más — Garth recibió una gran bofetada que le hizo caer al suelo

—¡No me vuelvas a hablar así! —le lanzó un buen punta pie que le dio en la mejilla

—¡Papá no! — Kaldur quiso llegar a su hermano, pero el hombre le arrojó a un lado con fuerza haciéndolo chocar con una endeble mesa que tenía varias botellas vacías de cerveza, comenzó el escandalo entre botellas rompiéndose golpes y demás el momento más odioso de la noche donde ambos hermanos no sabían bien de dónde venían los golpes; si no hubieran llamado a la puerta los golpes no se hubieran detenido.

—¿Qué carajo quieres? —un Hombre bastante robusto y de aspecto rudo y descuidado apareció en la maltrecha entrada

—Los vecinos van a quejarse del ruido Tom— explicó el hombre— ¿tienes lo de la renta? — el tipo entró arrastrando los pies en ese extraño cuartucho de dos piezas al que Kaldur y Garth debían llamar casa

—Lo tengo, pero o te pago o como…

—Más bien bebes, pero ese no es mi problema amigo… págame o te arrojo a la calle…—Tom puso una mueca en su rostro y sacó el fajo de billetes de su bolsillo

—No es mucho… pero es suficiente para este mes— Tom miraba con despreció a sus hijos que estaban acurrucados en un rincón temblando debido a los golpes—los niños son unos inútiles…— estaba a punto de cambiar de manos el dinero cuando el casero sonrió con malicia.

—Quizá no lo sean tanto… nunca has pensado que …— Tom detuvo su entrega de los billetes— ya sabes…

—¿Estás pensando lo que creo? —el visitante asintió y el padre de los chicos sonrió con malicia, nunca se le había ocurrido usar a sus hijos de esa forma, valía la pena que pagara la renta de otra forma le quedaría más para pagar sus vicios — ¿Cuál te gusta? —los niños no creyeron haber escuchado bien

—Ese— Kaldur fue tomado de su corto cabello y puesto de pie para luego ser arrojado al cobratario— Hola Pequeño, tú y yo vamos a divertirnos un rato…

—¿Qué? …n… no, papá por favor…— le tomaron de las manos y lo sacaron de la habitación a arrastras entre quejas y suplicas, con llanto rodando por sus mejillas—¡Papá!

—¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz! — Garth sacó fuerza de su golpeado cuerpo y corrió para intentar alcanzar a su hermano —¡Agh! — no llegó lejos su padre lo agarró del cuello y le planto un par de golpes más.

—Te tocará recibir el castigo de los dos…

—¡Vete al diablo infeliz! —fue una mala respuesta que le hizo recibir más golpes, por eso Kal no quería regresar a casa por las noches.

Pareciera que pudiera oir los gritos que salían de calles y edificios vecinos, esas voces que a veces le despertaban entre sueños—¡Ah! —Jason abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el suelo, miro a los lados y vio a su izquierda a Roy que descansaba la vista plácidamente

—Cierra la puta boca Jason— se quejo el pelirrojo que tenía una gorra sobre el rostro

—Vete al diablo Roy no me das ordenes…

—Claro que no señor caballero— dijo Roy en un tono de burla que Jason no pudo dejar pasar—¡Ja! —Roy se incorporó para ver a su amigo que con algo de pena estrujaba su carta contra su cuerpo— mírate que apenadito de pones… tu también eres una monada cuando quieres…

—Jodete Roy— Jason viró su rostro para evitar ver a su amigo

—Jason, Jason, Jason… se ve que eres muy nuevo en esto de las relaciones

—Deja de hablar idioteces yo ni siquiera conozco a ese pelirrojo idiota…así que nadie aquí habla de una relación…

—Yo te puedo aconsejar, la calle me ha enseñado mucho —el pelirrojo habló confianzudo y pareció ganar el interés de Jason—deja que te muestre…

—¡¿Qué carajo haces?! — Jason se asustó de tener encima suyo el pesado cuerpo de su amigo, que en un rápido movimiento le puso las manos sobre la cabeza—Roy en serio no estoy jugando…

—Yo tampoco pequeño Jay… —la voz de Roy había cambiado de tono a uno más dulce —tu relájate

—Pero… — sintió como su corazón latía más rápido y su respiración de agitaba—¿Qué estás?

—¡Shhh! —Roy siseo con calma y acercó sus labios a los de Jason—te enseñaré lo que le regale al pelirrojo esta mañana— Jason sintió como los labios de Roy chocaban con su mejilla, que bueno que estaba oscuro porque de esa forma no se podía ver el sonrojo de Jason, el contacto cambio a una mezcla entre risas y trompetillas, Roy no aguantó más y cayó al lado de su amigo muerto de risa—¡Que divertido!

—¡eres un imbécil! —se quejó Jason y se puso de pie furioso— ¡no estoy para tus juegos!

—Pobre Jason tan ingenuo… ¡ay que divertido!— Roy también se paró y pudo ver como Jason guardaba la carta en su bolsillo—Bueno es hora de irme Jay— el pelirrojo puso sus dedos en los labios para emitir un silbido, sus hermanos menores llegaron corriendo— despídanse cachorros…

—Hasta pronto Imbécil…— Artie fue el primero en hablar y ganarse una seña del dedo medio de parte de Jason, Connor solo levanto su palma izquierda a modo de despedida—¿ya sabes dónde dormiremos Roy? —por un momento Jason bajo su enojo para recordar que Roy y sus hermanos no tenían un lugar fijo donde pasar la noche

—Dah… Oye Roy…— podía hacerles un favor porque después de todo le habían buscado para darle su carta.

Cena y algo de baile y ahora una copa con su fina compañía, entre risas y viejos recuerdos— me alegra mucho que hayas accedido a salir conmigo Diana—comentó Bruce mientras se servía un poco más de shampan en la elegante y alargada copa.

—Bueno no me podía resistir al soltero más rico y codiciado de Gotham…

—No lo digas de esa forma, contigo solo soy Bruce… ¿recuerdas? — dijo Bruce entre bromas—¿Cómo está tu madre? —Diana no pudo evitar la tristeza que le invadió de momento y que se vio reflejada en su rostro

—Cada día su memoria se desvanece más

—Lamento mucho oír eso Di…

—Yo más el saber que en algún momento ya no recordará nada—Diana bebió de su copa y la puso en la mesa que tenía en frente luego se puso de pie en silencio

—¿Qué te perturba Diana?

—Lo sabes Bruce… tu sabes lo que estoy buscando… se quedó en Gotham—la mujer miraba por la ventana

—Lo sé, desde el momento en que hablamos en Francia y me lo dijiste e intentado averiguar algo pero no he tenido suerte…

—Mi madre es muy lista… o bueno lo era—dijo Diana mientras se asomaba al balcón seguido de Bruce— tenía muchos buenos contactos en el gobierno… sabia perderse en el sistema… —Bruce le puso una mano en la espalda a la mujer que se recargó en su hombro

—Hablando del sistema… supe que le inyectaron presupuesto a tu departamento

—Es cierto, sorpresivamente el estado modifico el presupuesto de mi departamento y me permitió abrir nuevos puestos y proyectos…—dijo Diana sonriente

—Hablando de eso…

—Tu favor está completo… Barry Allen ha sido ascendido a Asistente administrativo—Bruce sonrió y vio como Diana se alejaba un poco de el para apoyarse en el barandal

—Gracias Diana…

—Gracias a ti por la ayuda, tengo gente valiosa ahí ¿sabes? Me gustaría poder terminar de hacerle el favor completo a tu rubio amigo…— Diana vio que Bruce parecía interrogarle con la mirada— si ya sabes… su "compañero" está muy calificado también… —El gesto de Bruce se tornó más serio—¿dije algo malo?

—No para nada, supongo que tendré que hacer otra visita al gobernador, quizá podamos hacer algo con tu personal— Diana sonrió y besó los labios del Bruce el cual le correspondió con gran vehemencia, era una noche muy buena para ambos adultos.

Las luces y sombras que emitía el protector de pantalla del dvd en la habitación de Barry acabó por despertar a Arthur que se había quedado dormido al pie de la cama—¡Gh! No es cómodo— dijo el rubio mientras se sobaba el cuello, se puso de piedispuesto a ir a su habitación—Gracias por la peli Barry—los ronquidos del joven Allen fueron la respuesta, estaba plácidamente dormido en la cama acurrucado, no sabía en que momento exacto se había cambiado de ropa—Buenas noches Wally… —Arthur no obtuvo respuesta , miro hacia la cama de Wally donde el pequeño pelirrojo no estaba, se asomó fuera de la habitación pero no parecía haber ningu movimiento, regreso al cuarto y no halló a nadie en el closet

—¡Auch! —ell quejido que vino debajo de la cama le hizo tranqulizarse—eso duele… —Wally estaba escondido bajo el colchón sobándose la mano que Arthur sin querer y en su desesperación le había pisado

—¿Qué haces ahí rojito simpático? —Arthur metió sus brazos bajo la cama y sacó a un soñoliento Wally

—Me dio miedo… —comentó entre sollozos el niño—el asesino podría volver… — parecía que el chico aún seguía soñando

—Entiendo… ven te llevare a tu cama—Arthur lo levantó e intentó ponerlo en su cama pero el chico no se dejó se aferró al cuerpo de Arthur—está bien, te llevo con tu tío— Arthur dejó al chico con Barry en la cama—ahora si, buenas noches Barry, buenas noches Wally— el compañero de cuarto de los Allen se dispuso a salir del lugar pero algo le ató —suéltame peque…—pero el chico no se daba por vencido…

—Le agradas Arthur—Barry pareció despertar, habló sin abrir los ojos— quiere que lo acompañes…

—Barry yo… —Arthur se sintió algo cohibido—bueno si no te importa—Barry negó con la cabeza, Arthur se quitó los pantalones y se metió en la cama, sintió como el menor entre el y el otro rubio les tiraba de las ropas, para sentirse bien cubierto por ellos, después de mucho tiempo Wally tuvo una noche bien tranquila y Arthur y Barry tuvieron que admitir que ellos también.

—en silencio, para no despertarlos—explicó Jason mientras con cuidado abría la ventana de la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos, se introdujo con cuidado —Hey…

—¿Dónde carajos estabas? —Dick estaba de pie frente a la ventana mirando enojado a Jason

—Salí un segundo Dick es todo, nada grave…

—Un segundo ¡mis bolas Jason! —Dick lucía en verdad molesto, y no era para menos porque era muy preocupón por sus hermanos y no era para menos, con los pleitos y acosos de los que eran objeto debían de cuidarse mucho— ahora entra y cierra la puta ventana…

—Ya va, ya va… pero no te enojes Richard—Jason trataba de sonar lo más condescendiente posible

—¿Qué no me enoje? Tú le dices a los enanos que no salgan de la habitación de noche y tú vas y eres el primero en romper las reglas

—¡Deja de regañarme ¿si?! No eres mi madre…

—Da gracias que no lo soy…

—¡Buenas noches! —Roy apareció por la ventana—¿es mal momento?

—¿Harper? —Dick pareció algo asombrado—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —Dick se dio la vuelta para ver a Jason con desapruebo —No me digan que están robando de nuevo por las noches

—¡Yo no estoy robando! —se quejó Jason en voz alta

—¡cierra la boca! —la contrarrestó Dick —Vas a despertar a las pulgas…

—Dick, perdona— Roy intervino—no queremos dar molestias, solo vine a traer algo a Jason se nos hizo tarde para buscar donde dormir y tu hermano nos ofreció un lugar en esta habitación—Roy ayudó a entrar a sus hermanos menores—pero si estorbamos…

—No, claro que no Roy… hay suficiente espacio—Dick se sintió como un tonto por haber estado peleando con Jason— Jason tiene razón son bienvenidos

—¡Dick! — Damian se despertó debido al ruido de personas que entraban a a habitación y por el pequeño alboroto

—Shhhh… tranquilo repollito, no pasa nada…

—Nio… — se quejó balbuceando el menor mientras Dick lo tomaba en brazos y comenzaba mecerlo—sueñi…

—Si mi pequeño repollito, duerme…

—Descansa enano— Jason se acercó a sus hermanos y le dio un beso a Damian— pueden acomodarse de ese lado Roy —el pelirrojo y sus dos hermanitos se dirigieron a otro lado de la habitación

—Gracias aprendiz de brujo…— Roy pegó su espalda a la pared—Buenas noches Artie— Le beso la frente a su hermano que se acomodó al lado de Roy—Buenas noches Connor—el pequeño de sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a negar con la cabeza—¿Cómo qué no? — el pequeño acercó su labios a los oidos de Roy—¿En serio? — Connor asintió enérgico —Hay mucha gente aquí Connor—el niño se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero —sin chantajes…

Connor volvió a negar—Roy ¡cántale su maldita canción para que se duerma!-Artie intervino pero fue silenciado por el siseo de los Wayne—cántale Roy…

—Está bien…— Roy se quitó la gorra y acomodó a Connor en sus brazos y empezó a tararear una tonada muy baja—tengo un hermanito chiquitito, que una vez mamá trajo a mi hogar, es de mis juguetes el más lindo, porque es un muñeco de verdad…— Roy no podía evitar sonrojarse con cada palabra y balanceo que hacía con Connor en sus brazos, pero mientras Roy se avergonzaba Dick que escuchaba la letra del otro lado de la habitación con Damian en sus brazos le admiraba más.

Había avanzado la noche se levantó confundido, para su gusto notó que su padre alcohólico y golpeador había desaparecido— Maldito…— se levantó del suelo en medio de la basura y cosas que estaban rotas en el suelo—Kal— caminó con trabajo hasta la puerta del sujeto que decía ser el casero y comenzó a golpear con fuerza—¡Kal!

—¿Qué quieres niño? –el asqueroso sujeto que se había aparecido en su casa y se había llevado a su hermano apreció en la entrada —¿Vienes por tu turno?

—Vengo por mi hermano —Garth miraba con odio al sujeto—¡¿Dónde está?!

—Tranquilízate niño —el sujeto abrió por completo la puerta de su cuartucho para dejar ver al pequeño moreno que estaba tendido en la cama —¡Anda bonito! Ya vinieron por ti… —lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la puerta donde lo arrojó semidesnudo a su hermano —si quieres usarlo quizá tengas que esperar un poco…—dijo en tono burlón

Garth abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano, trataba de cubrir la desnudez evidente en sus partes bajas, colocando sus brazos donde podía hasta que sintió algo caliente en su mano—¿Qué? —Garth abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver sangre que provenía de la parte trasera de su hermano—¡Eres un monstruo!

— saben creo que comenzare a cobrarles la renta de manera semanal… — se burló de ambos niños y le arrojó el resto de la ropa de Kaldur, luego cerró de un portazo

—Kaldur…Kal háblame hermanito por favor…—Garth notó que estaba despierto pero en estado de Shock, a duras penas pudo arrastrarlo hasta el cuarto donde dormían, entre el dolor de su hermano y el suyo propio pudo llegar y cerrar la puerta tras de él, recostó el moreno en el extraño colchón de resortes saltados y sabanas viejas

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡no! —como por instinto el menor comenzó a Gritar y removerse Garth llegó y lo abrazó

—Kal, Kal soy yo, soy Garth…. — de a pocos el moreno se fue tranquilizando, para romper en llanto entre los brazos de su hermano.

—Me duele Garth… me duele…—dijo sollozando— lo siento…

—No Kal, no es tu culpa…perdóname… no es tu culpa— le abrazó con fuerza, entre dolor y lágrimas Garth maldijo su suerte, a su padre, al hombre que se había metido con su hermano y a todo el mundo por lo que les había pasado, no dejaría que nada de eso pasara de nuevo, nadie volvería a ponerle una mano encima.

Entre ronquidos y sombras transcurría la noche de Jason que estaba durmiendo al lado de Tim, el enano con el sueño mas pesado según decía el y lo probaba por que llevaba ya un buen rato tratando de moverlo para despertarlo y no funcionaba, así que le tapó la nariz —¡No puedo resp! Jason la tapo la boca y le hizo una seña para que callara, Tim se confundió —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada enano, necesito que te hagas a un lado—Jason le hizo una indicación para que se moviera y Jason pudiera retirar la tabla sobre la que Tim dormía—¡Silencio! —le dijo a Tim y este le respondió asintiendo, sacó el envoltorio donde estaba su tesoro más grande, una extraña joya.

—¿Qué haces? —Tim observó cómo entre el envoltorio de tela Jason guardaba un papel—¿Qué es eso?

Jason se complicó por la pregunta de Tim —es …— le miraban con intriga— el mapa de un tesoro enano…si eso… —contestó mientras regresaba todo a su lugar y le indicaba a Tim que se acostara de nuevo, Jason le abrazó por la espalda para seguir durmiendo— sí, eso es… el mapa de un tesoro… —Jason finalmente cayó dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las noches son extrañas en esta Gotham , y tan opuestas en su desarrollo como el dia y la noche, para algunos hasta las noches brillan, para otros los días siempre son oscuros, Diana Busca algo entre l anoche y Brue sabe que es y le quiere ayudar ¿planean algo para Barry? Quien sabe… Wally se siente cómodo entre un par de rubios, más si uno de ellos te dice que puedes tener una mascota ¿no? ¿Será que el pelirrojo encontró a su nueva mamá? ¿Qué opinara Barry al respecto? Por cierto que La cancioncita de Roy me mato de ternura, quien lo viera tan rudo y cantándole a su hermanito para adormecerlo, es una lata de sorpresas ese pelirrojo y Hablando de rudezas Kaldu y Garth solo dire: pobrecillos… ¡Huy! Y Jason guardando su carta con los tesoros de la familia ¿Qué significará eso? Calma Dick que tu hermano solo fue por el correo al techo no estaba robando…

Ok, una nueva actualización de uno de los fics que creo que más le gusta al público, los chicos de Gotham, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, que se hayan pasado un buen momento al leerlo y que si se traumaron un poco no me demanden por eso jeje, en fin ojala que se animen a dejar un review o enviar un Pm ya que eso es lo que nos anima a seguir creando.

Bueno ahora el promocional, como se abran dado cuenta pues la compañía productora de los "maikfics" ha estado muy activa este mes de mayo y ha traido para ustedes las actualizaciones de : problemas legales, la noble casa Wayne y flecha en el agua, asi como nuevos fics: Le Soldat, G-Robin Advenbtures, Two Masks y un especial de Día de las madres, espero que puedan pasar a leer por ahí.

Ahora si ya me despido, espero que vayan teniendo un buen mes de mayo, buenos días, tardes o noches para todos , mucha buena vibra y paz y bien a todos los lectores, nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 8**

El tiempo avanzaba imparable, como siempre y después de tan agitada noche era bueno poder tener un día agradable—A levantarse dormilones…— Barry amenamente levantó a sus muchachos un pelirrojo y un rubio que dormían en su cama—se enfría el desayuno

—¿Desayuno? —Arthur fue el primero en despertar—oye huele bien… Buenos días por cierto

—Buenos días Arthur— Barry notó que su pequeño de cabellos rojos se levantaba con pereza— buenos días hijo

—Buenos días tío— Wally se estiró y se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente

—Venga, hay mucho que hacer chicos acaben de levantarse, tenemos que limpiar la casa o la visita se llevará una desagradable sorpresa—Barry notó que sus chicos le miraban intrigado—¿ya olvidaron que hoy tendremos un invitado a cenar?

—¡Demonios! —Arthur se puso de pie —lo había olvidado— Arthur se paró y se puso bastante nervioso— debo ir de compras y preparar el menú, no primero preparar el menú y luego ir de compras…¡Oh rayos!

—¿Por qué no desayunas primero? —Barry trataba de calmar a Arthur que lucía por demás nervioso— vamos, vamos que no es para tanto

—Uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo viene a tu casa ¿y no es para tanto? ¿En qué clase de mundo vives? —Arthur le miraba un tanto irónico

—No se…creo que lo veo como un hombre normal… eso es todo, parece agradable…

—¿Y guapo? —Arthur le sonrió pícaramente haciendo que Barry se incomode un poco

—Eso… eso yo no lo sé — Barry vio cómo su hijo se ponía de pie— ¿vienes a desayunar? — El chico asintió —venga pues, si te portas bien y me ayudas te llevo al parque un rato…

—¡Qué bien! — el pelirrojo saltó emocionado y salió de la habitación

—Sí, es bueno relajarte antes de una cita —Arthur le guiñó un ojo a Barry al pasar junto a el

—Cierra la boca Arthur…— el mencionado tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

Cuando llegó la hora de levantarse Dick se sintió algo desubicado de ver más gente de lo normal en su hogar—Ah, es cierto— se dijo cuándo observo a Roy y sus hermanos durmiendo en la otra esquina de la habitación —Jay, despierta…— Dick sacudió ligeramente a su hermano—es hora de levantarse

—Voy… —Jason se levantó con pereza —¿ya está el desayuno?

—Que gracioso eres Jay… ¿con que lo compro?

—Con lo de ayer… ¡ah! Cierto… regalaste todo… ¡grandísimo idiota!

—¿Qué mosca te picó el día de hoy Jason? —Dick le miraba de mala gana, Jason no le respondió— mira mejor despierta a las pulgas que es hora de salir— Dick se dirigió a donde estaban los Harper, se acercó a Roy que estaba sentado durmiendo y abrazando sus piernas

—Roy… Roy despiert….

—¡Atrás imbécil! — en un movimiento rápido Roy se le arrojó a Dick mientras lo sometía y amagaba con una navaja

—¡Roy! — Dick grito a su amigo para que reaccione

—¡Oh!… jeje… Dick eres tu… perdona— Roy se puso de pie y se retiró de encima de su víctima—ya sabes la costumbre… siempre debo dormir al pendiente…

—¡Pedazo de imbécil! —Jason se acercó y le dio un empujón al pelirrojo —¡lastimaste a mi hermano! —Dick estaba en el suelo sobándose el hombro que un le dolía

—fue un accidente Jay…

—¡Mis bolas Roy! —Jason le dio un empujón más

—¡Hey! ¡No toques a mi hermano! —Artie había intervenido poniéndose enfrente de Roy, todo estaba por convertirse en una buena trifulca, de no haber sido por un llanto que corto el aire, todos se detuvieron

—¡Dick! — Damian se levantó entre llantos por haber escuchado tantos gritos

—Tranquilo enano—Tim intentaba consolar a Damian, pero sus esfuerzos eran algo inútiles—¿Ayuda? — Tim recurrió a los mayores

—No pasa nada Dami, no llores… estoy aquí—Dick se acercó al menor que se abrazó a sus piernas

—Cárgame…— Damian extendía sus brazos casi suplicante

—Dami…no puedo me duele el hombro —un nuevo "cárgame" se escuchó provenir de Damian

—¿puedo? —Roy se acercó al menor y antes de que Dick pudiera responder el pelirrojo había tomado a Damian y lo había cargado en brazos—no llores pequeño, fue mi culpa el escandalo…

—Eso nadie lo niega—dijo Jason de mala gana

—Perdona…—Damian hizo un puchero—¿ y si te doy de desayunar?

—¿Comida? —inquirió Damian tiernamente

—Comida… ¿quieres? — Roy recibió un asentimiento de cabeza

—Yo igual tengo hambre—dijo Tim esperanzado, Connor que había llegado al lado de Roy y lucía un tanto ofendido y celoso, le tiraba de las ropas señalando su boca abierta

—está bien, comamos todos…yo invito—Roy dejó a Damian en el suelo

—Suena bien eso…

—Si van a robar algo, yo no quiero nada— se quejó Dick

—No seas aguafiestas Dick—se quejó Jason — Dick— Jason se acercó al oído de su hermano—sé que no te gusta, pero no nos conviene despreciar a alguien como Roy, además…no tenemos muchas opciones

Dick meditó unos segundos, los más pequeños parecían emocionados imaginando que es lo que Roy podría darles de comer—está bien… —Dick acabó por aceptar— salgamos entonces, que hoy también hay que trabajar… —todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir del lugar, tenían que aprovechar el día tanto como pudieran.

Las galletas que habían sustraído de la tienda resultaron por demás deliciosas para los hambrientos chicos que las devoraron sin dudar después de dejar el desayuno Roy y sus hermanos desaparecieron dejando a los chicos para que comieran, Dick que tenía una moral demasiado alta según Jason por eso solo se comió un par, pues no les gustaba saber de dónde habían venido—Es una cadena grande, y de todas formas las tiran a la basura si nadie las compra—explicó Jason a su hermano—además necesitas comer para recuperarte pronto…

—Es cierto Dick… cargar a Damian cansa—se quejó Tim que caminaba con el pequeño en brazos

—Eres un enano muy débil a ver…ven pequeña pulga— Jason le extendió los brazos a Damian pero este se negó

—Nio… Tim me carga —el menor le sacó la lengua

—Pues vete al diablo enano mal agradecido…— Jason le puso su mejor cara de enojado

—Idiota…— todos los chicos se detuvieron en seco

—¿Qué dijiste enano? —Jason veía a Damian boquiabierto, todos pensaron que se enojaría pero acabó sorprendiendo a todos —¡El enano sabe insultar! — lo arrebató de las manos de Tim y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire haciéndolo reir—¡mi pulgoso ha crecido!

—¡Deja de darle vueltas y celebrarle sus malas palabras!—Dick estaba totalmente enojado—mira que enseñarle a insultar…

—Tienes razón, basta de vueltas esto hay que celebrarlo— dijo Jason y bajó a Damian

—¿Dónde vas? Hay que trabajar en la esquina de siempre— dijo Dick algo enojado

—Es turno del pirata…

— ¿yo? —Tim renegaba de lo que decía Jason —Pero, pero… no traje nada para hacer malabares

—Sin pretextos pequeño tonto, no vamos a dejar que Dick actúe con su hombro aun lastimado ¿Por qué no limpias parabrisas?

—Soy muy bajo para llegar a ellos —Jason rodo los ojos —me da igual lo que vayas a hacer haz algo, tu cuidas el semáforo, Dick revisa los botes y yo me voy a lo mío

—¿Quién murió y te nombro jefe Jay? —se quejó vehemente Dick

—Pues no te has muerto, pero como no trabajas te declaro incapacitado para decidir por todos—explicó Jason divertido— ahora si me disculpan, tengo negocios que atender.

—Sin robar ¿entendido?

—A robar—comentó Damian que había sido colocado en el suelo por Jason, Dick se enojó mas

—No me presiones Dickdiota, hare lo necesario para traer comida para las pulgas, nos vemos en un rato—sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

—¿Y qué hago yo? — pregunto Tim algo incomodo

—Busquemos algo con lo que puedas hacer malabares —Dick le hizo una señal para que le siguiera, ya estaba entrando el medio día y aunque fuera fin de semana era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Las horas pasaban algo lentas en Gotham, por alguna razón esos domingos parecían aletargados para toda la ciudad, pero daban el suficiente tiempo para hacer todo lo que se necesitaba, incluyendo las compras que Arthur debía realizar para la cena—A veces odio esta ciudad…¡qué va! ¿A veces? —estaba metido en un soliloquio algo enojadizo, Barry lo notó porque emitía comentarios más agrios de lo normal.

—¿Mal día para ir de compras?

—Un poco, ya tenía todo, en serio que sí, pero en un minuto de descuido: ¡Bam! Un maldito mocoso me robó el pan que necesitaba y varias frutas…—Arthur explicaba eso mientras sacaba cosas de las bolsas

—Yo quiero fruta… —Wally llegó a intervenir en la plática, desde hacía días estaba muy al pendiente de lo que hacían los adultos—¿hay manzanas?

—Habían…—contestó Arthur aun con algo de mala gana—Maldito ladronzuelo… —se sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejar el mal humor—¿quieres una naranja?

—¿Qué es esto? —El pelirrojo sacó de entre las bolsas de papel un ramo de flores

—¿Flores? —Barry las miró con curiosidad

—Sí, flores ¿Qué no es obvio? — Arthur se las quitó a Wally para extenderlas a su rubio compañero — son para ti…

—¡¿Qué?! —Barry se sonrojó al instante, estaba petrificado de ver que Arthur le sonreía alegre con el pequeño ramo de flores en las manos—Arthur…yo… yo… —las risas le hicieron salir un poco de su ensimismamiento—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Solo tu cara— dijo Arthur mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la pequeña meseta de la diminuta cocina—Vamos, vamos no quería hacerte sonrojar solo era una broma, las flores son para esta noche, las compre en una florería atendida por una hermosa pelirroja…

—Sí, si como sea… ¿entonces ya comenzaras a cocinar?

—Si algunas cosas llevan tiempo y realmente quiero impresionar al señor Wayne…

—Estoy seguro que a Bruce le gustará cualquier cosa que cocines— dijo Barry mientras arengaba a su pequeño pelirrojo que tomó un balón de futbol

—¡Oh! Ya le llamas por su nombre ¿eh? Deben de ser muy cercanos ¿no?-comentó Arthur con picardía

—No es lo que piensas Arthur ¿ok? —Barry estaba entre ofendido y confundido—mira, tu comienza con lo tuyo para esta noche y yo iré con Wally al parque para no distraerte—se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con seguridad—Vámonos chaval…

—Ok, nos vemos luego Arthur —Wally tomó su balón y se encamino a la puerta

—Toma enano, llévate esto para el camino—Arthur le arrojó un chocolate ante una ligera negativa de Barry con la cabeza, era seguro que su hijo gustaba de comer dulces.

—Eres terrible en eso de los malabares— Dick le había vuelto a reprender, Tim se deprimió un poco por lo que había dicho su hermano, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón

—¡Malo! —dijo Damian burlándose de él, desde que se levantó estaba bastante rebelde.

—Lo siento ¿sí? No todos tuvimos la fortuna de crecer en el circo— se quejó Tim mientras dejaba caer al suelo los frutos incomibles de un extraño árbol que le habían servido para intentar hacer malabares— además yo no quería cuidar el estúpido lugar

—Ese estúpido lugar nos da de comer…

—¡Pues no lo hace muy bien! —se quejó Tim en serio que era raro que se portara de esa forma pero en serio le molestaba que menospreciaran su esfuerzo, Dick lo notó enseguida.

—Perdona repollito mayor, no quise ser malo contigo, es solo que me siento inútil…—explicó dick mientras se sentaba en la acera con sus hermanos menores—todos tenemos un talento, sé que hacer malabares no es el tuyo, pero aprecio que lo intentes… además yo soy muy malo recolectando latas.

—Eres pésimo—dijo Tim mientras se abrazaba a su hermano —si tuviéramos algo de dinero comprábamos dulces para vender…

—Eso te sale bien, tu cara de corderito a medio degollar ayuda mucho…

Iban distraídos platicando sobre lo que pudieron haber hecho que no notaron del todo que la personita cercana a ellos se paraba y corría por uno de los caminos del parque—¡Kal! ¡Kal! — comenzó a gritar el pequeño Damian mientras apresuraba sus pasitos por el pasillo

—¡Agh! — sintió un ligero golpecillo en sus piernas, algo que se aferraba a él, de no haber sido por que vio la sonrisa de Damian le hubiera empujado de inmediato—Dami… eres tu… —respiró tranquilo, quiso levantarlo en brazos pero sintió un dolor muy grande y cedió en su intento.

—Kal, cárgame Kal…— le dijo el pequeño mientras se colgaba de las piernas del moreno

—No Damian, en serio no puedo…

—Basta enano, Deja a Kal de una vez—Dick llegó junto con Tim a donde estaba su hermanito—Te he dicho mil veces que no arranques a correr de esa forma, perdona Kal, ya sabes que le agradas mucho…

—Si no te preocupes —Kal notó que Dick le miraba extrañado como analizándolo de arriba abajo mientras le quitaba a Damian de encima—oye… mira… sé que no es todo lo que nos prestaste pero, ya tengo para devolverte una parte ¿sí? —dijo con nerviosismo el moreno

—si claro pero no vine a cobrarte tómalo con calma…

—Toma el dinero Dick, ya debo rime—Kaldur lucía algo temeroso, Dick cayó en cuenta de los moretones que llevaba en los brazos incluso tenía una marca muy rara en el cuello, ya lo había visto antes con las marcas que le dejaba su padre pero esta vez había algo muy raro, casi a la fuerza los pocos billetes acabaron en la mano del hermano de Damian—les veo luego chicos

—Kaldur ¿estás? —Dick titubeo un momento, mientras intentaba que Damian no corriera tras del moreno, al cual vio inclinarse con algo de trabajo a corta distancia mientras recogía sus cosas —No… —el moreno se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo

—¡No me toques! —Dick había llegado rápidamente donde Kaldur y lo tomó por los hombros para levantarlo—No quiero que nadie me toque ¡¿oíste?! — Kaldur forcejeaba con Dick, el cual le soltó

—Tim, Dami, vengan aquí — Richard tomó los billetes y se los dio a Tim—anda enano, compra unos dulces y haz tu magia ¿sí?

—¿Pasa algo Dick? —Tim le miraba curioso y con algo de temor

—Kal … a él... le duele el estómago, lo llevare con el señor Smith, así que obedece—el mayor le hizo una seña para que se alejara un poco del moreno— Damian vienes conmigo…

—Pero…

—Te di una instrucción enano así que cúmplela, no tardaremos— Dick comenzó a empujar ligeramente a Kaldur para hacerlo caminar

—¿Qué crees que haces Richard? ¡Déjame en paz!— había una inseguridad y dolor en sus palabras, se sentía bastante vulnerable y avergonzado

—Hay sangre en tus pantalones— el moreno se aterrorizó al saberse descubierto— tranquilo caminaré tras de ti para que nadie lo note…anda apóyate en mí, será más fácil…

—No sé de qué hablas…—Dick miró a Kaldur tan dulce como pudo, el moreno se sintió mas confiado—Gra…gracias…

—De nada, vamos Dami…camina…— Tim solo vio que los tres desaparecían por el camino, al menos ya podía comprar dulces y hacer un mejor trabajo

Ese parque, era un buen punto de reunión y había que ver que era muy grande y tenía canchas de todo tipo entre ellas una de futbol que era la que Barry y Wally utilizaban, al pelirrojo le gustaban esos momentos entre padre e hijo le hacían olvidar los malos momentos—¡Gol! — grito emocionado Wally mientras Corría por todos lados festejando a su manera

—Eres un soberano enano tramposo —se quejó Barry—a ver pido un tiempo fuera—la verdad es que se agitaba de correr tras su chico

—¿ya nos vamos a casa?

—En un rato… que te parece si antes… —Barry miraba inquieto por todos lados— creo que vi un señor que vendía paletas de hielo por ahí ¿vamos por una?

—Me da pereza— Barry negó con la cabeza—¿vas tú? ¿Por fis?

—No se Wally… dejarte aquí solo—Barry miró su reloj y volteo a todos lados— bueno está bien serán solo unos minutos, no te muevas de aquí ¿ok? —comenzó a correr para ir por lo que había dicho después de todo ¿qué más podía pasar?

Obtuvo rápidamente el botín del día varias manzanas y un buen pedazo de pan para cenar, Jason estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y por eso se había dedicado a descansar el resto de la tarde entre los arbustos, y así hubiera seguido de no ser porque le cayó un balón justo robre el rostro—¡Mierda! ¡¿Quién se atreve?! —si era una broma se la haría pagar caro al bromista

—¡Hey! ¡Balon! —la voz de Wally se oía bastante clara, y hablaba como si el esférico fuera a responderle, y le respondieron...

—¡Esta aquí, grandísimo imbécil!

—¡No soy un imbécil! —se defendió Wally bastante enojado mientras caminaba entre arbustos hacía el lugar donde salía la voz

—¡Pues ven y demuéstramelo grandísimo idiota! —Jason tomó el balón y caminó al encuentro de la futura víctima de sus golpes—vas a saber lo que es bueno pedazo de…— le reconoció enseguida—¿pelirrojo idiota?

—¿Señor Caballero? —Wally se impresionó de encontrarlo en ese sitio, tanto que se quedó sin habla unos segundos—e… ese es mi balón…

—Lo se me cayó en la cara—contestó Jason de mal humo

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención señor caballero— fue la primera vez que Wally se lo dijo más allá de su cabeza y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Jason lo escuche—me da mucho gusto volver a verte quería …

—¿entonces es tuyo? —Comentó Jason mientras le paseaba el balón en la cara e interrumpía el dialogo del niño—¿lo quieres de regreso? —Wally asintió —entonces… ¡Quítamelo! — Jason comenzó a correr

—¡No! ¡Es mío! —Wally se quejaba vehementemente

—Si es tuyo entonces ven por el—le retó Jason mientras corría rápidamente subió a un árbol con el balón entre sus manos—anda, anda pequeño cobarde, quítamelo si puedes… si no me lo quedaré y lo venderé al mejor postor…

—¡No! Por favor… ¿Por qué haces eso? —Wally comenzó a trepar con algo de trabajo al árbol—se supone que… no se supone que los caballeros se comporten así…. ¡Agh! — Wally pareció resbalarse, pero Jason lo sostuvo

—Te tengo pequeño miedoso pelirrojo… -Wally respiró aliviado cuando sintió que Jay le ayudaba a acomodarse entre las ramas—eres un maldito desastre… además ¿Por qué me dices de esa forma tan estúpida? "señor caballero" …— dijo en un tono burlón que hizo avergonzar a Wally

—Es que…

—¿Es que que? ¿Por qué no hablas claro Wally?

—Sabes mi nombre— el menor quedó impresionado —pero ¿cómo?

—Tú me mandaste una carta, no pensé que te acordaras de mi…—Jasons e recostó sobre la gran rama en la que iba sentado, usando el balón como almohada— este balón es muy comodo… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Vine a jugar con mi tío… —Jason hizo una mueca parecía ponerse algo celoso—¿vienes con tus padres?

—No más bien con mis hermanos…—Dijo Jason tratando de ocultar el hecho de que no tenía padres

—¿Dónde están ellos?

—Por ahí, son molestos a veces así que los dejó para relajarme un poco—comentó de manera algo presuntuosa

—Si tuviera hermanos no los dejaría por ahí…

—Y si yo tuviera un tío no me separaría de él tampoco— Jason dijo eso bastante bajo, no quería sonar patético—¿no te estarán buscando?

—Es cierto…—Wally pareció recordar que le había dicho a su tío que lo esperaría junto a la portería —necesito mi balón y ya—Wally con algo de temor intentó tomar la pelota, pero perdió el equilibrio

—¿Qué carajos haces? — Jason sintió como el pelirrojo le caía encima y le hacía perder el equilibrio también, haciéndolo precipitarse al suelo.

Fueron dos segundos confusos en los que Wally tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a Jason, el cual por instinto abrazo al pelirrojo para protegerlo con su cuerpo—¡Ugh! —Jason sintió que aterrizaba entre frondosos arbustos que amortiguaron el golpe—Me dolió… — Jason abrió los ojos con pesadez, por un momento sintió algo cálido en su pecho al aspirar el dulce aroma que despedía Wally—¡Ya! ¡Quítate de encima!

—Lo siento— Wally se levantó con algo de trabajo—lo siento… me salvaste de nuevo señor caballero

—Además de miedoso eres tonto pelirrojo— el enfurruñado Jason se sentó cuando Wally por fin se quitó de encima suyo—¿Qué no ya te ibas? —se había cabreado por el golpe

—Ehhh si… Gracias de nuevo — Wally busco en su bolsillo y sacó el chocolate que Arthur le había dado— me volviste a salvar, yo tenía razón eres un valiente caballero

—¿Vas a seguirme jodiendo? —Jason recordó todo lo que le había dicho Roy se avergonzó de la forma en la que se dirigía Wally a él, estiró su mano y tomó el chocolate que le estaban entregando como agradecimiento—esto es un buen pago, debo irme enano idiota— le estrecho la mano haciendo un saludo extraño que Wally difícilmente pudo seguir—cuídate pequeño miedoso… te veré luego — Jason tomó rápidamente su botín y salió corriendo

—¡espera! —Wally no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo importante —¿Cómo te llamas? — nuevamente se había quedado sin poder saber el nombre de su héroe.

Iba con tiempo suficiente, en un auto menos elegante que el usado en la última salida, Alfred había insistido en que no debía llamar tanto la atención cuando fuera a cenar a un barrio que no era tan bueno, hizo su alto en el semáforo, la tarde estaba comenzado a dar paso a la noche, buscó con la vista al chico de las acrobacias, no lo encontró a él ni a su hermano limpia parabrisas.

Los golpes a la ventana le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento—¿sí? —bajo la ventanilla del lado del conductor, Bruce Wayne miró curioso al niño que le extendía un par de Paletas

—¿quiere comprar un dulce? —Tim estaba poniendo su mejor cara de niño tierno sus ojos azules brillaban con ese destello infantil que enmarcado entre polvo y el maltrato de la calle le daban el aire perfecto de ternura.

—No me gustan mucho los dulces…. —dijo Bruce sin mas

—No importa, será para la próxima—Tim estaba por retirarse

—Espera…— Bruce le hizo una seña, parecía buscar algo por todo el auto, las bocinas de los vehículos que iban atrás le apresuraron—rayos, espera un momento— le hizo una seña a Tim para que le alcanzara unos metros más adelante, avanzó en su auto y se orilló— Mira aquí tienes…—le dio un billete de buena denominación al niño, el cual se alegró enseguida

—¡Muchas Gracias señor! —el chico le dio ambas paletas— ¿tengo que darle cambio?

—No, para nada— Bruce hizo algo que no acostumbraba hacer en los parques: bajo del auto—¿tienes mucho trabajando por aquí? —Bruce le hizo una seña al chico para que se apoyara en al auto.

—Algo, estuve haciendo malabares temprano, pero soy muy malo en eso— explicó Tim

—Hay dos chicos más que he visto por aquí son parecidos a ti…

—Deben ser mis hermanos, Dick y Jason— Tim parecía estar dando información de más— pero hoy tuvieron que hacer otras cosas

—¿Cuál es cuál?

—Dick hace acrobacias, Jason limpia parabrisas

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Tim

—Mucho gusto Tim—Bruce le estrechó la mano—¿vives por aquí? —Tim asintió y señalo una calle —¿Te falta mucho para ir a casa?

—Cuando acabe de vender todo esto—Tim mostró la bolsa que aun tenia bastantes golosinas

—Eso tiene solución pequeño—Bruce saco su billetera nuevamente, esta vez tomó varios billetes—¿con esto basta?

—¡Es demasiado! No puedo aceptarlo

—Te estoy comprando todo… los dulces lo valen

—Claro que no, si llego con tanto dinero mi hermano pensara que lo robe…

—Bueno, está bien no es por los dulces, es por la plática ¿te parece? —Tim se encogió de hombros— eres un muy buen chico Tim—no supo exactamente por que pero a Bruce le dieron ganas de revolverle el cabello, luego le acarició la mejilla

—¡Tim! — Dick venia caminando a prisa hacia el

—Llegó mi hermano—Tim le dio los dulces a Bruce y se guardó los billetes en el bolsillo— Hasta luego señor, gracias por todo

—A ti pequeño— Bruce se subio al auto y siguió su camino.

—¿Estas bien?

—¡SI! —Tim lucía muy alegre— mira Dick, ese señor me dio mucho dinero…— Dick parecía no hacerle mucho caso se limitó a ver como se alejaba el auto

—Qué bueno enano…—Dick por fin habló estrechó más la mano de Damian y jaló a Tim para pegarlo a su cuerpo, comenzaba a parecerle extraño que ese hombre le diera tanto dinero a él y a sus hermanos; no parecía mala persona pero no podía ser confiado.

Por el espejo vio al mayor, lo reconoció por el semblante tan serio que proyectaba, lo recordaba sonriente, pero al verlo venir caminando hacia Tim Bruce notó que estaba un poco preocupado o más bien molesto, le llamó la atención ver que había un niño más pequeño—son cuatro…— se impresiono que esos chicos se las arreglaran para sobrevivir en Gotham, camino a casa de Barry pensaba en que quizás debería hacer algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

Cena, cena, cena…Bruce se dirige a una cena y de camino se ha encontrado con el tercero de los huerfanitos, ahora sabe que sus nombres y sabe que son cuatro, ¿planeara hacer algo con toda esa información? Si es así hay que esperar que sea algo bueno, por lo pronto le dio un buen dinero a Tim por todos sus dulces; en tanto la casa Allen-Curry está sumida en la emoción de tener un invitado importante, ¡Hay Barry! ¿No sientes lindo cuando tratan de cortejarte? Aunque sea solo de broma, pero ¿será que Athur solo bromea? ¿Por qué Wally anda de metiche entre esos dos? Y hablando de Wally tuvo un reencuentro con su señor caballero, el cual nuevamente le volvió a salvar ¿habrán mas encuentros así? Supongo que dependerá de Jason.

Bueno aquí tienen una nueva entrega de Chicos de Gotham, agradezco a todos los que regularmente pasan a leer y dejar su comentario, a todos muchas gracias, créanme que sus comentarios son tomados en cuenta, las historias se van adaptando gracias a lo que ustedes dicen, espero como siempre que se hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo que de ser posible les hayan dado sacado una sonrisa todas las situaciones descritas, si se animan a dejar un review o un Pm serán bien recibidos.

Para despedirme les recuerdo que "Flecha en el agua" ya está actualizado y está esperando por que ustedes pasen a leer, y hablando de anuncios y avisos quiero comentarles de una situación que está pasando en Ff y otras páginas, últimamente a unas amigas les han estado plagiando sus Fics, por lo que se ha iniciado una **campaña contra el plagio llamada "Robas Mis sueños"** en la cual se está invitando a los lectores y victimas a denunciar los plagios, ya **que el plagio nos afecta a todos pues mata los ánimos y las ideas**. Esperando que todos estén bien les deseo un buen mes de junio, paz y bien para todos, nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

Los billetes que tenía Tim en la mano eran de buena denominación, eran un buen botín para todos, sin embargo Dick no lucía muy contento—¿Qué pasa Dick? ¿No hice buen trabajo? —Tim lucía algo inseguro—¿Por qué estás enojado?

—Porque nunca haces lo que se te dice, solo tenías que vender dulces…

—¡Pero los vendí todos!

—¿A quién? —Dick lucía más que nada preocupado —¿A ese extraño sujeto?

—No es extraño, es muy amable…

—¡Tu no lo conoces para nada!

Tim se avergonzó de lo que le decía su hermano, la verdad es que tenía razón, el no conocía a ese señor, pero le había dado mucho dinero entonces no podía ser tan malo ¿verdad? —pero no parece mala persona…

—Pedazo de enano irresponsable…—Dick se detuvo al ver que su hermano menor ponía cara de tristeza—Tim entiende… me preocupo por ti, ¿Cuántas personas que se suponía que eran "buenas" hemos conocido? —Tim tuvo que admitir que Dick tenía razón

—La calle es mala—dijo Tim como si fuera un mantra

—Mala…—repitió el pequeño Damian— Mala, Mala… ¡Maldición! —Dick frunció el ceño con desdén por lo mencionado por el menor

—¡Deja de insultar Damian! — le reprendió Dick, pero el menor hizo una trompetilla y se hecho a reir— mira que buen día tuvimos, tu insultando y este descuidado hablando con un extraño que le da dinero

—¡que no es malo! —Se quejó Tim —además te conoce…

—Te he dicho que no le creas a los desconocidos, ese señor solo es un paseante habitual de por aquí… es normal que me haya visto alguna vez

—Pero me preguntó por ti—contestó Tim

—¿Qué? —el mayor meditó un poco lo que Tim le comentaba—enano ¿que tanto le dijiste?

—Yo… no dije nada… solo dije que tú y Jason son mis hermanos y que el semáforo es nuestro…

—En serio Tim, ¿no querías llevarlo a casa?

—No creo que le hubiera gustado ir con nosotros, se ve que le gustan, las cosas caras—explicó Tim tratando de defenderse, Dick aun le miraba enojado, el menor tuvo que admitir que había roto las reglas impuestas por sus hermanos.

Los regaños se llovían esa tarde por toda Gotham según parecía, mientras Dick reprendía a Tim, Barry hacía lo propio con su sobrino—No quiero que vuelvas a irte por ahí así nada mas ¿entendido? —era como la cuarta vez que Barry le decía la misma frase a su pelirrojo hijo una y otra vez

—No me fui lejos, solo estaba buscando mi balón…Vamos Tío ya perdóname…— respondía bastante apenado Barry— además ni siquiera regresaste con las paletas heladas que habías dicho

—Bueno el señor no estaba en el lugar que pensé— comentó el rubio para aminorar un poco el reclamo del menor

—¿Te perdiste verdad? — Barry miró hacía otra dirección para que Wally no notara lo avergonzado que estaba—siempre te pasa lo mismo Papi…—dijo divertido el menor

—Bueno la ciudad es nueva, ya te lo había dicho, además el parque es muy grande…

—Yo quería mi paleta helada—explicó Wally con un ligero tono de decepción que a Barry le dio demasiada ternura

—Lo se… pero qué tal si… —Barry giró la cabeza buscando una farmacia, tienda de abarrotes o algo donde pudiera comprar lo que el chico quería, cuando lo vio— ¿Qué tal ahí? — Barry señaló una heladería que tenía una pinta bastante simpática.

—¡Genial! — ambos cruzaron la calle para acceder al negocio, era un lugar pequeño con unas cuantas mesas y unas máquinas de videojuegos, los dos Allen se pararon frente a la entrada algo en el letrero les parecía familiar

—"Icecream's Central" mmmm—Barry miraba el dibujo en la puerta que parecía ser la silueta de edificios de ciudad central—¿Tú crees que? ¡Wally espérame! —el menor cruzó la puerta como si fuera su propia casa

—Buenas tardes, bienvenidos…— detrás de la barra había un hombre que seguramente tenía una edad similar a la de Barry — ¿en qué puedo servirles?

—¡Ah! Hola, bueno pues mi hijo quería una paleta y… —Barry notó que Wally se dirigía a oprimir botones y palancas de las máquinas de videojuegos que estaban en una esquina—¡Deja eso Wally! —el menor respondió al grito y regresó donde su tío

—Vaya que obediente chico ¿te llamas Wally verdad? —el menor asintió a la pregunta del dependiente—y dime Wally ¿qué vas a querer?

—Creo que mejor un helado… —dijo el pelirrojo mientras observaba os sabores que se mencionaban en la pared, una buena cantidad de estos, muchos como chocolate o fresa y otros más exóticos que llevaban nombre de dulces bastante populares— todos se ven deliciosos—el menor se asomó a la heladera donde habían helados y sorbetes de todos colores—quisiera poder probar todos…

—Haremos esto como eres nuevo por aquí… ¿qué te parece si te doy tres bolas de helado por el precio de dos? —Wally sonrió de oreja a oreja

—Eso es mucho helado… eres muy amable… eeemm

—Leonard, me llamo Leonard… puedes decirme Lenny—-explico el rubio y le estrechó la mano a Barry— y es lo menos que puedo hacer por los nuevos habitantes de Gotham

—¿Cómo sabes que no somos de aquí? —pregunto Barry algo desconcertado

—Bueno, los locales no son tan amables o sonrientes como ustedes—explicó Lenny mientras comenzaba a servir el helado de Barry— cuando llegué de ciudad central los vecinos apenas y me daban los buenos días al pasar, la gente es muy desconfiada.

—¡Entonces si eres de ciudad central! —el empleado asintió — mi sobrino y yo también somos de ciudad central llegamos hace poco…

—Es bueno saber que hay más paisanos de ciudad Central en Gotham, solo por eso igual te daré promoción —el rubio dependiente le guiño el ojo al comprador, mientras le daba a Wally su cono de helado

—No es necesario…

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo— Lenny tomó otro cono y su cuchara para servir a Barry—además igual y te convenzo de venir más seguido… —Lenny pareció haber sentido que cometió una indiscreción—es decir, es bueno platicar con un coterráneo…

—Si claro que si… —sin duda que había sido un interesante hallazgo para Barry.

Tuvo que admitir que se había adelantado un poco, parece ser que se había dejado llevar por la ansiedad y salió más temprano de lo normal de la mansión, Si Bruce llegaba a esa hora seguro que le daba una sorpresa a Barry y lo agarraba con todo a medias, por lo que en vez de irse directo al departamento del señor Allen se detuvo en una calle donde antes había estado observaba los edificios y las casas muchas de ellas en pésimo estado, se bajó del auto y se puso a fumar un cigarro.

Miraba alrededor, era un lugar bastante áspero a la vista, observaba a las personas que iban a su alrededor evitándole, muy probablemente al verlo tan elegante pensaban que era un vendedor de droga, sin duda había que cambiar eso, recordó a los chicos que momentos atrás había visto en el parque y que parecían vivir marcados por la pobreza y miseria de la ciudad, probablemente huérfanos ¿se podría hacer algo por ellos? ¿Por toda Gotham? Era difícil de saber para Bruce.

Tenía buen sabor, el chocolate que le había regalado estaba delicioso—¡Que rico! —sin duda el pelirrojo miedoso tenía muy buena suerte si podía obtener sabrosuras como esa, Jason pensó en que quizá debería guardar un pedazo para sus hermanos, pero cuando se dio cuenta quedaba solo una minúscula parte—será para la próxima—dijo para sí mientras apuraba la última fracción de la golosina y se relamía los dedos, era un pequeño acto de egoísmo que había sabido muy rico, Jason no lograba determinar si el exquisito sabor venía del dulce en sí o de la persona que se lo había dado, arrojó la basura a un lado y sonrió satisfecho.

—Mírate no más…— la voz le alcanzó, Jason volteo algo alterado—¡Eres un maldito egoísta!

—¡Gagh! ¡Roy! — detrás de el de entre los mismos arbustos donde Jason estaba oculto surgió la figura bien conocida—¡Deja de asomar así! ¡Imbécil!

—Lo siento… hubiera aparecido antes de haber sabido que tenías dulces… ¿estuvo buena la jornada no?

—Sí, algo—Jason mostró su botín una buena hogaza de pan y varias manzanas

—Vaya, sigues teniendo talento… aprendiz de brujo— Jason sonrió con suficiencia—¿no te quedan más dulces?

—No, ¿andas de antojo?

—Un poco, pero bueno… quería darle algo más sustancioso a Connor se puso pálido el día de hoy—Jason hizo una mueca algo incomoda, sabía lo que era ver enfermar a sus hermanos—pero no importa… Bueno debo irme, comienza a anochecer, hay que buscar donde dormir…

—Espera Roy —Jason le detuvo y sacó de la bolsa que tenía en sus manos un par de manzanas—llévale estas a tus hermanos…

—¡Wow! ¿En serio? —Jason asintió con gusto—Gracias aprendiz de brujo, ¿sabes? podría besarte

—No digas tonterías Roy…—Jason guardó silencio cuando sintió los labios de Roy posicionándose sobre los suyos, más que eso se sintió extraño al sentir como su lengua se deslizaba por sus labios, comisuras de la boca y hasta en las encías—¡Mierda Roy! ¿Qué carajo crees que haces? —dijo alterado Jaosn mientras se hacía unos pasos atrás y empujaba al mayor

—Nada, solo quería probar el chocolate… y estaba delicioso—Roy sonrió algo sarcástico Jason parecía querer darle un buen golpe—gracias por todo Jay, nos vemos luego… salúdame al miedoso pelirrojo ¿quieres? —Jason solo lo vio alejarse.

—Idiota… espera ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡Roy! —Jason intentó alcanzar al pelirrojo pero este no le hizo mucho caso, el chico optó por seguir su camino

Mientras los chicos en el parque corrían buscando a su familia, dentro del departamento "Allen-Curry" la situación era algo similar—¡Wally! ¡Sal de una buena vez! — Barry estaba ligeramente histérico por que se le había hecho tarde, tuvo una buena plática con su nuevo amigo heladero y había perdido la noción del tiempo

—Ya estoy, ya estoy…—Wally salió envuelto en una bata de baño, aún tenía el cabello mojado

—¡Hey! Pensé que no estabas nervioso Barry—Arthur apareció por el pasillo, lucía muy relajado con su ropa casual, unos jeans bastante apretados y una camisa color turquesa abierta la segundo botón y con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos—¿Qué? —Arthur notó que Barry no dejaba de mirarle—¿me veo muy mal?

—No, no para nada… al contrario luces muy bien…

—Gracias, pero… tú debes de lucir perfecto así que …anda termina de arreglarte—Arthur empujó a Barry al interior del cuarto de baño—yo me encargo de lo demás, venga enano, te ayudo a peinarte…—Wally protestó un poco por que alegaba no ser un bebe que necesitara ayuda.

—¡Luzco estúpido! —se quejaba Wally mientras observaba el peinado que le había hecho Arthur, a los lados y con una raya en medio— me veo ñoño y la ropa no ayuda demasiado…—pantalón de vestir, camisa de manga larga y un chaleco tejido

—Yo creo que luces adorable—dijo Arthur mientras dejaba a un lado el peine y le pellizcaba las mejilla—como todo un principito—un grito llamó la atención de Arthur—creo que tu tío necesita una toalla—Wally rodó los ojos y se la llevó—¿Por qué se tardaron tanto fuera?

—Bueno es que papá se encontró con alguien de ciudad central y se entretuvo platicando—explicó Wally como si nada—Arthur… ¿puedo peinarme de otra forma?

—Puedes peinarte como quieras pequeño príncipe rojo—explicó Arthur mientras le revolvía el cabello y le daba el peine—iré a ver la cena

La cena, algunos sacaban para la cena a costa del trabajo de otros, ya habían llegado los cobratarios de todo el tiempo para pedir su parte a regañadientes Dick había entregado una parte de lo que obtuvo Tim—aquí tienes Dex— Dick le entregó al extorsionador el dinero, varias monedas y un par de billetes de a dólar

—¡¿Eso es todo?! —Dex parecía algo alterado—Escuchen tontos, me están tentando a tomar otras medidas para asegurarme que paguen bien…—

—¡Dick! — los secuaces del cobratario habían rodeado a los chicos y en un minuto de descuido, habían tomado a Damian

—¡Dex! ¡Deja a mi hermano! —Dick se puso en posición dispuesto a pelear

—Calma, calma Grayson yo solo quiero saludar— Damian se removía en los brazos de su atacante, el cual le dio un irónico beso en la mejilla—solo quiero saber si este no tiene algo de dinero…

—Yo tengo… tengo algo mas— Tim avanzó un paso y extendió un billete de cinco dólares

—Bien no es mucho pero es algo más…está bien —Dex tomó a Damian y se lo arrojó a Tim que apenas pudo atraparlo antes de que ambos cayeran al piso

—Buenos reflejos tonto— Dex comenzó a reír igual que sus acompañantes, para su mala suerte Dex no tenía tan buenos reflejos, pues recibió un golpe en la barbilla

—¡No vuelvas a tocar a mis hermanos! — Dick se había arrojado encima de su atacante y forcejeaba con él, en un movimiento rápido dos chicos más se arrojaron sobre Dick y comenzaron a golpearlo

—Basta basta…— Dex se puso de pie y sacó una navaja de su bolsillo—respeto tus nuevas agallas, pero tendré que darte una lección…— las amenazas sonaban serias, y los hermanitos de Dick miraban todo con mucho temor, de no haber sido por una sorpresiva llegada Dick hubiera acabado con un agujero más en el cuerpo

—Déjalo Dex, vamos… déjalo— Garth apareció y trataba de llamar la atención de los más grandes

—No te metas pequeño zapatero o serás el siguiente…

—Anda Dex, déjalo, déjalo… ¡te daré lo que tengo!

—¡Tu aun me debes!

—Te daré esto— Garth sacó del bolsillo todo lo que había juntado en ese día, había sido un día afortunado

—Bien… está bien… hay que ver como se ayudan estos imbéciles callejeros— Dex arrebató el dinero al joven bolero, guardó la navaja y le indicó a sus compañeros que lo dejaran, Dick se levantó con algo de trabajo mientras sus atacantes tomaban rumbo alejandose de ellos.

—¡Dick! —Tim y Damian corrieron a abrazarlo, Damian comenzó a llorar por el susto

—Tranquilos repollitos… yo estoy bien —Dick abrazó a sus enanos con cariño—Gracias Garth—los despegó de su cuerpo un momento para acercarse a Garth y darle las gracias estirando la mano.

Garth no dijo nada, solo se acercó a Dick y le dio un efusivo abrazo—Gracias a ti —Garth seguramente ya se había enterado de la ayuda que Dick le había dado a Kaldur, era algo tan poco común que los de la calle se ayudaran entre ellos… Garth estaba muy agradecido.

La cena había ido viento en popa, definitivamente Arthur se había lucido con su plato principal y sus entradas—Sin duda rivalizas con Alfred… podría necesitar de tu buen sazón en algún momento Arthur—el rubio se sintió sumamente halagado por lo que el Wayne había dicho

—Muchas gracias señor Wayne… —Arthur se limpió la boca con cuidado—bueno debo confesar que recibí ayuda— Bruce se extrañó un poco—si bueno Barry me ayudó con algunas cosas—Barry quiso protestar pero sintió como Arthur le pateaba ligeramente bajo la mesa

—¡Vaya! No sabía que además tenías dotes para cocinar…¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? —Bruce miraba sonriente al rubio padre de Wally

—Que puedo decir… hay cosas que ni yo mismo sé que puedo hacer—contestó algo nervioso Barry mientras se rascaba la cabeza—lo bueno es que a todos les gusto la comida… —comentó mientras miraba a Bruce

—Bueno parece que no a todos—Bruce miraba al pequeño pelirrojo que jugueteaba con su tenedor la carne que Arthur había preparado

—¿No te gustó la comida Wally? —Arthur estaba algo incómodo por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Wally, no podía creer que su comida no le hubiera gustado.

—SI.. –dijo el menor sin levantar el rostro

—¿entonces por qué no comiste?

—Solo no tengo mucha hambre tío—dijo el chico, se sentía incómodo había algo extraño en esa reunión no era como cuando comía con su tío y Arthur, el ambiente parecía otro y eso no le gustaba, no le agradaba como Bruce miraba a su tío, no le gustaba como Arthur parecía querer hacerlo sentir como en casa, no le gustaba como su tío trataba a Bruce Wayne con tanta amabilidad; no le gustaba nada de esa noche—¿puedo retirarme?

—Aún tenemos visitas Wally, no seas grosero—el chico hizo una morisqueta para reflejar su mal humor—Sin caras jovencito…

—Además falta el postre—Arthur intervino usando su habitual sonrisa y eso relajo la tensión entre padre e hijo

—Es normal que estés aburrido Wally—¿Ahora el señor Wayne se dirigía a el tan familiar? Wally se estaba enojando más—después de todo esta es una cena para adultos, lamento que te aburras tanto…

—Descuide Señor Wayne…—Wally hablaba sin la menor intención de disculparse

—Venga Wally ayúdame con los platos y traemos el postre—intervino Arthur —Barry quiso levantar los platos—deja eso Barry, quédate aquí y atienda a tu invitado… vamos rojito…—el mencionado tomo su plato a medio limpiar y siguió a Arthur a la pequeña cocina.

—Lo siento, no sé qué le pasa—Barry quiso justificar a su hijo

—No tienes de que disculparte, se ve que es un buen chico, le has dado buena educación…

—He hecho lo que puedo… adoro a mi hijo —Barry sonrió por reflejo—el es bueno… todo lo que hago es para darle una mejor vida, y el cambio de puesto nos ayudara mucho, gracias por eso…

—No sé dé qué hablas—dijo Bruce sonriente, le guiñó un ojo a Barry y este sonrió —a ti te ascendieron por tus habilidades

—¡Taran! — Arthur regresó a la mesa llevando un suculento tiramisú —¿Quién quiere postre? —Bruce y Barry sonrieron a modo de afirmativo y Arthur comenzó a servir

—Barry…— el mencionado miró a Bruce —¿te molesta si le doy algo a Wally?

—No claro que no— Barry estaba bastante agradecido de que el señor Wayne hubiera llevado un pequeño regalo para su hijo

—Wally… —el niño se acercó al mayor— sé que estas cenas son aburridas, cuando mis padres vivían y me hacían cenar con adultos yo moría de aburrimiento…

—Si…—fue todo lo que dijo el chico

—¿Qué te parece si te doy algo para que no te aburras tanto? — Wally miró intrigado al Wayne que comenzó a buscar en el extraño bolso para hombres que había llevado— aquí tienes…—le dio un paquete rectangular…

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo — Bruce miró que el chico abría el paquete aun con su cara seria—¿Qué te parece?

—¡Wow! Yo quiero uno así — dijo Arthur al ver el pequeño regalo: una de esas consolas portátiles de última generación

—¿Para mí? — Ahora si que Wally estaba sorprendido, Bruce asintió

—¿Qué? … no, Wally eso es muy costoso no puedes abusar así del señor Wayne…

—Tranquilo Barry no pasa nada, las empresas Wayne tiene la licencia para la distribución tengo varios de esos…

—Yo quiero uno… ¿me lo prestaras Wally? — Arthur hablaba como un niño chiquito

—Yo… gracias señor Wayne— el pelirrojo se acercó y le extendió la mano al adulto que se la estrechó y además le revolvió el pelo, eso hizo que bruce recordara algo … el extraño encuentro con el simpático vendedor de dulces—Arthur ¿quieres jugar?

—¡Sí!

—Dijo emocionado el rubio, le gustaban mucho los videojuegos

—Alto… terminen su postre los dos y luego podrán ir a jugar—Barry hablaba como todo un padre autoritario, Arthur y Wally asintieron de buena gana, comieron rápido y corrieron a la habitación de Wally y Barry para jugar

—Niños…— dijo Barry algo apenado con Bruce— perdona es que les gustan los videojuegos

—Es normal…—explicó Bruce—¿a ti que te gusta? —preguntó Bruce en un tono que a Barry le pareció sugestivo

—Los dulces, leer, tomar paseos a pie… —Barry iba enumerando cosas mientras Bruce solo le miraba curioso, no atendía a todas pero le parecía que Barry era un buen sujeto

—¡Vamos, vamos! —los gritos emocionados de Wally y Arthur venían del cuarto hicieron que el rubio negara divertido con la cabeza

—Creo que les ha gustado el regalo—dijo Bruce —te gusta pasear a pie ¿quieres dar una vuelta?

—Si seguro… —Barry le indicó a Bruce que caminara a la puerta—¡Vuelvo en un momento Arthur! —el rubio no obtuvo mayor respuesta.

Jason estaba bastante cabreado por los hechos de ese día—¡Demonios! ¡Maldito Dex! ¡Me las va a pagar! — Jason estaba aporreando sus puños contra un muro —¡voy a buscar a ese imbécil para darle una lección!

—¡Jason basta! ¡No digas tonterías!— Dick trataba de evitar que su hermano se siguiera haciendo daño al golpear la pared— sabes que el es solo la punta de la madeja… viene solo con tres idiotas pero son decenas…

—¿y qué? ¿Debo permitir que maltrate a mis hermanos? ¡Carajo! —dijo Jason muy enojado—todo esto es mi culpa…debí haber llegado antes…—Jason volvió a golpear la pared, esta vez parecía haberse hecho un poco más de daño.

—¡Jason no! —Tim se acercó y tomó la mano de su hermano—te vas a lastimar…

—Los lastimaron a ustedes…

—Yo estoy bien y Damian también

—Bien…—Dijo Damian de manera más tierna que pudo

—Anda Jason ya lo hecho, hecho está —dijo Dick mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro—no paso a mayores, Gart nos ayudó bastante… y no nos lastimamos

—Bueno está bien… —Jason se relajó un poco y abrazó a Damian—¿estás bien pulgosito? —Damian asintió —¿te lastimaron? —ahora negó —que bueno…—le dio un beso en la frente —¿a ti te hicieron daño? —Tim miró a Jason negando

—No, y son muy tontos… mira todo lo que pude esconder…—Tim busco en lo más profundo de sus ropas y sacó unos cuantos billetes

—algo es algo…—Jason observó bien los billetes—¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?

—Ni me lo recuerdes — dijo Dick nuevamente tornándose enojón —este enano tonto ha estado hablando con extraños que le dan mucho dinero por un par de caramelos

—¡Tim!

—Lo siento Jay… pero es que me dio buen dinero…

—Enano tonto… —Jason entregó a Damian a Dick y se agacho para quedar a la altura de su hermanito— Tim… ese hombre ¿no te pidió hacer nada más? —Tim se apenó por la pregunta y negó con la cabeza—¿seguro?

—Solo platicó conmigo me hizo unas preguntas, me compro los dulces y se fue… no parecía malo…

—Nunca lo parecen…—intervino Dick

—Yo le dije que no podía aceptar tanto dinero, porque ustedes me regañarían pero el insitió en dármelo, y me preguntó por ustedes por el acróbata y el limpia parabrisas…—Tim parecía estarse aguantando las lágrimas ¿acaso era tan malo lo que había hecho?

—Ya enano, no llores es solo que… —Jason no dijo nada más, le dio la espalda a Tim y le indicó que se subiera —anda vámonos ¿Qué les parece si comemos unos Hot dogs? — Tim fue el primero en gritar de emoción

—Tienes manzanas y pan Jason, ¿por qué no comemos eso? —intervino Dick

—Vamos Dick, un lujo de vez en cuando… nuestras maltratadas pulgas merecen un respiro —insistió Jason apelando a la lastima por sus hermanos menores

—Pero…— El estómago de Dick le traicionó recordó que solo había comido un par de galletas en la mañana—vale está bien, que sean Hot dogs

—Y manzanas como postre…— continuó Jason, todos sonrieron, quizá podrían tener una buena noche, emprendieron camino por las calles de Gotham, como Kaldur había dicho pasando de un luar bonito a uno decente, a uno feo a uno terrible, en el camino pasaron frente a muchas casa y frente a muchas personas, una de ellas pareció identificarles a lo lejos, Bruce Wayne habia llevado a Barry al lugar donde su empresa estaba patrocinando obras y justo ahí los volvió a ver, pero ahora no eran tres eran cuatro—son cuatro—repitió

—¿pasa algo? —Barry miraba curioso a Bruce, que se habia quedado callado y algo serio—¿dije algo malo?

—No Barry para nada…—solo pensaba, al Wayne le venían mas ideas a la cabeza con cada día que pasaba.

—Si quieres podemos regresar…

—No, no te preocupes estoy disfrutando el paseo —dijo Bruce sonriéndole al rubio el cual

—Apuesto a que has caminado por mejores lugares—dijo Barry en un tono de broma

—El lugar puede arreglarse— Bruce contemplaba una vieja casa victoriana, aquella que le habían dicho que estaba embrujada—además lo importante es la compañía— Bruce no dijo nada mas Barry le sonrió, ambos siguieron caminando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno fue una buena jornada para los habitantes de Gotham, aunque a Tim le han llovido unos buenos regaños por andar de confiado, sin mencionar que les hicieron pasar momentos complicados por Dex cuando llegaron a la cobranza de la comisión, al menos el pequeño pirata pudo esconder billetes, semejante acción hay que celebrarla y unos buenos hot dogs para nuestros huérfanos favoritos serán una buena recompensa, al parecer la calle no es tan mala ya que en este capítulo se llovieron las acciones de ayuda mutua entre los chicos, Ahora que en tanto la cena salió bastante bien, exceptuando por el humor de Wally que estaba de pocas pulgas ¿se traerá algo contra el Wayne? Y por cierto ¿por qué el Wayne estará tan interesado en los chicos? Digo primero los huérfanos y luego Wally… en tanto Barry sigue conquistando a Gotham con su sonrisa, ahora un heladero venido de ciudad central si sigue así dominará a toda Gotham.

Bueno una nueva actualización de esta historia quincenal… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si gustan recomendar la historia y dejar su opinión se los mega agradeceré, también les recuerdo que ya pueden leer las demás actualizaciones: Problemas legales, flecha en el agua, le soldat y un par de historias nuevas: Un nuevo pacto y Batman y compañía, especiales del dia del padre, espero que les gusten y de antemano muchas gracias por leer.

Bueno ahora me paso a retirar por que aun nos quedan sorpresas porpreparar para este mes que aun no acaba, un saludo a todos y como siempre les deseo a todos: paz y bien, nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 10**

Era lo mejor que habían probado en mucho tiempo—Una felicitación para el enano—dijo Jason mientras mordía de muy buen humor el perro caliente que tenía en la boca— sirvió de algo que rompieras las reglas…

—¡Jagson! —Dijo Dick mientras trataba de tragar y hablar a la vez—¡No lo alientes a desobedecer!

— Gracias Jay—dijo Tim mientras daba un buen trago a la lata de refresco que tenía entre las manos — aunque No lo crean me esforcé mucho…

—Nadie lo pone en duda pero ya sabes lo que pienso enano, es por tu bien mi repollito mayor—dijo Dick mientras le daba una palmadita en su espalda.

"Burp" fue lo que se escuchó salir de la boca de Tim—lo siento… —dijo aguantándose la risa, un sonido idéntico se escuchó, seguido de una risa divertida

—¡Dami! —se quejó Dick algo ofendido—no seas grosero…

—Gociero… —volvió a eructar para luego comenzar a reír

—Yo creo que esta pequeña pulga está satisfecha —Jason tomó a su hermanito en brazos— ¿estas lleno Damian?

—Nio…—dijo girando la cabeza de un lado a otro—más comida… —Jason tomó una de las manzanas que llevaba con él y se la dio a morder

—No le des demasiada comida Jay, se puede enfermar del estomago

—No seas quejoso Dick, déjalo dormir hoy con el estómago lleno, no siempre tenemos estas oportunidades…—se defendió el segundo de los hermanos

—Lo sé y por eso mismo no debimos de gastar tanto en la comida…— Dick siempre trataba de ser ahorrativo, nunca se sabía cuándo las cosas irían mal

—Lo hecho, hecho está Dick, mejor disfruta de la cena hoy que tienes oportunidad—Jason puso a Damian en el suelo para que comiera su manzana—anímate Dick…dale una mordida querido—dijo Jason imitando el tono de una bruja

—Jason, no estoy de broma

—Nada Dick, una mordidita…mordidita— Jason pasaba la fruta enfrente de la cara de Dick

—¡Vamos Dick! Están buenas—comentó Tim muy animado, mordió la suya y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Jason—una morgdida…

— Basta chicos— Dick comenzó a ceder cuando vio la cara divertida que tenían sus hermanos—bueno está bien—Dick tomó la manzana que tenía Jason y le dio una sonora mordida

—¡Sí! —Jason se colocó al lado de Dick y lo abrazó por los hombros—¡Ese es mi hermanote! — lucía tan emocionado que le besó la mejilla

—¡Jason! ¡Me llenas de baba! —Se quejó Dick mientras ponía su mano que terminó siendo besada por Jason —¿y a ti que te pasa?

—¿De qué? —Jason se separó de Dick y se sentó en el suelo de su habitación para comenzar a juguetear con Damian

—¿Cómo que de qué? … estas… raro… como

—Feliz…muy contento—explicó Tim mientras tomaba un brazo de Jason y se colocaba bajo de el

—¿y cómo no estarlo si los tengo ustedes?-comentó Jason mientras terminaba de abrazar a Tim

—Jay, vamos di la verdad… ¿Estas consumiendo Drogas? —Dick intentaba ponerse serio, pero tanta risa lo distraía —Jay…

—No es nada Dickie, solo es que… —Jason pareció recordar algo, o más bien a alguien como por reflejo sonrió mientras le revolvía el pelo a Tim—jeje señor caballero…

—¿Perdona?

—No, nada, es que —Jason se sintió algo atrapado— le hice un favor a alguien y me regaló un dulce…

—¡que dejen de aceptar cosas de extraños! —Dick pareció explotar en inconformidad, pero al ver a sus hermanos tan contentos decidió ceder bastante y someterse a las risas, después de todo merecían tener una buena noche de vez en cuando

Buena noche, era algo que no existía en la pequeña habitación que la familia de Kaldur llamaba hogar—Debes descansar Kal—dijo Garth de buena manera mientras le ayudaba a acomodar sus ropas

—Esto es vergonzoso—Explicó Kaldur mientras abotonaba sus viejos pantalones

—No podías hacerte solo la curación hermano—dijo Garth mientras guardaba todas las medicinas que Dick le había ayudado a conseguir debajo de la cama—además te he visto desnudo antes…

—Pero no es lo mismo…

—Vamos Kal, eres mi hermano mayor…

—Precisamente por eso… —Dijo Kal mientras aguantaba las lágrimas de vergüenza—se supone que no debería…

—No te des demasiada importancia ¿sí? Eres ¿qué? ¿tres días más grande? —dijo Garth a modo de broma

—Son cuatro meses Garth… y tú eres mi responsabilidad… se lo prometí a Mamá…

—¡Bah! Ni que le importáramos demasiado ¿no? Yo te tengo a ti y tu a mi… eso es todo lo que necesitas saber—sentenció Garth—ahora toma tu medicina y duerme…

—¿Qué le diremos a papá? Digo no tenemos nada de dinero…

—Tranquilo, yo tengo algo que he ido guardando Kal…— Kaldur se impresiono de que su cabeza dura hermano menor fuera tan previsor— era para cuando decidiéramos escapar, pero creo que mejor usarlo para calmar a esa asquerosa bestia,

—¿En serio piensas que podríamos escapar? ¿ a dónde?

—A donde podamos ser libres…

—Acabaríamos peor que Dick y sus hermanos —Dijo Kal mientras se acomodaba en esa extraña e incómoda cama

—No creo… no nos iría tan mal hermano…ahora trata de dormir…yo saldré a tomar el fresco— Kaldur se dio la vuelta y casi de inmediato se durmió.

Tomar el fresco solo era una expresión vana para Garth, en realidad lo que hizo fue sentarse en la entradita del cuarto a oler el hedor de humedad y necesidades humanas, de cosas descomponiéndose junto con humo de cigarro y carbón que era lo que la mayoría de los inquilinos usaban para cocinar o calentarse, con eso en la nariz no pudo hacer nada más que deprimirse y llorar, quería gastar todas su lagrimas antes de que llegara su padre.

Lo despertaron de golpe, de una patada más bien una patada que le hizo caer hacía atrás—¡Auch! — le arrojaron otra buena patada

—¿Qué haces ahí pequeño idiota? — su padre había llegado

—Yo no… es decir solo salí a relajarme

—No digas pendejadas niño…— el sujeto se introdujo en la habitación atravesando cosas derruidas hasta llegar a la endeble mesa que servía para poner sus tragos y cervezas— ahora, tengo algo de sed… ¿Dónde está lo de hoy?

—Yo…bueno…— Garth rebuscó en sus bolsillos—no nos fue muy bien

—¿Qué dijiste? — el vicioso hombre se detuvo en seco— sin duda ustedes no dejan de ser unos inútiles—el tipo busco una botella de la mesa y se la llevo a la boca para beber las ultimas gotas de licor—¿ y dónde está el inútil de Kaldur?

—Descansando papá…él tuvo un mal día— dijo el chico con algo de trabajo

—Eso a mí no me importa—se quejó el hombre aporreando la botella sobre la mesa— ahora dame lo que juntaron —exigió el sujeto ante el nerviosismo de Garth que le dio el poco dinero que le quedaba—¡¿Solo esto?! ¡Con esto no puedo comprar ni una botella de licor de caña!

—Tal vez no deberías comprar licor…necesitamos comer ¿sabes?-Garth no sabía controlar sus reclamos, siempre era Kaldur el que hablaba y eso siempre le ahorraba un par de golpes y bofetadas, pero con su hermano perfectamente dormido debía ser cuidadoso

—¡A mí no me hables así! — lo tomaron de la ropa para comenzar a abofetearlo— ¡Debí deshacerme de ustedes cuando la inútil de su madre se fue de la casa! — luego de las bofetadas vinieron los golpes con el cinturón, Garth los soportaba como un campeón, pero había algo extraño en esa escena—¿Por qué no se despierta? —el sujeto se detuvo y miró a Garth con curiosidad y señalando a Kaldur

—Es… está cansado… el…

—Se ve delicioso…— Garth abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír lo que su padre había dicho— creo que entiendo por qué ese mañoso casero lo eligió a el

—No…déjalo… —las palabras de Garth no sonaban muy fuertes, el dolor le impedía hablar bien, fue arrojado al suelo y recibió una patada en el estomago

—Si paga la renta de esa forma, podrá darme su cuota del día de la misma manera—Tom sintió como lo tomaban del pie apenas dio un paso hacia Kal —¡¿Qué carajo quieres tú?!

—Déjalo en paz, esta adolorido… ese bruto del casero le hizo daño…

—Eso no me importa… ustedes son mis hijos y están para servirme…—el tipo se arrebató con brusquedad—¿quieres que lo deje en paz? —Garth asintió y suspiró aliviado parecía que el sujeto tenía algo de corazón después de todo—está bien, hare lo que me pides…

—Gracias…—la gratitud de Garth pronto se convirtió en miedo al sentir que le tomaban de la ropa y le rasgaban la roída playera—No… no… por favor …papi… no …—balbuceaba con miedo

—¡Cierra la boca! —el peso que Tom imprimía sobre el muchacho era demasiado con el dolor de los golpes y el peso muerto sobre su cuerpo Garth no podía defenderse—¿Dónde crees que vas? — Garth a duras penas pudo zafarse del hombre quien dando tumbos le siguió fuera del cuarto hasta una extraña zona de esa vecindad donde se suponía que se lavaba la ropa—¿creíste que escaparías de mí?

—Yo no… no quiero que Kal— Garth recibió otra bofetada y cayó al suelo, le volvieron a levantar y lo pusieron sobre su estómago apoyado en el sitio donde las personas iban a enjabonar sus prendas—¡Giah! ¡Basta! ¡no! ¡Ah! ¡Me duele! — fue sin aviso, sintió primero como la retiraban los pantalones y como luego le introducían algo por su cuerpo—¡Ah! —el grito resonó en el extraño lugar, llamo la atención de más de uno Garth pudo ver como más de un curioso se asomaba a sus ventanas para ver qué pasaba, todos acecharon, pero nadie le ayudó—¡Malditos! ¡AGH! —el grito fue acallado por la mano del hombre que supuestamente la hacía de padre, a pesar de lo que Garth había pensado, no se habían gastado sus lágrimas, el odio y la frustración que sentía le estaban haciendo derramar más.

Los gritos de Garth no es escuchaban fuera de la vecindad, sin duda no llegarían hasta la casa de Barry que estaba regresando de su paseo con Bruce—fue una buena cena Barry—le dijo el Wayne de manera amistosa

—Gracias, la verdad es que Arthur lo hizo todo—confesó Barry ante la cara curiosa del Wayne— bueno es que Arthur hizo el favor de decir que yo le ayudé…

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—No estoy muy seguro, por alguna razón creo que quiere que yo te cause una buena impresión…—Barry no pudo evitar decir eso sin sonrojarse

—La cosa es que — Barry se quedó expectativo mirando a Bruce— no creo que necesite hacer ese tipo de cosas, tu causas muy buena impresión solo con tu presencia y hablando de Arthur, el es un excelente cocinero… me la he pasado muy bien con ustedes esta noche—Bruce se dirigió a su auto

—No te preocupes eres bienvenido a venir a cenar cuando quieras, estoy seguro que Arthur estará feliz de cocinar algo especial…

—Suena bien, pero la siguiente ocasión me gustaría que todos vayan a mi casa—dijo Bruce amablemente a lo que Barry asintió muy seguro — bueno Barry ha sido una gran noche pero debo irme mañana es un dia complicado

—lo Entiendo Bruce, nuevamente ha sido un placer—el rubio le extendió la mano a Barry y este lo haló hacía el—¡Oh!

—Gracias por todo Barry— le dijo el Wayne dándole un abrazo, luego rápidamente lo soltó— nos veremos pronto…

—Claro que si Bruce, nos veremos—el auto arrancó y Barry regresó a su departamento

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se introdujo al departamento donde las luces estaban casi por completo apagadas, lo único que se oia era el ruido del video juego que Bruce le había dado a Wally, el cual estaba cómodamente dormido sobre el otro rubio habitante del departamento quien jugaba con el aparato—Hey…— dijo Barry con cuidado mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en el sofá—¿Cómo está mi hombrecito?

—Bien…—Arthur respondió algo quedo debido a que el pequeño pelirrojo ya dormía— tu hombrecito está cansado… Y Wally también se ha dormido— dijo Arthur entre risas

—No tienes remedio—dijo Barry mientras le revolvía el cabello a su rubio compañero—¿cansa cocinar cierto? —Arthur Asintió —Bueno al menos valió la pena porque Bruce está encantado con tu comida

—Yo creo que salió más encantado por otra cosa—Arthur le guiñó un ojo pícaramente a Arthur

—Yo creo que estas tan cansado que imaginas cosas… anda apaga esa cosa que es hora dormir—indicó Barry mientras daba una vuela al mueble y tomaba a su hijo—venga me llevo a mi chaparro a la cama—Arthur se levantó apenas le quitaron de encima al más pequeño

—Está bien… buenas noches mi pequeño rojito— dijo Arthur mientras le besaba la mejilla al chico—buenas noches mi rubio grandote— Arthur le dio un breve beso en la frente a Barry, el cual enseguida se sintió ruborizado, la noche por fin estaba concluyendo.

Todo estaba como si nada, como si nada para el hombro de Dick, para su trabajo y para sus hermanos, pensaba en que tenía que juntar su cuota, en que tenía que mantener todo como si nada, en que esperaba que Dex olvidara su rebeldía, hizo otra vez un par de acrobacias y después se dispuso a pasar por unas monedas.

—Hola…— la seria voz de Bruce llamó la atención de Dick que parecía haberle ignorado—¿no pedirás una moneda?

—Se que usted no tiene—dijo Dick de mala gana—no me gusta molestar

—No es molestia…—Dick se hizo a un lado al ver que el semáforo cambiaba de color dando la luz verde—anda te daré algo…

—No es necesario señor— Dick hizo una mueca de desagrado—será mejor que avance—Bruce se extrañó de esa actitud no era el mismo chico sonriente que había conocido y tanto le había llamado la atención la primera vez

Obedeció la instrucción del chico, pero a su forma, indicó que parquearan su auto un poco mas adelante, luego decidio descender del auto—¡Hey! —Bruce intentaba llamar la atención de Dick que le ignoraba mientras volvía a comenzar con sus acrobacias

—Hola —dijo una voz que reconoció como la del vendedor de dulces

—Hola Tomi…

—Me llamo Tim—corrigió el menor un poco ofendido—¿Cómo esta señor?

—Bien, quería darle algo de dinero a tu hermano pero, esta algo distraído

—Tim…— de entre los arbustos de donde había salido Tim apareció el menor de los hermanos

—¡Hey! ¿Quién eres tú? —Bruce se agacho para ver al pequeño que salía detrás de Tim y se escondía tras de sus piernas —¿No hablas?

—Es penoso—dijo Tim tranquilamente—se llama Damian

—Hola Damian— dijo Bruce mientras levantaba la mano— ¿Cómo estás? — el pequeño no decía nada, solo miraba a Bruce de manera algo temerosa

—¿Hoy no vendes dulces? — interrogó a Tim

—No, mi hermano ya está bien y ahora él trabaja, yo recolecto cosas para vender —Tim mostró una bolsa llena de latas de aluminio

—Latas…—Tim asintió —¿qué te parece una llena? -Bruce se inclinó hacia dentro de su auto y tomó una lata de refresco y se la extendió a Tim

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! — Dick llegó corriendo un poco alterado poniéndose entre Tim y Bruce a duras penas el menor pudo hacerse de la lata —Tim ya te dije que no molestes a las personas…. Lo siento señor…

—El solo me regalo una soda…

—Soda…—dijo Damian como si se tratara de un pequeño loro, Bruce sonrió y Dick apretó los dientes

—No tienes que estar de pedilón Tim… lo siento señor— Dick le tomó la lata a su hermano menor y se le extendió a Bruce—aquí tiene señor

—Eso no es nada, me gusta ayudar—explicó Bruce—si quieres puedo darte una para ti, trabajas muy duro…

—Si lo hago y por eso no necesito que me regalen las cosas…

—Lo siento Dick no quise ofenderte

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —Dick se sintió escandalizado al oír su nombre de los labios de Bruce—¿nos esta espiando? ¿Qué rayos quiere con mis hermanos?-estalló el joven con inconformidad

—Yo no quiero nada chicos, solo quería hacerles el día un poco más llevadero…—se excusó Bruce

—Nadie hace nada sin pedir algo a cambio… la calle es mala— explicó Dick muy seguro de si

—Me lo puedo imaginar, pero solo quería hacer un favor… —dijo Bruce mientras tomaba la lata y la colocaba en el suelo majando con ella unos billetes— tómenlo como un favor que viene de un huérfano a otros— Bruce algo cabreado se subió de nuevo a su auto y se retiró del lugar

—¡Eres un tonto! —Se quejó Tim— el solo quería ayudarnos, es una buena persona

—Es un hombre que quiere hacer cosas contigo ¿Qué no lo ves? —Tim se avergonzó de lo que dijo Dick— te compra con cosas para que luego termines desnudo en su auto…

—Eso no es cierto

—La calle es mala Tim, muy mala y tú eres un tonto si vas a dejarte engañar por cualquiera

—Tu eres un tonto que ya no confía en nadie… ¿no lo oíste? También era huérfano quizá como nosotros…

—Por favor Tim, no hay huérfanos ricos… — dijo Dick —mejor regrésate a los arbustos, y más vale que no se muevan de ahí

—¡Estoy harto que me trates como un bebé! Si no quieres el dinero que nos dan, pues me iré a buscar dinero en otro lado— Dick no pudo detenerlo Tim deshaciéndose del agarre de Damian que estaba a sus piernas arrancó a correr dentro del parque

—¡Tim espera! —Dick estaba molesto consigo mismo quizá había sido muy malo con su hermanito, Damian que estaba confundido comenzó a llorar

Jason no había visto todo el pleito tenía sus propia misión, sus propias cosas en que pensar, después de días de no verle había decidido ver si el miedoso pelirrojo aún seguía con vida; uso las recomendaciones de Roy y se fue por el techo buscando como asomarse para ver el patio de la escuela, en donde los chicos de la edad de Wally ya estaban en el descanso, por un momento al verlos desde las sombras sintió celos de todos ellos—patrañas—dijo para darse ánimos más que nada, y fue cuando se daba ánimos que le vio por ahí caminando solitario, jugando con un extraño aparato.

Le miraba caminar por ahí y por alla, ¿Por qué siempre andaba solo? ¿Era él? , bueno tenía que ser el por qué nadie más tenía ese color rojo característico en el cabello, le vio caer al suelo de manera estrepitosa y se sintió muy enojado de ver como lo habian empujado por varios chicos que tras varios empujones y patadas y le arrebataron lo que llevaba en las manos

—¡Ya te di mi Almuerzo Frank! ¡Devuélveme mis cosas!

—Esto es muy moderno como para ti… ¿Dónde lo robaste?

—No lo robe, fue un regalo del señor Wayne

—¿Wayne? ¿Cómo en Bruce Wayne? —Wally asintió al brabucón, quien le dio un gancho en el estómago—eres un mentiroso, por que iría el hombre más rico de Gotham a darte un regalo como este, seguro que lo robaste… así que como un acto de justicia me lo voy a quedar

—¡No! — ahora Wally recibió un empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo mientras los demás se alejaban llevándose sus cosas

—Estúpido…— Jason se sintió muy frustrado de ver como el pelirrojo solo se sentaba a llorar en una banca luego de ponerse de pie

Entre copias y papeles de archivo Arthur se pasaba el tiempo bastante divertido tenía que admitir que le había agarrado el ritmo a las cosas y mientras bailaba y hacia play back de sus canciones favoritas transcurría su día haciendo las delicias del departamento de niños y familia que se entretenían de verlo tan contento—Ejem…— carraspeo Barry para llamar su atención —disculpe señor de las copias pero me gustaría sacar un par de juegos de estos documentos—comentó el rubio

—Claro que si —contestó Arthur mientras tomaba los documentos que Barry le extendía —y dime… ¿alguno de ellos es tu ascenso?

—¿Ascenso? ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

—No, nada, Nada Barry… es solo que han pasado un par de días desde tu cita con Bruce y aun nada de nada —dijo Arthur mientras comenzaba a sacar las copias

—¿Cómo de qué? Punto número uno Arthur no fue una cita con Bruce Wayne, punto numero dos aun si lo fuera no saldría con el solo para obtener algún beneficio—Arthur solo se encogió de hombros de lo que decía Barry

—entonces si admites que saldrías con el ¿no? —Barry entornó los ojos con algo de fastidio

—Si tanto te gusta ´¿Por qué no sales tú con él?

—Le gustas tú…

—Mira Arthur— Barry tomó las copias que Arthur le entregó— amaba a mi esposa y por ahora el único "hombre" que tendré en mi vida será Wally ¿ok?

—Eso hiere mis sentimientos…— dijo Arthur a modo de broma haciendo sonreír a su compañero de piso— hablando del pequeño Príncipe, ¿iremos por el? O toca que uno de los dos vaya

—Hoy no salgo tarde así que está bien no hay problema, te veo a la salida—Arthur asintió, ese Barry era demasiado bien pensado.

Las horas pasaban y el mencionado no salía de la escuela ¿lo habrían matado a golpes? Poco faltaría para eso, Jason esperaba muy pacientemente en el interior de su bote de basura favorito, escuchó gritos y reclamos, pasos apresurados que llegaban hasta donde él estaba vegetando—Mira que valiente resultaste! -dijo la irritante voz del agresor de siempre

—Eso es mío y de Arthur— intentó explicar Wally mientras hacía por tomar su videojuego de las manos de Frank

—No me interesa de quien fue, ahora es mío —se burló mientras lo arrojaba a otro de sus cómplices al que Wally se dirigió, había caído en la típica trampa donde los brabucones arrojaban sus cosas entre ellos—¡Vamos! ¡Atrápalo si puedes!

—¡Basta Frank! — se quejó Wally mientras se esforzaba por no lagrimar, se le fueron los colores del rostro al ver como su videojuego estaba por estrellarse contra la pared, los brabucones sonreían por anticipado, pero demasiado pronto según opinaba Jason.

—Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer ¿cierto? — el señor caballero de Wally había salido del bote de basura a tiempo para sostener en sus manos el tesoro de su pelirrojo miedoso.

—¿Tu otra vez? —se quejó Frank

—Sí, yo de nuevo, ya les dije que este es mi territorio —Dijo Jason mientras salía por completo del contenedor y se aproximaba al brabucón —y si no quieres acabar como la última vez que nos vimos más vale que dejen en paz a ese miedocito y se alejen

—¡No me jodas perro de la calle!

—Voy a contar hasta tres…—Dijo Jason los brabucones no se movieron—¡Uno! —No pasó nada—¡Dos! —No tuvo que contras tres, los chicos no eran tontos

—Llegará el día rata callejera, donde tú vas a necesitar defensor…—Frank se alejó no sin antes darle un último empujón al pelirrojo

—¡Carajo! ¡Tú no entiendes! —Jason comenzó a correr tras de Frank el cual desapareció del callejón, Jason regresó a donde estaba Wally, rodó los ojos de verlo sacudiéndose con trabajo la ropa—venga te ayudo — el chico le ayudó a levantarse y comenzó a sacudir a Wally

—Gracias señor caballero—dijo Wally bastante agradecido

—¿Por qué me sigues llamando así? —Jason se sintió algo cohibido

—por qué me sigues rescatando…

—Debes hacer algo con eso pequeño miedoso, ya te dije que si no aprendes a defenderte te harán pedazos… te comportas como una princesa…

—Pero no soy una niña… —Wally dijo esto un poco ofendido

—Mi hermano me contaba cuentos, me dijo que los Caballeros defendían princesas… ósea niñas…

—¡Que no soy una niña! —Wally se cruzó de brazos ofendido—en todo caso como soy niño sería un príncipe

—Si lo fueras no necesitarías un caballero que te protegiera…

—Los príncipes también necesitan guerreros

—¿Y tú como sabes? —preguntó Jason curioso

—No lo sé… yo solo creo que es así—sentenció el pelirrojo

—Está bien… "Príncipe miedoso"…— dijo Jason divertido, pero Wally bufó aun inconforme—¿no te gusta cómo suena?

—¡Claro que no! — Wally se apoyó en la pared

—Bueno veamos… tu eres miedoso, llorón… ¿príncipe llorón? —Wally pensó que sonaba igual de ofensivo—está bien … ¿Qué tal príncipe rojito?

—¿Rojito? —Wally bajó la guardia un segundo, se apenó un poco por su nuevo apodo

—Es por tu cabello ¿por qué más? —Jason le revolvió el pelo a Wally como lo hacía con Tim pudo sentir lo suave que era y lo bien que olía— hueles rico…—Wally se confundió por lo que dijo Jason

—¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! —el recién proclamado príncipe comenzó a buscar en su mochila— debe ser esto— sacó de entre sus cosas un pequeño traste con comida—Te guarde esto… Arthur siempre me pone dos almuerzos… uno por si me lo quitan y otro para que coma… pero te lo he guardado…

—¡Genial! — Jason impulsivamente le arrebato el trasto a Wally y comenzó a comer usando las manos, carne algunas patatas y arroz—¡Dios! ¡Es delicioso! — Expresó con sinceridad —¿porg cierto cogmo sabrías que etaria por aquí…?

Wally no entendió muy bien lo que preguntaba Jason entre masticadas—ah bueno vengo a esperarte aquí todos los días, tu dijiste que este bote de basura es tu favorito… si no vienes me como la comida antes que llegue Arthur…—un eructó se dejó salir de la boca de Jason

—Podría acostumbrarme a venir todos los días…

—y yo a verte por aquí señor caballero…

—Siempre que tengas comida… Príncipe Rojillo—ambos rieron algo nerviosos por haberse llamado por sus sobrenombres

Pasaron unos minutos en los que los chicos intercambiaron un par de frases incluso Wally le había enseñado a Jason como jugar con el videojuego—vamos, vamos, vamos—decía Wally mientras Jason miraba la pantalla oprimiendo botones

—¡Maldición! … perdí… bueno creo que perdí no entiendo este juego estúpido—Jason le dio el aparato a Wally y se estiró con pesadez— bueno debo irme… aun debo buscar algo para la noche—Wally parecía no entender mucho

—Si bueno igual mi tío o Arthur ya deben estar al venir por mi —Wally se acomodó la mochila

—Como sea…entonces yo mejor me voy—Jason se dirigió al fondo del callejón listo para brincar la cerca

—¡Espera! Señor caballero

—¿Qué carajos quieres ahora pequeño lloron? —Jasons e detuvo y bufó con algo de fastidio

—Yo solo quier… es decir me preguntaba si…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Hay por que siempre hablas como tartamudo!

—Solo quería saber tu nombre—Jason se descolocó un poco por la pregunta

—Ah … eso…—Jason meditó un poco—Jason P Grayson— dijo el chico como si nada

—¡Al fin se tu nombre! —Wally se limpió la mano en su uniforme y se la extendió —Wallace West, Wally para los amigos — Jason estiró su mano un tanto sucia de comida y mugre y estrecho la de Wally—tienes un bonito nombre señor Caballero

—Tú también príncipe rojito— a modo de burla Jason se inclinó y le beso la mano al chico que al instante sentía que su piel quedaba del mismo color de su cabello

—¡Wally! — Esa fue la señal para Jason, se despegó del aludido y brincó con rapidez la cerca, Wally aún estaba inmóvil de la impresión—¿Wally? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —un alterado Barry había hecho su aparición

—Pa… pa… — Wally lucía raro a decir de Barry— jeje…yo solo estaba jugando

—¿Y no pudiste escoger un lugar mejor? —Barry miraba como su hijo estaba bastante lleno de suciedad— Te dije que tenías que esperarme en la entrada de la escuela…¡Dios! Me preocupaste

—Ya Barry, seguro que Wally tenía un buen motivo para estar por aquí—Arthur intervino en favor del pelirrojo, se acercó y tomo el traste en el que le había mandado comida— seguró que quería terminar su comida en paz

—Eh ¡si es eso! Y además quería jugar en paz—Wally saco su videojuego—por cierto Arthur ya supere tu puntaje…

—¿Qué? ¡eso no es posible, seguro que me estás haciendo trampa —se quejó Arthur en tono de broma

—No para nada mira, mira— Wally tomó el aparato electrónico y lo volvió a encender para mostrarle a Arthur

—No es hora de video juegos, es hora de caminar a casa—dijo Barry a modo de regaño logrando que sus muchachos hicieran un puchero— llegando, si comen y acaban sus tareas podrán jugar—continuo

—Bueno pequeño Barry ya oíste a Barry grande, es hora de ir a casa— Arthur le tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar, Wally se hizo para atrás unos pasos para tomar la mano de su tío, a pesar de sus altercados estaba cerrando su día de muy buena manera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Ups! Dick se ha peleado con el señor Wayne y de paso le ha hecho una buena reprimenda a su pequeño hermano quien dentro de su inocencia no cree lo que le dice su hermano, pero Dick debe de tener sus razones para reprenderle, por otro lado Garth y Kaldur la siguen pasando mal, pobre Garth le ha tocado sacrificarse por su hermano ¿Qué dira Kaldur cuando se entere? ¿sentira que volvió a fallar en proteger a su hermano? Habrá que ver, en tanto parece que Wally se sigue metiendo en problemas con los brabucones por suerte Jason siempre está por ahí para protegerle a cambio de comida, lo bueno es que esta ocasión pudo saber el nombre de su valiente protector.

Bueno como ya ven ha tocado la actualización de esta historia que hemos visto que se está posicionando en el gusto de varios, muchas gracias por eso, pues como bien saben estos fics son hechos para que ustedes y un servidor pasen un buen rato, como siempre espero que les haya gustado y que hayan pasado un momento ameno al leer, si quieren dejar un review o mensaje personal tengan por seguro que serán leídos y tomados en cuenta.

Como siempre mis más grandes agradecimientos a todos y les paso el comercial de esta ocasión para comentarles que las actualizaciones de **Flecha en el agua y Le Soldat** ya están en línea, de igual forma si aun no han leído algunos one shots y especiales que tengo por ahí son bienvenidos a darles una mirada y opinar sobre ellos, También les recuerdo la campaña contra el plagio **Robas mis sueños** iniciada por mi compañera Constelación de Salamandra, sigue en pie y les invita a denunciar los plagios de fanfics en estas y otras páginas, ahora si ya sin más que decir me despido de ustedes deseándoles paz y bien y un muy buen Julio; nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 11**

—¡Tim! — Dick estaba muy preocupado buscando a su hermano, iba por aquí y por allá, había dejado el semáforo para correr tras de su hermanito y lo había perdido, llevaba a Damian que lucía bastante fastidiado y es que la noche estaba cayendo y el parque se ponía peligroso.

—¡Im! —Gritaba el pequeño a coro —¡Kal! — gritó emocionado al ver al moreno

—No Damian ahora no —Dick pegó a su hermano contra su cuerpo

—¡Hola pequeño Damian— Kaldur se acercó con bastante confianza al pequeño, sacó un brocha de su cajón para bolear y le hizo cosquillas en la nariz a Damian quien solo rió

—Ho… hola Kal perdona, pero no puedo quedarme a platicar

—¿Pasa algo? —el moreno notó el semblante preocupado de su amigo— oye Dick espera quería darte las gracias por lo de la otra vez…

—¿Qué cosa Kal? No sé bien de que hablas…

—Ya sabes… eso de— Kal notó que el mayor le hacía un gesto negando todo con la cabeza— no nada…gracias—habían pasado varios días desde que Dick le había llevado a que lo curen, y si bien las cosas en casa no habían mejorado mucho al menos el moreno había sanado de sus heridas.

—Lo siento Kal como dije debo irme, tengo que encontrar a Tim

—¿le paso algo a Tim?

—Se enojó conmigo y… bueno se fue corriendo, no lo encuentro por el parque…

—Tranquilo yo te ayudo, le diré a Garth que te ayude también— sugirió Dick, la verdad es que aunque no quería dar molestias agradecía la ayuda

—Gracias Kal, en serio…

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer…—Dick sonrió agradecido—será mejor darnos prisa…

Miraba la televisión, la tele estaba encendida y pasando un programa típico, una "sitcom" tan trilladas que a su tío le gustaban, el aparato hablaba pero Wally no escuchaba nada, andaba perdido en sus recuerdos— señor caballero… jeje… —-dijo para si el pequeño Wally

—¿dijiste algo hijo? — Barry miró curioso a su sobrino—¡Ven aca! —dijo mientras lo tomaba y rodaba con él por la cama

—Jajaja ¡Tío no! ¡Me despeinas! — dijo entre risas el menor

—tu estas muy misterioso—Wally cambió el tono de su risa a algo mas nervioso—dime la verdad de una vez… ¿Qué paso en al escuela?

—¡Ah! Bueno… yo es que… emm hice un —Wally trataba de pensar rápido, Barry comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas —¡No! ¡Papi! … ¡Jajaja! Está bien te digo, te digo

—¡Dime de una vez!

—Es que yo…

—Es que tu…

—Pues hice… un …un— ¿que debía decir? Wally acabó diciéndolo tal como lo consideraba—es que hice un nuevo amigo…

—¡Eso es genial! — Barry le dio la vuelta a su hijo para que acabara encima suyo, lo levanto usando su brazos y sus piernas— me da gusto que hayas hecho amigos nuevos…— Barry hizo una mueca de incomodidad—ya estas más pesado… jeje

Mientras Barry equilibraba a su hijo unos centímetros arriba suyo su celular comenzó a sonar—con cuidado… con cuidado— se repetía el rubio mientras estiraba su mano y tomaba su celular, no reconoció el numero —¿ho..hola? —preguntó Barry con algo de inseguridad

—Hola Barry, te habla Bruce

—¡Ah! ¡Hola Bruce! —Barry se removió con rapidez logrando que Wally cayera a un lado suyo y rodara por la cama hasta llegar al suelo

—¡Auch! ¡Me dolió! — dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y se sobaba el trasero, la cabeza y la espalda—¡Tío!— el mencionado le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio

—Si, en casa… jugando con Wally—el aludido se cruzó de brazos y mirándolo como diciendo "si como no" —¿Qué? …pues no, no tengo planes… —Barry pareció meditar un segundo — es solo que no se…

—Será solo un segundo, podemos llevar a Wally si quieres…

—¿En serio?

—Si—afirmó el hombre de negocios —sabes que no hay problema el es muy buen chico

—Bueno déjame preguntarle ¿Wally? — el aludido miró curioso a su tío—¿quieres ir con Bruce a dar una vuelta?

¿Qué? ¿En serio su tío le había tirado por contestarle a ese misterioso hombre de negocios?, si el sujeto era amable y le había regalado un buen videojuego, pero aun así había algo que no acababa de agradarle sobre el—no, no quiero…

—Pues no puedes quedarte solo

—Me quedaba solo a cada rato en ciudad central –dijo el niño de malos humos

—Esto no es ciudad central… —se quejó Barry al otro lado Bruce escuchaba todo

—Barry, si no puedes no es necesario…

—Tranquilo Bruce no es problema, dame un segundo —Barry esta vez tapó la bocina—¡No puedes quedarte solo!

—No me quedaré solo, Arthur va a cuidarme —Barry suspiró desganado, su hijo tenía un buen punto

— está bien hagámoslo así pero si no puede o no quiere te vistes y te vas conmigo ¿trato? —Wally asintió con algo de mala gana—Bruce…yo iré contigo, Wally se queda en casa con Arthur… ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¡!10 minutos! Si vale, está bien… te veo en unos minutos entonces…ok bye…—sin decir nada más Barry colgó el teléfono—¿Por qué no quieres ir?

—Porque me quiero quedar en casa…contigo…—Barry se sintió un poco culpable

—¿Por qué no vas conmigo y con Bruce?

—Por qué no … ese señor me da "cosa"

—Pensé que te agradaba —Wally no dijo nada, Barry se dirigió a su closet y saco una playera la cual se puso para su salida—no quiero que te quedes enojado ¿sí? Estabas de muy buen humor…

—Entonces no vayas…

—Hijo, será solo un momento, además… —Barry se sentó en la cama y le hizo una seña a Wally para que se siente a su lado— Bruce es un poco como tú— el chico se asombró por lo que había dicho el rubio ¡Eso era una mentira! — sí, ya sabes Bruce no tiene muchos amigos tampoco… siento que esta solo gran parte del tiempo por eso busca nuestra compañía…

—Nuestra…— Walli titubeo en su frase, su tío le revolvió el pelo y se puso de pie, termino de arreglarse pues Bruce estaba por pasar por él.

La noche ya había caído y Jason estaba muy contento de eso, pues gracias a la oscuridad había podido robar unos pastelillos y un par de caramelos, los cuales seguro que le agradarían a su s hermanos menores, sin embargo su amplia sonrisa y el canturreo excesivo hacían ver que había algo más que le causaba alegría.

Llegó al parque donde siempre encontraba a su hermanos, y se topó a uno de los pequeños pero no en la compañía acostumbrada—¡Jay! —le dijo el pequeño Damian cuando le vio llegar

—¿Qué? —Kaldur miró al recién llegado —Hola Jason…

—Hola…¿ Kral… Kam…? —Jason trataba de adivinar mientras movía sus manos

—Kaldur…

—¡Si eso! ¡Kaldur! ¿Cómo estás? —Jason estrechó la mano del moreno y lo halo de golpe hacía el—que gusto verte—le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

—Yo…bien… bueno bastante bien… —Kaldur se confundió ese chico no era el mismo gruñón que había conocido varios días atrás

—Jay … —Damian llamó la atención de su hermano mayor—Im

—Es cierto… ¿Dónde está Tim? —Kaldur se dispuso a comentar lo que había pasado

¿Dónde estaba Tim? En un escondite improvisado, cobijado entre botes de basura y cartones en los cuales desquitaba su enojo, junto a la humedad de la pared que impedía que se asfixiara por el calor, ahí dejaba caer sus lágrimas de enojo y frustración—no soy un tonto…— dijo para sí mientras volvía a limpiar sus lágrimas y sorbía la mucosidad que comenzaba a salir por su nariz

—¿Quién te dijo que lo eras? — Roy apareció acercándose a Tim haciendo muecas de incomodidad por la estrechez del lugar—¡Uf! Esto está muy pequeño— Roy acabó junto a Tim—es bueno ver que estas bien Timi…

—Hola Roy— Tim se terminó de limpiar el rostro —¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Dick te está buscando, está muy preocupado por ti

—No me importa, es un tonto, el es el tonto

—¿Por qué dices eso? —a Roy le pareció extraña la antipática actitud de Tim

—Solo lo digo, porque… porque es cierto

—¿y si mejor me cuentas que paso? — Tim se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Roy—venga cuéntame, soy bastante paciente…

El pequeño le explicó bastante bien el asunto, el sujeto que prácticamente les regalaba dinero por nada y como Dick había discutido con él, como le había llamado ingenuo y tonto—¿verdad que Dick es el tonto?

Roy se quedó callado y pensativo—no del todo…— Tim se enfurruño mas ¿Por qué Roy se ponía de lado de Dick? Es decir él era un ladronzuelo y estafador, Jason aprendía de él se supone que él podría entenderle mejor ¿Qué pasaba entonces? —antes de que te enojes déjame contarte una historia…

—¿Es un cuento?

—Es algo así … —Roy suspiró , se removió con incomodidad y acomodó su cuello dándole unas vueltas— cuando tenía tu edad… vivía en la calle —una corriente helada comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo

—Creo que eso es bastante obvio…

—Si es cierto…en fin… yo vivía de comer lo que encontraba en la basura, me la pasaba viviendo cerca de un parque de diversiones, Era lo mejor ¿sabes? Encontraba cosas buenas, perros calientes, pizza, manzanas una vez encontré un algodón de azúcar entero…—Tim comenzó a mirarle con hambre—bueno el caso es que un día… lo recuerdo bien yo estaba lamiendo una envoltura de chocolate y un hombre elegante se me acercó — Roy lo recordaba muy bien con su elegante traje de corbata y ese exquisito olor que embriagaba sus sentidos, solo de verlo caminar hacia el se había sonrosado; a Tim se le abrieron los ojos como platos era algo parecido a lo que le había pasado en el semáforo— "Parece que tienes mucha hambre" yo asentí, era más que obvio que moría de hambre… —el pelirrojo se removió al recordar como ese misterioso hombre le había acariciado la cabeza

—¿Te dio de comer?

—Si… me dio varios dulces y me invitó a comer con él, me llevó a su auto y fuimos en el a su casa— Tim se abrazó de sus rodillas, Roy recordaba bien cada detalle como esa enorme casa se abrió ante sus ojos— me aseo… me ayudo a lavarme el cabello y talló mi espalda Tim… se sentía bien recibir atenciones…

—¿Qué hizo después?

—Me alimentó tal como dijo… en su casa no faltaba la comida y decía que necesitaba de un chico como yo… ¡era mmi día de suerte! —su día de suerte Roy, lo recordaba como el inicio de sus problemas— Había encontrado un lugar donde comer y dormir al menos por esa noche…

—Eso suena bien…

—Sonaba demasiado bien ¿sabes dónde pase esa primera noche? —Tim negó con la cabeza—en su cama

—creí que habías dicho que era una casa grande

—Lo era Tim… es solo que él quería que yo…bueno hiciera otras cosas— Roy cerro sus ojos con algo de incomodidad mientras recordaba como le habian quitado la ropa que segundos atrás le habian "regalado"— Tim el … — Roy notaba que el menor no parecía entender demasiado —abusó de mi … bueno… no sé si lo era o no… yo estaba en shock sintiendo como me quitaba la ropa que él me había dado, me besaba a la fuerza y sus manos llenas de cayos me herían la piel; cuando llegó ese momento… yo—Roy notó que Tim cerraba los ojos con fuerza— yo me desmayé no recuerdo que más pasó…—Mentira, le incomodaba un poco mentirle así a Tim pero no querpia decir todos los detalle como sintió que el tipo introducía primero su sdedos y luego una especie de falo de plástico que le hizo daño, recordaba bien la lengua abriéndose paso por su entrada y como de un solo golpe le había introducido su miembro, recordaba lo caliente de su sangre resbalando por su pierna… pero prefería mentirle a Tim

—él te, hizo daño… —Tim se sentía triste y asustado

—Si supongo que lo hizo, bueno es que al día siguiente había sangre en las sabanas… desperté en el suelo… encadenado —Tim se asustó demasiado al oír eso— si, como un animal, no podía alejarme de la cama más que unos metros… — recordaba haber escuchado el sonido metálico y la sensación fría alrededor de su pie, el "clik" del candado que se cerró — a partir de y ahí comenzó todo… —Roy recordó como por los siguientes meses conoció a más "hombres buenos" como el intentaba hui de ellos en vano, pues le hacían volver solo tirando de la cadena… cada uno era bueno a su manera, y disfrutaban de Roy como les daba la gana; pero eso no se lo diría a Tim, eso no se lo diría anadie—mira esto… —se levantó el bajo del pantalón y dejo ver una gran cicatriz en el tobillo

El pequeño paso sus dedos por la herida—se siente duro… ¿Qué te paso?

—Es la marca que me dejo la primera cadena que me pusieron, fui poco menos que su mascota por años… el satisfacer sus deseos de "amar" a un niño fue lo menos doloroso de vivir con ese amable hombre que termino vendiéndome como esclavo cuando comenzó a cambiarme la voz —Tim comenzó a llorar de nuevo, se había quedado muy triste por la historia de Roy

—Lo siento, lo siento… yo no lo volveré a hacer Roy lo prometo…—Tim estaba bastante triste y conmovido— ¡perdón Roy, si soy un tonto!

—No, no Tim… no eres un tonto—Roy abrazó al pequeño de manera tierna—solo es que has sido descuidado, no digo que te va a pasar lo mismo…solo es que quiero que entiendas el por qué tu hermano es tan sobre protector contigo

—¿a mi hermano le pasó lo mismo? —Tim se mostró preocupado sobremanera, Roy negó con la cabeza para tranquilizarle

—No que yo sepa, él sabe lo que me pasó a mi… Dick es más grande que tú, ha vivido más … solo trata de hacerle más caso ¿sí? Recuerda que la calle es mala y todos los hombres amables son buenos…

—La calle es mala…

—Y bueno hablando de tu hermano, debe de estar muy preocupado ¿Por qué no vamos con él? —Tim asintió —bueno eso si logro salir de este pedazo de escondite…¡Hay carajo! — Con algo de trabajo Roy comenzó a regresar por donde había entrado.

La conversación de Tim y Roy había rendido frutos, y a varias calles de ellos se estaba llevando un intento de charla con otro chico, solo que Arthur no tenía tan buena suerte —vamos Wally ¿ya me vas a decir que te pasa? —el rubio estaba algo desubicado con la extraña actitud del dulce niño

—No me pasa nada Arthur…—contestó Wally de una manera bastante mandona

—Pero no quisiste cenar nada y por lo general te gusta lo que cocino…

—No quiero comer nada de la casa… solo quiero un helado—sentenció el menor mientras observaba los edificios de la calle como buscando algo.

—Sabes que eso no es cena—comentó Arthur un poco enojado— no te había visto tan remilgoso desde que me mude con ustedes…

—¡yo no estoy de remilgoso Arthur! ¡Solo quiero un maldito helado! —se quejó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos

—Bueno, se acabó jovencito, no sé qué te está pasando pero no va a seguir así… —el rubio tomó a Wally de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la calle de vuelta al departamento— Nos vamos a casa

—¡No! Yo no quiero ir a ningún lado contigo… ¡Suéltame!

—No vas a andar por la calle comportándote como un caprichoso Wally…

—¡Suéltame! ¡Tú no eres mi papá! -Wally pataleaba y manoteaba enojado

—No, Barry lo es y el me dejó a cargo así que me tienes que obedecer…

—Él tampoco es mi papá si lo fuera no se hubiera ido de paseo sin mí—Arthur pareció detenerse ante la queja del chico

—No, no deberías decir eso de Barry —Arthur soltó a Wally y se agachó para verlo a los ojos—él te quiere demasiado

—Pero prefirió irse con su amigo que pasar la noche jugando conmigo…

—Wally, solo fue por esta vez, además no es como que te hubiera dejado solo… te dejo conmigo ¿no? —el chico asintió Arthur quería poder explicarle al niño que Barry podía tener muchas ventajas de esa naciente amistad—además el también tiene derecho a tener amigos así como tu ¿no crees?

—Supongo—dijo Wally mientras se encogía de hombros

—Anda… estabas de muy buen humor… deja los berrinches ¿si?

—¿te lo dijo mi tío? —dijo mientras se limpiaba unas escazas lagrimas

—No, te vi cuando fuiste a la cocina estabas tarareando una canción y me pareció ver que bailabas—Arthur notó que Wally bajaba la cabeza algo avergonzado— anda ¿me vas a contar mientras comemos helado? —Wally se animó por lo que había sugerido Arthur

—¡Si! —el semblante del pelirrojo cambió de inmediato, ya quería contarle a Arthur sobre el señor Caballero, al menos a su modo…

La noche hacía todo más peligroso y tras no haber encontrado a Tim se había volcado en pasarle el pleito a Richard—¡eres un maldito imbécil! —Jason reclamaba al mayor con todas sus fuerzas—¡Lo perdiste! ¡Perdiste a Tim!

—¡Yo no lo perdí! ¡El se fue! —Dick no sabía cómo hacer para sentirse menos culpable

—Da igual porque no hiciste nada para evitar que se vaya, eres un estúpido Richard…

—Al menos yo estaba aquí ¿tu dónde estabas? ¿Robando pañuelos?

—Consiguiendo comida, algo que puedo hacer sin recurrir a los benévolos extraños que se la pasan dándote billetes grandísimo tonto…

—Yo no recurro a nadie y más vale que empieces a cuidar tu boca jovencito…

—No me trates como a un bebe Dick, ¡no eres mi padre! —se quejó Jason mientras tomaba a su hermano de las ropas

—Jason suéltame o te voy a dar una buena lección— Richard se había enojado bastante, Jason le retó apretando más el agarre—tú lo pediste — Jason no pudo reaccionar lo bastante rápido, sintió como Dick le asestaba un golpe en el estomago

—¡Dick! —la voz de Kaldur que estaba cercano cuidando a Damian interrumpió el pleito

—¡Te mataré! —Jason se incorporó y le soltó un gancho a Dick el cual apenas pudo esquivarlo, los llantos de Damain aderezaron el pleito, y ambos chicos fueron sujetados

—¡Basta! —Kaldur había quedado en medio de ambos hermanos para empujar a Dick, mientras que Garth sujetaba a Jason de la cintura—esto no esta ayudando en nada Dick…

—Ese idiota comenzó—se quejó el hermano de Jason

—Tu iniciaste cuando perdiste a Tim— le contradijo Jason

—¡Da igual! — Garth gritó para llamar la atención— si me preguntan a mi ambos son unos tontos, por perder a su hermano y por estar discutiendo en vez de buscarlo… ¡déjense de idioteces y pónganse a buscar!

La frase de Garth llamó demasiado la atención de Kaldur que le miró un tanto curioso ¿desde cuanto su hermanito era tan responsable? —Dick, Garth tiene razón es mejor seguir buscando…—Jason y Dick se miraron aun algo enojados

—Jason yo…

—Lo que sea Dickdiota… hay que buscar a Tim—Jason dejó a su hermano con la palabra en la boca y se acercó a Damian que seguía llorando—ven pequeña pulga… yo te cuido

—Im… —dijo el pequeño mientras Jaosn lo levantaba en brazos

—Lo encontraremos pequeño D…— intervino Dick

—¡Dick! — la voz de Tim llamó la atención de todos, venía corriendo por uno de los caminos del parque tras de él iba Roy caminando con suma cautela

—¡enano! —Dick fue corriendo hacía su hermano llegó hasta el y lo abrazo, comenzó a revisarlo—¿estás bien? —Tim asintió —No vuelvas a irte de esa manera

—Lo siento Dick—Tim agachó la cabeza de manera culpable

—Déjalo en paz, no comiences a regañarlo—Jason apareció cargando a Damian—nos asustaste mucho pequeño pirata…—

—¡Im! —Damian se arrojó hacía Tim que lo recibió con ganas

—Hola damian…

—pulgoso idiota—Jason abrazó a Tim y le beso la nuca—jamás, jamás vuelvas a irte de esa forma —Dick se conmovió de ver la expresión de cariño de Jason, se acercó más para abrazar a toda su familia

—Nada como un hermoso momento familiar para cerrar el día ¿no? —Roy termino a un lado de Kaldur y Garth— hola chicos…— ambos le saludaron con ligero hola, también estaban contentos de ver reunidos nuevamente a los pequeños Grayson.

Hablando de reuniones, en una pequeña mesa de un elegante Starbucks Bruce se encontraba pasando algo de tiempo con Barry y tenía razones más allá de solo querer ver a ese amable rubio, quería más bien su opinión—solo fue un mal episodio Bruce…— comentó Barry mientras sostenía en sus manos el trato con su café—son solo chicos…

—No se… es solo que… me puse a pensar ¿cómo pueden sobrevivir solos? —era claro que el Wayne se refería al encuentro que había tenido con Dick y sus hermanos

—Ellos han de tener su forma... es duro ser huérfano —Barry parecía recordar lo que el mismo había pasado

—Bastante… yo apenas y sobreviví… —Barry le miró curioso— creo que eres de los pocos que no conocen la historia del pobre niño huérfano sin padres—Bruce se dispuso a contarle a Barry su historia quien le escuchó con mucha atención.

Siguieron hablando más a Bruce le pareció una gran coincidencia que su nuevo amigo hubiera pasado por algo similar, ahora se sentía más identificado con el, dejaron el café y comenzaron a caminar por las calles cercanas— no se… creo que al verlos ahí me recordaron a mi…claro si hubiera tenido hermanos— explicó Bruce a Barry que caminaba a su lado

—Bueno supongo que es normal… yo a veces me refeljo en Wally, digo la forma en la que el llegó a vivir con Iris y conmigo …fue parecido a como quede sin padres…

—Todos tenemos una historia supongo

—Pero parece que tú quieres saber la de esos chicos, quieres hacer algo por ellos ¿no? —Bruce miró a Barry con algo de asombro ¿acaso era tan obvio?

—¿Qué dirías si te dijera que si? ¿También pensarías que soy un pervertido con motivos ocultos?—Preguntó el Wayne con mucha inseguridad.

—No… yo no podría decir algo como eso Bruce…— Barry le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarle— me parece que eres un hombre con buen corazón, no tengo mucho de llegar a Gotham y no se y no me interesa lo que los periódicos digan de ti, para mi eres una buena persona…

La sonrisa de Barry le hizo sentir mejor, no supo por qué pero le invadieron las ganas de abrazarle, de la misma forma en la que le habían invadido las ganas de verle—Gracias—le dijo al oído mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, Barry no hizo nada más que sonrojarse y darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

—ese Lenni es una buena persona ¿verdad? —Arthur había acompañado a Wally por el tan deseado Helado, y lo habían comprado en el negocio del coterráneo de Barry, ahora ambos estaban sentados en una banca del parque mientras disfrutaban del postre

—Sip, el es de ciudad central… a mi tío le agradó mucho

—Y por lo que veo a Lenni le agradó mucho Barry por que no paraba d epreguntar por el —Arthur sonrió con picardía—ese Barry parece tener pegue—Wally no pareció entender mucho

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Eh… pues… que a tu tío… que mmmm que Barry le agrada mucho a la gente y hace amigos con facilidad…

—Qué envidia… a mí me da algo de trabajo— Wally le dio una lamida a su helado —¿crees que el señor Wayne llegue a ser buen amigo de mi tío?

—Seguro que Bruce quiere ser algo más…—Arthur cerró los ojos acababa de cometer una indiscreción

—¿Cómo qué?

—Pues… tu sabes…—Arthur no sabía que decir y Wally le miraba curioso—luego te digo…

—Arthur… ¿pueden dos chicos ser algo más que amigos? —Arthur se sintió en problemas, aunque no sabía bien que es lo que estaba preguntando Wally

—Bueno… yo no se…supongo que si… podrían ser buenos amigos, mejores amigos, compadres, novios… — y ahí a Arthur se le había ido la lengua, hizo un gesto de incomodidad, Wally Solo río al ver que Arthur se complicaba intentando dar explicaciones.

¿Podían? Es decir esperaba poder tener una buena relación con Jason quien a pesar de ser sucio de ropas y de hablas le agradaba mucho, quizá podían ser buenos amigos, mejores amigos, socios, compadres…o una buena mancuerna entre un príncipe y su señor caballero— Jeje… —Wally rió divertido que bueno que Arthur no pudiera leerle la mente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Tim apareció! Y eso pone contentos a los hermanos, después de que Roy le ha contado su historia espero que no ande de confiado la próxima vez, por otro lado a los chicos se les hizo tarde esperemos que no tengan problemas, por otro lado Bruce parece estarse encariñando mucho con Barry cosa que no creo que al pequeño Wally le agrade mucho, hablando de Wally anda un poco raro ¿no? ¿Arthur habrá notado por que iba la pregunta? O solo lo habrá relacionado con el buen Barry… cielos parece que Arthur ha hablado de más.

Aquí está la siguiente aventura de los huérfanos favoritos de Gotham, espero como siempre que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado que les haya sacado una sonrisa o en esta ocasión quizá hasta una lagrima o algo de enojo, a todos los lectores como siempre muchas gracias y a quienes siguen ese proyecto y a los que dejan reviews y Pm´s muchas gracias, es por ustedes que seguimos avanzado, si esta ocasión también quieren dejar un comentario serán bienvenidos.

Pues por ahora toca despedirme y les recuerdo a todos que las actualizaciones ya están en línea para su disfrute: **Le Soldat y Flecha en el Agua** ya están listos y actualizados, toca retirarnos a trabajar en el siguiente fic espero que nos leamos pronto, nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por leer, para todos paz y bien.

See ya!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 12**

Los llantos rompían la noche, en medio de la lluvia trataban de mantenerlo seco, usando sus cuerpos y sus escasas ropas inclusive un par de cartones que habían encontrado—hay que buscar un mejor lugar para resguardarnos— intervino Dick

—Acepto sugerencias—continuo Jason —¿Por qué este enano pulgoso no deja de llorar?

—Tiene hambre…— dijo Tim de modo lastimero

—Yo también y no me estoy quejando de esa forma…— continúo Jason

—No seas idiota, es porque tú no eres un bebé—le reprendió Dick— aunque te quejas como uno, solo que sin tantas lagrimas

—Vete al diablo Dicktonto— después de la frase de Jason los lloriqueos del pequeño Damián arreciaron—¡Esta bien!

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

—Por comida, espérenme por aquí…— Jason corrió para salir del callejón Dick tomó a Tim y a Damian y se pegó un poco más a una pequeña saliente

—¡No tardes mucho! — Dick sintió como Tim se pegaba más a sus piernas cuando un rayo ilumino la noche para ser seguido del sonido de un trueno—ten cuidado…

—Tengo miedo…—se quejó Tim

—Tranquilo, estaremos bien… — Dick abrazo con fuerza a los pequeños—estaremos bien…

Se despertó con esa escena y esa frase en la cabeza, habían pasado varios días luego de que Tim desapareciera y lo encontraran, a veces Dick se ponía a pensar en cómo cuidaba de sus hermanos y hacía donde los estaba llevando realmente, miró a sus hermanos que dormían plácidamente uno muy cerca de otro, con Jason rodeando a los más pequeños, la verdad es que aunque lo negase Jason era más protector que él.

—Ñam…—Jason abrió los ojos con pereza y vio que su hermano le estaba mirando bastante serio—¿Qué?

—Nada—contestó Dick, notó que Jason se ponía de pie con cuidado de no despertar a sus hermanos pequeños—¿y ahora que hice? —Dick no respondió solo se dirigió a la tapiada ventana—vamos ya te pedí disculpas por el pleito de la otra vez y por haberme gastado más del dinero en aquellas galletas que no compartí con ustedes… ¿vas a seguir enojado?

—No Jason no es eso…

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Son cólicos? Leí digo escuche que cuando se llega a la pubertad te dan cólicos y no sé qué… —decía Jason insistente

—¡No! —Dick se tapó la boca al ver que había subido el volumen — solo pensaba, recordaba más bien y me preguntaba si es cierto que les estamos dando una buena vida a las pulgas… es decir…

—Dime que no estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando—Jason se mostró un poco ofendido

—No, ni soñarlo, es solo que los enanos están pasando por muchas ¿cómo se dice?

—… carencias…—intervino Jason ganándose una mirada suspicaz de Dick—Están mejor de lo que estuvimos nosotros Dick— Jason se acercó a su hermano y le puso una mano en el hombro—yo creo que haces un buen trabajo, eres medio cascarrabias a veces pero no estás tan mal

—¿Cascarrabias?¿Carencias? ¿De dónde sacas esas palabras? —Jason se cohibió ante lo que decía Dick—¿Jay?

—Emm… yo bueno…—Jason empezó a tartamudear al recordar que esa palabra se la había enseñado su príncipe rojito, Dick no dijo nada mas solo abrazó a su hermano y le besó la frente—¡NO me estés llenando de baba!

—¡Dick! — el grito de Jason acabó por despertar a Damian, Dick negó con la cabeza, ya era hora de desayunar o al menos de comer algo considerado medianamente como desayuno

De un lado de la ciudad era de desayunar y en otro el desayuno había pasado desde hace rato y ahora era de entrar a la escuela, un afortunado pelirrojo que iba a la escuela llegaba de la mano de su padre y en compañía de Arthur—llegamos— Wally pudo una cara algo complicada ante lo que había dicho Barry —no pongas esa cara, sabes que es día de escuela…

—Lo sé es solo que — Wally se removió un poco incómodo, no quería volver a ser víctima de los abusones

—Lo sabemos es lunes— Arthur intervino al ver la duda de Wally, el sabía lo que era ser abusado por chicos mayores— a nadie le gustan los lunes, pero no te preocupes que todo irá bien… —Artur le abrazó y dirigió sus labios al oído del pelirrojo—tranquilo, te volví a poner dos almuerzos

—Gracias Arthur…

—¡Hey! ¿No hay abrazo para mí? — comentó Barry de buena manera fingiéndose ofendido, el rubio se acercó a su hijo y le besó la mejilla— pórtate bien hijo, vendré a verte a la salida

—Si claro… —Wally no sonaba tan convencido— si es que no habla el señor Wayne— Barry se sonrojó un poco y es que su hijo se había puesto algo celoso de que Barry saliera demasiado a beber café con Bruce—nos vemos papá, nos vemos Arthur—sin decir nada más el pelirrojo se metió a la escuela

Las horas Dick y sus hermanos tuvieron que salir como siempre a ganarse la vida en la esquina que correspondía a toda la familia— Hoy será un buen día— trataba de animar Dick a todos us hermanos que estaban sentados en la acera preguntándose qué hacer

—No sé por qué habría de ser diferente a los demás— dijo Jason con algo de malos humos

—Por qué hoy trabajaremos todos aquí — explicó Dick

—¿Qué? —Tim y Jason se quejaron —¡No!

—¿Cómo qué no? —dijo Dick algo ofendido

—Es que te pones muy pesado— Tim se cruzó de brazos— además la última vez que vendí por aquí me regañaste mucho por venderle dulces a aquel elegante señor…

—Sabes que lo que hiciste está mal…

—¡Que yo no hice nada malo!

—Yo solo diré que tengo cosas por hacer — Jason se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse—así que con su con permiso… púdranse… yo me voy—Jason quiso salir huyendo pero su hermano lo detuvo… —¡suéltame Dickdiota!

—No, hoy necesito que me ayuden o no cubriremos la cuota del mes… —Jason pareció detenerse un momento—la han vuelto a subir

—¡¿Qué?! Eso no es posible… ese Dex hijo de puta se está pasando— dijo Jason muy enojado —un momento… ¿se la subieron a todos? —Dick no dijo nada—¡Lo matare!

—¡No seas imbécil Jason! ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Golpearlo? ¿O levantar una queja? Sabes que no podemos hacer mucho, todas las malditas calles tienen dueño si Dex decide subir la cuota la sube, si nos quitan esta esquina aunque busquemos otra igual de buena terminaremos pagando— Jason solo apretó los dientes—la calle es dura…

—Piensa lo que quieras, voy a ir a romperle la cara— expresó Jason muy enojado y dispuesto a irse más que a buscar a Dex a hacer otra cosa, algo que se le había vuelto costumbre

—Dura…— Damian intervino llamando la atención de sus hermanos—dura Jay—Jason se dio la vuelta para ver al menor de sus hermanos que le llamaba insistente —… cárgame— el pequeño Damian era demasiado observador, Jason le hizo caso a su hermano— ¿te quedas? — Jason miro resignado a Damian

—Está bien pequeña pulga yo me quedo… alguien tiene que ver que no hagan tonterías —Jason miró a Dick y sonrió de medio lado— Dick no ha estado haciendo muy bien su trabajo últimamente…

—¡Hey!

—No te quejes Dick tonto, sabes que es cierto… perdiste a Tim la otra vez

—Si es cierto me perdiste—dijo Tim a modo de burla haciendo que Dick se sonroje

—Bueno ya, no estamos aquí para juzgarme, se supone que vamos a trabajar— Dick se armó en su pose de chico responsable— Jason a por tus cosas para limpiar parabrisas, y cómprale unos dulces a Tim, Damian a los arbustos y yo comenzare a trabajar…

—Genial ya se retentó…

—etento…—repitió Damian haciendo reír a todos, debían relajarse ya les esperaba un pesado día de trabajo.

Los días eran duros para todos, Dick y sus hermanitos trataban de pasarlo de la mejor manera, por fortuna Dick estaba teniendo una buena jornada, se hizo a un lado de la acera acercándose a un frondoso árbol mientras sus hermanos cruzaban a la acera contraria—Hola Dick—la voz que le llamó se le hizo conocida—no te espantes, soy yo ¿Cómo vas este día?

—¡Ah! Hola Roy… voy…ligeramente bien

—Veo que hoy los chicos te acompañan ¿Qué pasa? —Roy señalo a Tim y a Jason que estaban discutiendo un poco del otro lado de la calle —¿hay peligro?

—Pues siempre hay peligro en la calle ¿no crees? —Roy asintió—lo que pasa es que… nos han vuelto a subir la cuota…

—Ah menos mal—dijo Roy llevándose una mano al pecho—yo pensé por un segundo que ya no confiabas en mi…

—Haces un buen trabajo Roy eso siempre lo he tenido claro— Dick saco de su bolsa unas monedas y se las dio a Roy disimuladamente— a veces me siento culpable de que dejes sin vigilancia a tus hermanos para velar por los míos…

—Jaja, no te preocupes no es cómo crees —Dick le miró interesado— ¿Quién crees qu eme ayuda a seguirlos? No puedo estar en todas partes ¿sabes?

—Si eso es cierto… lo bueno es que no se han dado cuenta…

—Ni lo harán… soy muy discreto… —explicó Roy

—Si… oye —Roy observó a su amigo— tú debes de saber… ¿Qué hace Jason cuando se pierde? Digo últimamente se pierde al medio día y regresa siempre de demasiado buen humor…

—Jajajaja—Roy se ganó una mala mirada de Dick— mi trabajo es cuidarlos, ver que no se metan en problemas no soplarte sobre lo que hacen ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero … es que bueno me preocupa, es todo

—quédate tranquilo Richard lo que hace Jason es más beneficioso de lo que crees—ahora sí que Dick se intrigó más— ya no me preguntes, yo creo que el aprendiz de brujo te lo dirá cuando esté listo…

—¡Dick! — Jason comenzó a llamarle

—Bueno debo irme y tú debes regresar a trabajar, cada quien a lo suyo… — Roy se acercó y le besó la mejilla a Dick el cual al instante se sonrojo

—Hola Roy… ¿Qué estás? — Jason no acabo su frase Roy se paró junto a él y le dio un ligero beso rosando sus labios con los de Jason, haciendo que el otro se quedara perplejo.

—Nos vemos en un rato…— dejó a Jason unos pasos atrás y siguió para encontrarse con Tim al cual le revolvió el cabello—eres muy chico para andar recibiendo besos—el menor sacó la lengua indicando asco, el pelirrojo continuo su caminata.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso! ¡Idiota! —Jason se quejaba y Dick solo comenzó a reir por la reacción de Roy que le agitaba la mano a lo lejos a modo de saludo.

El día avanzó y la campana sonó indicando a Wally que l ahora de salir había llegado, tenía que quedarse al club de tareas, pero prefería saltarlo y esperar a su padre y a Arthur en el callejón, era mejor que soportar a todos los pesados compañeros que se la pasaban molestándole, sin mencionar que ahí era donde veía todos los días a su señor caballero

Sacó unos libros de su mochila y comenzó a revisar sus viejas lecciones, ¿Qué le interesaría aprender a Jason? ¿Matemáticas? ¿Historia? ¿Ciencias naturales? La última vez la había interesado mucho esa parte sobre los cambios en los cuerpos de los chicos al llegar a la pubertad.

Recordaba sonriente como un día después de haber comido con premura el segundo almuerzo de Arthur le pidió ver lo que había en su mochila, se impresionó al ver su expresión curiosa ojeando sus libros y contemplando las imágenes, se entristeció de saber que solo había ido un par de años a la escuela—Yo te enseñare…— le había dicho Wally animoso, y aunque al principio se negó acabó aceptando.

—Un caballero solo debe defender a su príncipe—dijo Jason como dialogo—no necesita nada de esas cosas…

—Pero un Caballero debe aprender… el príncipe puede enseñarle muchas cosas… — Wally le sonreía y con eso Jason bajó la guardia así había aceptado ser educado, quien sabe quizá después el mismo Jason pudiera enseñarle a sus hermanos pulgas.

—¡Así que ahí estas! —Wally levantó el rostro alegre y se bajo del cajón en el que estaba sentado —¿tan feliz te pongo? — Frank y su pandilla borraron la sonrisa de Wally —¿Por qué tan solo hoy?

—Por nada— Wally se sintió nervioso ¿Qué debía hacer? Intentar pasar por el frente era inútil, intentar pasar por la barda también— solo… me hago a un lado para que no me veas, ya que tanto te disgusto

—Vamos, vamos Wallace… eres de mis personas favoritas—en segundos Wally se vio rodeado—le quitaron la mochila— ¿estás haciendo tarea?- tomo su libro y lo arrojó al piso, Wally forcejeo y recibió un empujón—quiero jugar ¿Dónde está ese videojuego de la otra vez? —el pequeño matón revisaba las cosas de Wally—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Vaya es otro almuerzo… Asi que hoy trajiste otro… que afortunado soy

—Eso, eso no es tuyo… déjalo, ¡ya te di mi almuerzo! —Wally recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse sobre sus costillas

—error, claro que es mío, solo que no tengo mucha hambre—Frank sin decir nada mas tomo el trasto y lo arrojó al suelo arruinando por completo la comida que Wally había guardado todo el día para su señor caballero

—¡Aig! — Wally se enojó algo nuevo, se enojó y se arrojó sobre Frank al cual logro darle un par de buenos golpes—¡Tonto! —no sirvió de mucho los acompañantes de Frank lo tomaron de las ropas y comenzaron a golpearlo, de la manera en la que les habían enseñado sobre la ropa en espalda, pecho, estómago y muslos, sin dañar las prendas, sin moretones evidentes…sin pruebas pero con el mismo dolor.

—¡Hey! — Apareció del otro lado de la malla al final del callejón—¡Déjenlo bastardos! — Jason apareció corriendo a toda prisa , apenas lo vieron Frank y sus secuaces salieron corriendo a toda prisa—¡Wally! ¿Wally estas bien?

—¡Déjenme en paz! — El chico no paraba de repetir la misma frase

—Príncipe… soy yo…— Jason se sonrojó al decir esa frase, se puso de pie, estaba dispuesto a seguir a los que habían golpeado al chico—malditos abusivos…— Jason sintió que lo detenían

—¿señor caballero? —Wally finalmente descubrió su rostro— no te preocupes estoy bien…

—No seas tonto… Wally… con un demonio por eso te digo que aprendas a defenderte…— Jason le ayudo a levantarse y Wally comenzó a sacudirse las ropas

—Si lo hago te dejaría sin trabajo… jeje—Wally trataba de hacer bajar la indignación de Jason — ya no te veria mas… —Jason le miró curioso— ya sabes comida por protección…

—eso… no seas idiota no dejaría de verte así no mas— Wally se sonrojó por el comentario de Jason, el cual también se apenó un poco por lo que dijo— es decir… digo… dijiste que me enseñarías… cosas…si, eso…

—Lo siento, —Wally agachó la cabeza con pena— arruinaron tu comida…

—Peores cosas he comido joven príncipe— Jason se acercó al trasto y comenzó a recoger la comida, estaba muy serio, Wally pensó que estaba molesto pero la realidad es que Jason se sentía un poco mal por haber llegado tarde — tomó algo de la comida del suelo y se dispuso a llevársela a la boca

—¡No!

—¿Qué quieres ahora pequeño llorón? —se quejó Jason de malos humos —es hora de comer…

—Espera tenga algo por aquí .. Algo mejor que comida que está en el suelo —Jason le miró intrigado—Si mira…— Wally rebuscó en su mochila, en un compartimento oculto en la parte de adentro tenía un paquete de galletas—¡Taran!

—¡Galletas! —Jason se alegró se quedó mirando el paquete de la golosina, hizo una mueca— no las comiste…

—No… —dijo Wally alegremente

—Entonces no te gustaron… si no te gustaban las galletas me lo hubieras dicho, no hubiera desperdiciado dinero en comprarlas—Jason se dio la vuelta bastante ofendido, había tenido que enfrentar a Dick por haber tomado del dinero para comprar esas galletas que el pequeño pelirrojo mal agradecido no había siquiera probado

—¿Qué? No, no es eso señor caballero lo que pasa es que…—Wally estaba apenado no esperaba que Jason tomara las cosas de esa forma

—es que ¿Qué?

—pues las guardaba para una ocasión especial… —Jason se dio la vuelta para ver a Wally que lucía un poco decepcionado— es que, bueno… me recuerdan al señor caballero y su esfuerzo y pensé que, bueno yo pensé que … no debía de comerlas así nada más…

—jajajajaja—Jason estalló en una carcajada que dé a pocos fue contagiando a Wally — dices puras tonterías pequeño llorón…— Jason vio que Wally habría las galletas y le daba una, no era un estofado o algo pero igual haría buen trabajo en su estomago

Después de comer las galletas siguieron con su rutina, se sentaron sobre un par de cajones vacíos para comenzar a leer los libros del pelirrojo —Vamos Jason es una lección sencilla— le animaba Wally, la verdad es que Jason estaba trabado leyendo el texto que le había mostrado

—¡No lo es! —Jason cerró el libro de golpe por la frustración—¡Es estúpido! — se quejó mientras le devolvía las cosas—ya no quiero leer

—¿Prefieres matemáticas?

—Prefiero Dormir

—eso no cuenta como una lección…

—leer es estúpido

—¡Claro que no! —-se quejó Wally— cada vez que lees aprendes cosas y hay muchas historias buenas para leer…

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Jason estaba bastante renuente

—Am bueno tu sabes, emm La cenicienta, Blancanieves… y …

—Puras cosas de niñas… puras cosas tontas… —Wally hizo una mueca —¿ves? Tengo razón

—Claro que no, hay cuentos sobre animales, dragones, caballeros

—¿Príncipes? — Wally detuvo su dialogo por lo que había dicho Jason—¿de ahí sacaste mi apodo? —Wally no dijo nada—como sea... si es un cuento debe ser estúpido… los cuentos de hadas no se hacen realidad

—Claro que si— refutó el pelirrojo pero Jason negó con su dedo— solo hay que trabajar por ello…

—Sí, si como digas… — Jason ninguneo las palabras del menor— hablando de trabajo yo debo volver al mío… hay inocentes que proteger y dragones que matar ¿no? —Wally sonrió al ver como Jason parecía seguirle la corriente — nos veremos mañana… Alteza— Jason le hizo una reverencia a modo de burla

—hasta mañana señor caballero…— Wally le extendió la mano para que Jason se la estreche pero en vez de eso el chico se la beso haciendo que Wally quede totalmente ruborizado, Jason se dirigió al final del callejón

—¡Hasta mañana príncipe rojito! — Jason regresó donde sus hermanos

Arthur había llegado a la entrada de la escuela esperaba que el pelirrojo saliera de las instalaciones y así lo hizo solo que con algo de retraso—¡Hey! ¿Por qué tan tarde pequeño Barry?

—Hola Arthur— el alegre chiquillo le dio la mano a Arthur para empezar a caminar—lo que pasa es que estaba …haciendo mi tarea…

—Si claro…—dijo Arthur en tono de bromas, Wally se puso algo nervioso —ando hay que apresurarnos

—¿Dónde está mi papa? Pensé que vendría contigo

—Bueno Barry nos está esperando—Arthur le guiñó un ojo al chico— porque hoy iremos de paseo

—¿En serio? —Wally se estaba alegrando por demás— ¿a donde iremos?

—Pues nos han invitado a comer y pasar el día en un lugar…—Wally se empezaba a mostrar interesado por lo que decía Arthur

—¡Hey pequeño! —Barry le extendió los brazos a su hijo al verlo llegar con Arthur, el chico corrió a hacía el rubio el cual lo levantó en brazos y le beso la mejilla—¿Cómo estuvo el día? ¿Todo bien? —Wally asintió

—Papi, Arthur me dijo que iremos de paseo ¿es cierto? ¿A dónde iremos? ¿al parque? ¿al centro comercial? — Wally no notaba que Arthur le daba la vuelta a un auto y una puerta se abría

—Mmm, no …iremos a otro lugar nos han invitado a comer en un sitio

—¿Dónde? —Wally ya estaba por demás emocionado

—Pues… iremos a comer con un amigo — Barry hizo una seña para que le abrieran la puerta de un elegante vehículo Wally se emocionó.

—¿Quién? ¿Qué amigo? — Wally ingreso en el vehiculo a tiempo para toparse con una cara conocida adicional a Arthur

—Hola Wally …—Bruce Wayne ¿a quién si no a un hombre tan rico pertenecería ese auto? —¿Cómo estás?

—Hola señor Wayne… —Wally puso una cara un tanto seria —estoy bien gracias por preguntar… ¿usted ira con nosotros de paseo? — pregunto el chico algo curioso mientras hacía por sentarse sobre el regazo de Arthur

—Si algo así Wally… espero que no te moleste—comentó el señor Wayne

—Si a mi papá no le molesta a mí tampoco…—-dijo Wally mientras acababa de acomodarse—aunque a mi papá nada le molesta…

—No puedo enojarme con quien nos ha invitado amablemente a comer— dijo Barry mientras se acomodaba al lado de Bruce— no te pongas roñoso Wally o el señor Wayne no te dejará entrar en su casa…

—¿Qué? ¿en su casa?

—Iremos a comer a casa del señor Wayne—explicó Arthur

—Si bueno, ustedes me invitaron a comer a su casa y ahora les devuelvo la cita…—Bruce se aclaró la garganta—es decir el gesto— Arthur tuvo que aguantar una risa complice —¿quieres conocer mi casa Wally? —el aludido solo se encogió de hombros

—Wally… —Barry intentó reprenderlo

—Descuida Wally, estoy seguro que lo pasaremos bien—el señor Wayne le revolvió el cabello, Wally vio que el auto comenzaba su marcha, esa sería una larga tarde.

Bueno iban hablando de cosas de adultos, sobre el trabajo y cosas así Arthur iba emocionado por tener la oportunidad de trabajar en la cocina del señor Wayne la cual según Bruce estaba muy bien surtida y equipada, ya hasta estaba diciendo que le gustaría probar las cosas, para Wally era genial ver la forma en la que las cosas se estaban desarrollando ahora hasta Arthur era amigo del señor Wayne.

—Jay…— Damian saludó a su hermano cuando por fin regresó

—Hola pequeño pulgoso… —saludó el mayor muy alegre

—¿me puedes decir dónde diablos estabas? —se quejó Dick mientras se acercaba a el—has perdido valioso tiempo de trabajo

—¡Huy! Lo siento señor capataz, pero también tengo una vida ¿sabes? —dijo de mal amanera Jason

—Si no pagamos la cuota no te garantizo que la conservemos…

—Tranquilízate ¿si? La juntaremos— además todos merecen descansar— dijo Jason mientras señalaba a Tim que lucía bastante fatigado

—Si Dick.. por favor ya me canse y no he vendido realmente mucho— el menor se dejó caer sobre la acera pegando la espalda al piso y dejando caer todos los caramelos que estaba vendiendo—estoy morido…— dijo de manera quejosa

—¡dodido! —Damian se acercó y e tiró sobre Tim—Dodido…

—No, Damian quítate de encima ¡Dick! — Tim comenzó a llamar a su hermano mayor quien quitó al más pequeño de su familia

—Ya, repollito, quítate de encima de Tim lo vas a lastimar

—Venga Pequeño pirata te ayudo—Jason tomó a Tim y lo levantó luego comenzó a recoger los dulces, tomo una paleta y rápidamente se la llevó a la boca—¡Esta deliciosa!

—¡Jason no! ¡No te comas mi mercancía! —se quejó Tim mientras brincaba para quitarle el caramelo a su hermano

—esta bien te convido— Jason se sacó la paleta de la boca y se la puso a Tim rápidamente en el paladar

—Oye si esta rico…

—¿Ves?

—Yo quiero…—Damian no tuvo que decir mas Jason le puso el mismo dulce entre los labios

—Jason, deja en paz a las pulgas—se quejó Dick

—está bien está bien Dick,—Jason le retiró la paleta a Damian el cual se bajó de los brazos de Dick—si querías que te de solo tenías que pedirlo—Jason se acercó con el caramelo a su hermano

—No me acerques eso… no quiero tus bichos…— insistió Dick mientras veía que su hermano se acercaba de manera misteriosa—te lo advierto—Jason se acercó y le lanzó una estocada con la paleta—¡que no! —comenzó a decir mientras daba ligeras carcajadas, ahora se había vuelto todo un juego.

En el vehículo del señor Wayne el pequeño Wally miraba por la ventanilla con bastante tedio, hasta que paró en un semáforo y vio a alguien conocido, se incorporó llamando la atención de Arthur—¿señor caballero?

—¿Qué? —Arthur no entendió bien comenzó a ver que miraba Wally

—No, nada no dije nada es solo que me pareció ver a alguien conocido—explicó Wally, Arthur siguió viendo al frente y Barry miraba por su lado, un par de ojos miraban a los Wayne corriendo por la acera, Wally reconoció a su protector y Bruce que también miraba a las mismas personas que Wally vio a los chicos que le habían hecho un pequeño escandalo la última vez, al menos seguían ahí y lucían bastante alegres.

Cuando el rojo terminó y el auto avanzó Wally y Bruce no pudieron evitar girar la cabeza hacia atrás, regresando a su sitio y encontrándose con la mirada "¿Qué tanto miras?" la misma pregunta había atacado la cabeza del pequeño pelirrojo y del importante hombre de negocios, quizá tenían más en común de lo que pensaban.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y bueno parece que los Chicos de la calle deben trabajar y conseguir una considerable cantidad de dinero, a los tres les toca dar su parte y aunque Jason sabe que debe hacer no puede evitar dejar unas horas para su principe rojito, ¿que tanto ha planeado Bruce para Arthur y su familia? parece que esa amistad esta avanzando...

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, a todos los que leen muchas gracias a todos los que comentan el doble de gracias, espero que puedan perdonarme por tardar un poco en actualizar pero bueno el trabajo me ha traido de un lado al otro, en fin ahora nos iremos poniendo al día, espero que igual puedan leer mis otros fics y dejar un review, saludos a todos y nuevamente gracias por leer.

Nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 13**

Las rejas eran enormes y llamaron la atención de los tres visitantes, unos estaban más asombrados que otros, Arthur y Wally sobre todo que no paraban de mirar los enormes jardines—aquí si se podría jugar futbol soccer cómodamente—pensó Wally en voz alta sacándole así una sonrisa a Bruce— es decir… no dije nada—se volvió a poner serio y mal encarado

—Wally…— Barry dio un ligero tono de regaño a su voz, el niño se terminó de avergonzar, el vehículo que les llevaba termino de parquear a la entrada de la casa, Arthur no pudo evitar silver por la impresión al ver la casa

—¡Dios mío es enorme! —dijo Arthur cuando se quedó de pie en la entrada—Wally tiene razón aquí podríamos jugar soccer sin problemas, solo usando esta entrada…

—Yo no dije nada…—se quejó el menor

—No exageres Arthur, que me harás sonrojar —dijo Bruce que salió tras de ellos— ¿Por qué no entran? Estoy seguro que quieres ver la cocina—la puerta principal de abrió dejando ver a Alfred que solo asintió con la cabeza ligeramente—Tú no has dicho nada … —Bruce dirigió su atención a Barry que lucía un poco inseguro—¿está todo ben?

—Si, bueno es solo que lamento un poco la forma en la que se está comportando Wally… parece estar… no se…

—¿Celoso?

—Quizá… bueno desde que Iris murió hemos sido solo él y yo y bueno… aun para aceptar a Arthur le tomó algo de tiempo…— Barry se rascó la cabeza incómodamente—así que no sé por qué se comporta así contigo

—Debe ser que no nos conocemos, me gustaría intentar hacerme su amigo, digo si estás de acuerdo…

—Yo no veo ningún problema—Dijo Barry confiadamente

—Genial, estoy seguro que podremos llevarnos bien… si él tiene la mitad de buen humor que su apuesto tío esto será fácil— expresó Bruce de manera nerviosa

—¡Basta Bruce! —dijo Barry mientras se sonrojaba un poco y le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo—cualquiera que te escuche diría que estas coqueteando conmigo

—No me atrevería —dijo Bruce nerviosamente— anda entremos a la casa, te enseñaré todo

—Hablamos de la casa ¿verdad? — dijo Barry pícaramente

—¿Quién es el que está tratando de seducirme ahora? —Bruce rió y guió a Barry a dentro de la casa

—¿juntamos suficiente? — interrogó Jason a su hermano mientras se sentaban a contar las monedas y escasos billetes que habían juntado

—Apenas para la cuota—explico Dick

—¡Y no gracias a ti! — se quejó Tim mirando a Jason un poco enojado

—¡Hey no me hables de esa forma pequeño pirata! —Jason hizo un movimiento rápido y tomó a Tim por el cuello para comenzar a frotarle la cabeza con el puño—no puedes hablarme así

—¡Auch! ¡Me duele! ¡Suéltame! ¡Dick!

—¡Suéltalo Jay! — Dick miraba a Jason dándole "coscorrones" a Tim—Jason… —insistió Dick un poco enojado—¡Bueno hombre! — en un movimiento rápido le hizo lo mismo a Jason—¡que lo sueltes!

—¡Suéltame tu! —se quejó Jason —¡Basta!

—¡Suéltame tu! —

—Suelta… suelta…— Damian se puso de pie y comenzó a dar ligeros manotazos a sus tres hermanos

—A la de tres se sueltan—ordenó Dick —¡Tres! —al instante los tres chicos mayores acabaron en el suelo, sobándose los brazos y la cabeza—Tarado

—Metiche— se quejó Jason

—Tonto…— continúo Tim

—¡Kal! — Eso llamó la atención de Dick que enseguida se puso de pie al ver que el pequeño Damian comenzaba a correr en una dirección —¡Kal, Kal! — llegó y se aferró a las piernas del chico al que había llamado con vehemencia

—Hola pequeño… como te llames— el error de Garth fue algo no deseado, y es que el pequeño solo había visto de espaldas al chico que cargaba su cajón—Kal no vino hoy

—Damian…ya te he dicho que no salgas corriendo—explicó Dick —perdona Garth…

—No hay problema Richard — Garth se inclinó y le revolvió el cabello a Damian —¿puedo?

—Si él quiere… —dijo Richard refiriéndose a Damian, el cual fue levantado en brazos por Garth

—Sabes pequeño, en serio eres muy tierno — Garth miró al menor y le beso la mejilla luego junto su rostro con el del pequeño—espero que siempre te mantengas inocente…—-le dijo al oído para después bajarlo al suelo— Anda, ve con tu hermano…

—¿Estas bien Garth? — el aludido miró a Dick forzando una sonrisa— ¿Dónde está Kaldur?

—Bueno él está… — Garth pensó un poco su respuesta—está enfermo del estómago —Dick notó la cara preocupada del chico

—Bueno, espero que se mejore pronto…

—Yo también…— Dick notó que Garth se espabilaba un poco —oye Dick por cierto ¿Cómo vas con lo de cuota?

—Pues logramos juntar lo suficiente —intervino Jason que llegaba de la mano con Tim —Hola por cierto Barth…

—Es Garth —dijo un poco ofendido el boleador de zapatos

—Ya lo sé Garth solo trataba de hacer una broma…

—como sea…

—Déjalo en paz Jay, Garth no está para bromas, su hermano está enfermo…—explicó Dick

—eso si es malo—comentó Jason

—Si bueno debo seguir trabajando aún quedan un par de horas antes de que acaba el día hay que juntar lo más que se pueda— explicó Garth, los chicos se despidieron de su amigo el cual siguió su camino

—¿No hay Kal? —preguntó Damian

—Hoy no mi pequeño repollito…— Dick tomó al pequeño y lo cargó en brazos—será mejor hacer lo que Garth y regresar al trabajo

—No…ya no… —se quejó Tim de manera muy inconforme

—Solo un rato más pequeño pirata—intervino Jason ante la sorpresa de Dick

—¿y a ti que mosca te picó?

—Pues veras mi querido hermanote… ustedes irán a trabajar un poco más y yo me voy a por la cena… así que — Tim sintió que Jason lo arrojaba un poco contra Dick —¡Nos vemos luego! —Jasón emprendió la carrera

—¡¿Dónde crees que vas?! —Dick vio que su hermano agitaba su mano en señal de despreciar sus quejas—¡Jay! … ¡Sin robar!

—¡A robar! — Gritó Damian emocionado, a lo que Tim comenzó a Reir, Dick suspiró con desgano.

La mansión Wayne era enorme, fácilmente cabían 20 veces el apartamento de los Allen dentro de ella y eso impresionaba a Wally que se había escapado de los adultos que tomaban café con galletas mientras que Arthur cocinaba, anduvo y curioseo por salones enormes, encontrando uno con una gran televisión, uno que parecía una oficina y otro que estaba lleno de libros los cuales comenzó a revisar.

Todos le parecían títulos aburridos, ninguno que le llamara la atención, se notaba que ese señor Wayne era alguien muy aburrido—¿algo interesante? —Wally dio un respingo en su sitio cuando se vio descubierto

—Yo… yo solo estaba… lo siento señor Wayne… —Wally se mostró apenado

—Bueno no te estoy dando un regaño, de hecho puedes leer o tomar lo que quieras…

—Pero no se…bueno es que son muchos libros, sería difícil escoger…

—Mira estos…—Bruce señaló un muro —es la sección de niños por así decir… bueno eran mis favoritos cuando tenía tu edad…quizá exista alguno que llame tu atención

—Tal vez después… señor Wayne…

—Ahí estas Wally ¿estabas husmeando la casa de Bruce? —Barry llegó a la habitación

—No, es nada Barry… lo encontré aburrido por el pasillo y decidí traerlo a la biblioteca a ver si le gustaba algo—explicó el señor Wayne

—Si bueno a Wally le gusta leer, en especial libros de …

—De aventuras… de caballeros y aventuras— expresó el pelirrojo

—¿en serio? Eso es nuevo…— dijo Barry curioso—te gustaban los de ciencias y cosas así…

—Bueno si son de caballería creo que por aquí había algunos—explicó Bruce mientras pasaba sus dedos por un estante —¿Qué tal esto? —le extendió un libro bastante grueso al chico el cual lo tomó penosamente

—"Espejo de príncipes y caballeros" —leyó Wally entusiasmándose —suena bien—dijo con sinceridad —papá ¿puedo llevarlo?

—Pues no a mi debes pedirme permiso… —expresó el rubio— ¿verdad Bruce?

—Si quieres puedes quedártelo Wally, tal vez sea algo avanzado para un chico de tu edad, pero si vas a leerlo puedes quedártelo

—¡Gracias Señor Wayne! —el chico estrujó el libro contra su cuerpo, más por que le recordaba a Jason su señor caballero

—Ahora ¿quieres seguir conociendo la casa? —un poco más relajado Wally asintió

La parte favorita de Athur era la que tenía más movimiento: la cocina en la que estaba preparando una deliciosa cena—¡ey! ¿Cómo vas Arthur? — el rubio cocinero se dio la vuelta para mirar a Barry

—Super bien… adoro este sitio— Artur hizo un ademan con las manos— es tan grande y lleno de cosas útiles…podría vivir aquí…

—Me lo puedo imaginar… —comentó Barry entre risas

—No te lo imagines amigo, termina de ligarte a Bruce y hazlo realidad—comentó pícaramente el cocinero

—Ja, ja, ja —dijo Barry con sarcasmo— entre tus chistes y la actitud de Wally van a terminar de matarme de la pena

—¿el pequeño Barry ha hecho algo? —preguntó Arthur con curiosidad mientras movía ollas y sartenes

—No bueno, además de haberse estado paseando por una casa que no es suya…

—Es un lugar grande y lleno de misterios… quien sabe— Arthur justificaba al chiquillo —quizá haya tesoros o cadáveres en algún lado … algún ex novio o pretendiente que lo rechazo…—Arthur dijo esto en un tono lúgubre que a Barry no le gusto demasiado

—¡Papi! —Wally entró corriendo en la cocina —Hay una piscina enorme en esta casa ¿puedo darme un chapuzon? —Barry quiso protestar pero el menor le interrumpió—el señor Wayne dijo que está bien…

—Si no hay problema si quiere usar la piscina— Bruce se jugueteo la corbata—es mas todos pueden usarla si gustan…

—Eso es genial—dijo Arthur muy animado—a mí me encanta nadar y a Barry también—dijo el rubio dándole un codazo —¿verdad?

—Si bueno… no me desagrada… ¡Auch! —Barry se quejó de un nuevo codazo — es decir quizá…

—Bueno… síganme entonces… —Bruce lez hizo una seña para que lo acompañaran

La piscina era grande, muy grande y se veía algo profunda—es una lástima que no hay atraído traje de baño —comentaba el rubio Allen mientras veía el agua

—Puedo prestarte uno si quieres…—-explicó Bruce

—¿Y darte mas molestias? No lo creo amigo…

—No es molestia…—explicó Bruce

—Si tu lo dices—Barry se dio la vuelta al escuchar unos tímidos pasos —¿Listo hijo?

—Si pero me da pena…— Barry le miró intrigado — esto me queda pequeño — dijo quitándose la toalla y dejando ver un diminuto traje de baño

—Es que creo que yo era mas pequeño que tu cuando tenía tu edad—dijo el Wayne — pero… he crecido… —dijo corrigiendo mientras carraspeaba, Barry rió divertido

—¿Te bañaras conmigo papi? —Barry puso cara complicada—por favor …

—Ambos lo haremos—Bruce comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en unos boxers ajustados

—Bruce… ¿Qué estás?

—Bueno ya que no quieres usar traje…supongo que así no habría problema…

—Anda papá— suplicó Wally y ante a presión el rubio terminó por ceder

—Está bien, está bien… — el padre de Wally comenzó a quitarse la ropa con algo de pena a la vez que el chico corría y se arrojaba al agua ¿en qué diablos se había metido?

Llevó bocadillos, Arthur había llevado unos bocadillos para los de la piscina — ¡ey chicos! — Barry fue el primero en responder estaba al otro lado de la piscina solamente acostado y envuelto en una toalla mientras Wally Bruce jugaban en el agua, el rubio amigo de los Allen se puso incomodo al ver la familiaridad con la que Bruce levantaba al pequeño pelirrojo y lo ayudaba a nadar y lanzarse por los aires —¿quieres algo Barry?

—Si, nadar da hambre…— dijo el rubio mientras tomaba de las cosas que había llevado Arthur—¡Esta delicioso!

—Si ya sabes… me gusta cocinar—dijo Arthur muy serio — les llevaré algo ¡Ey pequeño Barry!

—Jajajajajaja… —entre risas el pequeñ Wally fue ayudado por Bruce para llegar a la orilla—¿Qué pasa Arthur?

—¿quieres algo de comer?

—No… nos estamos divirtiendo mucho— el chico comenzó a reír de nuevo —basta Señor Wayne, me hace cosquillas— Arthur notó que Wally era tomado de la cintura por el mayor

—Está bien, está bien —Bruce salió del agua y se colocó tras del chico—¿quieres entrar al agua Arthur? Digo si ya terminaste con la cena

—Suena bien… aunque no tengo traje de baño…

—Yo tampoco dijo —divertido el Wayne

—Ni yo — explicó Barry desde su lugar

—Bueno si insisten — Arthur dejó de lado las cosas que llevaba en las manos para quitarse la playera, no había nada raro en que decidiera quitarse la ropa, hasta que llegó a los pantalones y dejó ver una apretada roba interior tipo bikini que llamó la atención de Barry quien se sentó en su sitio —¿pasa algo? —Interrogó el rubio al ver que Barry no le quitaba la vista de encima—que bien… —Arthur hizo unos estiramientos y se metió al agua dando un brinco como todo un profesional.

El parque era grande, con espacio para todos y muchos lugares para ocultarse, otros tantos para ser golpeado, como bien lo sabía Garth —¡Agh! — el joven bolero de zapatos fue acorralado contra un frondoso árbol—es todo lo que tengo Dex… lo juro

—Es muy poco—dijo el mayor mientras le presionaba el cuello con el brazo—¿Qué tan mal trabajador te has vuelto?

—Es... es que… estoy solo… mi hermano… —Del acercó su oreja al menor en son de burla

—¡Me da igual lo que le haya pasado al imbécil de tu hermano! —Dex le dio un golpe en el estómago para dejarlo caer al piso

—No me falta mucho… por favor Dex te lo daré mañana— Garth recibió una patada en el estómago, el grito que dio el chico llamó la atención de alguien que estaba cercano, Jason corrió a ver qué pasaba. Haciendo a un lado arbustos y hierbas llegó hasta donde estaba Dex golpeando al amigo de su hermano

—Es cierto no te falta mucho, puedo prestártelo — Dex se inclinó hasta llegar al oído de Garth—¿podras pagar los intereses?

—Creo que podría… yo es decir ¡Agh! — le tomaron del cabello y le hacían levantarse, le torcieron el brazo

—Solo pago por adelantado— cuando la mano del brabucón se posó en su trasero Garth sintió que se le helaba la sangre

Jason estaba dispuesto a salir a ayudar cuando sintió que era jalado hacia atrás y tumbado al piso —¿Qué demonios? — Jason vio una figura conocida—Roy…— el pelirrojo le hizo una seña para que se callara

—Dex…— Roy se acercó al aludido con cuidado

—Piérdete Harper … —Dex se acomodó un poco sus ropas— este no es asunto tuyo… mejor busca como pagar tu cuota

—Aquí la tengo amigo… — el pelirrojo mostraba una pequeña bolsa llena de dinero—tengo para prestarle al chico… —Dex bufó con desganó y soltó al muchacho

—veremos— arrebató el dinero y contó —todo en orden como siempre Roy—le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla—ojala que más fueran como tu …— Dex sonrió de medio lado

—Eso te gustaría ¿verdad?

—Un poco…

—Pero si todos fueran como yo, ya no me sentiría especial…—roy sintió que Dex le tomaba de la barbilla

—Siempre serás especial para nosotros — Roy se acercó y le plantó un buen beso en los labios — debo irme el jefe me espera, te veo luego Roy …

—Así será— Roy se quedó de pie viendo como el brabucón del parque se alejaba, tenía una sonrisa algo cinica, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos escupió y se limpió los labios—que asco… ¿estás bien? —miró a Garth que por fin había salido de su sorpresa.

—Yo… estoy bien…— Garth recuperó su pose segura— no necesitaba tu ayuda— Roy le miró incrédulo — Gracias…

—Em Hola… —Jason se sumó a la conversación — yo em… Garth— Jason se rascó con timidez la cabeza —Dick te estaba buscando, bueno me pidió que te diera algo para tu hermano…— explicó Jason mientras se acercaba—¿todo bien?

—Si, si todo está bien Jason— Garth recuperó su pose segura y tomó lo que Jason le extendía —Gra…gracias…—el chico no pudo más y rompió en llanto, Roy y Jason lo rodearon

—Tranquilo Garth…

—Soy un pésimo hermano…—gimoteo el chico entre llantos

—No lo eres…. — dijo Roy muy seguro mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro— creeme te he visto y eres muy atento con Kaldur… ambos lo son el uno con el otro…

—Es cierto… digo yo no te conozco mucho— dijo Jason un poco titubeante—pero de algo estoy seguro si no fueras buena persona Damian no se acercaría a ti— Garth le miro extrañado— si… mi hermano pequeño es muy inocente y sabe cuándo alguien no es buena persona… ahora deja de lloraar y ve a ver a tu hermano ¿si?

—Tranquilo Garth todo estará bien—dijo Roy tratanto de animarlo

—La calle es dura…

—Si pero nosotros lo somos mas— dijo Jason dándole unas palmadas de animo, el pelinegro sonrió y decidió seguir su camino dejando a Roy con Jason

—Eres una monada Jay—le dijo Roy —mira no mas que darle parte de tu comida a Garth

—A ti que te importa metiche…

—Como sea eres una ternurita… podría besarte— Roy sintió que Jason le detenía poniendo sus mano sobre su boca

—Ni se te ocurra intentarlo, no después de haber besado a ese idiota… — Jason se alejó un poco de pelirrojo —debo irme a ver a los chicos y tu deberías hacer lo mismo con tus hermanos…

—Lo haré aprendiz de brujo…cuídate ¿va? —Jason asintió y se fue por donde vino, Roy hizo lo mismo debía cada quien encontrar a sus hermanos.

La cena que tuvieron Bruce y su compañía había salido por demás deliciosa y bastante amena el único detalle fue que cierto pelirrojo se había quedado dormido a mitad del postre— se lamentará cuando despierte — dijo Barry mientras regresaban con Bruce hasta su casa —Gracias por la invitación Bruce

—Sí, todo fue muy divertido—dijo Arthur mientras acomodaba al pequeño pelirrojo entre sus piernas—por cierto agradécele a Alfred por dejarme usar su cocina y todas sus cosas

—Fue bueno para el también le gusta descansar de cocinar de vez en cuando— explicó Bruce mientras conducía el auto—bueno ya casi llegamos…

—Si… Dios se ha hecho tarde—comentó Barry al bver la hora—creo que hemos consumido gran parte de tu día Bruce lo siento mucho

—No, no hay que disculparse todo estuvo excelente—comentó el hombre de negocios

—No le hagas caso Bruce, Barry gusta de andar dando disculpas a lo tonto— el rubio aludido solo hizo un sonido gutural en señal de desapruebo

—Lo puedo imaginar—dijo Bruce ocultando una sonrisa— Barry es muy amable con todos… eso es muy lindo—Barry se sonrojó y Arthur tuvo que aguantar la risa —bueno … hemos llegado— Bruce se apresuró a descender del auto para abrir las puertas donde Bajarían Barry y Arthur —permíteme…

—No, no te preocupes Bruce yo puedo con el pequeño príncipe— la frase le vino a Arthur por ver el libro que tenía el chico entre sus manos, el cual le fue entregado a su padre, movió al pequeño y con algo de trabajo salió del vehículo para ir al departamento.

—Bueno fue una linda tarde… —dijo Barry algo nervioso —gracias por todo Bruce

—No debo darte las gracias a ti por permitirme pasar el día con ustedes— explicó Bruce—me dio gusto que Wally al fin confiara un poco mas en mi …

—es difícil que tu no le agrades a alguien, es decir siendo tan caballeroso y buena gente y guapo…—¿guapo? ¿Qué demonios había dicho el rubio? ¿le habrían escuchado? La sonrisa complice de Bruce indicaba que si—lo siento yo…

—No importa…gracias por todo Barry—se acercó y le estrechó la mano, luego le dio un abrazo y finalmente un beso en la mejilla — nos vemos señor Allen

—Si, nos veremos señor Wayne—dijo Barry perplejo mientras abrazaba el libro en sus brazos y sostenía con fuerza la mochila de su hijo, el Wayne sonrió al verlo ya que parecía un colegial cualquiera impresionado por alguien, le hiso un ademan para despedirse y subio a su auto para luego partir.

El parque ya se estaba poniendo un poco mas frio y tenebroso, había ya muy poca gente rondándolo cuando Dex alcanzó a Dick y sus hermanos para cobrar su parte de la cuota —Hola, hola ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Mis fenómenos de circo favoritos — Dex se acercó con paso seguro a Dick el cual colocó a Tim y Damian detrás suyo —¿tienen lo mio?

—Si Dex… lo juntamos…— dijo Dick de mala gana, realmente le molestaba tener que dar el fruto de su trabajo y esfuerzo a un pesado que solo pasaba a cobrar —aquí tienes—dijo dándole el dinero sin mas— es hora de irnos chicos — Dick y sus hermanos se dieron la vuelta era hora de ir por Jason

—No tan rápido …—

—¡Dick! — Tim gritó al sentir que era jalado de las ropas hacía el brabucon

—Pero que ¡Tim! ¡Suelta a mi hermano! — se quejó Dick

—No hasta que me pagues completo Dickimbecil…

—¡pero está ahí todo el dinero! —se quejó el hermano de Tim— hasta el último centavo

—Si, bueno esa es la cuota vigente hasta el mediodía resulta que subió en las últimas horas

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—No, no lo hago —Dex le torció el brazo a Tim el cual emitió un quejido de dolor —ahora para que veas que soy bueno te daré una hora para que consigas lo que hace falta o si no …— Dick hizo una cara complicada

—No le hagas daño a mi hermano…

—Eso depende de ti Dick

—Dick… —Damian estaba muerto de miedo y a punto del llanto

—Bueno tu y yo nos sentaremos a esperar— Dex movió a Tim torciéndole mas el brazo— se un buen chico ¿ok? ¡Agh! — Tim le mordió la mano cuando dex le acarició el cabello

—¡No me toques! —Una bofetada calló su queja

—Ustedes los jodidos ya me tienen harto… —el cobratario de los chicos estaba por meterle un buen Golpe, Dick estaba listo para saltarle encima, pero alguien le ganó la idea

—¡No Toques a mi hermano! —Jason llegó y tacleo al abusivo haciendo que suelte a Tim y llevándolo a rodar al suelo—tu— le dio un golpe— no puedes tocar —otro golpe en el rostro— a mis hermanos—le dio varios golpes seguidos espaciando las palabras

—¡Imbécil! —no solo era un brabucon y eso por momentos Dick y sobre todo Jason lo olvidaban, Dex era diestro en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y daba buenos golpes, con facilidad se quitó a Jason de encima—¡Tu no eres nadie! ¡Eres Basura! — le dejó en el piso y comenzó a darle golpes

—¡Basta! —Dick recibió un buen gancho cuando quiso separarlo de su hermano —¡Ugh! — Ahora Dick se convirtió en el agredido—¡No se acerquen! —Dick le indicó a sus hermanitos que mantuvieran la distancia— Ya bast… Agh…

—Tu… no volveras a revelarte… ni tu ni tus jodidos hermanos volverán a intentar desobedecer…— el atacante comenzó a Ahorcarlo, Dick se movía con desespero bajo el cuerpo de su agresor ¿en serio lo mataría?

Estaban tan perdidos en el pleito que no notaron cuando el auto paró y Bruce descendió del mismo—Suficiente— con un movimiento rápido el corpulento hombre de negocios quitó al atacante de Dick de encima suyo

—Esto no es asunto suyo maldito presumido ricachon— se qujeó Dex mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente

—¿Qué te deben estos chicos? —preguntó Bruce muy serio

—Que más si no dinero—Dex notó que el hombre buscaba en su billetera y le extendía varios billetes

—Tómalos… —Bruce le hizo una seña para que agarrara todos lo billetes—toma el dinero y dejalos en paz…

—Los dejaré en paz por ahora— Dex se acercó a Jason que estaba incorporándose—disfruten pagándole a su benefactor… — Dick estaba tosiendo, miró a Dex y su sonrisa burlona—serán suyos esta noche… pero a mí me pertenecen de por vida— sin mas el chico desaparecio

—¿Están bien? —Bruce miró a los menores que lucían sumamente asustados—¿Tim?

—No, no se acerque a mis hermanos…— Dick se puso de pie rechazando la mano de Bruce—Jay…

—estoy bien…— Jason dejó ver por fin sus moretones y golpes la nariz sangrante y el labio partido, le habían dado una buena tunda

—vámonos…—Dick se inclinó para tomar a Damian pero se fue de lado, estaba mareado por el intento de ahogamiento, Bruce le sostuvo—¡Dejeme!

—Tranquilo Richard… solo quiero ayudar…

—Si como no — Dick aún se mostraba desconfiado— debemos ir a c— comenzó a toser

—Les llevaré a casa— dijo bruce indicando su auto

—No, no queremos su ayuda… o su piedad— Jason por fin se puso de pie, se apoyó un poco en Tim—ven pequeño pirata…

—Dejen de ser testarudos… no voy a hacerles nada, solo quiero ayudarlos… ¿Qué ganaba yo salvándoles de ese idiota?

—La calle es mala… —dijo Tim un tanto serio y nervioso

—Mala—Damian estaba nervioso al lado de Tim…

—Pero yo no … —Bruce se mostraba decidido, miraba que Dick aún estaba mareado y Jason se notaba adolorido—de un huérfano a otro … confíen en mi …

—Estoy muy adolorido para pensar— Jason cerró los ojos—Tim…

—¿Yo? — Tim pensó recordó en lo que le había contado Roy el sujeto con traje que lo llevó a una mansión y abusó de él repetidas veces, al final tomó una decisión— ayude a mis hermanos señor por favor

—Bien, lo haremos…— Bruce llevó a Dick al auto y luego hizo lo mismo con Jason—Adelante Tim… —intentó cargar a Damian pero Timothy le detuvo tomando el a su hermano

—Yo me encargo de él…— Damian se aferró al cuerpo de Tim y Tim lo estrechó entre sus brazos, era confiado pero no idiota, no dejaría que se acercara a su hermano menor… El auto cerró sus puertas Bruce sonrió satisfecho, parecía haber ganado la confianza de esos chicos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una gran mansión y ... ¿muchos misterios? tdos parecen haber tenido una tarde algo ocupada, los chicos la han tenido dolorosa y Barry y su familia entretenida, ¿como ayudara Bruce a los hermanitos? ¿se arrepentirá Tim de haber aceptado la invitacon de Bruce? esperemos que no...

Aqui esta la ctualizacion del mes, espero que les haya gustado, a todos los que leen como siempre muchas gracias, espero que puedan comentar tambien su opinion es importante para nosotros, en fin les recuerdo que pueden revisar mis otros fics que han sido actualizados y tambien seguirnos en Face buscandonos como "Mk Wayne", muchas gracias a todos nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 14**

Barry había subido con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, con bastante cuidado metió la llave y se introdujo en su departamento, no quería despertar a nadie—¿Por qué tanto misterio? — Barry dio un respingo al escuchar que Arthur le había pillado—¿Barry?

—No, no… nada es solo …—Barry notó que Arthur le miraba sonriendo de medio lado—¿Qué?

—Mira tu cara…— dijo Arthur con una ligera risilla—es que luces como un colegial enamorado

—Bien… ya estás diciendo tonterías—comentó Barry como no queriendo la cosa— ¿Wally está dormido?

—Sí, bien dormido— Explicó el rubio—la verdad estaba muy cansado, creo que le ha gustado mucho la visita

—¿a todos no? —dijo Barry muy animado

—Si claro, claro— Arthur se acomodó al lado de Barry — a mí me gusto cocinar, a Wally nadar y a ti Bruce…

—Arthur ¿estas ebrio? —el mencionado negó—Bueno te vi tomar un trago…

—Ambos tomamos y fue más de uno— Arthur le tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo y Barry se removió un poco incómodo—así que los dos estamos diciendo incoherencias… —prosiguió Arthur—vamos Barry…

—Solo no sigas con tus cosas Arthur ¿sí? —explico el padre del pelirrojo que se dirigió a la heladera para buscar algo—además si alguien le gustó a Bruce seguro que fuiste tú —abrió la nevera para sacar una jarra que tenía leche —¡ey! — Arthur se apoyó y le cerró la nevera de golpe

—Un momento… ¿estas celoso?

—Claro que no, ¿ves? Sigues diciendo tonterías— se defendió Barry luego comenzó a tomar leche

—Dios… estas celoso…— Arthur comenzó a girar lentamente alrededor de su compañero de cuarto —Barry tiene celos, Barry tiene celos…. —canturreaba Arthur divertido, Barry solo negó y dejó el traste vacío sobre la barra de la cocina —¿no ya en serio porque dijiste eso? Ya sabes… de que seguro Bruce me miraba

—Amigo… cuando dejaste caer los pantalones…—explicó Barry con cierto nerviosismo hasta yo me sonroje de lo bien que te veías— estaba siendo sincero ¿Por qué? Quien sabe quizá era el licor, él no estaba acostumbrado a beber ni un poco —pensé que usabas boxers…

—La mayor parte del tiempo — Arthur recordó un poco—¿y cuando me viste en ropa interior?

—Son los que has dejado en el baño…

—Ah… pequeño pervertido—Arthur se paró frente a Barry de manera entre seria y divertida

—No yo no, no es lo que piensas ¿sí? —Barry dio unos pasos atrás hasta chocar con la barra—basta Arthur

—¿por qué? ¿Te pongo nervioso? —sonería divertido estaba por seguirle la broma besarlo en los labios y ver que hacía seguro que se desmayaba pero al verlo tembloroso optó por abrazarlo — jajaja no hay nada más tierno que verte en ese estado amigo…

—Como sea…— el Allen se dejó descansar en pegado al cuerpo de su Roomate un momento, solo disfrutando el abrazo—oh no… —quizá demasiado

—¿B…Barry? — Arthur le echó una mirada algo confundido— ¿es en serio?

—Bueno yo… —estaba avergonzado— ¿y que esperabas? El abrazo y los roces y …— una mano en su entrepierna le hizo callar—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Barry se congelo al sentir que Arthur le tocaba justo en su parte

—Le doy una mano a un amigo—como pudo el rubio cocinero metió la mano en los pantalones de Barry y comenzó a masajearle

—N… no … lo hag… ¡Dios! —la verdad es que estaba gozando demasiado, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía algo parecido a un contacto sexual y aunque estaba confundido en verdad estaba disfrutando ese toque, como por reflejo el señor Allen comenzó a tocar el miembro de Arthur—no se si yo … lo …hago…

—Lo haces bien …—Arthur pestañeaba y jadeaba mientras abría los pantalones de Barry sacaba su miembro, no lo vería, eso era algo demasiado apresurado o incómodo, solo le ayudaría—¿una paja a mano cambiada entre amigos….-dijo entre jadeos—¿nunca lo habías hecho antes?

—No… bueno una vez en la universi… ¡mmm! — sintió que aceleraban los movimientos y arqueo su espalda para sentir más placer—estoy …

—¿cómodo? –interrogó Arthur de una manera bastante sensual que excito más a Barry

—Si… demasiado… yo… cielos… hace tiempo que no …—Barry aceleró el movimiento de su mano al sentir que Arthur apresuraba el ritmo

—Yo tampoco…— Arthur miro a Barry sonrojado y se sintió más excitado, le gustaba ver que la persona con al que estaba recibía placer—solo avísame… estoy por acabar…— Arthur estaba bastante excitado en un impulso comenzó a besar el cuello de Barry y este le mordió la oreja a modo de agradecimiento, de esta forma que ambos estaban por llegar al punto máximo— ¡Agh!... cielos… —Arthur se apoyó en la barra y Barry se apoyó en el pecho e Arthur mientras convulsionaba y tiritaba por el placer recibido

—Demonios…

—Eso mismo… — se quedaron callados con líquido cayendo de sus manos

—Creo que necesito una servilleta…— Barry abrazó a Arthur y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, el sonido de una puerta rechinando llamó su atención—¿no creerás que? —ambos miraron hacia donde dormía Wally, rápidamente se separaron

—Papi… — el pelirrojo salió de la habitación tallándose los ojos —¿Qué haces?

—Nada… solo vine por algo de leche… ¿Qué pasa hijo? —preguntó el mayor

—Desperté y no te vi… ¿vienes a la cama? —Barry asintió — ¿Arthur duermes con nosotros?

—Bueno yo… no se… no quiero incomodar— Wally intentó hacer un puchero, su mejor cara de cachorrito mojado —si tu tío no se opone…—Barry negó —ok voy contigo…—el menor hizo por tomar la mano de Arthur pero este se la retiro y caminó tras de él mientras se limpiaba en sus ropas, Wally solo pensaba en lo que había oído… ¿su papi estaría bien? Seguro que sí, Arthur era muy buena persona.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, las luces de una gran casa estaban encendidas, no todas por que no era necesario dejar todo encendido en la mansión Wayne, pero al menos el vestíbulo, y una sala de estar estaban bien iluminadas para que una mujer observara a cuatro chicos — veamos chico — la mujer se colocó unos guantes de latex y comenzó a tantear el cuello del que parecía el mayor de los cuatro —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Rich… —no pudo hablar bien comenzó a toser un poco y carraspear— Richard…

—Ok Richard, veamos…— analizó su cuello y miró además de la evidente suciedad una gran marca roja producto de un ahorcamiento—hinchazón y escoriación en la piel… abre la boca— tomó un abate lenguas y le indicó abrir la boca—ya veo… —dijo mientras metía una pequeña lámpara — bueno parece que vivirás…

—Lo se… —dijo Richard llevándose una mano al cuello, la mujer le hizo una seña y le dijo que no se tocara ahí

—Bueno, supongo que eso es todo— Leslie miró a Jason que ya estaba vendado y sentado al lado de sus hermanos menores— ¿ellos están heridos? —Tim negó con la cabeza

—No, están bien…—dijo Jason con algo de trabajo, miró sus heridas unos moretones en los brazos y tanteo su cabeza donde le habían vendado, igual sintió raro el parche que le habían puesto en la mejilla—Gracias señora…

—Me gustaría examinar a los pequeños — Leslie se acercó a Damian y Tim

—¡Nio! — Damian se removió y se escondió de la cara en el pecho de Tim quien lo abrazó con fuerza

—No, no es necesario señora…estamos bien… — Dijo Tim como si le estuviera leyendo la mente a los mayores que se notaban un poco a la defensiva. Y no era para menos Tim había pedido ayuda a ese hombre rico que les daba muchos dólares y este les llevó a su enorme casa y llamó una doctora para que les atendiera, ¿sin pedir nada a cambio? Habría que ver… ya estaban pensando en que debían salir pronto de ahí

—Si como digan—La doctora suspiró y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación

—¿Cómo están? — Bruce interrumpió las cavilaciones de Leslie

—Vivirán— explicó la doctora— el mayor tiene una irritación e hinchazón en la garganta igual inflamación en la tráquea, unos analgésicos y quedará sano— Leslie comenzó a alejarse de la puerta— el segundo tiene numerosos golpes y moretones, pero nada grave creo yo… le he curado las heridas…

—¿los pequeños? —Bruce se mostraba interesado

—No lo sé, puedo verlos algo bajos de peso, como lo indican las ojeras y la delgadez evidente, pero no puedo estar seguro hasta hacerles un chequeo completo— Leslie finalmente se quitó los guantes y se dirigió a Bruce—cosa que no haré

—¿Por qué? No hay problema por el dinero…

—Lo se Bruce, pero ellos no quieren que los revise… —le mujer miró severamente al señor Wayne— ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?

—Solo quiero ayudarlos

—Entonces entrégalos a las autoridades Bruce—el Wayne se puso pensativo

—solo me gustaría ver que estén a salvo antes, quizá alimentarlos y bañarlos…

—Eso puede ser Bruce, piensa bien las cosas Bruce no estamos hablando de un cachorro, esos chicos podrían tener padres…— el Wayne asintió

—Padres que los manden a las calles a trabajar no han de ser muy buenos ¿no crees? — explicó Bruce un poco enojado

—Si lo sé, no serían los padres del año pero si los tienen puedes meterte en problemas, problemas muy serios—Bruce puso una cara complicada—no todos tuvieron la fortuna de tener una vida como la tuya… para bien o para mal— la doctora se dirigió a la salida —solo digo las cosas por tu bien Bruce…

—Lo se… —el Wayne asintió y le abrió la puerta a la doctora—¿alguna recomendación?

—Dales de comer, que los mayores tomen estas—Leslie le entregó un frasco con pastillas al dueño de la mansión— vendré mañana a verlos… ahora todos deben descansar—le dio unas palmadas en el hombro como cuando era pequeño y lo envío a la cama

—¿señor? — Alfred miraba a Bruce a una distancia segura—¿Qué haremos con los jóvenes inquilinos?

—La doctora dijo que deben comer y tomar unas pastillas luego dormir— explicó Bruce mientras caminaba hacia Alfred

—¿bastarán huevos con jamón?

—Supongo que hasta un vaso de leche parecerá un manjar—dijo el señor Wayne mientras se dirigía a ver a los chicos y Alfred tomaba rumbo para la cocina —¿están mejor? — la voz de Bruce llamó la atención de los cuatro chicos que estaban todos sentados en el mismo mueble

—Es… estamos bien señor…— dijo Tim con algo de pena mientras se incorporaba en el mueble—gracias por ayudar a mis hermanos

—No ha sido nada— dijo el Wayne—solo un poco de ayuda como dije de un huérfano a otro

—¿Usted no tiene padres? — Bruce negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Tim

—No, murieron cuando tenía tu edad en un lugar llamado "el callejón del crimen" — el mayor no pudo evitar poner un semblante de tristeza

—¿en serio? Eso suena muy triste, nosotros vivimos algo cerca de ese lugar ¿verdad Jay? –el aludido miró de mal modo a su hermanito —¿Qué?

—Al elegante señor no le interesa nada de eso pequeño pirata—dijo Jason con algo de mal modo—se hace tarde, debemos irnos…

—Pero…

—Jason tiene razón Tim, es hora de ir a casa— comentó Dick con algo de trabajo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba a Damian con algo de trabajo

—Pero yo pensé que… bueno esperaba que se quedaran un poco más— comentó Bruce algo sorprendido por la determinación del mayor de los cuatro

—No lo dudo— dijo Dick muy serio —gracias por todo señor… —los mayores tomaron a los más pequeños con algo de trabajo y comenzaron a salir de la habitación

—Bueno no los detendré pero esperaba que … — el olor de algo rico acompañaba las palabras de Bruce, los chicos no sabían que era pero olía delicioso

—Comida…. Hambre…— la voz de Damian hizo mella en la determinación de Dick

—Huele delicioso—completó Tim —¡auch! —Jason le había apretado la mano con fuerza haciedole quejarse

—cierra la boca enano — le reprendió

—Hay suficiente si quieren quedarse a comer—Bruce les miraba un tanto esperanzado

—¿podemos? — Tim fue fulminado por la mirada de Jason y Dick—pero… pero no hemos comido

—No seas tonto Tim, no tenemos con que pagar — dijo Jason resignado más que nada

—No tienen que pagarme nada—Bruce se mostraba amable y Dick muy reacio, sin embargo su estómago le traicionó, el gruñido que salió de sus tripas hizo evidente el hambre de no haber comido nada durante el día — Richard—se dirigió al mayor de manera conciliadora—solo me gustaría darle una ayuda más completa, ¿Por qué no pasan a comer algo? Hazlo por los pequeños…

Dick titubeo un segundo miró a su pequeño hermano en brazos lucía hambriento igual que Tim, igual que Jason, así como el— está bien señor

—Pero Dick…—Jason quiso protestar pero su estómago igual lo traiciono— bueno está bien no ha de ser tan malo…

Llegaron al enorme comedor, en donde encontraron servido un gran plato de comida—¡Wow! Qué lugar tan enorme—dijo Tim muy emocionado—¡Comida! — Tim corrió emocionado a ver el plato, estaba lleno de huevos con jamón y tenía un par de rebanadas de pan a un lado, Damian se bajó de los brazos de Dick y corrió donde Tim —mira Damian se ve rico

—Rico… yo quiero…—dijo emocionado el menor

—¿Todo eso es para nosotros? —Tim estaba algo inseguro

—No, no creo… — corrigió Bruce

—Ya sabía yo — dijo Jason cruzándose de brazos— esas no parecen sobras

—Jason cierra la boca, no seas mal agradecido— Dick le reprendió un poco enojado, pero Bruce intervino

—No, me refiero a que… ¡ah! Alfred ahí estas— el mayordomo entró llevando más platos que colocó en la mesa — es uno para cada uno, no uno para todos…no hubo palabras para describir lo que los cuatro hermanos sintieron al ver tanta comida frente a ellos.

Del otro lado de la ciudad la hora de la cena ya había pasado y la oscuridad había cubierto casi por completo la vecindad, tras un día algo complicado un adulto algo dudoso entraba por el pequeño pasillo en donde se había visto obligado a vivir por falta de dinero, era feo y sucio pero al menos económico para su bolsillo—maldición …— dijo para sí mientras recorría el lugar rumbo a u mal oliente cuarto; recorría el diminuto pasillo esquivando basura y extrañas salientes, hasta que vio a ese chico, lo había mirado antes andar con su hermano, ambos llevando la caja que servía para bolear zapatos—hola…

Garth sintió que le pondrían la mano encima se removió con brusquedad—lo siento —dijo el hombre—no quería despertarte ¿estás bien?

—Sí, pero que le importa a usted de todas formas —se quejó Garth

—¿tus padres no están en casa? —preguntó el adulto, Garth se puso a la defensiva seguro que ese hombre querría algo, aprovechar la ausencia del ebrio de su padre—yo bueno…no olvídalo… solo es que es muy tarde para que andes fuera

—¿eso a usted que le importa? siga su camino y déjeme en paz—se quejó Garth vehementemente

—Vale, si yo me voy…— le dio una bolsa de papel al chico— buena noches…— se alejó Garth miró el contenido era pan dulce, al chico y su hermano le vendría bien esa comida.

—¿Qué hacías afuera? —Kaldur le interrogó apenas entró en el cuartucho

—Nada, solo …—Garth se removió con incomodidad mientras le extendía a Kaldur el envoltorio — provecho

—¿de dónde sacaste esto?

—Me lo regaló un extraño…— dijo Garth con sarcasmo y su hermano le miró de mal modo—no seas tan desconfiado Kal, Roy me lo dio ¿si? No hay problema en eso ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no

— Perfecto… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor hermano, gracias por cuidarme —dijo esbozando una sonrisa

—De nada para es somos los hermanos ¿no? —Garth dejó a su hermano y se dirgió a esa parte que era lo más parecido a un baño— me voy a asear…—Kaldur enarcó una ceja su hermano no era alguien que se aseara muy por las buenas por lo general tenía que reñirle para que lo hiciera, le vio mientras caminaba, cogeaba un poco

—No…— Kaldur miró a su hermano y quedó palido—¡No! — corrió y lo abrazó por la espalda—dime que no lo hizo contigo… —Garth no respondió —¡Garth!

—Lo … lo siento Kal… lo siento— agachó la cabeza mientras su hermano le daba la vuelta— yo no… no quería que te siguiera haciendo más daño…

—Pero es mi trabajo protegerte ¡Yo soy tu hermano mayor!

—¡Yo también quise protegerte! —Garth se encontró con la mirada dolida de su hermano —no quería ver que te siguiera haciendo más daño, no sé por qué no es tan cruel conmigo… ni él ni papá— Kal soltó a su hermano y se dejó caer en la cama para comenzar a llorar

—Te fallé…te falle Kal lo siento—comenzó a llorar descontrolado, su hermano corrió abrazarle— lo siento

—Eres mi hermano… lo único que tengo, no podía dejar que te hiciera más daño…—Kal le tomó del rostro y le miro seriamente—¿Kal?

—nadie va a volver a tocarte Garth… te lo prometo — el moreno lucia triste pero decidido, se dejó abrazar por su hermanito, solo se tenían el uno al otro y debían cuidarse entre ellos.

No hubo palabras que describieran la sorpresa de Bruce al ver comer con tanto gusto a los chicos que había llevado a su casa, al principio comieron directamente con las manos, sobre todo los más pequeños que seguramente difícilmente sabían tomar y usar una cuchara, la dedicación de los mayores por darles la comida era algo digno de admirar sin duda se querían mucho y eso enterneció al Wayne, les indicó que podían tomar una ducha y luego dormir, habían camas suficientes, pero se negaron a separarse, Jason había sido el más reacio a dejar solos a sus hermanos por lo que acabaron todos en la misma habitación dispuestos a compartir una sola cama—Es enorme…—dijo Jason para sí al ver la habitación y la gran cama

—Dejare unas ropas por aquí chicos— explicó Alfred mientras les indicaba el baño y les daba unas pijamas que habían sido de Bruce — Hay agua caliente —comenzó a mostrarles todo a los mayores quienes rápidamente entendieron —¿seguros que estarán bien en una sola habitación?

—No queremos dar más molestias señor—confirmó Richard—Gracias por todo — Alfred sonrió apacible y se retiró —Bueno es hora de bañar… ¡ey! — Dick llamó la atención a los menores que estaban brincando en la cama—¡no hagan eso!

—Dejen eso pequeñas pulgas —Jason se acercó y tomó a Damian — si lo rompen nos meteremos en problemas—

—Bueno todos a bañarse ¿ok? — estaban todos por poner una cara de negación hasta que vieron la impresionante tina que podían llenar de agua, cosa que Dick hizo al abrir las llaves de agua caliente y fría

—¡Wuju! —Jason fue el primero en quitarse la ropa y entrar al agua, seguido de Tim, Dick con cuidado desvistió a Damian y se lo dio a Jason—¿no vas a entrar?

—En un momento Jay…— sin decir más el mayor salió de la habitación —¡Uh! Lo siento señor— se había topado de frente con Bruce

—Descuida Richard no hay problema ¿todo bien? — interrogó el mayor

—Sí, es solo que … — Dick estaba un poco inquieto— podríamos …

—¿Hablar? —Dick asintió ante el comentario de Bruce y le indicó que le siguiera a otra habitación —adelante ¿que necesitas Richard?

—Yo bueno… yo quisiera… señor… yo ¿podríamos dejar a mis hermanos fuera?

—No creo entender muy bien — dijo Bruce, estaba algo confundido y se confundió aún más cuando el joven puso una mano sobre su bulto —¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — le dio un manotazo y lo alejó de manera un tanto brusca

—Puedo hacerlo duro o suave…no importa—se quitó la roída camisa— hare lo que quiera pero no toque a mis hermanos…

—No seas tonto… yo no quiero nada de eso ¿Quién crees que soy?

—Nadie da las cosas gratis señor Wayne lo sé bien—dijo Dick muy decidido— si va a cobrar las cosas hágalo de una vez…

—Lo que dices me ofende Richard yo solo he querido hacerles un favor—Bruce dio unos pasos hacia atrás —ponte la camisa por favor —el chico obedeció casi a regañadientes— yo no soy ese tipo de persona ¿con quienes has tratado antes?

—Con gente de traje con los que tal vez usted haga negocios… — Dick notó que Bruce verdaderamente estaba algo enojado y confundido—lo siento señor no quise ofenderlo…— sin decir más el chico salió del lugar, Bruce se quedó confundido y agitado

—¿Qué rayos? —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pensaba en todo lo que habían pasado esos pobres chicos, se tranquilizó y tomó su celular debía hablar con alguien y no podía esperar hasta la mañana.

—¡ahí estabas! ¿Qué demonios hacías fuera? —se quejó Jason al verle entrar en la habitación, los enanos lucían limpios y frescos usando las ropas que les habían dejado Dick sonrió al verlos contentos —¿Dick?

—Nada … solo… no es nada…

—Voy a hacer la primera guardia — indicó Jason mientras ponía seguro a la puerta y buscaba algo que sirviera de arma —¿Por qué no te bañas y duermes a las pulgas? —Dick no quiso protestar más y optó por hacer lo que Jason dijo.

Jason dormitaba con la espalda pegada a la puerta de la habitación mientras sus tres hermanos incluso roncaban en la cama, sonrió de medio lado; se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas en silencio.

Se decidió a salir del cuarto, explorar esa casa, seguro que tenía algo de valor que pudiera servirles para la cuota, buscaba y rebuscaba por las diversas habitaciones, unos cubiertos que parecían de plata y un estatuilla que lucía valiosa… miraba todo con atención aun no decidía que llevar hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Era una prenda pequeña parecía un chaleco de un color que se le hacía familiar—no creo… —lo acercó a su nariz y lo olfateo y en seguida las imágenes vinieron a su mente junto con aquella frase "señor caballero" —¿Príncipe? — miró la etiqueta y estaban claras las letras que pudo ver entre la oscuridad "Wally", se asombró de verlo ¿Qué había ido a hacer su pequeño príncipe en ese sitio? —dio unos pasos adelante y miró algo que parecía un envoltorio de ropas húmedas, de tamaño similar al chaleco.

Jason no era tonto, sabía las cosas que Roy y Dick le habían dicho y que había visto de sus propios ojos, se enfureció de pensar en lo que ese hombre le pudo haber hecho a su príncipe rojito, pero podía ser un error quizá era otro Wally, pero ¿Cuántos Wally habrían en Gotham?, tomó la ropa y salió corriendo para regresar a la habitación en la cual trabó la puerta y se acurrucó abrazando la prenda —¿Qué hiciste Wally? —estaba confundido un poco enojado y a la vez triste, entre una especie de intranquilidad quedó dormido.

La mañana siguiente llevo una sorpresa un tanto desagradable para Bruce el cual abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus invitados para encontrarla vacía y con las pijamas abandonadas, solo fue recibido por una nota "Gracias", salió a toda prisa a buscar su teléfono marcó un número y comenzó a dar instrucciones—Diana… vamos a acelerar las cosas…

Dos días habían pasado y Wally había estado comiendo de más, los almuerzos para Jason se le habían estado quedando en la lonchera porque su señor caballero no había aparecido —¡Ey lloron! — las voces de los conocidos Bullys de Wally llamó su atención solo suspiró con desgano y se dispuso a recibir su conocida paliza

—¡No lo toques! — Jason no tuvo ni que brincar la cerca apenas lo vieron venir furioso Frank y sus compinches salieron huyendo —Vamos cobardes ¡Regresen! — Jason pasó de largo de Wally el cual sonreía al verle —¿Qué tanto te ríes?

—Bueno yo… es que…

—¡Habla bien, carajo! — Jason estaba muy enojado, le hizo dar unos pasos atrás al joven pelirrojo

—señor caballero yo… ¿Qué pasa? — un pedazo de tela le dio en el rostro —¡auch! Pero este es mi … ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

— Mmmf…—Jason solo bufó enojado —tu sabes de donde lo agarre…— Wally lucía confundido — de casa e ese hombre

—¿hombre?

—¡Sí! El de la casa grande y voz profunda…

—¿el señor Wayne?

—¡Ah! Entonces si es tu amigo ¿no? —Wally se cohibió —¿Qué hacías ahí?

—Yo solo… fui de visita —Jason se cruzó de brazos — no sé qué tiene de malo

—¡Ja! ¡Visita! –Otra prenda le fue entregada a Wally por un enojado señor caballero — ¿visitas a todos tus "amigos" y te quitas la ropa interior? ¡Eres un jodido mentiroso!

—Bueno no… es que yo… solo… me metí a la piscina eso no tiene nada de malo —explicó Wally —además esto es un traje de baño

—¿Traje de qué?

—Es para nadar… — explicó el pelirrojo —ya sabes en la piscina…

Jason puso una cara complicada —¿piscina? …. ¿Qué demonios es eso? — Wally le explicó de manera paciente, Jason solo entendió que era como una bañera gigante, nunca había visto una y por como lo describía el pelirrojo nadar en ella sonaba divertido —¿entonces no es tu nov? Es decir… no te vio desnudo…

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Qué feo! Es amigo de mi papi—dijo Wally un poco ofendido, Jason suspiró aliviado

—Lo siento Príncipe, creo que me alteré un poco —dijo sonrojado Jason, mientras se ponía de rodillas—perdóname príncipe rojito — tomó la mano de Wally y la beso

—El señor caballero solo quería protegerme—dijo Wally un tanto sonrojado hizo por retirar su mano pero Jason se puso de pie y lo haló hacía el —¿se… señor caballero?

—Mi príncipe rojito debe prometer no andar desnudo por ahí — lo estrujó contra su cuerpo y volvió a aspirar su aroma, ese olor que le hacía tranquilizarse y que era una de las razones por las que le gustaba estar al lado de ese pelirrojo llorón, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía se separó un poco avergonzado —es decir…ejem no hagas idioteces ¿sí? —Wally asintió y se dirigió a sus cosas para buscar la comida que le había llevado a su valiente caballero, mientras buscaba no se percató de que Jason disimuladamente guardaba algo en su bolsillo

—¿quieres comer?

—¡Rayos sí! —se sentaron sobre un par de cajones vacíos a charlar y leer el nuevo libro de Wally no se percataban de la figura que les observaba a lo lejos, alguien que escribió de manera apresurada un mensaje de texto y que debía de informar a su jefe "lo tengo" …

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue una buena noche para mas de uno en Gotham, los hermanitos Grayson no les fue tan mal pero segun parece salieron huyendo de la mansión ¿por que? supongo que sus malas experiencias les indicaron algo, por cierto que Barry y Arthur tuvieron una experiencia extraña ¿cambiará eso su amistad? ¿y que tal los hermanitos Kal y Garth? parecen tener un nuevo amigo...

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, me disculpo por la tardanza y les agradezco a todos por leer y mas aun por comentar, como siempre les paso el comercial de que nos sigan en redes sociales en aquella de la "F" azul pueden buscarme como "Mk Wayne" donde tenemos dinamicas, imagenes, drables y material exclusivo de sus fics favoritos.

Nuevamente muchas Gracias por leer nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 15**

Los días siguientes habían sido extraños y Wally lo notaba, su padre y Arthur estaban algo distantes, aunque no por eso lo trataba mal a él de hecho Arthur por alguna razón cocinaba cosas más ricas y más elaborados postres, incluso en uno de sus almuerzos le puso solo postre—cielos—dijo al destapar el trasto en el que estaba un buen pedazo de pastel —gracias Arthur…

—¿Quién es Arthur? — Wally tragó saliva al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas — ah ya se…— Wally hizo por ponerse de pie pero fue sentado por la fuerza —debe ser uno de tus padres maricas…

—Arthur es un amigo de mi padre—se quejó Wally ofendido— y mi papá no es marica…

—Como sea — Frank se sentó al lado de Wally y le arrebató el pedazo de pastel que llevaba entre las manos — por cierto, es hora del almuerzo

—¡Eso es mío! —se quejó Wally mientras se ponía de pie y trataba de reclamar su comida, pero recibió un empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo, los bullis que estaban rodeándole solo comenzaron a reír

—Si tu padre no es marica entonces de donde aprendiste tanta ¿cómo se dice? — Frank se llevó una mano a la barbilla —no sé cómo se dice el caso es que ¡tienes novio también! — los asistentes a esa pelea rieron, un enojado Wally se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre Frank el cual metió la mano para defenderse, el pelirrojo volvió a caer al suelo pero esta vez llevándose todo el pastel que acabó sobre su ropa

Las risas llenaron el ambiente y le hicieron levantarse con los ojos cerrados para ir a llorar al baño se encerró en el cubículo para comenzar a sollozar—señor caballero…

—Sal de ahí cabeza de fosforo—Frank le había seguido hasta el sanitario, Wally se removió en su sitio con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto el forcejeo en la puerta del sanitario le hiso erizar la piel—¡Aja! — Empezaron a empujar la puerta—¡Sal de Ahí llorón!

—¡Déjame en Paz Frank! — notó con temor como los brazos comenzaban a intentar tirarle de los pies — ¡Sueltame! —le halaron de los pies y lo hicieron caer al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con el inodoro

—Hola, Hola lloron…— Un Wally ligeramente confundido por el golpe miraba desde suelo que estaba rodeado de chicos

—¿Qué quieren? Ya se llevaron mi almuerzo, déjenme en paz…

—Error cabeza de cerillo… tu y tus estupideces arruinaron mi almuerzo— Frank le dio una bofetada que hizo que Wally lagrimara

—Todo acabo en sus pantalones—se burló otro de los chicos

—Creo que esas sobras de pastel es lo más valioso que lleva el rojillo encima—las risas le hicieron enjugar más lagrimas—¡está llorando!—Wally hizo por levantarse y fue sujetado al suelo

—¡Agárrenlo bien! — Frank ordeno y Wally fue sujetado con la espalda pegada al frio piso— aun planeo comer…— el Bully paso su mano por donde estaban las manchas de pastel en la ropa de Wally

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No me toques! — Wally sintió que le pasaban la mano por su estómago y piernas, se asqueo y sintió temor de manera inmediata pero no podía moverse

—¿alguien quiere? — los demás chicos comenzaron a tocar a Wally, algunos de manera suave, otros de manera brusca, cuando se dio cuenta que le desabrochaban los pantalones se aterró e intentó moverse más, le taparon la boca…

El día era malo para Wally y a los jóvenes Grayson no les iba tan bien, Dick no había juntado demasiado en monedas—Dick… ya me quiero ir…— se quejó Tim mientras se sentaba en la acera, su hermano no le hacía mayor caso pues estaba ocupado en sus acrobacias.— ¡Dick! — le gritó Tim mientras ayudaba a Damian a sentarse

Un malhumorado Richard se acercó a toda prisa evitando camiones y autos que iban más rápido de lo habitual—¡Maldicion! —Dick se dirigió a sus hermanos menores —¿Qué demonios quieren? Estoy tratando de trabajar

—Este lugar apesta…

—¡Esta! — se quejó Damian apoyando a Tim mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Se que no huele a rosas, pero es lo que hay ¿ok?

—No me refiero a eso— se quejó Tim — no hay botes de basura que revisar y en este callejón solo hay uno que siempre está casi vacío—se quejó el menor —quiero regresar al parque…—

—Dick —Damian llamó la atención del mayor—vamos a casa…

—Lo siento chicos, eso quisiera pero el semáforo ya no es nuestro… —Dijo Dick un poco arrepentido

—Pero sigue en el mismo lugar— Tim notó que Dick se sentó a su lado y abrazó a Damian

—Sí, sigue en el mismo lugar, pero ya no podemos trabajr en el ni en sus alrededores…— explicó Dick

—Todo por culpa del idiota de Dex —se quejó Jason que acababa de aparecer— al menos por aquí he podido tomar algunas cosas que van a servirnos

—Ya te dije que dejes de robar …— le reprendió Dick

—¿y qué piensas que haremos para poder comer? —refutó Jason— todo lo que estamos ganando se nos va en pagar la maldita cuota, no solo no ganamos lo que antes, sino que pagamos más…—se quejó Jason cruzado de brazos

—Es nuestra culpa por ponernos de respondones—dijo Dick con algo de culpa

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —se quejó Jason —de ningún modo íbamos a permitir que maltratara a nuestras pulgas—sentenció Jason—debería ir con Dex y obligarlo a devolvernos el sitio que hemos trabajado por años— Jason sintió que lo tomaban de las ropas y lo aporreaban contra la pared

—¡Jason—Dick se puso en guardia mientras sus hermanos menores se colocaban detrás suyo— suéltalo Dex, no le hagas daño…

—Cierra la boca Grayson — dijo mientras miraba a Jason que apretaba los puños —¿así que no te gusta tu nuevo sitio? —le dijo Dex mientras lo golpeaba contra la pared— deberías estar agradecido que te deje con vida

—Eres un desgraciado…—dijo Jason entre dientes

—Y tu un idiota si crees que puedes hablar mal de mí como si nada…—reclamó Dex el cual le dio un golpe en el estómago y lo arrojó a Dick que lo sostuvo para que no atacara —como sea… pasen la parte de la cuota tontos—Dick y Jason sacaron todo lo que tenían —¿solo eso? —Dex tomó las cosas de mala gana— deberían de ir a venderse nuevamente a ese extraño de la otra vez…

—No sé de qué hablas—dijo Dick…

—Bien Dick… no dejes que tus hermanos se enteren… bueno me voy — Dex se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar —ah por cierto, si tienen alguna queja la podrán expresar esta noche… el jefe desea verles— los Grayson abrieron los ojos con sorpresa—más les vale no faltar…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jason se tensó y Dick se quedó petrificado al oír esa frase—estamos jodidos— dijo Dick, Tim y Damian solo les miraban con mucho temor, esas parecían ser malas noticias…

Noticias iban y venían junto con papeles que Barry no dejaba de fotocopiar y llevar para recabar firmas, su jefa había estado histérica los últimos días y eso era por momentos desesperante para el rubio—Dos juegos mas Arthur — el aludido miró a su compañero de vivienda algo serio—¿pasa algo?

—Nada, solo agradezco la carga extra de trabajo de estos días… —Barry miró extrañado a su amigo—si digo de no ser por eso difícilmente me hablarías…

—no estoy ignorándote Arthur, no seas dramático —se quejó Barry un poco ofendido

—Vamos Barry, seamos sinceros desde que te juguetee tus cosas no hemos podido hablar como adultos…—Barry hizo una mueca de desconcierto y se sonrojó, miro en todas direcciones buscando a ver si alguien le había oído—no hay nadie alrededor ¿ok? — Arthur suspiró con desgano—mira lo siento, dejemos eso atrás no quise causarte un trauma ni nada parecido…

Barry suspiró con algo de culpa—No, no es eso Arthur, no es que haya sido malo o algo por el estilo ni que haya sido algo …— Barry no sabía que decir—solo… no fue malo ¿ok? —Arthur sonrió agradecido— perdona si he estado algo distante…

—No hay problema—la plática había durado lo mismo que las copias de Barry—aquí tienes… —Barry contestó con un ligero gracias— entonces … te parece si … ¿salimos temprano y vamos a casa para darnos una mano? —Dijo Arthur tratando de sonar seductor pero sonando mas a brma que nada

—Jajaja… —dijo el rubio mientras tomaba sus cosas— que gracioso —Arthur se encogió de hombros—no abuses Arthur… además creo que trabajaré horas extras eso me recuerda ¿podrías ir por Wally?

—Seguro, yo te echo una mano —dijo guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que el rubio exforense entornara los ojos, tomó sus cosas y regresó donde su jefa

Wally estaba algo triste, un tanto en shock por lo que había acontecido— ¡Príncipe! — ni siquiera respondió al llamado de Jason —lamento la tardanza ahora debo caminar más y …—le miró triste, más triste de lo normal—¿pasa algo?

Wally negó con la cabeza —lo siento señor caballero…— dij Wally algo triste —hoy no tengo comida

—No… no te preocupes…— miró al chico y se sentó a su lado, noto que estaba muy sucio como si le hubieran arrastrado por el suelo— ¿Qué pasa? ¿ese idiota te ha estado molestando de nuevo? —Wally negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en Jason

—¿Principe?

—Señor caballero… —empezó a respirar agitado — no… no … —comenzó a llorar apoyándose en sus manos

—No.. no llores… no sé qué pasó no sé qué hice Príncipe rojito, pero perdóname… no llores—Jason le miraba desesperado y le abrazó

—Lo siento Jason…

—Mi príncipe no debe pedir disculpas…— Jason lo estrechó junto a su cuerpo— no sé qué pasó pero si alguien te hizo daño me las va a pagar te lo juro— Wally se sintió seguro

Se quedaron por bastante tiempo solo en silencio, no hubieron enseñanzas ese día ni alimentos, solo un cómodo silencio que se vio roto cuando Jason miró al sol—¡Demonios! —se removió haciendo que Wally se pusiera de pie—yo… debo irme príncipe ¿estarás bien?

—Sí, no hay problema señor caballero… — explicó el pelirrojo algo más relajado, se sentía mucho mejor—de todas formas deben estar al venir por mi…

—Perfecto… bueno yo debo irme… tengo una cita

—¿una cita? —Wally no pudo evitar hacer un mohín al escuchar eso —¿con quién?

—Con un idiota…— Jason se retractó de lo que dijo al ver a Wally algo enojado—bueno no es una cita… no es esa clase de cita…digo… luego te explico ¿sí? —le besó la frente al pelirrojo y se dirigió al fondo del callejón —te veo luego Wally —-sin más Jason se esfumó — a Wally no le quedaba más que esperar que su padre o Arthur fueran por él.

Comenzaba a hacerse de noche, el parque empezaba a hacerse peligroso, pero no para alguien como Roy que conocía el lugar a sus anchas y podía andarse como si fuera el dueño —¡Ey muñeco! — la voz le llenó de algo parecido a la repulsión y el tedio, Dex le estaba llamando

—Hola Dex… supongo que vienes por la cuota ¿no? — dijo Roy mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos, notó que le hacían una seña para que avanzara fuera de los caminos del parque y se dirigiera a un auto—Vamos Dex, tengo la cuota completa…

—No esperaba menos de ti… pero es solo que hoy— dijo el cobratario de manera más amable de lo normal — ven Roy demos un paseo… —al pelirrojo le pareció algo bastante inusual, pero sabía que era mejor no hacer enojar a los matones de la calle —¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien Dex, la calle ha sido algo dura estos días y extraña desde que Richard y sus hermanos no están por estos alrededores…— Roy le sacó na mueca al mayor con su comentario —¿podrías dejarlos volver?

—Sabes que me faltarn al respeto… merecían un castigo…además no depende de mí, bien lo sabes

—Si claro como no—dijo Roy no muy convencido—Vamos Dex son tus territorios, tú decides… ¿podrias dejarlos volver? Como un favor a mi…

—Sin duda eres el mejor de los chicos de estas calles Roy, tus atracos son buenos y tus pagos puntuales, pero como dije eso ya no depende de mí …—sin darse cuenta llegaron a donde estaba estacionado un auto—por mas caricias disimuladas que quieras darme para convencerme me temo que mis respuesta será no …

El pelirrojo hizo una mala cara— ¿Por qué?

—Por qué a quien debes convencer no es a mí—señaló un auto que estaba aparcado, grande y con vidrios oscuros — ahí está el patrón—dijo en un tono algo irónico—y quiere conocer a mi mejor pagador…—la puerta se abrió y Dex le hizo una seña a Roy para que suba—anda no muerde… —cuando el pelirrojo subió la puerta se cerró tras de el—demasiado…

—Hola…

—Hola señor—Roy miraba al jefe, había escuchado de él pero nunca lo había visto en persona; cayó en cuenta de las heridas que tenía en toda la cara y el cuerpo, cortadas… cortadas y una mirada seria y desafiante, Roy por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió medio

—¿Cómo te llamas niño? —le dijo la voz seria y amenazante

—Soy …R… Roy…

—Roy ¿eh? —el hombre se acomodó y se acercó un poco más al chico el cual se encogió un poco en su pose —tranquilo muchacho, solo quiero conocer al mejor recolector de dinero que tenemos por este sitio…

—Bueno yo… no soy el mejor... antes Dick… estaba el— sintió que la rodilla del hombre chocaba con la de él ligeramente — eh…

—Yo se… de buena fuente que eres un pagador puntual—Roy forzó una sonrisa y tembló al sentir que le pasaban una mano por encima de los hombros

—Si... De hecho… aquí ... tengo… tengo lo de hoy —Roy sacó de sus bolsillos monedas y billetes—aquí… aquí esta…

—Shhh.. tranquilo chico, puedes conservarlo— el hombre se removió acercándose mas a Roy y poniéndole una mano sobre la pierna—hoy quiero que me pagues en otra forma

—Pero tengo el dinero y yo…— Roy sintió que le apretaban la pierna y que algo frio se asomaba por su mejilla: el filo de una navaja

—Solo obedece chico… —le soltó la pierna solo para tomarlo del cabello y guiarlo hasta su miembro que aun descansaba dentro de sus ropas—vamos que esperas…dicen que eres maravilloso… usa tu magia ¡Vamos!

—Por favor… por favor no… tengo el dinero—decía con mucho apuro el pelirrojo, un golpe en la nuca le hizo callar

—¡Eso no me importa! — El hombre le dio más golpes mientras desabrochaba su pantalón —ahora vamos ¡Cómetela! — le puso su miembro en los labios —tú y todos los estúpidos de la calle me pertenecen… —Roy hizo algo que hacía mucho no hacía: llorar.

La noche cayó en Gotham y lejos del parque aun habían luces encendidas dentro de oficinas gubernamentales—Licenciada …—Barry había entrado donde su jefa llevando unos documentos —las ordenes han llegado…

—Vaya…—la pelinegra se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió a ver qué era lo que llevaba el rubio—excelente… entonces podremos proceder— Diana se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó el teléfono—Barry …necesito que llames al departamento de policía

—¿Ocurrió algo? —el rubio se mostró preocupado

—No es exactamente malo, iremos por un asunto oficial pide que te envíen al menos 4 patrullas y menciona la orden del juez que acabas de traerme— dijo mientras marcaba el teléfono—yo tengo que hablar a alguien— el rubio asintió y salió del lugar

Barry no entendía demasiado de procedimientos mientras apagaba las luces y tomaba documentos su jefa se dirigía a la salida—apresurate Allen— le ordenó la mujer mientras sotenía la puerta, el reflejo de las luces rojas y azules dieron la señal de que las patrullas habian llegado, a en la acera les esperaba alguien que Barry no imaginaba encontrar—¿Bruce?

—¡Oh! Hola Barry

— ¿Se conocen? —Diana se mostró algo intrigada—que tonterías digo claro que se conocen…

—¿Cómo lo supo? —Barry se mostró impreisonado

—el pidió que te ascendiera a mi asistente—dijo Diana mientras le daba un ligero codazo a Bruce—¿no es así Bruce? Dijo que lo impresionaste mucho—el rubio se sonrojo

—¿En serio? —Barry estaba algo apenado

—Si… no lo dudes Barry—dijo El Wayne mientras un carraspeo llamaba su atención —¿Lo tienes todo listo Diana?

—Si, ¿y tu?

—Casi…—Dijo el Wayne

—No me sorprende— La mujer dio la vuelta al auto para subirse —abre las puertas Bruce y acabemos con esto de una vez

—Bueno…debo ir con ella —explicó Bruce mientras se acercaba a Barry— me dio gusto volver a verte..

—A mi también Bruce…— dijo Barry alegremente —¿van por un asunto delicado? —Bruce asintió —entonces no te quitaré mas tiempo, ya es algo tarde y debo ir con Wally y Arthur

—Entiendo…

—Sabes si no acabas muy tarde podrías pasar por un café a la casa

—Me encantaría Barry— el sonido del claxon llamó su atención, Diana estaba comenzando a desesperarse—bueno, me voy, te veo luego Barry— el rubio asintió y siguió su camino.

—Ya era hora…—la mujer notó que Bruce entraba al auto— bueno señor Wayne, espero que esto valga la pena…—Bruce asintió —entonces en marcha… — el auto arrancó y las patrullas le siguieron—por cierto no estés jugando con Barry ¿sí? Es muy buen asistente—Bruce solo sonrió algo irónico y puso el auto en marcha

La instrucción había sido clara para los chicos, habían decenas de ellos en la misma área, unos eran mendigos, otros carteristas, otros limpiavan parabrisas, boleaban zapatos o simplemente hacían acrobacias, todos pasaban una cuota, pero muy pocos obtenían tan buenas ganancias como Richard, Roy y Kaldur con sus respectivos hermanos, por eso a tan noche los habían mandado a llamar por el jefe.

—No vayas a hacer o decir nada imprudente Jason— Dick y su hermano caminaron hasta donde veian un gran amontonamiento de jóvenes y hombres de distintas edades, pudieron reconocer a Dex entre ellos

—No me digas que tengo que hacer Dicktonto… —la verdad es que de verse rodeado de gente Jason se sintió sumamente nervioso—al menos las pulgas están a salvo…

—Así es … — Dick y Jason se vieron rodeados por los matones, Roy estaba en el lugar junto con sus hermanos menores, lucía algo golpeado —Roy — Dick se aproximó a el —¿estas bien?

—S… si Dick… descuida… es solo que …— miró a lo lejos al "jefe" a quien le había cobrado horas antes— tuve un altercado con un cliente…— dijo en tono de broma, eso no relajó a Dick

—¡Ey! ¡Con cuidado! —Garth cayó al suelo estrepitosamente mientras su hermano corría a auxiliarle— ¡Si lo lastiman…!

—¿Qué haras idiota? —Dex intervino —¿Bolearme los zapatos hasta que muera? —el comentario levantó risas y el enojó de Kaldur que había sido llevado hasta ese sitio a puros empujones junto con sus hermanos, el lucía verdaderamente preocupado y no por los matones, sino por llegar tarde a casa y que tuvieran que enfrentar los golpes y maltratos de su padre, cada quien tenía prioridades distintas…

—¿son todos? — una profunda voz llamó la atención de los chicos que habían terminado en una línea frente a Dex

—Son los mejores que tengo, los que dan los mejores ingresos— dijo el matón orgulloso

—Haces un buen trabajo con ellos— dijo el jefe y Dex asintió con gratitud— hola chicos, mi nombre es Victor Zsasz soy el dueño de las calles de Gotham y por lo tanto de ustedes, es un gusto conocerles—dijo sonriendo con malicia, los chicos no reaccionaron —¿Qué? ¿No se alegran de verme? ¡Saluden! —ante el imperativo los chicos emitieron ligeros saludos— así esta mejor…

Roy notó que el marcado hombre se acercaba a el —¿señor?

—A ti ya te conozco Harper… —uso su pie para levantar la cara de Artie— este es lindo … —Artie le miraba aterrado y Szazs solo sonreía con descaro — pero este… tiene su encanto — señaló a Connor el cual se aferró a Roy —¿Cómo te llamas?— no obtuvo respuesta ¿te atreves a desafiarme? ¡Niño ingrato! —levantó la mano para golpearlo pero Roy le detuvo

—el no habla… — intervino aterrado—Connor no habla señor…

—Ya veo… —siguió su camino hasta quedar frente a un moreno y su hermano —¿Nombres?

—Soy kaldur, el es Garth—contestó el mayor de ambos —están muy bien cuidados como para ser huérfanos…

—Tenemos un padre, señor…

—Mas bien es un hombre con el que vivimos—corrigió Garth a su hermano

—Ya veo… me agradan los chicos que ayudan a mantener el hogar—tomó a Garth de la barbilla y le clocó una navaja—para quejarte de la vida que tienes no te ves muy marcado por ella niño… ¿quieres tener la primera marca? —el moreno tragó saliva— eso pensé— le soltó y Kaldur le puso una mano en el hombro

—y ustedes deben ser … los Grayson — Victor fue directo hacía Dick —Dex me ha hablado mucho de ustedes… —el aludido asintió —su historia me conmovió hasta la medula … cuatro hermanitos huérfanos viviendo en la calle…es sorprendente ¿Qué edad tiene el menor?

—¿eh? — Dick se mostró preocupado

—creo que no pregunté bien o no me doy a entender — Victor Señaló a los hombres de atrás —¡¿Qué edad tiene ese mocoso?!

—¡Damian! — Jason y Dick reaccionaron a la vez al ver que sus hermanos menores estaban atrapados por los hombres de Szazs

—¡Dick, Jason! —Tim liberó su boca para pedir ayuda de sus hermanos

—pedi verlos a todos y cuando digo a todos, es a todos sin importar edad—dio una señal y soltaron a los chicos que corrieron hacía sus hermanos, Dick abrazó a Damian y Jason a Tim—¿Cómo puedo escoger si no los veo a todos en persona?

—e… ¿escoger? —Szazs se alejó de Richard para poder mirar a los 9 chicos—escogernos ¿para que?

—lo que yo quiera hacer con ustedes es problema mío, no tuyo … mocoso de mierda — contestó el adulto— pero si tanto quieres saber… siempre necesito chicos como ustedes, sirvientes, campeones peleadores, regalos para amigos, diversión en la cama… las posibilidades son infinitas — así que ¿quién será el afortunado? — se paseaba entre los chicos halandoles el cabello y mirándoles el rostro.

Los chicos estaban aterrados, Dick entró en razón del por qué los había llamado solo a ellos y no era sola una cuestión de ingresos, si no un asunto de familia, los que estaban ahí eran hermanos, eligiera a quien eligiera una familia acabaría rota y devastada, Szazs era un hombre sumamente malévolo—Pst…—Dick miró a Jason el cual acercó su mano a la suya para darle algo, algo que el mayor identificó como una navaja

—Tu…— los ojos se posaron en la victima y notaron el forcejeo

—¡No! ¡No lo toques! — Jason abrazaba a Tim con fuerza, Dos personas entraron a golpearlo a la vez que sujetaban a Dick para evitar que se movieran—¡Sueltalo! ¡Tim!

—¡Jason! ¡Dick! ¡No dejen que me lleve! — Tim lloriqueaba mientras era arrastrado por Victor —¡Suelteme no me toque! —recibió una bofetada

—¡Silencio! Ya les he dicho que ustedes son mios— Victor arrojó a Tim al suelo con violencia

—No se lo lleve señor por favor…— Dick suplicó —¡Le pagaré! ¡le pagaré por el!

—Tenemos un comerciante… —rio ironico el secuestrador—bueno…quiero mil dólares entonces…—Dick sabía que no tenía esa cantidad…

—¿en cuánto tiempo? — Roy intervino — ¿Cuánto tiempo nos da? —Richard agradeció el gesto

—Una hora…

—¡Eso es imposible! —Se quejó Kaldur— tendríamos que robar un banco para algo así …

Jason ya pensaba en otra cosa, venía a su mente la elegante mansión en la que habían estado días antes —no… ni lo pienses Jason— Dick parecía leerle el pensamiento —yo iré con usted— dijo Richard

—¡Dick no! — dijo Jason aterrado — ninguno de ustedes ira con él, el no va a llevarse a ninguno de mis hermanos, a ninguno de mis amigos…— hizo por soltarse, pero fue aporreado en el suelo , miró hacia atrás; Dick notó la decisión en su rostro — Enano… —Tim miró a Jason —¡Hay que ser buen chico! — Tim negó con la cabeza, Jason miró a Roy

—Kal… — Roy se dirigió a los pequeños boleros que estaban a su lado— lo sentimos… —los chicos no entendieron bien, pero tenían una ligera idea de lo que estaba por ocurri

Todo se volvió confuso cuando en un rápido movimiento Jason sacó una navaja que clavó en las piernas de sus agresores, corrió para tomar a Tim el cual había mordido la mano de Szazs casi hasta arrancarle un dedo—¡Maldición! ¡Mátenlos!

Richard aborrecía la violencia y lo pensaba por sus hermanos, por no ponerlos en peligro pero si lo ameritaba sabía dar buenos golpes y patadas, entregó a Damian a Tim y empezó a dar puñetazos y a usar el arma que Jason le alcanzó —¡Corre Tim! ¡A casa! —dijo mientras le causaba una gran cortada a uno de los atacantes

—¡pero!

—¡Hazlo Tim! —Roy se había unido a la lucha, Roy y Artie estaban repartiendo cortes y golpes como podían, como si no hubiera un mañana y si se distraían no lo habría —¡Connor! — el pequeño rubio le tomó de la mano a Tim que tenía a Damian sujeto a su cuerpo

—¡Dick! —grito el mas joven de los Grayson mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Tim —¡Dick!

Los gritos de ¡A casa! Se mezclaban con los que ordenaban ¡Acabenlos! —¡Agh! — Garthu cayó al suelo estrepitosamente con dos personas golpeándole

—¡No toquen a mi hermano! — era algo que no habían visto nunca, el mayor de lso dos boleros siendo agresivo, tanto que que rompió su cajón en la cabeza de ambos atacantes—levántate, Garth hay que salir de aquí — le dio la mano y lo puso de pie—¿estás bien?

—Novatos…—escupio sangre—esto no es nada con comparado con las palizas del viejo—Kal sonrió ironico quien diría que eso serviría de algo

—¡Voy a acabarte Grayson! — dex estaba dándose un buen mano a mano con Richard el cual sostenía una navaja —es la última vez que tú y tus putos hermanos me desafían…

—Es la última vez que veré tu cara Dex…— Richard se abalanzó sobre su cobratorio, eran años de humillaciones y era hora de la venganza, intercambiaron golpes directo en el rostro y Dex quedó sorprendido de ver que Richard tenía mas fuerza de lo que aparentaba—siempre me he contenido por mis hermanos… pero ahora… —tomó la navaja y le hizo un corte en la mejilla—te llegó tu hora…— ¿lo haría? Dick se veía decidido; y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el ruido que cortó el aire, un disparo

—Ya fueron suficientes estupideces— Szazs apuntaba al cielo con el arma— todos deténganse— Victor comenzó a señalar a Dick, a Roy, Kal, Gart incluso Tim que no había podido ir muy lejos— soy un maldito blando… pero se acabó uno de ustedes iba a ser mis mascota, pero ahora… uno será un cadáver — Victor comenzó a mover el arma— ini… mini.. mani … mo… tú — la víctima estaba decidida, el suelo del parque se mancharía de sangre.

El disparo sonó contundente, las caras de los chicos no tenía comparación, el grito de dolor rompió la profunda noche—¡Alto! ¡Policía! —la pistola de Szaz cayó al suelo — ¡todos al suelo! —Szazs y sus secuaces respondieron unos disparos, varios hombres uniformados irrumpieron lanzando disparos y apresando gente

—¡Jason! ¡Tim! — Dick busco a sus hermanos

—¡Aquí! — Jason tenía a Tim y Damian con el —es hora de irnos …— los policías se acercaron a todos

—Muévanse, muévanse… —la orden de Dick era seria corrían por todos lados entre disparos y golpes, pudo ver de reojo como Deck era aporreado contra el suelo

—¡Me las pagaras Grayson! ¡Tú y tus hermanos! — las esposas fueron puestas en sus muñecas, Dick sonrió y Jason le hizo una mueca, Szazs no se molestó en dirigirle siquiera una mirada corrió a su auto y se fue a toda prisa, todo era confusión, a una distancia segura dos personas observaban todo

—Hay demasiado tumulto— Diana se removía nerviosa—vas a hacer que me despidan Bruce…

—Todo saldrá bien…— Bruce dio unos pasos adelante al ver que dos chicos corrian a prisa

—Se van…¡Oficiales! —Diana dio una seña y un par de policías fueron tras ellos

—No, no son ellos…—Bruce miró hacía el parque bastante interesado —¿Dónde están?

—Quieto… quieto niño…— el oficial estaba forcejeando con Jason el cual no quería soltar a su hermano menor—tranquilo es por su bien

—¡No, no voy a ir con ustedes, yo no hice nada! —Jason sintió que le alejaban de su hermano otra vez —¡Enano!

—¡Jason! — Tim pateo al policía y corrió para intentar ayudar a su hermano

—¡Huye enano! —Jason le dio una patada para alejarlo—¡Ahora! ¡Vete! —

—¡Jay! –Dick miraba como agarraban a su hermano menor

—¡Vayanse Dick! —el mayor apretó con fuerza a Damian y hecho a correr, pero un policía tiró de sus ropas haciéndolo caer al suelo, pudo proteger a su hermanito el cual enseguida comenzó a llorar

—¡Ick! — no le dio tiempo de nada, Tim pasó y lo levantó de nuevo —¡Ick!¡Jay! — el llanto era desesperado

—¡Cállate Damian! — Tim lo acomodó en sus brazos y salió corriendo esquivando policías—solo calla…

Bruce vio la diminuta figura salir de entre los arbustos llevando un pequeño paquete de carne y hueso entre sus brazos—Diana…

—Oficiales…— la mujer dio la señal y los policías corrieron tras de Tim

—¡Detente niño!

—¡No! —Tim aceleró el paso como pudo, siguió corriendo hasta chocar y caer al suelo—¡Sueltenme! ¡Yo no hice nada!

—Tranquilo Tim … Tranquilo lo se…— Bruce le había levantado y le estaba retirando a Damian de los brazos

—¡No! ¡Suelte a mi hermano! — Tim comenzó a forcejear, Damian hizo lo mismo en brazos de Bruce, los oficiales apenas podían someterlo —¡Devuélvamelo!

—Estará bien, ambos lo estarán— Bruce entregó al bebé a una mujer policía la cual hacia lo posible por calmarlo

—¡¿Por qué hace esto?! ¡Confié en usted! —se quejó Tim entre lagrimas

—Es por su bien Tim… es por su bien…— Bruce vio que se los llevaban, los cuatro habían sido subidos a autos de la policía ellos y algunos de sus agresores

—Está hecho…—dijo Diana mientras se acercaba a Bruce—ahora… irán al albergue temporal… — la mujer miró al señor Wayne algo curiosa y preocupada, lo notó serio y muy callado—¿estas bien?

—Si…solo un poco en Shock por todo lo ocurrido…

—Te dije que no sería agradable…

—No lo es… pero es por su bien—Bruce repitió esa frase como si quisiera convencerse de ello, vio como los Grayson se aporreaban contra el vidrio los que habían quedado junto se aferraban unos a otros— es por su bien…— esa noche había sido la más amarga en la vida de Bruce desde aquella que vivió en el callejón del crimen…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno todos pidieron que Bruce los sacara de la calle y ya lo hizo ¿no? parece ser que los chicos tendran que arreglarselas en otro sitio, algo distinto a lo que conocen ¿estarán bien? esperemos que si... parece que alguien acaba de perder a su señor caballero y no lo sabe! muchas cosas por resolver en próximos números...

Bueno espero que le shaya gustado la actualizacion, a todos los que leen muchas gracias y a los que comentan mil gracias mas, no olviden que sus comentarios y reviews ayudan a formar esta historia, a todos ustedes mi gratitud.

Ya como comercial les recuerdo que pueden seguirnos en Face como "Mk Wayne" una pagina donde hay Drables, videos, musica, one shots y actividades relacionados con esta y otras historias de su servidor, además de tener otros trabajos que podrian gustarles, nuevamente gracias que tengan un feliz mayo y nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 16**

Esperando, Wally miraba la cerca por donde siempre aparecía el señor caballero, pero no había ni sombra de movimiento, ni el ruido de sus pasos ni nada que indicase que ese día se aparecería—Señor Caballero — Wally se lamentó de no verlo llegar, la hora se había pasado —¿Qué hice mal?

—¿Nuevamente pensando en escapar? — Wally se asustó pero no se sorprendió de oir la voz de su Bully más asiduo— él no va a venir…

—Lo sé— con una evidente cara de tristeza el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta pare enfrentar su destino

—Te abandonó…todos lo hacen…— Wally recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo caer al suelo enjugando unas diminutas lagrimas—¿Quién va a salvarte ahora?

—¡Ugh! —sintió como se arremolinaban a su alrededor los seguidores habituales de su atacante—Señor caballero…— se contrajo para amortiguar los golpes— Jason… —no llegaría, Wally ya sabía que no llegaría

En otro lado de la ciudad, en un lugar totalmente diferente pero igual de insufrible se repetía la pregunta —¿Nuevamente pensando en escapar? — el chico de cabello oscuro y ropas arrugadas le contestó con su mejor mala cara

—Eso a ti no te importa idiota—dijo mientras volvía a tirar de su brazo

—Es inútil, solo vas a hacerte más grande la herida niño… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—Me llamo Jason, y si quieres cordialidad no pienso preguntar tu nombre —le contestó el enojado chiquillo al mayor

—Yo solo traje tu comida chico— dijo mientras ponía un vaso con agua y algo muy parecido a una sopa con vegetales en el suelo—no es mucho pero es decente, mejor que lo que comías en la calle — notó que Jason se removía con brusquedad nuevamente, corrió y le tomó de la muñeca—¡Basta! Solo te estás haciendo daño

—No voy a detenerme, ¡Necesito encontrar a mis hermanos!

—Resígnate Jason… — el joven, casi adulto le miró con condescendencia— no se puede salir de este refugio para huérfanos… a menos que te adopten o tus padres vengan por ti …

—eso no va a pasar…—dijo Jason de mala gana mientras se removía con la cadena

—Cada vez que intentes escapar volverán a encadenarte como un perro— explicó el joven —resígnate Jason, si tienes hermanos no volverás a verlos…

—¡Que te calles! ¡Saldré de aquí! — el joven le sonrió con ironía y se alejó de el—¡Iré por mis hermanos! — la puerta se cerró dejándolo casi a oscuras—iré por mi príncipe … —dijo casi en un susurro— iré por ustedes…—había miedo en sus palabras, miedo de que lo que le habían dicho era cierto.

Miedo era algo que se podía sentir en el aire cuando llegaba alguien nuevo al hogar temporal para niños abandonados, era evidente por las caras y poses quien era nuevo y quien ya tenía tiempo viviendo en ese sitio, caras de preocupación e incomodidad como la que hacía Tim mientras caminaba por ese extraño patio de juegos en mal estado —¿Qué voy a hacer? —se preguntaba Tim mientras se sobaba los brazos de manera nerviosa—necesito encontrar a Dick y Jason — se quedó parado a medio patio solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza con un balón de futbol—¡Auch! ¡Más cuidado!

—¡quítate de en medio entonces! —le reclamaron Tim solo sacó la lengua y busco un lugar para sentarse, miró en todas direcciones hasta que halló el lugar perfecto junto a un chico, junto a alguien que conocía

—¡Connor! — corrió a ver al rubio que estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas escondiéndose detrás de un bote de basura bastante grande —Connor, me da mucho gusto verte — el chico no parecía hacerle mucho caso—emmm ¿Connor estas bien? —El chico rubio pareció reaccionar y le miró de manera impresionada—soy Tim ¿me recuerdas? — El pequeño se lanzó a darle un abrazo —supongo que eso es un si … ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has visto a tus hermanos o a los míos? —Tim tenía la esperanza de tener noticias de Dick o Jason pero en vez de buenas palabras solo recibió señas que no pudo entender, para concluir con un enérgico "no" por parte de Connor que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro—bueno eso si lo entiendo —Tim notó que Connor se sentaba a su lado— creo que estamos en problemas — sintió que le picaban en el hombro Connor parecía preguntarle algo, hacia señas con sus brazos como si meciera algo —¿Qué? Mecer…dormir… ¿bebe? —Connor asintió —¿Damian? — el rubio le dijo que si con la cabeza — está aquí puedo verlo, pero no siempre, lo tienen con los más pequeños … que complicado …—Tim sintió que Connor se abrazaba a su cintura—si a mí también me da gusto verte …

Los encuentros y desencuentros iban y venían por la ciudad para ese día, cierto rubio se alegró de ver una cara familiar—¡Ey Barry! — Arthur e saludo amenamente a un rubio que se veía por demás agotado —luces terrible…

—Gracias a mí también me da gusto verte…— dijo Barry con algo de sarcasmo

—Lo siento no quise ser grosero —se disculpó Arthur— ¿tienes demasiado trabajo verdad?

—Si, Diana no me da vida últimamente al parecer luego del operativo en el que a vi con Bruce, h tenido demasiado tramites por ver…bueno tenemos—dijo con pesadez

—Si, te entiendo…. Pero bueno eso ha de ser por que confía mucho en ti ¿no crees? —Barry se encogió de hombros — además digo igual y te encuentras nuevamente con Bruce ¿eh? ¿eh?

—No sé no lo he visto en días—dijo Barry mientras se rascaba la barbilla—además ¿eso que tiene que ver?

—No, nada, nada… yo solo …decía—Barry le miró no muy convencido — como sea ¿quieres que vaya por el pequeño Barry?

—Si me haces ese favor te estaría muy gradecido –explicó el rubio asistente administrativo—llévalo a casa que tome un baño y no le des porquerías para comer, manténganse limpios por favor…

—está bien "mamá" —dijo Arthur con sarcasmo

—Te mandaré un mensaje cuando este yendo a casa

—Bien así sabré en que momento quitarme los pantalones y esperarte en la cama…

— ja ja ja que gracioso…— dijo Barry de manera sarcástica—¿no quieres también embadurnarte de chocolate?

—No, no tengo tato chocolate, además así al natural soy sumamente delicioso… —Arthur le guiño un ojo

—¿Qué? … ¿Cómo es que? ... no digas nada más ¿si? — así como llegó el rubio se dirigió de nuevo a su trabajo, tenía aun cosas que hacer con su jefa

El día estaba transcurriendo incomodo, para más de uno de los habitantes de Gotham… Dick estaba nervioso e impaciente esperando en un cuarto, a diferencia de aquel en donde estaba Jason el suyo se veía lleno de luz y con algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes—¡Dejen de empujarme! —se oyó la voz fuera de la habitación

—¡calla de una buena vez! —la puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar entrar a un joven ruidoso de cabello largo y algo alborotado—me tienes harto con tus quejas…—un hombre algo mayor le arrojó por la fuerza dentro de la habitación— todos los malditos callejeros son iguales…—cerró la puerta tras de si

—Me las pagaras…

—¡Roy! —Dick corrió para ver al joven que acababa de ser arrojado en el cuarto

—¡Dick! —se puso de pie y corrió para abrazar al joven cirquero— me da gusto verte —se cercó y lo abrazó con fuerza

—A mí también me alegra ver…— Dick no alcanzó a concluir su frase pues se vio sorprendido por los labios del pelirrojo —¡Roy! —se deshizo del agarre y le dio un ligero empujón—No vuelvas a hacer eso—dijo señalándole con el dedo índice

—Lo siento, la emoción… eres… eres… la primera cara conocida que veo en días, no sé nada de mis hermanos o de mis amigos… no se a cuantos atraparon para traer a estos sitios…—el semblante de Roy se ensombreció enseguida y tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas de frustración

—Yo tampoco he visto a ninguno de mis hermanos, al menos Tim pudo escapar con Damian…espero que estén bien—Dick notó que Roy le pasaba una mano por encima de los hombros, luego junto su cabeza con la suya

—Es cierto…— todos los malditos callejeros son iguales…— no se percataron de esa figura que había invadido su privacidad y los miraba de manera extraña, el abrazo cambio rápidamente a nervios y algo de temor.

"El pequeño no quiere comer" había dicho una de las enfermeras, al menos había gente amable en el lugar—el viene conmigo—dijo Tim mientras se asomaba por la puerta acompañado de Connor, le habían dejado ir a ver a su pequeño hermano—Damian….

—¡Im! — el pequeño metido en una cuna de barrotes altos comenzó a querer escalar—¡Im!

—¡Ey! Hola hermanito—dijo tiernamente mientras buscaba como sacarle de ahí —¿Cómo está el repollito pequeño?

—Triste—dijo haciendo un puchero—quiero a Ick…. Quiero a Jason…— dijo mientras ponía una cara de tristeza demasiado evidente — quiero a Im… — se abalanzó para que le cargara y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y voluntad Tim le cargó tiernamente

—Yo también te quiero repollito—dijo Tim tratando de sonar como el mismo Dick—bueno oye ¿Por qué no comes un poco? —dijo mientras tomaba el plato con papilla que Conor estaba sujetando tras de el —y mira quien vino es Conor

—Hoda…—le dijo Damian esbozando una ligera sonrisa, el menor recibió por saludo una serie de señas que no alcanzó a entender, pero que si le entretuvieron por lo que Damian comenzó a reír—eres chistoso —dijo el pequeño mientras Tim le comenzaba a dar la comida

—Eso es Damian—dijo mientras le daba un par de cucharadas— eso… es… repollito—se limpió los ojos con la muñeca, intentaba aguantar las lágrimas por el recuerdo de sus hermanos.

Las lagrima se esforzaban por recorrer el rostro de Tim de la misma manera en la que el agua salía por la llave y llenaba la tina donde Wally tomaría un baño, se quitó la ropa despacio, le dolían los brazos y sus piernas pero peor aún le dolía el corazón, extrañaba a su único amigo, a su señor caballero ¿Qué habrá sido de él?

—Oye pequeño Barry, traje tu pijama— Arthur entró sonriente al baño, tomando pro sorpresa el pelirrojo

—¡Arthur no! — Wally tomó una toalla para cubrir su reciente desnudez —¡Toca la puerta!

—Si lo siento yo solo… —Arthur le miraba curioso, cohibiendo al pequeño el cual se había puesto nervioso— voy a… iré por … —salió sin más y volvió a los pocos minutos con otra prenda—¿puedo pasar?

—Si… —dijo el chiquillo en un hilillo de voz

El rubio entró en el lugar bajando la mirada, notó que el chico se había metido a la bañera y estaba con espuma hasta el cuello—¿no crees que es mucha espuma?

—Me gusta así —dijo Wally mientras soplaba un poco de burbujas que se pegaron a la ropa de Arthur—quedo más limpio …—dijo divertido

—Si lo entiendo— Arthur se acercó al chico y tomó un trasto para dejarle caer agua sobre la cabeza limpiándole un poco el cuerpo —solo que la espuma no va a quitar los moretones…—se formó un silenció incomodo entre el adulto y el niño —¿quieres hablar de algo?

—No… —fue todo lo que dijo Wally mientras se sumergía en el agua

—¿ocurre todo el tiempo?

—No…— Wally se estaba poniendo muy reacio a contestar

—al menos eso es algo, no es divertido que te den palizas diario —el rubio se sentó en la orilla de la tina—cuando yo tenía tu edad… bueno siempre acababa en el bote de basura

Wally agachó la cabeza con algo de pesar—que afortunado…— continuo el menor

—Ni tanto, siempre recibía mi ración de golpes diarios—comentó Arthur a la vez que tomaba una esponja y comenzaba a tallar con cuidado — Lo bueno es que tu llevas dos almuerzos…

—Ya han descubierto que llevo dos…

—¡Oh! Ya veo… supongo que tendré que darte tres de ahora en adelante —Wally comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas—ya, ya tranquilo … pasará pequeño príncipe, te lo prometo —dijo Arthur dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, el chico se emocionó y se lanzó en un gran abrazo hacía el mayor el cual le correspondió sin importarle mojarse la ropa.

—Lo siento Arthur…

—No hay nada que lamentar… —dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía un poco su ropa llena de espuma—después de todo igual tengo que tomar un baño, anda apresúrate

—¿Te bañas conmigo? —el chico se veía bastante más calmado y la tierna sonrisa que estaba esforzándose por esbozar le parecía a Arthur algo muy tierno

—Bueno, está bien pequeño rojito…solo… no le digamos a nadie ¿si? —Arthur se dio la vuelta para quitarse la ropa mientras Wally le hacía un espacio al menos su día terminaría bien.

La hora de dormir había llegado, para Wally habían pijamas que cubrirían sus moretones y para Tim solamente unas cuantas palabras—es bueno que tu hermano haya comido, y mejor aunque haya quedado dormido—dijo la enfermera que le había dejado entrar—ha estado muy inquieto

—Es que extraña a mis hermanos mayores—dijo Tim de manera lastimera—¿cree que podríamos verlos?

—Tus hermanos están con los mayores, por su propia seguridad, ustedes deben permanecer aquí…

—Solo quiero saber si ellos están bien —dijo Tim—¿Qué? — Tim sintió que Conor le tiraba de las ropas y hacia señas — ahh bueno, creo que el también quiere ver sus hermanos ¿no es cierto? —el menor asintió

—Pues …

—Nadie verá a sus hermanos— una voz bastante autoritaria se dejó oír— una mujer de rasgos duros, bastante mayor y con una mueca de desprecio muy evidente asomó por el pasillo— estos chiquillos deberían estar durmiendo ya ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Señora Jones, yo…—la muchacha titubeo— los chicos ellos solo me ayudaron a calmar al pequeño, no quería comer ni dormir…

—Los mayores no tienen por que estar cerca de los bebés—sentenció la mujer— si el chico no quiere comer, que muera de hambre … en cuanto a su sueño… caera dormido o muerto de cansancio…. Da igual

—¡No puede decir eso! — Tim se enojó y se lanzó para darle de manotazos a la mujer la cual solo le soltó una sonora bofetada que lo hizo callar

—Cierra la boca de una buena vez, no se dónde crees que estás pero aquí haras lo que yo diga—la señora Jones se acercó y le tomó de la oreja —los chicos deben estar en la cama no haciendo estupideces

—Mi hermanito… no es… una ¡auch! —se quejó Tim—estupidez

—a mi no me importa ese pequeño bulto—la mujer tomó también de la oreja al amigo de Tim—como dije es hora de ir a dormir, es hora de acostumbrarse a la reglas de este lugar

—Yo no quiero estar aquí…

—Entonces jamás debiste salir de la calle…— reafirmó la mujer, Tim recordó en segundos todo lo que había pasado en días anteriores, por más duro que suene él no había querido dejar la calle…

Era la hora de dormir, para todos y para Jason significaba que le habían quitado la cadena —imbéciles…—Jason entró en esa habitación enorme llena de camas y sujetos

—El salvajito regresó — se oyó una voz de un rincón

—¿Por qué no cierras la puta boca? —se quejó Jason, caminó hacía la cama que le habían asignado, le tocó la de abajo en esa extraña litera en la que ya descansaba alguien conocido — Artie … ¡ey Harper! ¿Estás bien?

—estoy bien pedazo de idiota, estaba intentando dormir—se quejó el hermano de Roy desde arriba—¿te encadenaron hoy también?

—Si un par de horas—Jason se dejó caer y se comenzó a remover en el viejo colchón, se sobaba la muñeca de manera frenética — me volvieron a atrapar

—¿en serio? No lo había notado—se quejaron desde la cama de arriba—¿Qué pensabas hacer?

—Escapar, necesito encontrar a mis hermanos, necesito salir, necesito ver como está el príncipe…

—Pense que le decías pequeño pirata— dijo Artie confundido mientras asomaba su cara por encima del colchón

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes a Tim… el es pequeño Pirata y Damian es ¿Cómo le dicen? ¿Col? ¿Lechuga?

—Repollito, Dick le dice repollito—Jason se cubrió la cara con la almohada, estuvo a punto de echarse de cabeza al mencionar su príncipe, pero en verdad le preocupaba su pequeño pelirrojo, ¿Cuántas palizas ya habría recibido? ¿Cuántas veces habría ya llorado sin que él estuviera ahí para consolarle? La verdad es que Jason había comenzado a ir por los almuerzos pero terminó yendo para protegerlo de los brabucones, para verle sonreír y escucharle decir "señor caballero" —en fin mañana será otro día

—Otro día otra oportunidad de que te den una paliza…— Jason le miró no muy agradecido — será mejor que duermas… y no sacudas la cama…

—Y no sacudas la cama—dijo burlonamente Jason, su amigo regresó a su sitio y él se acomodó para intentar conciliar el sueño, pero la cama no cedió empezaron a haber movimientos—¡te dije que te estés quieto!

—¡Mmmh! — Jason estaba abajo siendo sujetado por tres chicos mayores que el, uno de ellos bastante conocido

—te dije que debías comer toda tu sopa… necesitaras todas tus energías para esta noche—el chico que le había llevado la comida a Jason sonreía con malicia mientras comenzaba a levantarle la delgada playera que cubría su cuerpo —¡Agh! — Jason le mordió la mano

—¡Chupamela cabron! — era raro que Jason dijera esas palabras por lo general se cuidaba de no ser tan soez frente a sus hermanos pero ahora no estaban cerca y la furia le había invadido

—No—le dio un puñetazo a a Jason— tu me la vas a chupar…

—Aquí nadie le hará nada a nadie—el brabucon que estaba sobre Jason terminó en el suelo con un golpe en la nariz—nadie tocará a mi aprendiz de brujo— Roy había aparecido para ayudar a Jason

—¡Jay! — Dick llegó con el, habían ido al ver tanto movimiento en esa esquina de la enorme habitación, al ver que el agredido era su hermano se enfureció y comenzó a golpear a sus atacantes—¡Maricas de mierda! ¡No toquen a mi hermanito! — los había tumbado al suelo, les había pateado y obligado a que se hicieran un ovillo en el frio piso para protegerse—¡NO volverán a tocar a nadie!

—Dick, Dick Basta…no queremos matarlos…— De a pocos Dick se fue deteniendo— ya oyeron a mi amigo, largo de aquí …

—esto no va a quedarse así callejeros de mierda…— los tres agresores se levantaron y regresaron a sus lugares sobándose diversas partes de cuerpo

—¡Roy! — Artie bajó de su litera y se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano

—¡Artie! — Roy le abrazó con fuerza y le besó la mejilla— pensé que no volvería a verte

—¿no me daras un abrazo? —Dick emitía una sonrisa algo burlona a Jason que aun estaba en una especie de Shock

—Estas demente… debería de darte una paliza por tardar tanto—Jason no pudo continuar sus reclamos, se arrojó a su hermano en un efusivo abrazo, la verdad estaba muy feliz de verle nuevamente—¿Dónde estabas metido?

—Nos llevaron a prisión unos días— intervino Roy

—Pensaron que éramos hombres de Zsaz —explicó Dick — pero al ver que somos inocentes nos trajeron aquí ¿Dónde están las pulgas?

—No lo sé… yo espero que hayan escapado—dijo Jason tratando de sonar esperanzado—Dick hay que ir por ellos…deben tener frio y hambre y … —Dick abrazó a su hermano

—tranquilo ... iremos por ellos

—Saldremos de aquí —dijo Roy apoyando a sus amigos— yo no puedo estar encerrado tanto tiempo… —todos asintieron, habían tomado una decisión.

Entre decisiones se iba el día de Diana Prince, la directora del departamento de niños y familia…llevaba días ahogada entre papeles y firmas, entre procesos y expedientes abiertos—Diana… —la mujer reconoció la voz sin siquiera levantar la mirada, sabía quien podía irrumpir en su oficina a esas horas de la noche—señorita Prince…

—Te oí desde la primera vez Bruce… solo que te estoy ignorando —contestó fríamente la mujer

—No te alegres tanto de verme…

—Estoy todo menos alegre Bruce, gracias a la operación que me pediste que realice estoy ahogada en expedientes de delincuentes juveniles, niños abandonados y tus favoritos— explicó la mujer mientras dejaba el bolígrafo y miraba a su amigo— así que no me pidas que te sonría…

—Te ayudé a detectar casos de chicos en problemas…—dijo con algo de humor el señor Wayne

—Chicos que las casas del estado no pueden mantener, estaban mal Bruce, pero no te garantizo que ahora estén mejor…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Trabajo para el sistema, se como están las casas de acogida y los albergues temporales, algunos son poco menos que prisiones, no es mucho pero es para lo que da el sistema— Diana notó que Bruce le miraba de manera incrédula— te lo he dicho no todos los huérfanos tienen suerte, por eso tengo prisa en seguir mi búsqueda…

—Los chicos… los hermanos… ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

—¿Te refieres al pequeño que iba con el bebé? ¿el que intentó escapar? — Bruce asintió — están en una casa temporal, a donde van los niños menores de 10 años

—¿Y sus hermanos?

—En una de pre adolecentes…

—¿los separaste? —la mujer miró en otra dirección —Despues de lo que has pasado … ¡¿Diana cómo pudiste?!

—¡no quieras juzgarme tan a la ligera Wayne—la agredida se puso de pie y aporreo sus manos sobre el escritorio— esto no funciona como tus empresas, existe un procedimiento que seguir, reglas que acatar… hago lo que puedo Bruce, pero créeme no es muy probable que te complazca en esta ocasión

—Seguro podrás hacer algo

—No, no esta vez…esos chicos no tienen expedientes, no hay registros de ellos, no hay familiares, no hay ni siquiera conocidos… no existen para el gobierno— Bruce puso una cara complicada—el asunto es … están en casas temporales… solo pueden salir de ahí si un familiar los reclama o si son enviados a un hogar temporal

—¿Y la adopción?

—No es viable por el momento, como dije no existen —Diana comenzó a pasearse por su oficina—debe resolverse primero su situación legal y después… bueno esta en que ellos quieran…

—A como van las cosas esos hermanos no volverán a verse

—Puedes creerlo cuando los pequeños tengan edad de pasar al lugar de los grandes estos ya se habrán ido a Dios sabrá donde…

—¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—Que me invites a cenar… — Diana se dirigió a tomar su abrigo mientras comenzaba a apagar las luces de su oficina— gracias a ti es tarde para llegar a cocinar a casa

—¿Esa será tu solución?

—Por el momento si Bruce… mientras piensas en algo que tu dinero pueda hacer…. ¿Por qué no te vuelves alcalde? Así podrías cambiar todo desde adentro—dijo sarcástica la mujer

—Alfred no está de acuerdo con que me inmiscuya en política—dijo Bruce emitiendo una ligera risa mientras caminaba tras de Diana a la salida de la oficina

—Si tú lo dices… ¡Oh cielos! —la mujer miró a un escritorio cercano a su oficina—Barry…— se acercó a un rubio que estaba dormido sobre su lugar de trabajo—Barry

—¡¿Qué?! Digo ya voy…— dijo el rubio levantándose algo asustado—¿señorita Prince? ¿Qué? — miró al rico hombre que estaba tras de su jefa—¿señor Wayne? Cielos… me quedé dormido… que vergüenza—se puso de pie muy apenado— perdona Jefa… no volverá a pasar

—Yo soy la que lo siente Barry, olvide decirte que podías ir a casa…— la mujer se acercó y le colocó una mano en el hombro— ve con tu familia Barry has hecho un buen trabajo… es más… tomate el día mañana

—¿en serio? —el rubio estaba gratamente sorprendido

—Si, como dije has trabajado muy bien estos días con las salidas tarde te debo ya muchas horas, ve y pasa el día con tu hijo, ahora vámonos que el señor Wayne me ha invitado a cenar

—Que afortunada—dijo Barry bajamente pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Bruce lo escuche

—Descuida Barry, ya que mañana tienes el día libre, yo te invito al almuerzo ¿Qué dices? — el rubio asintió y siguió a su jefa, era hora de cerrar la oficina

Los tres adultos salieron del edificio, ya era hora de ir a casa— bueno, nos veremos entonces Barry—dijo Bruce mirando al rubio

—Claro que si señor Wayne, es decir Bruce—el moreno le guiñó un ojo y el rubio se sonrojó — bueno debo ir a buscar un taxi

-descuida te he solicitado un vehículo, ya sabes por la aplicación de transporte, ya está pagado…—dijo el hombre de negocios, Diana solo negó con la cabeza

—Eres muy amable—dijo el rubio —en serio muchas gracias — a los pocos segundos un auto se detuvo—supongo que debo irme

—si claro, como dije te veré mañana Barry —el rubio asintió y subió a la unidad que ya le esperaba

—Tú no tienes remedio—dijo Diana mientras observaba marchar a su empleado y notar que su amigo le despedía con la mano—es mi mejor trabajador… no estés jugado con el

—no se de lo que hablas Diana—Bruce por fin abrió el auto y ambos abordaron—Barry es una persona muy agradable

—Es de lo poco bueno que tiene Gotham… así que no lo maltrates ¿ok? —Bruce sonrió de medio lado —¡Oh no! Conozco esa mueca de idiota —dijo Diana —estas tramando algo de nuevo Bruce… —el Wayne solo se encogió de hombros y encendió el auto, las ideas estaban fluyendo por su cabeza…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Separados, los Grayson estan separados al menos los peques no lo pasan tan mal ¿verdad? aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de Wally, ¡Señor caballero el principe rojito te necesita! esperemos que todo mejore para todos los chicos...

Despues de algo de tiempo nuvemante estamos de vuelta con la historia de los huerfanitos favoritos de Gotham, espero que la historia les haya gustado y que se hayan pasado un buen rato leyendola, a todos los lectores como siempre muchas gracias y a aquellos que comentan el doble de gratitud.

POr el momento debo retirarme pero antes les recuerdo que pueden seguirnos en Face como "Mk Wayne" una pagina donde hay Drables, videos, musica, one shots y actividades relacionados con esta y otras historias de su servidor, además de tener otros trabajos que podrian gustarles, nuevamente gracias que tengan un feliz mes y nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-CAPITULO 17-**

¿Cuál era el problema? El maldito problema con él, ¿quien sabe? quizá era que no tenía una carta de recomendación o algo parecido, como sea que fuere tenía que encontrar un trabajo pronto antes que sus ahorros se acabasen.

Pensaba en ese tipo de cosas mientras esquivaba cosas por el estrecho y mal oliente pasillo de esa extraña vecindad en la que salían ruidos de televisores y otros sonidos algo molestos en algunos casos gemidos, en otros gritos y reclamos y en algunos más llantos y sollozos. Se detuvo un segundo en una puerta donde casi siempre encontraba a aquel chico de cabello oscuro, a veces llorando, a veces durmiendo—al menos de ahí no salen ruidos…— siguió su camino sin percatarse que alguien caminaba hacia a esa misma puerta.

Llegó al cuarto en el que dormía, sacó sobre una mesa lo poco que había comprado, un par de frutas y un paquete de galletas, una soda, no había para lujos; tomó su celular y lo puso a cargar, estaba mirando la batería cargar y notó algo en su red social, una señal de alguien que estaba "cerca" —Así que está aquí … —sonrió de medio lado al ver la foto —eso si que no me lo esperaba

—¡Con un demonio! —esos gritos aguardentosos que venían de fuera, eso y los pasos desesperados llamaron su atención lo suficiente para echar un vistazo fuera a ese extraño sitio donde la gente lavaba sus ropas; dos figuras aparecieron tomadas de la mano reconoció una de ellas

—¡Psst! —le hizo una seña y entre las sombras un desesperado chico y su hermano notaron un resquicio de salvación —por aquí — no tuvieron más opción que confiar en aquel extraño que apenas los vio entrar cerró la puerta tras de ellos—shh…tranquilos—golpes irrumpieron nuevamente, por instinto los chicos se escondieron entre el desorden existente

—¡Abre la puerta! —

Con detenimiento y pereza se dirigió a ver quién golpeaba, dos hombres uno era el horrible casero que regenteaba esa pocilga y el otro no lo conocía pero por sus ropas, semblante y olor alcohol no se le hacía una muy buena persona —¿sí?

—¿Dónde están mis hijos? —el mal oliente hombre alcoholizado fue el primero en hablar

—No sé de qué hablas amigo—dijo el inquilino temporal — si perdiste a tus hijos aquí no están

—Voy a revisar—el casero empujo al hombre al que le arrendaba el cuarto para adentrarse y dar una breve mirada— está muy obscuro enciende la maldita luz chico…

—Lo haría si sirviera… sabe, este cuarto tiene demasiadas deficiencias…ninguna bombilla funciona y además solo hay un conector de energía eléctrica, sin mencionar que el casero irrumpe cuando se le da la gana—el sujeto le ignoró y siguió mirando en todas direcciones no parecía haber rastro de los hijos de Tom —¿quiere pasar al baño también? ¿Ahí la regadera gotea… es decir ese tubo de plástico que la hace de ducha… —un gruñido le dio una negativa, el casero odiaba que le dijeran lo mal que estaba su edificio

—No… vámonos Tom no están aquí — dijo el hombre

—Seguro se fueron para la calle, esos pequeños vagos…— el borracho padre de Kal y Gart se dirigió hacia afuera seguido de su amigo

—Si, como sea buenas noches— la puerta se cerró y pudo respirar tranquilo, aseguro la puerta —ya pueden salir—dijo quedamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta—¿niños?

—Gr… gracias— un moreno de mirada tierna fue el primero en salir de debajo de la cama—por su ayuda

—No es nada… ¿Dónde está el otro? —vio remover una enorme bolsa de basura—ahí estabas ¿estás bien? —Garth asintió con pena—tranquilos están a salvo—los chicos no dijeron nada se mostraban inquietos, recordaban las últimas veces que habían entrado a otra habitación que no era la suya, no había sido una experiencia agradable, se acercó a ellos para tratar de ponerles una mano en el hombro, pero se arrebataron—bueno… yo… escuchen… no sé qué pasó pero pueden confiar en mi…

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se llama? —Kal fue el primero en hablar

—Me Llamo Hal… Hal Jordan— les dedico una sonrisa, y los hermanos tuvieron que admitir que era linda y que irradiaba confianza, respiraron tranquilos.

Cuando la mañana tocó sus ojos se despertó con pereza, miró al lugar donde su rubio tío dormía y no lo encontró —Oh…—dijo lastimeramente el chico mientras se ponía de pie y se desperazaba, para salir atraído rumbo a la pequeña cocina donde un desayuno se estaba haciendo—bueno días tío…

—Buenos días pequeño Barry… creo que me has confundido —dijo Arthur muy sonriente —¿Cómo dormiste?

—Con los ojos cerrados—dijo Wally con algo de sarcasmo, Arthur solo emitió una risilla complice

—Me lo imagino, he terminado tu desayuno… tostadas francesas tu favorito

—¿Mi papá ya se fue? —Arthur negó con la cabeza

—aun se esta bañando, dijo que tiene una importante cita— Wally hizo una mala cara

—seguro es que es con ese señor…yo quería que me lleve a la escuela

—Te entiendo y hablando de eso — Arthur se acercó al oído del chico— ¿los moretones no te siguieron dando lata? —el pequeño pelirrojo negó con la cabeza—que bueno es algo menos de que preocuparnos…

Un silbante rubio salió del baño sacando su cabello—¡Buenos días solecitos! — Barry se acercó a donde estaba su hijo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla —¿Cómo durmió mi hombrecito?

—Bien… —dijo el pequeño pelirrojo de manera algo seca

—Me da gusto—Barry le dio otro beso

—¡Papi! Me estas mojando —dijo de manera ruiseña y fingiendo enojo

—Lo siento —le volvió a besar y le revolvió el pelo—no te pongas celoso tu ¿eh? —el rubio padre de Wally se incorporó y le dio un beso en la frente a Arthur haciendo que su hijo le mire de manera extrañada

—Creo que alguien esta muy feliz el día de hoy ¿no?-dijo Arthur mientras le ponía el desayuno enfrente a Barry —¿es por aquella cita que me dijiste?

—Bueno si, hoy es un día especial, pasaré todo el día con un chico simpático

—¿y quien es? —dijo Wally algo mal humorado mientras metía comida a su boca—¿ es otro de tus "amigos"?

—Es alguien que conozco desde hace años… un pelirrojo simpático—el menor comenzó a repasar mentalmente algunos conocidos de su tío no recordaba a ningún pelirrojo en su lista —eres tu tontito…

—y… ¿yo?

—¡Si! Me han dado el día como compensación por tantas horas trabajadas así que pienso pasarlo por completo contigo…

—¡¿en serio?! —Wally esbozó una amplia sonrisa—eso significa que…

—No iras a la escuela— ni bien había terminado de decir la frase cuando ya tenía a su pequeño abrazándole por el cuello y dándole las gracias mientras Arthur le miraba alegre —ya, ya …entiendo la emoción pero no perdamos el piso ¿si? Será solo por hoy ¿entendido? —el menor asintió —ahora gasta tu desayuno y luego a cambiarse de ropa

—Si, papi… ¿Arthur va con nosotros?

—No pequeño Barry yo tengo que trabajar normal, además a alguien le toca cuidar la casa ¿no crees? —Arthur siguió consumiendo su desayuno—además estoy seguro que a Barry le gusta estar a solas con sus chicos especiales—el rubio padre de Wally le miró de mal modo y Arthur solo sonrió divertido ante la confundida mirada del niño presente

—Bueno esta bien… te traeremos algo—dijo mientras metía el resto de su desayuno a la boca y se bajaba de la silla—terminé…me voy a cambiar— el pequeño corrío a toda velocidad a su habitación

—¿Qué? —Arthur notó Barry le negaba con la cabeza—y bueno… ¿el señor Wayne va a la salida?

—NO tendría por que…—explicó Barry

—Bueno, yo pensé que como… pues … el estaba y oyó que Diana te dijo y te dijo que te llevaría a cenar y eso pues yo pensé… que …

—Pues no pienses tonterías, Bruce es un hombre muy ocupado…— Barry se puso de pie para ir a buscar algo a la heladera—además ya te dije que el único hombre que necesito en mi vida es ese pelirrojo que está cambiándose en el cuarto

—¡Oh! ¡Me hieres! —Arthur dijo esto de forma tan dramática y divertida como pudo

—Cuando haces eso mas me convenzo de no darte una oportunidad—dijo Barry mientras le revolvía el pelo—tienes suerte de cocinar rico…

—Lo se la gente me quiere cerca por mis bollos y mis platos calientes— el chiste en doble sentido le sacó una sonrisa cómplice a Barry que además entornó los ojos, definitivamente Arthur le hacía divertidas las mañanas.

¿Cuál había sido el objetivo de la noche? Bruce solo quería hacer sentir mejor a Diana ayudarla a relajarse un poco, pero bueno no imaginaba que ese sentir mejor incluía pasar la noche con ella, no es que fuera una tarea difícil de cumplir para Bruce, era solo algo que no esperaba—Buenos días señorita Prince— la voz le pareció familiar el departamento de Bruce estaba siempre limpio y dispuesto para ser utilizado, y era todo gracias a Alfred su mayordomo de confianza

—Buenos días Alfred ¿Bruce ya se fue? —se sentó en la mesa del departamento y un café fue puesto frente a ella

—Aun no, está terminando de arreglarse, dice que tiene un día muy ocupado

—Jum— la mujer tomó un sorbo de la caliente bebida—no creo que sea tan ocupado como el mío

—Dramatizas Diana—Bruce llegó a la mesa luciendo su ya conocido traje negro —Buenos días —Bruce se acercó y le besó la frente de manera amable—lista para salvar familias el día de hoy supongo…

—No, más bien para tratar de reencontrar huérfanos con sus padres…gracias a ti claro está

—no vas a dejar de recordármelo ¿verdad? —Diana negó con la cabeza—Gracias Alfred—dijo Bruce al ver que ponían el desayuno frente a el —vamos prometo ayudarte con eso…

—Qué lindo, mándame un asistente suplente por favor—dijo diana mientras parecía recordar algo —acabo de recordar que le di el día libre a Barry—dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

—Hazte a la idea Diana, podría dejarte sola en cualquier momento—la morena sonrió de medio lado al oír el comentario de Bruce —¿Qué?

—Ya estás pensando en proponerle matrimonio según veo… ¿ o será que abrirás tu propia agencia forense? —Diana continuo con su desayuno—como sea que fuere el descansa hoy y espero que tú me ayudes como lo has prometido

—Lo haré Diana, pero primero quiero un favor tuyo…—Diana entornó los ojos ella conocía de sobra los favores que pedía el señor Wayne

El día estaba avanzando habían tenido oportunidad de desayunar, no fue algo muy rico, Jason tuvo que admitir que conseguía mejores cosas en la calle que aquello que les habían dado a modo de comida—al menos nos servirá para no morir…— dijo Dick a su hermano menor que estaba aparragado en la pared —¿Estas bien?

—Si , solo … —Jason guardo sus ideas para si — no es nada…

—Estas preocupado ¿cierto? —Dick cambió su cara en una más mortificada

—Si, es decir nunca nos habíamos separado tanto de los pulgosos…—explicó Jason, estaba preocupado es cierto pero no solo por sus hermanos menores, había otro chico indefenso que seguramente la estaba pasando muy mal

—Lo se Jay, te entiendo también me preocupa— Dick se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa— pero estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, en cuanto estemos fuera de este sitio…

—¡No! —Jason interrumpió a su hermano mayor—no trates de decirme que todo estará bien Dick tonto ¡No sabemos dónde están Tim y Damian! ¡No sabemos cómo salir de aquí!

—Y además tampoco podremos volver a casa…

—Es cierto —una voz les interrumpió— y tampoco puedes volver al parque—Roy había llegado donde sus amigos junto con su hermano Artie— Zasz les ha puesto el ojo encima… no les dejará en paz, nos hemos enfrentado a el y no va a dejarnos con vida

—¿entonces? ¿Qué rayos debemos hacer? —Dick se mostraba preocupado por lo que Roy Decía

—¿Volverán por Tim? —Jason en serio se mostraba preocupado

—Creo que … volverán por todos— Roy se frotó los brazos con cierto temor, recorrió con sus dedos las heridas que la vida y los malos tratos le habían dejado en los brazos—conozco a los de su tipo, hombres llenos de dinero y malas intenciones… nos encontraran Dick… nos mataran a los grandes y tomarán a los pequeños…— las palabras de Roy habían ensombrecido el ambiente

—Dejen las estupideces perros de la calle— la voz Roy y Dick la reconocieron de inmediato, era el directivo que les había recibido al llegar a la casa para adolescentes —Hola Jayjay — le puso una mano en el hombro al mencionado —¿no intentaras salir hoy por la puerta?

—Déjame en paz idiota— Jason se deshizo del agarre y recibió a cambio una bofetada—¡Me las pagaras! — Jason estuvo por lanzarse sobre el hombre pero fue sostenido por Roy

—¡No toques a mi hermano! — sorpresivamente el que se lanzó a atacar fue nada menos que le mayor de los Grayson, el cual fue fácilmente sometido

—Bien, bien, tenemos una nueva victima— le torció el brazo y con la otra mano le haló el cabello —unas horas encadenado como el perro de la calle que eres te bajará los malos humos…—lo llevó hacia la puerta

—¡No! ¡Dick! — Jason fue sostenido por Roy—¡suéltame Roy!

—Shhh …no harás nada –le dijo Roy al oído— si quieres ayudar a tu hermano mejor pensar cómo salir de aquí …— lo apretó contra su cuerpo y le beso la mejilla, Jason solo contuvo su rabia cuantos problemas habían tenido desde la emboscada.

—¡Shh! —era una frase que parecía comenzar a volverse común entre los Wayne, Tim estaba usando mucho ese siseo para calmar a su hermano menor al cual veía a escondidas todo el tiempo.

—¡Im! ¡Im! — una vocecilla llamaba desde una de las cunas, estaba mayor para estar en ese sitio, pero era más fácil dejarlo encerrado que estarlo cuidando, los niños pequeños representaban mucho trabajo y Damian no lo ponía fácil era renuente a comer y a dormir a su horas además de ser muy melindroso para comer, un dolor de cabeza para la encargada principal.

—¿Cómo estas repollito? — dijo Tim acercándose a donde estaba el más pequeño

—¿Ya comiste?

—Nio…—dijo Damian tristemente—quiero Ick, quiero Jay…

—Lo se Damian, yo también pero no podemos verlos por ahora—dijo Tim— debes portarte bien y comer… por que cuando escapemos necesitaras las fuerzas

—¿Escapar?

—Si, pero es un secreto—Tim comenzó a quitar los seguros de la cuna para dejar libre a su hermano — ven repollito… ¿pero que? —notó que Damian no podía acerarse mucho, le habían amarrado a la cama—¿Quién te hizo eso?

—Yo lo hice—Tim fue interrumpido por la responsable de la casa la señora Jones— u hermano es bastante desobediente y terco, debemos amarrarlo por su seguridad

—¡el no es un animal!

—Y tu eres un chico desobediente, tú y tu amigo —la mujer señaló a Connor que estaba en la entrada de la habitación dejando correr unas lagrimas

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi amigo?! —Tim recibió una bofetada que lo desbalanceo

—¡Im! —Damian hizo por correr a su hermano pero solo fue halado hacia atrás por la tela que le sujetaba

—¡Eres una bruja! —Tim no pudo decir más, sintió que la mujer le tomaba de la barbilla y apretaba con fuerza sus mejillas

—Estoy harto de ti, de tus escabullidas, interrupciones y más aun de tus groserías— la mujer sonrió de medio lado—es hora de enseñarte que solo cosas buenas deben de salir de tu boca…

—¿Qué? —Dijo con trabajo el tercero de los Grayson, sintió que la mujer metía su dedo por la boca —¡Ghhh! ¡AGh! — sintió que la larga uña de la mujer se clavaba en su paladar provocándole un dolor fuerte, la mujer era conocedora, debía de cuidar que los chicos no se lastimaran, por eso debía ser cuidadosa y no dejar marcas, el paladar era bueno para eso, el paladar y otro sitio que esperaba no tener que mostrarle a Tim.

Connor se acercó a ayudarle pero recibió una bofetada, era una escena que estaba volviéndose común, Tim siendo "corregido" por alguna trabajadora frente a su hermano menor que lloraba, si la calle era mala, ese extraño hogar no era más amable.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? — Wally estaba muy contento mientras caminaba por la calle al lado de su tío, estaba teniendo un día muy bueno sin escuela y sin que le molestaran, pero igual sin su señor caballero, estaba comenzando a pensar en cosas que le ponían un tanto mal ¿Qué tal si ese día que faltaba a su cita Jason regresaba y no le veía? ¿Se decepcionaría? ¿Regresaría de nuevo?

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —Barry notó que su hijo estaba poniéndose pensativo —¿ocurre algo? No ¿te ha gustado lo que hemos hecho?

—No, no, no, no es eso papi… es solo que pensaba en…— Wally titubeo un poco — ya sabes yo…digo, me preocupa la escuela

—¡Oh si! Ya veo ..jeje no puedes dejar de ser un chico demasiado responsable ¿verdad? —Barry le dirigió una sonrisa a su sobrino y este le devolvió el gesto de manera nerviosa—bueno ya dimos una vuelta al zoológico así que… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Estoy empezando a sentirme hambriento…—dijo Wally mientras sobaba su estomago

—¿en serio? Pero si devoraste todo lo que había en ese buffet—el pelirrojo le sonrió —supongo que es porque estas creciendo… como sea— el celular de Barry comenzó a sonar de manera insistente—espérame un segundo hijo… ¿aló?

¿Quién interrumpía su día padre e hijo? Wally entornó los ojos de manera un tanto fastidiada, esperaba que fuera Arthur, pero no el nombre que escuchó no le hizo demasiada gracia: Bruce Wayne

—Si bueno paseo con mi hijo, ya sabes compensando el tiempo perdido… —Barry volvió a reir nervioso —si, bueno estamos por ir donde almorzar…¿en serio?... no creo que haya problema, deja le pregunto—Wally enarcó una ceja ante lo que decía el rubio—Wally ¿quieres ir a comer con Bruce?

—No…—fue tajante y firme, no quería compartir a su tío con nadie, no al menos en ese momento y no con Bruce Wayne, no es que fuera mala persona pero sospechaba que el moreno quería algo mas de su tío—no quiero

—dice que no hay problema…

—¡Yo no dije eso! —se quejó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos, su tío le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio —Pero

—Si te esperamos…si te mandaré la ubicación… en unos minutos entonces— Barry miró que su pequeño arrastraba los pies—perfecto, gracias Bruce… no me pongas caras jovencito

—No me obligues a ir con el entonces

—Vamos Wally pensé que Bruce te agradaba— dijo el rubio en un ligero tono suplicante

—No…

—no dijiste eso cuando te metiste a su piscina y te regaló un libro y un videojuego —Wally se vio en problemas por lo que dijo su tutor

—No es lo mismo, es que…

—es que ¿Qué? —Barry miraba a su sobrino no muy convencido

—Yo solo quiero pasar el día contigo… llevas días trabajando mucho o saliendo con ese señor Wayne y yo siempre estoy con Arthur

—¿Qué no te agrada Arthur?

—¡Ese no es el punto papi! —ahora Barry se sintió regañado puso una cara complicada y se agachó para ver a su hijo

—Bueno, si, he trabajado mucho y lamento no estar tan al pendiente tuyo, perdóname hijo—Barry sonrió y Wally le devolvió el gesto un poco más relajado— se que quieres pasar el día solo conmigo pero creo que Bruce no es malo, solo no quiere estar solo …justo como tu

—Pero tu eres mi papá no eres nada de el—dijo con su mejor voz e niño chiquito

—Claro que lo soy—el menor abrió los ojos como platos —soy su amigo y el quiere que tu lo seas, es un hombre muy solo creo que ya te lo había dicho, el no tiene hermanos ni padres… ni nada

—¿Cómo yo? —Wally jugueteo con sus dedos nervioso

—no seas tonto, tu me tienes a mí — Barry notó que un auto parqueaba junto a ellos, un enorme y lujoso auto el cual reconoció como el de Bruce

—Buenos días chicos— Barry se levantó al oir la conocida voz del millonario—¿quieren un paseo?

—No lo se—Barry se comenzó a rascar la ceja de manera nerviosa— mi madre me dijo que nunca vaya con extraños—

—Bueno me llamo Bruce… tu eres barry ¿no? Ya no somos extraños— abrió la puerta del vehículo y le hizo una seña a el y a su hijo para que subieran—¿Cómo están?

—Estábamos bien…— dijo Wally un poco serio y recibió un ligero regaño a su hijo—¿Qué? Me refiero a que ahora estamos mejor, gracias señor Wayne —el pelirrojo sabía mentir cuando quería

—No hay nada que agradecer Wally por cierto ¿Qué quieres comer?— Bruce miró al chico de manera amable—tu tío me dijo que estaban por ir a comer

—si, bueno en eso estábamos—dijo Barry—¿conoces algún buen lugar?

—si un par de ellos

—espero que algo no muy caro —explicó Barry un tanto nervioso, la verdad es que pensaba ir con su hijo a un Mcdonalds o algo parecido, no a un restaurante de lujo

—Bueno el asunto es que pensaba invitarles a comer, si tú quieres claro…

—Bueno son ya muchos favores y …— el rubio vio la cara de tedio de su hijo-¿Qué pasa ahora Wally?

—Yo si tengo hambre…—dijo con algo de malos humos

—¿Ves? — Bruce se dirigió al menor —¿quieres una hamburguesa?

—Me gusta comer spaguetti… — dijo el chico y Bruce asintió

—Conozco el lugar indicado para eso —Bruce dio la indicación al chofer, comería en familia nuevamente.

—Debíamos de saber que era de familia— las voces fuera del lugar de su encierro parecían estarse aproximando — tendrás compañía perro… — la áspera voz dejó entrar a Jason Dick hizo por acercarse a su hermano pero la cadena que le ataba se lo impidió

—Deja en paz a mi hermano—amenazó Dick mostrando los dientes

—No tengo interés en ustedes— el sujeto se dirigió a una tubería en la cual enredó una cadena para luego poner en el otro extremo a Jason

—Me las pagaras idiota — Jason recibió una sonora bofetada

—Controla tus palabras pequeño callejero, lo que menos necesito es seguir lidiando contigo…

—¡Auch! ¿Tienes que apretarlo tanto? —dijo Jaosn mientras tiraba e la cadena

—¿Tienes que seguir hablando? —dijo el encargado —deja de molestarme pequeño imbécil o de lo contrario dormirán aquí …

—¡Uy! Eso suena tan malo…— continúo Jason

—¡Ya cierra la boca Jason! —se quejó Dick —solo vas a empeorarlo todo—el tono de resignación de Dick llamó la atención del segundo de los Grayson

—mejor hazle caso a tu hermano lindura callejera—Jason sintió una extraña sensación, el tipo pareció hacer algo como un gruñido que le puso nervioso, acabó con su trabajo y salió de la habitación dejando a Dick y Jason casi a oscuras

—¿me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa? —Dick se dirigió a su hermano con algo de incomodidad—¿Qué eres idiota?

—Gracias es como la tercera vez que oigo esa frase el día de hoy —Jason comenzó a rebuscar entre sus ropas

—Es por que eres un tonto, se supone que deberías estar afuera de esta habitación ¿Qué te tienen que castigar todos los días?

—Gracias Dicktonto… — Jason comenzó a juguetear con el candado de su cadena—¿has considerado trabajar como guardia de este sitio?

—¿Has considerado no empeorar las cosas de vez en cuando? —Jason hizo ruido al dejar caer las cadenas—¿Qué demonios hiciste?

—Nada… aplicar lo aprendido— Jason se acercó a su hermano llevando con el un par de ganchos—y tu decías que robar no me llevaría a ningún lado

—Si nos descubren no llegaremos muy lejos— comentó Dick como no queriendo la cosa

—Paso uno: fuera cadenas, paso dos: salir del lugar, paso tres…

—Ir por los enanos…— dijo Dick esbozando una sonrisa, tenía algo de esperanza gracias a su hermano.

La comida de Bruce estaba yendo bastante bien, en serio que a Wally le gustaba comer espagueti y más aún si tenía albóndigas —¡Está delicioso! — dijo el pelirrojo mientras se llevaba un gran bocado directo al paladar —Gragcias Señorg Waygne—dijo hablando contrabajo

—Wally no hables con la boca llena— Barry reprendió a su hijo y este se sonrojó un poco —perdona Bruce

—Lo siento —dijo Wally tragada una vez su comida— es que esto está muy rico…creo que más que el de Arthur…

—Pues no le digas a Arthur —dijo Bruce entre risas—por que creo que podría ponerse triste ¿Qué sea un secreto? —le hizo una seña con el dedo meñique y Wally de buena gana le contestó el gesto

—No estoy seguro si me gusta que se guarden secretos entre ustedes ¿eh? —Barry notó que ambos comensales le miraban con curiosidad—si, ¿que tal que un día deciden ocultarme algo?

—Nunca haríamos algo como eso ¿verdad Wally?

—Noup

—Me parece perfecto —Barry continúo con su comida

—¿y cómo ha estado el día libre? —Bruce interrogó al rubio —te hacía falta ¿no?

—Si, no voy a negarlo, me gusta mi trabajo, pero últimamente hay demasiado de ellos—Barry notó que Bruce le miraba interesado—si ya sabes, es que el asunto es que hubo algo así como un operativo y muchos chicos fueron recibidos por el estado…

—Complicado…—Dijo Bruce tratando de hacerse el desentendido

—Pobres chicos —Bruce le miró interrogante—el lugar…bueno las casas del gobierno no son precisamente lindas, algunos…— Bruce notó que Barry miraba a su hijo—nosotros tuvimos suerte—le acarició el cabello al pequeño pelirrojo que le sonrió

—No creo entender demasiado…

—hijo ve al aseo, te has manchado demasiado la boca… —Wally se mostró algo reacio pero obedeció —Mi padre mató a mi madre dejándome huérfano y de no haber sido por un amigo de la familia yo hubiera terminado a cargo de alguien como la señorita Prince

—Bueno ella no están mala —dijo Bruce

—No, no para nada ella es muy buena persona y estaría encantado de estar en un hogar temporal donde ella fuera directora, pero no siempre es así —Barry miró por encima del hombro de Bruce buscando que nos e acercara su pequeño—por eso luchamos hasta el cansancio para que a Wally no le pasara lo mismo cuando primero murieron sus padres y luego mi esposa…

—Eso es muy lindo, habla muy bien de ti— se expresó Bruce —supongo que todos nosotros tuvimos suerte, a mi pasó algo como a ti … por eso yo … —Barry notó que Bruce no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos—no es nada, mejor brindemos—el Wayne tomó su copa y la levantó igual que Barry —por los huérfanos con suerte …

—Por nosotros— Bruce esbozó una sonrisa por el comentario de Barry y este se sonrojó sobre manera

—Por nosotros… —contestó el Wayne a tiempo antes de que el pequeño acompañante regresara y los viera coqueteándose disimuladamente.

El almuerzo se prolongó un tanto y debido a un par de compromisos que tenía que atender el señor Wayne tuvo que dejar a Barry y su hijo en el parque al que acostumbraban ir a pasar los pocos ratos libres que habían tenido—¿seguro que aquí está bien? Podría llevarlos a casa

—Sí, no te preocupes Bruce… llevaré a Wally por un helado — Barry descendió el auto con su hijo—¿seguro que no quieres ir por uno?

—-me encantaría pero tengo una cita algo urgente que atender — se justificó el señor Wayne mientras se despedía de sus acompañantes del almuerzo—nos veremos luego ¿cierto?

—Si claro que si —dijo Barry animado—nos vemos pronto Bruce

—Hasta luego señor Wayne— Bruce le devolvió la seña al pequeño que lucía más animado

—¿y tú? ¿Cómo tan animado ahora? — Barry miró a su hijo que despedía amenamente al señor Wayne

—Es que el señor Wayne me dio para los helados… ¡Comprare uno triple! — el chico comenzó a correr rumbo a la heladería seguido de su padre

—Wally ¡no puedes andar pidiendo dinero a la gente!... ¡Wally!

Los gritos seguían al pelirrojo y en otro lado no podían salir muchas palabras de una boca herida— Tim estaba muy callado, el paladar al menos le había dejado de sangrar pero estaba bastante impresionado por lo que le había pasado—Grac… cias —hablo contra bajo a su amigo que estaba a su lado acariciándole la mano —toy… bieng…— Tim miró a Connor que lucía preocupado

—me da gusto saberlo, por que vinieron a verte—la mujer que había atacado a Tim llamó la atención de ambos chicos que pos instinto se abrazaron— no seas dramático ¿sí? — Tim no se movió ni un poco — anda ven conmigo… es tu día de suerte, tienes visitas

—¡No! —Tim notó que la mujer le tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a arrastrarlo forcejeando con Connor el cual recibió un manotazo—¡Connor!

—Deja de quejarte— Tim fue parado frente a la mujer —o terminaras peor que en la mañana, ahora camina—las uñas que aparecieron frente a sus ojos le hicieron recapacitar, el menor de los Grayson respiro profundo y aguantó sus lágrimas.

Le llevaron de la mano a esa extraña sala donde a veces habían encuentros de los chicos que aún tenían padres o familiares, sin embargo no era el caso de Tim, el cual entró a la sala para toparse con un hombre elegantemente vestido que le entregó unos billetes a la mujer—¿Usted? — Tim se mostró afligido y nervioso

—Pórtate bien niño—la señora Jones salió de la habitación

El hombre se quitó el sombrero que llevaba sobre la cabeza para dejar ver las evidentes marcas en su rostro — ¿Qué hagce qui? —Tim hablo con algo de trabajo

—¿no te da gusto verme? —el hombre se acercó a Tim y este retrocedió unos pasos— pensé que…bueno … veo que estas bien pequeño más limpio —le acarició el rostro y el chico se puso más tenso—luces más lindo que cuando te vi en el parque

—¿Qué quire?

—Acabar con lo que inicié en el parque… —Victor Zsasz se relamió y le mostró un dedo— espero que esta vez no me muerdas… —Tim tragó saliva ahora si sentía perdido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta la tenía algo abandonada, pero aquí esta la continuación, parece que las coas no están yendo para mejorar a los Grayson ... ¿o si? pues parece que los chicos van a salir de sus encierros aunque quizá no lo hagan de la manera mas conveniente, por cierto ¿que les parece el salvador de Garth y Kaldur? en fin a todos los que leen muchas gracias y a los que comentan el doble de gracias, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y que si pueden me lo hagan saber, a todos un muy buen mes de marzo, nos leeremos pronto, paz y bien para todos.

See Ya


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-CAPITULO 18-**

Tim estaba petrificado viendo a la elegante figura enfrente suya — N…— quiso articular palabra pero no podía más que por el dolor del paladar por el nerviosismo de tener al causante de su más reciente desgracia enfrente suyo—¿Qué hagce aquí?

—Yo bueno… —dio unos pasos hacía Tim y este retrocedió pegándose la espalda a la puerta—jeje… lo siento —dijo Szasz mientras se quitaba el sombrero y dejaba ver su cabeza rapada, estiró sus manos dejando ver la herida que Tim le había hecho—me mordiste muy fuerte… — iintentó tocar la mejilla del chico

—No seg asegque— dijo el chico quitando su rostro

—Lo siento pequeño creo que fui muy rudo la otra ocasión— dijo poniendo la mejor sonrisa de la que era capaz— ¿podemos empezar de nuevo? —Tim no se inmutó –soy Victor Szasz, anda mira… —buscó en su bolsa y sacó un caramelo el cual Tim tomó y metió en su boca con algo de pena—Eso es…— le tomó la mano y lo llevó a una pequeña mesa sobre la que habían algunas hojas y colores—¿sabes pintar? — Tim optó por comenzar a rayar las hojas, era mejor para ignorar al sujeto— creo que esa vez no me expliqué bien—dijo Victor mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación mirando los escasos juguetes que ahí habían— no soy tan malo…

—No se…— su paladar comenzaba a sentirse bien, el entumecimiento causado por el dulce de menta y miel le ayudaba para no sentir dolor —¿para qué me quiere?

—Dije muchas cosas, pero solo era para asustar a los demás chicos — se acercó a Tim y se agachó hasta quedar a su nivel —¿quieres tener un papi? —Tim dejó los colores y miró asustado al sujeto, eso debía de ser una broma.

La tienda de los helados estaba unos metros de Wally el cual corrió a toda prisa para llegar emocionado a gastar el dinero que Bruce le había entregado —¡Gane! —dijo Wally abriendo la puerta de golpe y entrando a toda prisa hasta el mostrador—Hola Leny

—¡Wally! — dijo Barry entre bufidos y la respiración agitada—no… vuelvas… a—tragó saliva—salir corriendo de esa forma…— Barry se incorporó —Hola Lenny — dijo mientras se incorporaba e intentaba recuperar la compostura

—Hola Barry, es un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, igual a ti Wally – dijo mientras tomaba unas servilletas de papel y se las pasaba a su rubio amigo para que limpiara su frente

—Gracias—dijo al tomar los papeles

—¿van a querer algo?

—Un helado triple por favor— dijo Wally muy seguro de si

—No…— Wally miró intrigado a su tío —ya has comido demasiado el día de hoy además ese dinero es de Bruce no debiste haberlo aceptado…

—Pero el me lo dio para comprar helado—dijo Wally haciendo un mohín—me pidió que te comprara un helado triple… — se quejó el pelirrojo

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—El señor Wayne me dijo que lamentaba no poder ir a comer postre con nosotros y me dio dinero para que compremos helados…—dijo Wally—me dijo que ordene uno triple para ti porque te gusta el dulce… —Barry miró enternecido al pequeño

—¿Qué dices Lenny?

— el joven se merece uno doble por tan buenas intenciones— dijo el heladero —¿de qué será Wally? — el chico señaló dos sabores y luego Barry escogió los suyos había que ver con que gusto ambos, padre e hijo devoraban el postre con gran satisfacción — y dime Barry ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bueno bastante bien—respondió a Lenny — con bastante trabajo hasta antes de hoy, hubo algo como una redada y varios chicos…—Barry miró a su hijo que estaba de pie a su lado —Wally ¿Por qué no buscas una mesa para sentarte?

—por qué me voy a aburrir…—contestó el chico— ¿no me puedo quedar aquí?

—Los adultos hablan hijo… es de mala educación andar de chismoso… —Wally bufó algo enojado ¿le habían llamado chismoso?

—Emm… Mira Wally — Lenny señaló con su dedo a un chiquillo que estaba sentado en una esquina del local con la cara metida en una tableta

—¿Qué tiene?

—¿Por qué no me haces un favor y va s a interactuar con el— dijo Lenny esperanzado

—¿Tío?

—No suena mal… siempre es bueno hacer amigos ¿no? — dijo el rubio—anda igual está jugando algo que te pueda interesar— el menor casi a regañadientes se dirigió dónde estaba el chico de piel clara y cabello castaño claro y cejas algo pobladas, sus facciones algo toscas le daban un brillo un tanto más serio—¿es tu hijo?

—Es mi… sobrino…—Lenny miró que el pelirrojo se acercaba con timidez— está todo el día aquí, no puedo sacarlo de paseo y su madre…bueno trabaja mucho, pensé que si estaba aquí en la heladería podría conocer chicos de su edad con quienes convivir, pero…— Lenny suspiró —Owen es muy retraído…— Barry meditó lo que le había dicho su amigo le recordó un poco a como era el cuándo tenía esa edad seguro que Wally podía hacerse su amigo

—Hola— dijo Wally mientras se acercaba al chico

—Ey…—dijo sin el más mínimo interés, notó que Wally no dejaba de verle, el pelirrojo nervioso miró a su tío que disimuladamente le hacía una seña para que intente hablar de nuevo con el

—¿puedo sentarme aquí?

—Como gustes… pero esa silla no tiene nada de especial—dijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su aparato, Wally se colocó al lado suyo y lamió su helado

—Veo que tienes una Tablet…—dijo el sobrino de Barry

—Veo que eres un genio…—dijo el chico con sarcasmo

—¿Tiene juegos? —inquirió Wally

—Si... casi todas las tablets vienen con juegos

—¿y que juegas? — el chico dejó de lado su aparato para mirar al molesto intruso —pe…

—No estoy jugando, estoy usando la aplicación para leer un libro que mi mamá no me ha querido comprar… pero eso seguro no lo entiendes por que solo usas esta cosa para jugar al Candy crush

—¡Eso no es cierto! —dijo Wally algo escandalizado —yo también leo libros y no solo en Tablet también en físico…—se quejó ofendido el pelirrojo

—¿En serio? —dijo retador el castaño — ¿Qué lees?

—Me gustan los libros de caballeros y de ciencia ficción

—El señor de los anillos y star wars—dijo con sarcasmo

— ¡No solo leo eso! — dijo el pelirrojo ¿Qué se creía ese niño? — me gusta la saga de Dune y también lso libros antiguos de caballeros

—Dune … ni siquiera sabes qué es eso…

—Sé que se escribió por Frank Herbert…—dijo el pelirrojo muy decidido

—Quizá no eres tan tonto como pareces— el muchacho dejó su Tablet y le extendió una mano a Wally —Soy Owen…

—Soy Wally… y no diré que es un gusto— al hijo de Barry se le había salido la sinceridad

—Yo tampoco… al menos por ahora… —Owen tomó su Tablet y la puso para que Wally también la viera—¿quieres ver que libros descargue? —el pelirrojo se encogió y del otro lado del lugar un par de adultos sonreían satisfechos.

Los adultos sonreían en una heladería y otros más fruncían el ceño, y es que a nadie le gustaba el turno nocturno en esa especie de casa de acogida donde Jason y Dick estaban atrapados, por todo lo que eso implicaba—shhh…—la voz de Dick se dejaba oír en un susurro mientras se escondían tras de unas cajas

—¡No me digas que hacer! —dijo Jason un poco enojado y ganándose un buen golpe en la cabeza —¡Auch!

—Nos van a escuchar por tu culpa— le reclamó Dick

—cállate y corre hacía la maldita puerta — le dijo Jason muy enojado —¿Qué demonios esperas? —Dick le indicó que se hiciera hacia atrás —¿Qué pasa ahora? —Ambos chicos se escondieron mas en las sombras—¿me puedes decir qué demonios pasa?

—No es tan sencillo Jason …— Dick bajó más la voz— no te fijaste cuando entraste aquí ¿verdad? —Jason negó la cabeza—hay que pasar varios puntos de seguridad, un par de rejas y cosas así…

—Bien entonces hay que movernos rápido —Jason salió de golpe del escondite corriendo por un pasillo algo angosto, Dick le miró aterrorizado

—¡espera so idiota! — a duras penas lo pudo alcanzar—¿quieres que nos descubran?

—Quiero salir de aquí y pensé que tu también…— Jason paró las orejas al escuchar pasos—¡maldición!

—Te lo dije… eres un estúpido…—Dick tomó la mano de su hermano menor y lo guío a la primera puerta que encontró, una puerta cliché como cualquiera de las instituciones de Gotham, de madera pesada con una gran parte de vidrio ahumado , las siluetas podían verse desde adentro— hay que esperar…

—¿Esperar a que? — Dick y Jason se quedaron petrificados al oír la voz miraron tras de ellos, un hombre de mediana edad les miraba con curiosidad, los pesados lentes negros gruesos que enmarcaban su rostro le daban un aire algo tétrico, barbilla cuadrada y cabello castaño, estaba frente a una computadora portátil cuya luz enmarcaba y daba un raro aire a sus rasgos—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Nosotros… —Dick trataba de hablar

—Son unos mentirosos…— dijo el sujeto —¿saben quién soy? ¿en dónde están? —los chicos negaron con la cabeza, el hombre se puso de pie— soy Edward Nygma— se acercó a los muchachos y les guio a sentarse en las sillas frente a su escritorio, los chicos casi congelados por el nerviosismo obedecieron, Jasons e tensó al sentir que el hombre le palmeaba la espalda y a la vez hacía lo mismo con Dick—soy director de este hermoso lugar…— se regresó a su sitio pareció apretar algo en la computadora y darse la vuelta para subir el cierre de sus pantalones, parecía no estar haciendo algo muy decente—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Soy Ja… Jason—dijo con nerviosismos el menor de los dos, Edward señaló a Dick

—Yo soy Richard…

— Jason y Richard, no había escuchado de ustedes antes— se llevó una mano a la barbilla—por la prisa que llevaban supongo que intentaban salir de aquí… es una pena…

—No señor, nosotros no…—se apresuró a decir Dick temiendo que el director del lugar le castigara igual que a su hermano— solo queríamos…

—Salimos al baño ….- dijo Jason muy decidido, Edward sonrió —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Dame tu mano —dijo Nygma pero Jason no se mostraba muy convencido —¡que me la des! —por reflejo Jason obedeció, Edward tomó una regla de metal, Dick estaba por protestar igual que Jason el cual pensó que sería golpeado, pero en vez de eso notó que el director comenzaba a medir la muñeca de Jason

—Se…señor…

—Sh… —Edward volvió a sonreír— veo que las cadenas no te han servido de mucho, te han puesto las más ligeras, las marcas en tus brazos indican que aun puedes moverte — se pudo de pie y caminó hacía Dick —y tu …— le levantó la playera de manera ruda— señales de golpes, peleas mucho…— volvió a Jason y le tomó la barbilla —por proteger a este desobediente supongo … la hermandad es algo muy lindo …— regresó a su lugar — bueno chicos… es hora de que regresen a sus cadenas

—Por favor… señor… nosotros no …. — Dick notó que Edward levantaba la mano

—Es un castigo por intentar escapar de aquí… no puedo evitar que lo sufran a menos que …

—a menos que ¿Qué? —inquirió Jason, miró a Dick y este sintió un escalofrió al ver que el director de la casa hogar guiñaba el ojo, si la calle era mala parecía que los hogares eran peor…

Los huérfanos la pasaban mal, pero los que tenían padres en ocasiones lo pasaban peor, Jason y Dick negociaban con un adulto mientras del otro lado de la ciudad sus amigos Kaldur y Garth esperaban nerviosos la llegada de su monstruoso padre—hoy no juntamos mucho— dijo nervioso Kaldur— seguro que se enoja

—si tanto quiere dinero debería de salir a trabajar como nosotros, en vez de solo tomar — comentó el peli negro muy enojado

—Sabes que eso no va a pasar— dijo Kaldur con bastante resignación

—no te pongas mal hermanito — Garth se acercó para abrazarlo, junto su frente con la de su hermano mayor— ahora hasta parece que disfrutas menos salir de casa…

—El parque no es el mismo sin los chicos…—dijo el moreno

—Si, es cierto… pero bueno al menos están en un lugar donde les dan comida y no los golpean— dijo Garth con un dejo de desprecio

—Y se tienen el uno al otro… como tú y yo …—dio Kal mientras le revolvía el cabello

—¡ey no toques!

—Ya hay que ver cortarte un poco la melena …

—¡No vas a pasarme nuevamente esa tijera oxidada! — se quejó Garth mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo y miraba que Garth sacaba una pequeña bolsa de debajo de la cama—¿hay algo de comer?

—lo que nos dio Hal—dijo el chico mientras dejaba ver un paquete de frituras y una lata de soda

—Joder a ese tipo si que le va bien… —comentó Garth mientras habría las frituras y las colocaba entre el y su hermano

—Bueno… mejor que a nosotros según parece…— Kaldur se sentó y comenzó a comer

—es cierto… sabes no lo he visto hoy …

—Ni yo …— dijo Kaldur mientras seguía comiendo —quizá ya tuvo una cita de trabajo o algo así como dijo … deberíamos…

—¿deberíamos? —inquirió Garth

—Bolearle los zapatos como agradecimiento… —dijo Kal mientras daba un trago a la soda y la pasaba a su hermano

—No es mala idea, quizá así pueda encontrar trabajo y … — Garth se apresuró a pasar su bocado, la cena y la paz habían terminado — ho…hola papá…

Hal no sabía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en la viaja vecindad en donde vivía, estaba concentrado en llegar a una dirección en un barrio mucho más bonito— un edificio de departamentos… es un buen cambio ¿no Barry? —dijo para si el castaño mientras se acercaba y tocaba el botón del intercomunicador que decía el nombre "Allen-Curry", era raro pero bueno había que llamar

—¿Hola? —la voz de Arthur llamó la atención del visitante

—Si Hola, yo estoy buscando a Barry Allen… soy Hal Jordan

—No se encuentra en este momento… —contestaron al otro lado del parlante, Hal titubeo, no había contado con que Barry estuviera fuera, tendría que volver otro día—pero si gusta esperarlo…—Hal sonrió agradecido y se dispuso a entrar al edificio

La casa era, bueno más pequeña que la que le había conocido en ciudad central—Hola ¿eres Al? — le interrogó Arthur al abrirle la puerta

—SI, es decir no… bueno soy Hal Jordan mucho gusto—se estrecharon las manos y el rubio le invitó a tomar asiento

—Barry no está en casa, salió con Wally de paseo el día de hoy

—ya veo… eso es…un poco raro—dijo Hal y Arthur enarcó una jefa—digo es que Barry es bastante adicto al trabajo…

—Bueno si, en los últimos días ha estado algo ocupado—comentó Arthur mientras se dirigía a la pequeña cocina —¿lo conoces desde hace mucho?

—Si, bastante… desde antes que se casara

—¡Oh ya veo! —dijo Arthur mientras servía soda en un vaso— entonces también conoces al pequeño Barry

—¿a quién? — Hal hizo una mueca de confusión — ¡oh! Ya se ¿Wally no? —Arthur asintió — bueno si, es una dulzura de niño…

—Sí, lo es… es el tesoro de Barry

—Sin duda…— Hal bebió del vaso que le extendió Arthur— ¿te dijeron a dónde iban?

—No me dio mucha información— el castaño notó que Aerthur comenzaba a sacar cosas de la nevera y ollas y sartenes— pero bueno seguro que regresan hambrientos asi que mejor me apuro—dijo el rubio —¿te quedas a cenar?

—Yo bueno… no quiero …incomodar ya sabes, creo que mi visita es ya lo suficientemente sorpresiva

—No creo que a Barry le moleste, digo es un "pan de dulce" — dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa

—¿Tu y el son novios? —Arthur miró extrañado al castaño, Hal sabía que había demasiado cariño en esa relación empezando por que el compañero de vivienda estaba cocinando para ellos, y por qué vio ciertas señas al cocinar que le indicaron que conocía los gustos del Allen, a Barry se le llegaba por el estómago.

—No, solo tenemos sexo desenfrenado… le pregunté si podíamos tener un hijo por que Wally estaba muy solo… ya sabes lo usual —dijo Arthur como no queriendo la cosa mientras cruzaba mirada con Hal, tres unos dos segundos ambos comenzaron reír entre divertidos y nerviosos—bromeo…

-Ah bueno… como veía lo de la cena pues yo pensé que…

—No, no nada…solo nos masturbamos juntos pero hasta ahí… —Hal comenzó a emitir otra ligera risa y Arthur regresó a su cocina —espero que Barry y Wally no tarden demasiado…

—¡Estamos en casa! — la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a un rubio y un pequeño pelirrojo—¿Estas cocinando Arthur? Por que huele delicioso y …

—Hola Barry— dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie

—¡Hal! — el chico que iba tras del rubio salió corriendo hacía el castaño

—¡Hola principito! — le extendió los brazos y lo levantó en el aire para poder darle unas vueltas y unos cuantos besos en las mejillas—mira cuanto has crecido … estas muy grande y …— se detuvo al sentir que el chico se quejaba —¿pasa algo?

—Es que me apretaste fuerte … —dijo algo nervioso el pelirrojo el cual fue colocado en el suelo

—Que gusto verte Hal—Barry finalmente había salido de su estupefacción para ir a abrazar a su viejo amigo—te hacía en ciudad costera…yo .. Es decir, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues buscando una oportunidad nueva—explicó el señor Jordan — por lo que veo a ti te ha ido bien…

—Mejor de lo que piensas…— dijo Barry el cual pareció escuchar una risilla cómplice tras de el — si bueno ya sabes, encontré un departamento accesible, un trabajo decente y …

—Un buen cocinero—Arthur llegó para colgarse de los hombros de Barry—la cena esta lista

—¿Qué comeremos Arthur? — inquirió el pequeño pelirrojo

—Es una sorpresa… —dijo Arthur

—¿Son restos verdad?

—Jajajajaja como eres pequeño Barry—dijo mientras le daba suaves empujones—venga vamos a lavarnos las manos—dijo mientras le llevaba al baño

—¿Esas seguro que no sales con él? — dijo Hal muy serio dirigiéndose al rubio padre de Wally

—Que cosas dices Hal por dios… —explicó el dueño del apartamento mientras se dirigía a la alacena—¿me ayudas con los platos?

—Bueno digamos que su relación es casi como …

—¿La que tenemos tu y yo? Solo es un amigo Hal— dijo mientras comenzaba a entregarle platos y cubiertos —¿no estarás celoso? —Hal se apresuró a negar, una risilla divertida se oyó del baño seguido de un "te quiero Arthur" por parte de Wally —¿seguro?

—Si hombre, digo… no puedo cocinar como ese sujeto pero aun soy un buen músico— dijo Hal muy convencido

—el mejor que he conocido — dijo Barry poniéndole una mano en el hombro — y me da gusto verte de nuevo—dijo dándole un abrazo que Hal respondió efusivamente—has terminado de hacer este día uno magnifico

—Oh vaya ¿pues qué más hiciste? —inquirió Hal al separarse del abrazo, el rubio se rascó nervioso la cabeza

—Te lo contaré mientras comemos…— Barry continuó con los platos en la mesa.

Una mesa se ponía para la cena en casa de Barry, otra estaba ya llenándose de hojas coloridas—¿te gusta pintar verdad? —Zsasz miraba a Tim el cual solo asintió tímidamente —no hablas mucho cierto?

—Nog… me duegle— dijo Tim señalando su paladar— ¿Tiegne otgo dugce?

—¿Por qué? — Victor sacó de sus bolsillos otra golosina, supuso que lo mentolado del caramelo le hacía sentir menos dolor—déjame ver…— se acercó a Tim y le indicó que abriera la boca —ya veo …—dijo mientras introducía su dedo y palpaba el paladar — te han lastimado … —Víctor se arrodilló frente al chico mientras sacaba el dedo de su boca y le acariciaba la mejilla—mi pobre bebé …— le beso la frente a un petrificado Tim que solo se dejaba hacer, Tim comenzó a ponerse nervioso el toque de las ásperas manos del hombre le hacían sentir incomodo —mi pobre, pobre bebé …. —comenzó a acariciarle los brazos y acercó más su rostro al joven

—¡No! ¡Por fabog!

—No voy a hacerte daño … yo … —la puerta se abrió de una manera sorpresiva

—Hola… buenas noches… yo …— Bruce no esperaba encontrar a alguien más en el lugar, el rostro serio de Víctor que le dirigía una mirada fulminante le hizo sentir enojo —¿he interrumpido algo?

—No … yo solo — Victor soltó a Tim y se puso de pie —vine de visita…

—¿ Es su hijo? — dijo Bruce muy serio mientras caminaba hacia Zsasz y este se aproximaba a el

—No, pero por lo que se suyo tampoco señor Wayne…

—¿Me conoce?

—¿Quién no? el hombre más rico de Gotham no se cuela tan fácil en el anonimato, no tiene la suerte que tenemos algunos…

—no sé de qué habla, pero si interrumpí—Victor levantó la mano —solo soy un hombre como usted que quiere hacer una obra de caridad… ahora debo irme— el criminal se puso el sombrero y salió del lugar —nos veremos Tim

La puerta se cerró estrepitosamente tras de Victor—¿Estas bien Tim? — sin decir nada más el chico se abalanzó para abrazar al hombre más rico de Gotham

Bruce Wayne se había atrevido a interrumpirle, ¿Quién diría que el hombre más rico de Gotham tenía intereses similares a los suyos?, como sea que fuere no tenía derecho a interrumpirle —Señor Zsasz—el aludido se detuvo en seco —¿ha terminado su vista? — la mujer que dirigía al personal y que había actuado como "madrota" del pequeño Tim a cambio de un buen soborno había tenido la osadía de interrumpirla

—Vieja estúpida — se acercó a ella muy rápido, tanto que la odiosa mujer no vio venir las manos justo a su cuello —Un imbécil vino a joder la visita a mi pequeño… ¿Qué no te pago lo suficiente? ¡Nadie puede interrumpirme! ¡Nadie! — Apretó más fuerte y la mujer colocó sus manos sobre los brazos que intentaban ahorcarle, la soltó dejándola caer al suelo — eso me recuerda— tomó la mano de la mujer para ver sus largas y afiladas uñas, luego sacó una pistola de la parte de atrás de su traje—abre la boca—la mujer se negó —¡Abre la puta boca! — la mujer obedeció — si vuelves a poner uno solo de tus asquerosos dedos en la boca de ese pequeño, si te atreves a lastimarle… me las pagarás —le dio un par de buenas bofetadas y siguió su camino — maldita perra…

—Dime Tim…¿Cómo estás? — el pequeño pareció reaccionar y se arrebató de Bruce —¿pasa algo?

—Si, estoy malg… Solog, sin mis hergmanos — dijo el chico quejándose y cruzando sede brazos—se los llevagon…porg su cugpa

—Lo lamento Tim , no tenía idea solo no quería que los molestaran aquellos chicos de la calle—Bruce se sentó y puso cara de culpa, en verdad se sentía mal después de lo que le había explicado Diana, pero aun no sabía cómo ayudar — ¿ni siquiera puedes ver a tu hermano pequeño?

—Muyg pocgo — dijo el menor —pergo queg le impogta…

—Yo solo quiero ayudar Tim, saber que están bien

—¡Entongces devuelvagme a migs Hermagnos! ¡A gla calleg! —dijo casi con lágrimas el menor recordando todo lo que había pasado en esos días gracias a Bruce

—No puedo Tim, la calle, no es buena para ustedes, la calle es mala…—los ojos de Tim se abrieron lo más que pudo al oir esa frase, la frase dicha pro sus hermanos, no pudo más…

-¡Usted También! — fue lo más claro que escuchó, a Tim no le importó el dolor al pegar su lengua con sus heridas, debía hacérselo saber, salió a toda prisa dejando a Bruce pasmado, el Wayne debía arreglar las cosas, debía devolverlo con sus hermanos.

Y hablando de hermanos, los de Tim parecían estar a salvo por lo menos una noche más, el intento de escapatoria había fracasado pero al menos se habían salvado de una buena paliza—ahora a dormir— les dijeron cuando los empujaron dentro del dormitorio común donde estaban sus vacías camas

—pensé que no saldríamos de esta—dijo Jason dejando salir un suspiro de alivio

—Y todo por tu maldita culpa, — se quejó Dick mientras lo tomaba de la ropa y lo llevaba rumbo a sus camas— ¿Por qué no puedes hacerme caso de vez en cuando?

—¿por qué debería? Tú no eres mi padre

—Lo sé…y tienes suerte de que no sea papá…—le contratacó Dick

— Tu padre está muerto aprendiz de brujo… —dijo Roy mientras asomaba de una cama que estaba cercana a ellos— pensé que eso te ponía contento o por lo menos aliviado

—Muy gracioso Roy —se quejó Jason

—Vas de malos humos… adivino — Roy se paró con cuidado de la cama, pues estaba durmiendo junto con su hermano Artie—otro intento fallido de escapar ¿no?

—Sí y salió bastante mal— dijo Dick sentándose en el colchón que le serviría para dormir— acabamos en la oficina del director

—Wow… ¿Cómo le hicieron para no salir con una paliza? —pregunto Roy algo impresionado, Dick y Jason se miraron incomodos—¿chicos?

—Tuvimos que hacer una especie de trato…— dijo Dick

—Trato, así le dices a que casi tuvimos que vender el alma —se quejó Jason, Roy no entendió demasiado pero la cara de pocos amigos de los Grayson le parecía muy misteriosa.

Los Grayson estaban conmocionados, y en otro lado de la ciudad los Allen estaban bastante alegres en especial Barry que había usado su cena para ponerse al día con su viejo amigo, sentados en la pequeña sala los 3 adultos y el hijo de Barry tomaban el postre, las tostadas francesas que Arthur había cocinado—están deliciosas Arthur—dijo el menor mientras comía como desesperado

—Wally, ya basta—dijo Barry un poco preocupado — ya no más dulces el día de hoy

—Pero papi es un día especial— dijo el pelirrojo mientras pasaba el dedo por el plato

—¿así? ¿Por qué? —inquirió Barry con una sonrisa en su rostro

—por qué Hal está con nosotros—dijo mientras se acomodaba en las piernas de Hal y bostezaba—Hal… -dijo soñoliento ¿me llevaras a volar?

—Tal vez principito…—dijo el castaño mientras empezó a acariciarle la cabeza

—¿Eres piloto? Pensé que eras maestro— comentó Arthur mientras bebía el café que tenía aun lado suyo — oye por cierto el café te sale muy bueno…

—Gracias y a ti la cena y el postre—le contestó Hal mientras también terminaba con su postre — y contestando a tu pregunta pues si era piloto, he intentado ser maestro …es decir tengo los estudios y todo pero … tu sabes…

—¿Problemas con algunos padres que te acusan falsamente?

—¿Qué? —Barry se asombró un poco por lo que había dicho su rubio amigo

—No yo no dije nada— colocó su taza a un lado

—Está bien… creo que debo llevar a Wally a la cama—Barry iba a levantar a su pequeño hijo

—Deja, yo lo llevo— intervino Arthur y se paró para tomar al pelirrojo— así puedes seguir charlando con Hal —lo llevó rumbo a la habitación

— Además es buena niñera— dijo en son de broma el castaño

—Hal…— el piloto se desdijo ninguneando con la mano— ¿llevas mucho en Gotham?

—Creo que un poco más de tiempo que tú, se me está acabando el dinero — dijo Hal y mordió la tostada que quedaba en su plato—te seré sincero ocupo algo de ayuda…

—No tengo mucho para prestar pero algo hay Hal, sabes que estoy para ayudarte amigo — dijo Barry mientras hacía por buscar su cartera

—No, no me refería a eso…—Hal meditó un poco —bueno quizá sí pero me refería a que necesito encontrar un trabajo pronto, lo he intentado por varios medios…

—El trabajo es algo que escanea en Gotham— explicó Barry— en mi caso de no haber sido por

—¿Bruce Wayne? — Hal sonrió de medio lado y Barry se sonrojó— por lo que oigo te tiene en muy buena estima

—Solo somos amigos Hal, el hombre es muy solitario y cuando lo conocí yo solo estaba cumpliendo con mi trabajo

—Según entiendo parece que te ha ayudado mucho con tu trabajo

—Merezco algo de crédito ¿no? — dijo Barry divertido

—No lo dudo, tu encanto natural tu linda sonrisa, tu amabilidad…¡Todo el mundo ama a Barry! —dijo haciendo ademanes—oye eso sería un buen título para mi libro…

—¿Escribes un libro?

—No exactamente, lo he estado considerando ya que la música no deja lo suficiente, al menos no tanto como la administración — dijo Hal mientras dejaba las cosas de lado—en fin creo que ya va siendo hora de irme

—es algo tarde Hal

—Quizá un poco—dijo mirando su reloj —pediré un taxi — aunque había que ver si un taxista estaría dispuesto a entrar al barrio donde estaba el pequeño cuarto en el que Hal dormía

—descuida Hal ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?

—Bueno no parece haber mucho espacio…— explicó el señor Jordan

—el sillón es cómodo —comentó Barry— anda te traeré una frasada, duermes aquí esta noche y no es sugerencia ¿ok?

—Si señor Wayne…— Barry le miró de mal modo— es decir Allen— el castaño tuvo que aguantarse la risa

—No comiences tú también Hal …— el rubio le arrojó un cojín a la cara y Hal cayó sentado en el sofá que por esa noche sería su cama

La cama de Hal esa noche sería el sofá de Barry y en el apartamento de Bruce su cama parece que sería compartida con una vieja amiga—no regresaste de muy buen humor Bruce— dijo Diana—me esforcé por encontrarte los datos de ese chico como para que regreses de tan mal humor…

—Solo no fue lo que esperaba— Bruce se mostraba bastante decaído— sus palabras fueron duras

—lo Alejaste de la vida que conoce Bruce, el chico no iba a recibirte con los brazos abiertos —Bruce bufó con desgano— no me mal interpretes Bruce no digo que hayas hecho mal, pero ellos no conocen otra cosa

—Me reclamó por estar lejos de sus hermanos—Bruce miró a Diana a los ojos

—Sabes mi opinión, lo que siento en este asunto—Diana le puso una mano en el hombro al millonario

—Si te dijera que tengo un plan, ¿me ayudarías a llevarlo a cabo?

Diana suspiró con resignación al ver los ojos decidido de Bruce— Tendrás que convencerme —Bruce sonrió de medio lado y tomó la mano de Diana para besársela—está bien…yo te ayudo …

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Parece que Diana tiene un nuevo asunto que atender bueno no es la unica que hace tratos, los jovenes Grayson parecen traer algo entre manos ¿que habran pactado con el director Nygma? muchos misterios para el siguiente capitulo ¿no creen?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, al menos no lo hice tan traumatico ¿o si? por cierto ¿que les parecen los nuevos personajes? atentos a ellos que podrian dar un par de sorpresas, como siempre a todos les doy muchas gracias por leer y mas aun por comentar a todos muchas, uchas gracias de verdad.

Por ahora me despido deseándoles un buen día, tarde o noche y un magnifico mes de junio, tambien les invito a seguirme en Face, donde me encontraran como "Maik Wayne" ahora si me despido, para todos paz y bien.

See ya!


End file.
